Fourtris is going on
by LUCY1925
Summary: Fourtris fanfiction. What happens when a mysterious yet very hot and kind guy with killer blue eyes helps Tris while she is looking for a dress to wear at a wedding and then they meet at the same wedding the following week? AU/modern day. Characters may be a little OOC. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**H** **i guys this is my fanfiction, I really hope you will enjoy it.**

 **J** **ust to let you know this is going to** **be** **a AU Fourtris fanfiction with an happy ending because they do deserve it!**

 **TRIS POV**

 _W_ _hat am I doing?_

The more I look at the reflection in the mirror in front of me the more I feel like that girl isn't me.

 _W_ _hat are you doing Tris?_

Nice question, I don't know but I'm here in the changing room staring at my image in the mirror and wondering what the hell I'm doing with a dress on.

The point is that I like the dress and I also enjoy how it fits me, the problem is _I never_ wear or like dresses so this is not good why do I like this one?

I mean, when was the last time I wore a dress?

Or better: when was the last time I chose to wear a dress?

I can't even remember.

Sometimes (too often!!) my best friend Christina makes me wear one of hers even if I don't want to, it usually happens when she forces me to go to a party with her because she really is a party girl and well I'm not, I mean I don't _hate_ parties but I don't love them, ya know sometimes they're funny and you can enjoy yourself but once a week is definitly too much for me!!

But yes, here I am.

Oddly I like it and I think I look pretty in this dress.

Of course not beautiful, I never look beautiful but at least prettier than usual.

I'm such a shorty and slim person I can't be considered beautiful, no way even if Chris keeps telling me so I just can't see it, I'm... _okay_ I guess..

Sometimes other people don't even notice me especially in crowdy places but honestly I don't care because I don't really like too much attention, I don't want to be the center.

This is one of the hundreds of things that make Christina and me such different people, we really are the opposite.

How and why are we best friends?

I really don't know: it sounds impossible and very odd but we are. We have been since high school or even middle school and now that we are both 21 we still are inseparable, like sisters or even more because our relationship is even deeper and stronger, it's something special.

Today we are going shopping together(Chirs forced me...she loves shopping, I don't) because we have to buy a new dress for Shauna's wedding that is in a week.

Sahuna is older than me (she's 22) but we three are very close and she asked Chris and me to be her maids with other two girls we don't know, of course we said yes!!

I am so exited for the wedding and so is Chris, she wants us to be wonderful and this is the reason why she decided to go shopping today...apparently we need to find the right dress...

She is really a very fashion girl and she always wants to be trendy and she loves, I mean _loves_ , going shopping.

I don't but I often have to join her because we're best friends and we always hang out together, no matter what.

Unfortunatly she really likes see-through dresses, lingerie, heels and a lot of things I'm not confortable with and she tries to make me wear that type of clothes evry time we go to a party or we go clubbing.

I really don't understan why... I have nothing to show off, I mean I look like a twelve-year-old girl, I have no breasts and no hips.

I am flat, I really am.

Plus I don't want to look like a slut and I really don't understand girls who go around showing off boobs and wearing nothing, I mean a lot of guys could appreciate it but I think everybody should respect himself or herself and being slutty doesn't help!

This is the reason why I picked out the dress I'm currently wearing: because I feel confortable in it and I'm not showing off too much skin.

It's a green knee lenght dress, very simple, nothing too fancy but I love it.

The colour matches my eyes and the zip on the back is gold like my hair.

 _I love it!_

The problem is I can't reach the back of the dress to zip it so I need Christina.

"Chris, Chirs can you please come here and help me?" I jell at her hoping she will hear me and come to help but unfortunatly she doesn't answer so I go out in the corridor between the changing rooms.

"Chris please I need you to help me with my dress, I can't reach the zip!"

No answer.

 _Wh_ _ere the hell is she?_ _Why does she always disappear when I newd her?_

All of a sudden I feel someone behind me zipping my dress.

"Thank God, where the hell-"I say turning around expecting Chirsitina to be here but I don't face her and O freeze.

It wasn't Christina!!

A guy stands in front of me with a shy expression on his face and time seems to stop. I stare at him, God he is the most handsome and hot guy I have _ever_ seen. He's very tall something like 6'2, very tan, mysterious and his eyes are _gorgeous_ : blue like the ocean and deep, very deep and jusy looking into them make me feel weak and my mouth is suddenly dry.

He wears a simple black t-shirt that shows off all his muscles, oh my God he seems so strong and these arms could easily-

 _S_ _top Tris. Stop it!_

I'm still staring at him and he must feel a bit unconfortable because he blushes a bit and rubs the back of his neck.

"Er...I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry I just assumed you could appreciate some help...I'm sorry"

His voice is so deep but also sweet, I love it and it makes me shiver.

"Oh don't worry and yes I did need your help, thank you." I say kinda shyly and too soon, I blush even harder, I guess I'm tomato red right now!!

"You're welcome I just hope I didn't seem too awkward or creepy. By the way this dress is very beautiful, it suits you"

God help me the hottest guy ever has just told me this dress is beautiful and it suits me. _W_ _hat to do with myself?_

I immediatly blush and I can feel my cheeks getting hotter and redder if it's possible.

I just smile, a shy smile, not knowing what to say.

"Talking about dresses could you possibly help me? I mean... it's not a problem of you don't want to, I understand" luckily he changes the subject.

"Uhm...Sure, ask me" I say, okay I wasn't expecting that but okay...

"I have to buy a present and it was told me to pick out a dress but I'm not the right person to choose a dress. I saw something I like but can you help me please? I really don't understand anything about fashion and that kind of things... "he says and his voice sounds a little nervous and embarassed... I find it adorable but-

 _Oh stop it Tris, stop it!!_

I laugh softly "Honestly me neither but yes, I'll help you"

"Thanks. So if it was your birthday and you were 20 which one of these clothes would you like to recive?"

He shows me two dresses, they are both very pretty: the first one is white and blue, knee lenght, very simple. I really like it.

The other one is purple, cute but a little too short in my opinion.

"You are not _that_ bad talking about choosing dresses, they are both really pretty but I honestly prefer the white and blue one" I say pointing at the first one.

He blushes at my compliment and he's going to say something when Chris interrupts us.

"Tris, did you call me?"

I laugh "Really Chris? I called you ages ago because I couldn't reach the zip on the back but-"

"But I assume you found someone else, haven't you?"she says with a malicious smile painted on her face and I feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"I'm sorry but it's late and we have to go and buy our heels"she adds.

"No way Chris, I told you I want to wear confortable shoes"

"Exactly, heels are perfect!"

The hot guy stands there laughing at what Chris has just said and I realize I don't know his name but I'm too shy to ask him.

"Well girls I have to go. Have a nice shopping. And thanks for your suggestion, I'm buying this one" he says nodding at the blue and white dress before walking away smiling sweetly at me.

As soon as the mysterious guy's gone Chirs looks at me with a wide and knowing smile and almost screams "Oh my god. _Spill spill spill._ "

"Hey hey hey, slow down. That was nothing, don't mind!" I tell her hoping she will give up but of course she doesn't.

"Oh shut up and tell me eveything, I saw the way you were staring at him and also how he was looking at you"

"You're riduculous Chris! I was staring at him only because I was expecting to see _you_ , not a stranger and he was nothing but kind" I try to convince her but also myself.

I was staring at him just because I wasn't expecting to face a stranger and not because he's the most good-looking guy I have ever seen and his eyes the most amazing thing ever, _right_?

"Oh sure, he isn't hot at all"

"I have never said he isn't hot. God, he is!" as soon as I realize I said the last part aloud I blush, Chris will never stop teasing me. Damn it.

" _I knew it I knew it I knew it._ I feel like I have seem him before but I can't remember where and when..."

"No, you have not. By the way Shauna and Zeke's wedding is in a week and we still don't know who the other two maids and the best man are..." I try to change the subject but I am really curious about who they are.

The two maids are Shauna's very close friends and I actually don't know why and how we have never met them, instead Zeke's best friend will be his best man and Shauna told us the reason why we have never met him is because he moved back here in San Francisco just a month ago even if Zeke and him have been friends for a very very long time, I actully don't know how...

That's all we know about them.

"Oh gosh, you're right. I have just realized it, let's pay for our dresses and pick our heels out, then we'll call Shauna!"

"Really Chris? Again? I am not wearing heels"

"Oh yes, you are. Your dress is very very cute and you are going to look amazing with heels because they will make your legs look sexy as hell, trust me"she says with a smile.

"You are joking, right? Damn I'll never look beautiful, I look like a twelve-year-old girl...how am I supposed to seem _sexy_ , Chris?"

"Shut up Tris and listen to me very carefully because I'm not going to say it one more time ok? You are beautiful and you will look sexy, doesn't matter what. You _are_ beautiful okay? Trust me and I'm not saying it just because you are my best friend and I love you but 'cause it's true. You should have seen how that guy was looking at you a few minutes ago... Just look at you, you are wonderful with this dress on, don't you think?"

"Thank you, I love you too and yes I like this dress so much even if I don't think 'beautiful' and 'sexy' are the right worlds to describe me... maybe pretty?"

"God you are stubborn but I am too so you _are_ wearing heels at the wedding so now change into your normal clothes and follow me"

Thank god we found what we were looking for quite quickly so it wasn't too bad.

I got the green dress the hot guy helped me with and a pair of black heels, they are not too high so I can walk with them on.

Chris bought a very nice but a bit too short gold dress and matched heels, she will be amazing as usual.

She really is beautiful doesn't matter what she is wearing but I'm not jealous at all.

Now that all's done Chris is calling Shauna like we have planned.

"Hey hi Chris" she answers the phone after a couple of rings.

"Yes, it's me and I'm here with Tris we have just bought our dresses and heels for your wedding, we are _so_ exited" Chris says with a grin and I add "Yes we are, I haven't been to a wedding in ages"

"Oh yes girls I am exited too. Can't wait to finally get merried"

"Oh you're so sweet" I am very happy, she and Zeke are one of the cutest couple ever and they have been dating since high school so for almost 6 years now!!!

"Yeah Tris is right but talking about the wedding we realized we don't know the other two maids and the best man and that's a problem, don't you think?" Chris adds.

"Mmm yes, but how happened that you have never met Lynn and Marlene? We've been friends for ages, talking about Zeke's best friend he used to like in New York and he moved here last month but in the past few weeks we have been very busy so we didn't manage to organize a meeting all together...It's a very stressful period"

"Why don't we spend a day all together so we can know eachother and enjoy some relax? Why don't we go to the beach?" Chris proposes.

Shauna seems to think about it a bit but then she agrees and we start to plan our trip.

"Anyway Trissy, we're talking about what happened in the shop with the hot guy, as soon as possible" Chris says winking at me, I just blush and change the subject back to our beach trip... God help me with the girly-mode Christina, please!

 **PLEASE read and review** **and** **please tell me if I made any mistake!!**


	2. chapter 2

**Hi guys, hope you will enjoy this second chapter!!** **I'm glad and super excited someone actually like the first one, thank you all for your favs/follows and reviews!!**

 **FOUR POV**

Earlier today I had to go shopping because my sister's birthday is tomorrow and I had to buy her present, she's turning 20 and she's very excited about it, she just can't shut up about the bib parting she's having tomorrow night!

Last week she asked me to buy her a dress because in her opinion she doesn't have enough even if I honestly think she does byt anyway I agreed because I realllt wanted to see her happy but...I was such a stupid and ingenuous.

 _What the hell was I thinking about when I agreed?_

I have no idea about which type of dresses women like, geez I even don't know where to buy a cute dress, I'm not into shopping or fashion at all and well I usually don't pay much attention to girls and outfits in general so I'm completly clueless!

I was expecting nothing but a boring and frustrating morning, wasted time. I spent two hours going forth and back along the long corridor of the shopping center, not knowing where to go or what to buy. I also went into a couple of shops but I found nothing I liked so I decided to try one last time before giving up, I can't stand five mire minutes here: shopping is driving me crazy!!

I entered into a small but quite nice shop and one of the shop assistents asked me if I needed help me but she was trying to flirt with me so I decided not to let her help me.

God I hate when girls try to impress me, flirt or hit on me.

 _I really hate that!_

I can't stand girls who show off their boobs or legs in front of me just because they think I am actractive and they just want to get into my pants, they aren't really interested in me, they just care about my body and physical aspect, I hate it.

I am not that kind of guy and even if a lot, I mean a lot , of girls try to flirt with me I just ignore them because I don't like that type of girl.

This is the reason why I don't like going clubbing but my best friend Zeke does and in the past month he has forced me to go to parties with him a lot.

I moved back here a month ago after about two years of living in New York and Zeke decided that 'new city, new life, new love' so now he's trying to set me up on dates with some of the girls he knows even if I told him I'm fine and I don't need him to find me a girlfriend, mainly because at the moment I don't want one.

I have been single for such a long period I can't even remember the last time I was dating someone. I have had some relationship but they didn't last long and they weren't exiting so I decided not to look for a short relationship with someone I don't really like just to have fun, I'm waiting for the right girl.

But unfortunatly Zeke doesn't understand, I'll tell him to stop soon...

In the last shop I found two cute dresses but I couldn't choose one of them, thank god I met _her_.

The most amazing, wonderful and beautiful girl I have ever met, I'm still daydreaming about her, her cute face, her deep green eyes, her soft long hair (I mean I guess they're soft, it's not like I've caressed them but they seemed soft) and her gorgeous smile.

I love her smile.

 _Stop Tobias!_

I don't know her, I have met her once for a few minutes and now I can't stop thinking at her.

 _I want to meet her again so bad_.

I was in the shop and I couldn't decided which dress was the best when suddenly I heard someone screaming and I followed the soft yet strong voice and I saw a petite wonderful girl trying to zip her dress up.

I couldn't help myself and I zipped the dress for her and then...then she turned around and all of a sudden I was facing the most incredible creature ever.

She was _absolutely gorgeous._

And she stood there staring at me with her amazing eyes I have already fallen for.

I felt so awkward I couldn't think right and I started to apologize but she was so kind and sweet, she helped me with the dresses choice so now I know what to give my sister.

Thank god.

For the present but for her above all.

Unfortunatly her friend interrupted our conversation and when she noticed the gorgeous girl was talking to me she smiled malitiously and started to tease her.

She blushed.

 _Oh my god._

I've fallen in love with that sight.

I have to see her again.

 _Stop Tobias, you don't know her._

They had to go and now here I am, I was too shy to ask her name but her friend (I think her name's Christina) called her something like Tris but I'm not sure, I wasn't thinking right at the moment...

I really couldn't speak or think properly, she was breathtaking.

I'm a bit worried because I never look at girls or think about them like I was and I am doing now so I'm a bit confused by my feelings but I 'm sure she wasn't just a normal girl.

She was much more than that, I can tell she's different in the best way ever.

I know I have just met her something like five hours ago for a few minutes but I know I _may_ have a crush.

I _know_ I have a crush.

And I don't know how to deal with it: first of all I think the last time I had a crush was at high school and now I'm 23, then I've met her once and maybe I'll never see her again.

I know nothing about her but that she's amazing, breathtaking and gorgeous, kind and sweet.

 _Goddamn I do have a crush._

I'm here lying on the couch daydreaming about this perfect girl I've just met when suddenly someone knoks the door, I know it's Zeke because he texted me a couple minutes ago.

"Hi Zeke come in, the door's open"

"Hi dude, everything good?"

"Yeah, what about you?" I hesitate a few seconds and he notices it.

 _Damn it._

I know if he starts questioning me I won't be able to deny something is going on so I try to change the subject ad soon as possible.

"What do you have to ask me, man? Is something wrong?"

"No no, nothing's wrong but Shauna called me to tell me two of her maids proposed to organize a meeting before the wedding because they don't know you or the other two girls so on Thursday we're going to the beach all together. You have to come, there will be nine of us: Shauna and me, the four maids that are Shauna's friends and they all are very nice, the best man that is you, my brother and his girlfriend Marlene."

"Wait wait, I'm not sure I want to come!" I try to say not really looking forward to this trip, tomorrow I have to go to my sister's birthday party and I don't really want to go out on Thursday too...

"I'm sorry but you have no choice you only know me, Shauna and Uriah so you need to meet the others and you are not leaving me alone. You are coming."

"Do I have to? Thursday is in two days, right?"

"Yes you have and yes, today's Tuesday. Oh my god, Lauren's birthday isn't today, right?" He asks a bit concerned and this makea me laugh.

"It's tomorrow don't worry and I know what are you going to ask: yes I already have her gift, I've bought it this morning"

"Wow, last year you bought it on your way to her party, it was crazy. What did you get her?" He asks curious.

"Ehm... _a dress..._ " I try to say acting like nothing's strange.

"Ah..." He says but when he realizes what I have just said... _" What? Wait wait have you really bought her a dress??"_

I nod.

"What the hell? Are you crazy? It'll be such a disaster, you know nothing about fashion!!"

I laugh "Oh you're such an expert yourself..." I laugh at him thinking back at a couole months ago, let me just say it envolved an accident, Zeke and a dress... it was hilarious "Plus I'm sure she will like it because _someone_ helped me!" I add.

"What to you mean? A shop assistant?"

"Maybe, maybe not" as soon as these three words leave my mouth I regret it, damn it of course now Zeke will question me.

 _Stupid stupid stupid._

"What the fuck are you hiding? Tell me what happened. Now!"

"Nothing happened..." I try to avoid this conversation but it's too late and it's my own fault, God why am I so stupid?

"I'm not _that_ stupid, man. I am listening, spill. C'mon"

"Someone helped me picking the dress out, that's all, really"

"She was a _girl,_ wasn't she? And she wasn't a shop assistant!!"

I blush and he takes that as an answer.

"She must be fucking hot if she caught your attention man."

My cheeks get hotter and hotter but I don't deny... She _was_ fucking hot but not just a hot chick, she was beautiful and kind and sweet and modest and...perfect. Nothing like the sluts that try to flirt with me, they are just suler annoying.

 _"Spill spill spill._ I want details. Was she hot? What a stupid of course she was if you bothered to watch her. Huge boobs? Very short dress?"

" _Shut up_. She is not like that sluts, she is so much more than that. Don't you dare talking about her like that again!" I say almost angry.

"Oh I'm sorry dude, you are deep. But now spill, I want to know everything. _Everything_!!"

"Ahahah suddenly you are such a girly"

"I don't care and now answer my questions!"

"Yeah she was a girl and yes she wasn't 'fucking hot', I mean she was hot but also sweet, kind, smily and beautiful. Breathtaking!" I answer still daydreaming about the gorgeous girl.

"Oh my good, you are in loooove" he says teasing "The super intimidating Four is in love. Please tell me you know something about her, tell me you know her name, _God_ tell me you do have her number!?" he adds.

"Er..."I start rubbing the back of my neck "I actually don't"

"What the fuck? Why are you such an idiot? The first time you meet someone you like, because dude I know you like her and you definitly have a crush, you ask her nothing? How the hell are you going to look for her? Because, trust me, you _are_ going to look for her. _We_ are."

I don't know what to say so I just nod and look at my shoes.

"God, I can't believe it! _Do I have to teach you everything?_ If you like a girl even if you are not sure you really like her you have to ask her name first of all but also her numer!! Damn you should ask her _out_!! You are hopeless."

"I am not _that_ unprepared I just didn't want to mess everything up" I say and it's the truth.

"Okay. It's getting late and I have to join Shauna but we'll talking about that on Thursday, ok?"

"Okay Zeke, see you at the beach at...10?"

"Yep, sounds good, bye Four. We are going to find that girl, trust me." He says with a smirk still teasing me but I can tell he's happy for me.

And I am very very happy and hopeful.

 _Gosh I do want to know her!_

When I go to bed I'm still thinking about her and I dream on her all night...her gold hair, her gorgeous green eyes, her true smile...

She is driving me crazy, I'm going to become insane because of her.

God help me find her, please.

 **Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**

 **See you soon :)**


	3. chapter 3

**Hi!! This is the longest chapter so far, I hope you all will appreciate it!!Let me know what you think and I'm sorry if I made some spelling mistakes, I hope they are not too bad.**

 **Of course I don't own Divergent :(**

 **TRIS POV**

For the past two days it was almost impossible to stay focused and to think properly and yes it's frustrating but I couldn't help it...

I keep thinking about the gorgeous young man who helped me zipping my dress a couple of days ago when I was shopping with Chris.

Every time I try to concentrate on something I see his deep blue eyes staring at me and I immediately forget what I was trying to think about.

It's ridiculous and also a bit embarrassing because Chris loves teasing me and she has noticed that since I've met him I'm often so deep in thought that I don't hear if someone calls me or speaks to me so she keeps teasing me.

But how could I deny?

I guess it's evident but I really can't help it, I try to forget him but it's impossible, I try to convince myself thinking and daydreaming about him is useless because I am almost sure that I won't see him again, I mean I don't know his name, I don't know where he lives, I don't know how old is he...

I only know he's damn hot, gorgeous and kind so...I know nothing.

Plus I'm sure he helped me only because I looked fragile and then crazy when I was staring at him.

 _Shit I was so stupid._

 _Damn it._

But then why should someone like him look at someone like me?

Just look at us: he's a drop-dead hot and handsome guy who could date every girl he wanted, even super top-model and then here I am flat, banal and insignificant.

He's a Greek God, I guess he doesn't even remember me... Who would?

I have to stop thinking at him.

 _Tris. Stop. Now._

You won't meet him again.

I know these thoughts are sad but maybe they'll work and I'll stop daydreaming about him because this situation is untenable, it can't last long because it's driving me crazy.

But I want to meet him again so bad...

 _Stop Tris._

This is not going to happen.

But for now I really need to stay focused because I have to pack my bag because yes, today is the day of our trip and I have to pack my bikini, my towel and everything I'll need at the beach: sunglasses, the book I'm reading that is very cool and...why not also a ball because I guess we will play beach-volley...

I mean who doesn't play beach-volley at the seaside?

C'mon!!

Chris and I... we are leaving in five so I need to hurry up.

As soon as I finish to prepare all my stuff Christina screams from her room saying it's late and we have to go, we are on our way to the beach in a few seconds.

"I'm so excited to finally meet the others, aren't you? I guess the two maids are very nice and friendly, can't wait to meet them!! Oh god which are their names? I forgot" Chris says and I laugh softly: Chris has an huge problem with names: she can't remember them, she's really a disaster with names!!

"Yeah I'm very excited too and I look forward to meet Lynn and Sarah and Shauna also told us there will be Uriah (Zeke's brother) with is girlfriend Marlene"

"Lynn and Sarah !! I'll try to remember them. I'm also very curious to meet Zeke's best friend, maybe he's hot"

"Chris what the hell? You have a boyfriend!! Pour Will sometimes I still wonder how he can stand you, you're such an exuberant"

"Oh shush I know you love me and so does Will but even if I've got a boyfriend it doesn't mean that I can't watch a guy if he's hot plus you need a boyfriend missy" she says with a smirk.

"God Chris please I don't want a boyfriend at the moment and you know that so don't you dare trying to set me up in a date with someone!!"

"Oh c'mon Trissy I know you would love to go on a date with The Hottie you met in the shop, you are always thinking at him!" I blush and I'm so embarrassed I don't complain about the nickname she has just used... I hate when she calls me Trissy, she knows it and sometimes she uses it just to make me angry.

"Oh god Tris you have an huge crush!! I'm sorry missy but tonight we need a girly night and we are looking for The Hottie. Stalk is the key word."

"Ahahahah you are unbeatable when you turn into your girly-mode" I say trying to seem funny but I'm scared 'cause a girly-Chris can be very very worrying.

"We'll have a lot of fun trust me and we will find him, but damn it it will be hard: you were so speechless you asked him nothing!!"

I blush not knowing what to replay and I turn the radio on to cut this embarrassing discussion and we immediately start singing, it's something we always do.

It's funny and even if we are both terrible singers we like it.

I love music and so does Chris.

I laugh softly thinking about it because maybe this is the only interest we share.

All of a sudden Chris stops the car screaming"Oh my God" and I don't understand what's going on until she makes me get off the car and drag me in front of a huge shop-window.

"Gosh Tris that dress is amazing, I have to try it on. Please it'll take me only a couple of minutes!!"

"Chris we're going to be late and we are always late"

"You're right we are always late so it won't be a problem. Wait me in the car I'll be back soon."

Oh my God every time, I mean every time, Chris goes out she has to try something on and buy some items and in her wardrobe there is no more space and it's huge!!

She's just crazy and of course I've been waiting for her for the past ten minutes and she is still in the shop...

I text Shauna telling her we are going to be late because of Christina and she texts me back in a few seconds saying it's okay and laughing.

"Ehi Trissy here I am, that dress is too cute so I bought it and I also found a very pretty pair of shorts and I got them too"

"God you have hundreds of dresses and hundreds of shorts!!"

"Yeah but they are all different and now let's go and have some fun at the beach!"

Luckily there is no traffic and it only takes us 10 minutes to reach the destination so we are only 15 minutes late.

We see Shauna and Zeke with a small group of people and we join them.

"Well guys, here we are. Tris, Chris don't worry we have just arrived!" Shauna says hugging us.

We start to look around impatient to meet the other people we don't know and we start with the presentations.

"Hi I'm Uriah, Zeke's brother but I'm much more attractive and funny than him" We all laugh when Zeke punches him, I look at Uriah and yes, he definitely looks like his brother!!

"Hi I'm Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend"she seems very very friendly and nice.

"I'm Lynn and this is Sarah" a young bald girl says, I guess they are the other two maids.

I smile but I'm still a bit shocked, why is she bald? I mean she looks beautiful but also very strong and determined with her bald head, but still why?

"It was a bet" the girl,Lynn, says like she has read my mind and I smile shyly not knowing what to say... I think I admire her, I can tell she's different and I like it.

I'm still thinking about it when someone introduces himself"Hi, I'm Four" his voice is deep and send a shiver long my back.

Wait, Four? Is Four a name?

I turn in his direction very curious to meet someone named Four but as soon as I raise my head I freeze and my mouth becomes dry.

 _Oh my god._

 _It can't be. It can't be. It can't be._

 _Oh Jesus Christ._

 _God help me._

 _It can't be._

 _Am I dreaming?_

 _Oh god._

 _Tris breathe, breathe._

 _Breathe!!_

I stand there staring at him for the second time in the past three days.

 _It can't be, right?_

I stare right into the gorgeous blue eyes I've been dreaming on since the first time I've met them.

On Tuesday.

In that shop.

Oh my God.

I stare at him and he must have recognised me because he starts looking at me intensely and he seems as shocked and incredulous as me.

Oh my god, I've spent the past two days thinking at the gorgeous and kind man who helped me zipping my dress and now he's right here, in front of me.

It's a miracle.

The best miracle ever.

Someone cleans his throat, probably because we have been staring for too long so I blush and look at my shoes and I see him doing the same, his cheeks a bit red.

Oh my god he's damn cute when he blushes!!

 _Tris back on track!!_

Now everybody's staring at us and I don't know what to do so I just try to introduce myself: "Em...Hi, I'm Tris, nice to finally meet you" I manage to say with an embarrassed laugh.

There is a pause, a few seconds of silence, and it makes me very uncomfortable...

I look at Chris and she has her hands in front of her mouth trying to hide her grin but it's not working and she is looking directly in my eyes with sparkles in hers... She knows Four is 'The Hottie' like she always calls him...

Now she has a suggestive expression on her face and I know this will be a very very long day.

"Mmm do you know eachother?"Shauna asks.

"No" I say as soon as I understand she's talking to me.

"Yes" Four says at the same time with me.

Oh my God!

"I mean we met a couple of days ago and yes, that's all" he says kinda shyly.

So sweet.

So adorable.

"Yeah I was actually picking out the dress for your wedding and he helped me with the zip because Christina was too busy with her own dress-choice"I say.

"And she helped me with my sister birthday present because I know nothing about fashion and that stuff. Thank you very very much, you were so kind and sweet!"

I blush very hard, Chris laughs, Marlene and Shauna look at us in awe and Zeke says something I was not expecting:"Oh fuck so she is the famous girl!!"

My heart bumps in my chest.

I'm the famous girl.

This gorgeous guy not only remembers me but he has talked about me with his best friend.

It can't be true.

He's so so sweet and adorable!

As soon as Zeke speaks Chris cleans her throat and looks at me with a knowing smile and Four looks at Zeke with a mortal expression.

Fortunately Lynn breaks the atmosphere saying"Enough thanks. Now can we enjoy ourselves and have fun?"

We spread our towels on the sand and we all take off out clothes and we approach the water that it's quite cool but we quickly get used to the temperature.

I try, I really try, not to stare at Four and his perfect body but I fail, he's just too attractive with all that muscles, with abs...

 _Stop Tris. Stop._

He is never going to look at you like that.

Suddenly I became a bit self-conscious: all the other girl are amazing in their costumes and then here I am.

Short, pale and flat.

I keep on thinking about Four and his Greek God body and I feel a bit uncomfortable.

I never think at guys like that, what's wrong with me?

I catch Four staring at me and as soon as he notices I'm looking at him he flushes.

Why was he staring at me?

"Listen Tris that day in the shop I didn't mean to scare you or something and sorry if I seemed inopportune. I'm so sorry"

"Oh don't apologize I did need your help and you were nothing but kind and sweet, don't worry. Does your sister like the dress?"

"Oh she loves it but she was incredulous because she didn't think I would be able to do such a good choice and when I told her you helped me she was something like"I knew you are not that good! " "he says chuckling and I laugh too.

"Oh shush you are not that bad, both the dresses were very pretty!!Is she 20 right?"

"Yep, you remember"

"It was two days ago not ages!"I say with a chuckle and add" So you are the famous Zeke's best friend and man, he keeps talking about you and everytime we were wondering who were you so it's nice to finally meet!"

"Yeah here I am and I hope he told you good things."

"Yep, nothing bad" a look of relief crosses his eyes.

"And it's very nice to meet you properly, I used to live in New York so maybe this is the reason why we have never met until two days ago"

"New York? Sounds cool, is it? I have never been..."

"Yeah it's kinda cool, I mean it's very exciting and everything if you visit it or you spend a week there but if you live there it's not that wonderful, it's a huge city, full of traffic and people a little but too chaotic. But I suggest you to visit it one day because it's unique. "

"Oh sure, I'll go there one day, do you prefer living here?"

"Yes, it's much better and I am used to because I was born here in San Francisco and I have lived here for a long time and I love this place, I mean look around, I damn love the beach!!"

"Ahahah yeah the beach, the ocean... I love it too" I say and we keep on chatting in the water and I learn that he's 23, he works with computers but I didn't get exactly what he does because I understand nothing about computers, his favourite colour is black, he loves pizza but also traditional plates of different countries, he tells me he teaches self-defence classes (and maybe this is why he's so muscular, I guess he works out everyday!!)and a lot of other things.

I tell him I'm 21, I have a brother Caleb, I'm studying physiotherapy and I also teach yoga classes, I tell him I live with Christina and that we are best friend since high school and so on.

We keep on talking for hours, only the two of us, we are in our little bubble and it's amazing, he's a very funny and intelligent person and chatting with him is great!

We can be serious and silly together and I feel so comfortable with him like with any other guy.

All of a sudden he says" The first who reaches that buoy wins" and he starts swimming very fast, I follow him a few seconds later a bit surprised.

Of course he reaches the buoy before me, I mean look at his muscles!!

"I won, I won" he says with a silly smirk and I laugh, I'm so comfortable around him.

I squirt his face with some cool water just to have fun and at first he looks a bit confused but then he offers me a malicious smirk and I'm like " Oh God what is he going to do?"

All of a sudden she starts tickling me and every time he touches my bare skin I feel electricity in every part of my body, I try to run away but he doesn't let me go so we stay like that he tickling me and I screaming and laughing with no control for a while until he finally leaves me and I can breathe again.

"Don't you dare to do it again" I say still with heavy breath.

"You started missy!" he says with a smirk. I hate when Chris calls me 'missy' but he can definitely call me like that" Now it's better if we join the others, they have been calling us for a few minutes so maybe it's lunch time."He adds

"What? Why haven't you told me before?"

"I was busy, ya know I was having a really good time with a beautiful girl called Tris, do you know her?"

I blush.

Jesus he has just call me beautiful.

Oh my god.

"Idiot. But yes I guess it's lunch time because I am starving, let's go back."

We reach the others in a comfortable silence and we were right: they made us sandwiches because everyone is starving. As soon as I start to eat my sandwich Christina grabs my arm and tells me"No no missy, you are coming with me now, we need to talk!!"

I stand up and blush, Four looks at me and he flushes too... I guess he knows what Chris and I are going to talk about.

 _Me and him._

 _Us._

I look over Shauna and she offers me a knowing smirk.

Gosh was it so obvious I like him?

Chris drags me in a more private place and I'm thankful for that because usually she loves make me feel embarrassed in front of everyone so I'm very grateful she decided not to talk with me in front of Four and the others.

It would be very embarrassing for me and maybe for Four too because I know as a fact the conversation will be about us.

This morning I had a lot of fun with him and we were in our little bubble so I haven't really spent time with the two maids and the others, I hope I didn't seem rude or something.

" So Tris, did you have fun this morning?"

"Yeah I had a quite great time" I day acting like everything's normal.

"Oh c'mon you are both deep, you have been looking at eachother like there was nothing else in the world for almost there hours. Don't deny and confess, you really like him, don't you?"

I blush but she knows me very very well so if I tell her a lie she will notice so I have to confess.

"Yes, a lot." I say shyly biting my lips.

She seems so happy she starts jumping and grinning.

"I knew it, I knew it, I'm so happy for you. You deserve the world and I'm so happy for you two!"

"Hey cool down Chris, there's nothing to be so happy and exciting for... I have a crush but we are not together and we will never be, he's just on another level. He's a fucking Greek God. "I say and my eyes water a bit.

 _Don't cry, don't cry._

You have to be grateful he talks to you.

Yeah he talks to me even if I don't understand why.

I'm ugly.

That's all.

Chris hugs me, then she breaks the hug and look at me seriously"Listen Tris I have told you hundreds of times you are a wonderful person: you are not just beautiful, you are kind and sweet, brave and strong, honest and selfless. You are the best person I know and I'm so thankful you are my best friend. You deserve the world, only the best for you so please stop thinking you are ugly or weak or whatever because you are not. You deserve to be happy and I know he makes you happy and I know as a fact he likes you: first of all it's obvious because he keeps staring at you and he only spends time with you like this morning plus I talked to Zeke while you two were having fun in your own little bubble earlier and he told me he's sure Four likes you. He just couldn't stop talking about you since you met in the shop a few days ago and Zeke swears he has never seen Four interested in girls, this is the first time. So please now don't you dare thinking you two will never be together because gosh you will and you're going to be the best couple ever. You two are too cute together but yes you are right: he is a Greek God so you two are perfect together!"

I hug her back almost crying and not because i'm sad or frustrated but because of what she has just said"I love you Chris"

"I love you too. Please never think bad things about you anymore, ok? And now let's have some fun all together... I can't wait until you and Four are together,I'm so excited!!"

"Okay Okay" I say even if I'm not sure about what she said about Four, I mean why would he like me?

But it doesn't matter, let's just wait and see what will happen.

Let's enjoy this wonderful day with my new friends, this afternoon I think it's better if we all stay together so we will be able to know eachother and become friends!!

Chris and I go back to where our towel are and we eat and chat with the group, they are all very funny and friendly and we enjoy ourselves.

Uriah loves joking and sometimes he's such a baby but I like that he seems always enthusiastic about everything, he's not only funny and a bit silly but also very genuine. Marlene is very patient and tolerant and I think this is the reason why she can stand Uriah, she's also very kind and sweet and I discover that she loves yoga too so we decide to practise together sometimes.

Lynn is a different from all the girls I know but even if at first she seems strong and cold she's nice and brave, I like her even if it's a bit intimidating and very very (maybe a little bit too)direct, I mean she always says what she think of you, good things and bad things.

I learn that Sarah lives in Chicago where she owns a Mexican restaurant because her mother comes from Mexico. She lives so far away so she came here in San Francisco only to attend Shauna and Zeke's wedding and after that we probably won't meet her again very often but she's okay, quite out-going.

And then there's Four and I have learnt a lot about him this morning, nothing too private or whatever but now I don't want to focus on him too much, I want to take part in the conversation so even if sometimes our eyes meet and we smile at eachother we keep on talking all together.

Four doesn't talk too much, not like this morning but he's not rude or close, just quiet.

We talk, joke and have a lot of fun playing beach volley until the sunset when we are tired but happy.

"Well guys it's getting late so maybe it's better if we all head home, don't you think?"Zeke says and everyone nod so we collect our stuff and pack it.

"Well I had a lot of fun today so thank you and I'm very happy because finally I have met you so...I think... see y'all on Sunday at the wedding!"Chris says and everyone answers"See y'all at the wedding."

Shauna starts to hug everyone so we follow her example.

I hug Shauna and Zeke, Uriah and Marlene, Lynn and Sarah (not Chris of course!) and then Four.

As soon as he wraps his arm around me (a little bit tighter than how he hugged the others) my heart melts and I feel so protected and happy I don't wanna leave him, I just want to stay like that forever.

 _Heaven._

 _Literally._

"I think I'll see you on Sunday, can't wait"He whispers in my ear sending shivers along all my body, I don't know if he feels the same but I do feel a connection I have never felt before.

God he is so sweet!!

But sadly we have to break apart because our hug lasted a little bit too long and then I feel cold and vulnerable.

I already miss his touch.

Chris and I greet for one last time everyone and we drive home not talking too much, she says she thinks everyone was very cool and friendly and that we could hang out together as a group after the wedding and I agree, I'd really love to go out with them sometimes because today, even if it was only a day, we started getting close to eachother.

I think I have made new friends today and I am really happy.

We don't talk about Four and me (Thank god) and we are so tired we order pizza and we eat on the couch watching some films and then we go to bed very early.

It was a long day.

A long wonderful one.

All my dreams are about him but it's normal: he's perfect.

I dream on his body and how it looked today in nothing but a swimming costume, I tired not to stare but I couldn't help it so I confess I looked at him when nobody was looking or at least I hope so.

He really is a Greek God,tan and muscular.

I sleep the best night in ages, no nightmares only wonderful dreams about a wonderful guy.

 **Let me know what you think!!** **Thank you**. **Read and Review**


	4. chapter 4

**Hello everyone!! Enjoy your reading and let me know what you think about it.**

 **FOUR POV**

Today was...was...

There isn't a word to describe it.

Just wow, it was amazing, really.

It was definitely one of the best days in my life and I'm so happy now, I think I'm the happiest I've been in a long, long time.

Thank God Zeke convinced me to go to that beach trip Shauna planned.

Thank God because that trip is the reason why I'm so happy now.

Tris, the shop girl...she was at that trip!!!

Oh my God I still can't believe I met her again, I was hopeless and I used to think I would have never met her again after our first unconventional meeting in the shop a couple of days ago.

But I was wrong.

Oh my God, not only I met her again today but she's one of Shauna's maids so she will be at their wedding on Sunday and it means we're meeting for the third time in a week.

Oh my God I guess I seem an excited child right now but I really don't care, I just can't believe I'm so lucky.

This morning I wasn't really looking forward to go to the beach with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and all that strangers because I'm not an outgoing person and I don't really like hanging out with a lot of people, I just prefer spend time alone...I'm not a chatty person or whatever, so I wasn't exited at all about the trip.

I woke up in a bad moon but then...then she arrived and she made my day.

Literally.

At the beach I met Marlene(Uriah's girlfriend), Lynn and Sarah(two of the maids) and then two girls arrived, they were a little late and I was talking with Zeke so at first I didn't watch them.

Uriah and the others introduced themselves and so I did.

"Hi, I'm Four" and then was when I met her eyes.

Her gorgeous eyes and everything changed.

We stood there staring at eachother for such a long time someone had to clean his throat to make us stop.

I still can't believe she recognised me, I mean I spent the past two days daydreaming and night dreaming about her but...she remembered me!!!

This morning was definitely the best in my life, God she's perfect!!

We spent the whole morning in our little bubble talking, joking and having fun together.

 _Just the two of us._ _Heaven._

I confess I had a very very hard time because she was amazing and she was wearing nothing but a bikini.

I mean...a _bikini_!!!

And she looked so so fucking hot in it was almost impossible not stare at her all the time and I couldn't stop myself from touching her sometimes.

I tickled her because I couldn't help myself: I had to touch her, I was dying!!

And it felt amazing: shivers all along my body.

Her skin was so smooth, so warm, so...perfect.

Touching her was the best yet the worst thing to do: the best because it felt so damn good, the worst because having her so close to me, touching her, smelling her scent... too much for me!

It was too much to handle and I wasn't almost able to control myself so I decided to head to the beach to have lunch because I just wanted to hug her, kiss her or something but I didn't want to mess things, I still don't want to do something wrong!!

God I like her, a lot.

She is the one, she is the right one!

I know I've only met her twice but I know she's special and I want to know her so bad, I want to talk to her, make her laugh, hug her, goddamn I want to kiss her and share everything with this amazing and wonderful girl.

I hope she feels our connection too because of course I do.

Earlier when we had to leave because it was getting late and Shauna started to hug everyone (I'll never thank her enough for the hugging-thing) our hug lasted a bit longer than a normal friendly hug, I know it because I was the one who didn't let her go for a while, it was just perfect.

It was almost too much, I mean I was touching her soft and delicate skin, her chest was pressed on mine and I felt her stiff nipples and I had a hell of time trying to keep it down and not embarrass myself in front of everyone,I would have been terrible but like I said it was almost too much to hande.

Holding her that close to me felt like heaven, really it was just the best moment in my life and I want to be able to hug her again and again.

 _Forever_.

She smelt so good, God I love her scent, it's like a drug!!

I was so happy she didn't break the hug, I may be wrong but maybe there's a possibility she liked it too.

Maybe.

 _Hey, a guy can hope!!_

God I hope she felt and feel the same as me, this is really the only thing I want.

Her.

I want her so bad!

She's so beautiful, amazing and gorgeous, kind and sweet, she is really perfect I couldn't ask anything better.

But I'm sure I don't deserve her, I mean I'm nothing special.

Why would someone like her like someone like me?

No way.

I know I have a very very small possibility she likes me back but I know as a fact I'll do everything to be with her, I'm not giving up now.

Zeke is sure Tris likes me because this morning he talked with Chris, Tris' best friend, and he says Chris told him Tris has a huge crush and she couldn't stop thinking about me since our first meeting.

I guess Zeke said her I like Tris a lot but I don't care because God I do like her a lot and Zeke keeps on saying it's obvious because of the way we look at eachother.

God I hope he's saying the truth!!

I want to be with her but at the same time I'm very very worried because it's been ages since the last time I liked someone and I have never liked someone as much as I like Tris now so I don't know what to do.

 _Should I ask her number?_ _Should I ask her out on a date or should I tell her I like her first?_ _God what to do?_

I have no idea and the last thing I want to is doing something wrong, scaring her or something.

She is so much more than every girl I have been dating, she deserves only the best.

 _Am I good for her?_ _I don't know but I'll do everything for her._ _She's the one._ _I need her._

Today I've learnt a lot about Tris and I'm very glad she decided to share with me because the more I learn about her the more I crave to know her, I mean everything about her.

Everything.

I haven't known her for a long time but I'm sure I like her a lot, I really admire her: she's not only the most gorgeous and amazing girl I've ever met, she is also the most kind and sweet, the most friendly and smiley, the most genuine and intelligent.

She is just perfect, I really can't believe someone that perfect exists but yes, she is that person and I really don't know what the world did to deserve her.

I want her, I want her so bad.

Stop, she's too much for you!

Yes maybe she's too much but I don't care, I'm not giving up.

Now it's easy to think I won't give up but will I be able not to?

I hope so, I know as a fact she's for me, she makes me the happiest I've ever been and I've only met her twice, she makes me a different person, a better person and I do want to be a better person.

With her.

 **SUNDAY MORNING - WEDDING DAY**

I wake up with a grin on my face and it never happens, I'm never very happy and of course not in the morning.

But today's different, it's a special day.

Oh yes.

Today is the 25th of May, Sunday morning.

Sunday means wedding and wedding means Tris.

She is the reason why I'm so happy and I look forward to the marriage.

I'm not happy because my best friend Zeke finally marries Shauna,the love of his life.

I mean I'm happy for him, for them because they are a really great couple and they are totally in love, they have been for the last five years but Tris takes the cake.

She is the reason why I can't stop smiling like a five-year-old child on Christmas Day, she is the reason why I didn't sleep all night, she is the reason why I can't wait for the marriage to begin.

She takes the cake.

I have to be at the church in four hours so I have a lot of time but I have to look perfect, for her.

I really look forward to this wedding all of a sudden.

I know it will be quite huge, with lots of people and whatever so it would be a total torture but thank God there will be Tris so it's going to be the best wedding I have even been at, not that I have been at hundreds of wedding ya know but with Tris there I'm sure it will be perfect.

I saw her three days ago at the beach trip and I already miss her so much, I need to see her, talk and laugh with her, touch her.

God I hope I'll manage to dance with her, I have always hated weddings where couples dance together but I guess it was because I have never had a partner to dance with or at least not a partner I chose to dance with because there were always a lot of girls that wanted to dance with me but they were the normal sluts that always try to flirt with me.

I hate them.

But tonight, with Tris, I want to dance with her so bad, she is so much different from that girls: she doesn't try to flirt with me or hit on me, she doesn't seem to be interested in me only because of my body, my muscles or whatever, it seems she really enjoys talking with me and not only because I'm attractive or something and I'm so grateful for that.

I want to hold her close to me, I want to whisper in her ear how beautiful she looks, I want to smell her wonderful scent, I want to stare right in her gorgeous eyes...

I want to be the fucking lucky bastard that get to dance with this perfect girl, I hope she will let me.

Maybe she wants to dance with me too.

Hey slow down!! This is the reality not a dream.

For the first and only time in my life I hope Zeke did what he always does: setting me up with girls, God I hope Shauna and Zeke decided to make me and Tris sit close to each other maybe next to eachoter or in a way we can face and talk easily...

Maybe I should call him to make sure Tris and I will be able to talk together.

"Hi man"he answers my call immediately.

"Hi, it's me"

"I know this is you dude. What do you want?"

"I was thinking about the wedding, you and and Shauna have planned the tables disposition, right? I was wondering if there is a chance-"I begin to say but he interrupts me.

"Yes"

"What? Yes what?"I'm confused.

"Yes you and Tris are in the same table, in a position you can easily talk to her and look at her all the time. I'm not that stupid Four I know you crave to spend time with her... You're deep after all"he says and I know he loves teasing me but I'm very very glad he thought about me and Tris.

"Thank man"

"Yeah yeah lovebird, see you"

"Bye and thanks again"I say.

I shave and I get dressed, I wear my best suit...after all I have to be perfect for her, I really want to impress her plus I know she will be amazing because I have already seen Tris in her wedding dress, God I have zipped it, so I know as a fact she will be wonderful... That dress suits her perfectly and yes she is just going to be the most gorgeous!

I spend something like ten minutes in front of the mirror and I usually don't use it at all.

Do I look good?

Which tie should I wear?

Which shoes?

What to do with my hair?

God all this getting-ready-thing is driving me crazy but Tris is also driving me crazy!!

With all her beauty and her kindness, with her perfect smile with her laugh that is the most wonderful sound I have ever heard, with her intelligence...

All about her is going to drive me insane, fuck she is just perfect!

Goddamn.

I promise myself I'll dance with her, no objections and I am so damn glad Zeke made me and Tris sit as close as possible, I am very very grateful.

Thank Zeke so so so much.

But I know I have to do something with Tris, I have to make sure I'll see har again I mean at the beach we said we would have hung out together after the wedding because we all became pretty much friends even if I have to confess I haven't really paid attention to them, I was too focused on Tris but I have to make sure I'll see her again, that we will hang out.

Maybe just the two of us!!

I have to ask her out on a date, this is the only thing I want at the moment: spending time together just the two of us so we can know eachother better, talk and have fun together so our relationship could develop.

I mean at the moment we haven't got a relationship, we are just friends.

We are friends, right?

Yeah I think so, during the trip we became closer and closer and we shared something just the two of us, she told me a lot of things while we were in our little and perfect bubble and so I did but then we haven't told the others those thing so I guess you can say we're friends.

Okay but I'd love to take our relationship further, I don't want to be just one of her friends, I want more, I want all with her.

If everything goes straight tonight I'll ask her out.

I hope I'll be able to because when she's around staying focused and thinking properly is very very hard.

For example three days ago while I was hugging her at the beach I wanted to tell her she looked beautiful but I didn't manage to, I tried but those words didn't want to leave my mouth and the only thing I said was "I think I'll see you on Sunday, can't wait".

God I was such a stupid, I hope I'll be able to speak today!!

The ceremony starts in five minutes, Zeke stands in front of the altar with an huge grin on his face but he keeps on playing with his hands so I can say he's a bit nervous, I stand next to him and I have to say I'm anxious,very very anxious maybe even more than Zeke.

God I want to see her!!

These are the longest five minutes in my life, I swear.

The church is full of people but I don't look at them I keep on staring the nave because I know I'll see Tris there.

C'mon!!

I hope Shauna won't be late because the wait is literally killing me, I need to see Tris,I have spent the past three days thinking about her and now I need to see her.

"Hey man keep calm!" I tell Zeke that now is walking forth and back in front of the altar.

"Easy to say, I am the one who is going to be married in less that an hour!"

Thank God someone starts playing the piano and it means the marriage's starting.

Zeke freezes and I try to arrange my suit and my hair, then I stare at the aisle craving for Tris to show herself.

Everyone stands up and looks at the church door, anxious to see the bride, well everyone but not me, I am waiting for Tris, not for Shauna.

Three or four girl-flower run along the nave and I am something like "C'mon, move yourselves please!".

Then it's time for the maids to show and this is the moment I have been looking forward for the past hours.

Chris is the first and I notice she wears a dark-red dress.

Tris' dress is better!!

Then comes Tris and everything changes, now it's a good morning.

God she looks amazing in her green dress, with her blond-gold hair that fall on her shoulders, her gorgeous eyes are very intense but above all there is her smile, her giant smile that lights up her wonderful face.

God she is breathtaking.

She is even more gorgeous than I remembered, is it possible?

I can't keep my eyes out of her, I just stare at her all the time I don't care about the other two maids, I don't look at them because my eyes are for Tris only.

God how did you do someone like her?

Everyone says perfection doesn't exist but I know they are wrong because man perfection exists and it's called Tris.

Perfect is the word that can be used to describe Tris but still it's not enough for her.

Tris is Tris, that's all.

When Tris and the other maids reach the altar they stand on the left side and I'm on the right one.

I keep staring at Tris so I only understand Shauna is running along the nave because I hear"awww" so I guess the bride's here but I really can't stop watching Tris, she's like a magnet.

I'm sorry Shauna but I can't help it.

I only look at her when she arrives next to Zeke, I can say they are both the happiest they have ever been because they just keep smiling at eachother and their eyes are shining, I'm so happy for them!!

But in a few seconds I'm staring back at Tris and staring at her is the only thing I do during the whole ceremony, I don't look at Zeke and Shauna, I don't listen to the priest, I don't listen to the votes...nothing, the only thing I care about is the gorgeous girl that stands in front of me on the other side of the altar, the wonderful girl with the most wonderful smile on her amazing face.

I'm glad to notice that when she meets my eyes her smile becomes bigger and she says "Hi"with no voice, only moving her mouth.

"Hi"I answer with no voice staring right in her eyes, they are so intense, so wonderful... I could stare at them all my life.

For the whole ceremony we don't break our eyes contact, like on Thursday morning we are in our little bubble even if we are not that close and we aren't chatting but it's still amazing and I look forward the Mass to end because I crave some type of physical contact with her.

I notice the ceremony is over only because everyone's cheering, damn I haven't even notice Zeke and Shauna have exchanged their wedding rings.

Ups.

The bride and the groom are now running along the nave hand in hand and the maids are following them but not Tris, it seems like she's waiting for me and my heart melts.

God she is so fucking sweet!!!

I take a deep breath trying to keep calm and I walk toward her.

This is going to be such an amazing day!!!

 **A/N** : **Here you are chapter four, I hope you liked it. I decided to split the wedding in two chapters so now please tell me: DO YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER TO BE IN TRIS OR FOUR POV?**

 **Let me know what you prefer and also what you think about this chapter. See you soon!**


	5. chapter 5

**Hello everybody, how are you? :)**

 **Here you are chapter five. This is the longest I have written so far and it's also kind of sweet, I hope you'll love it as much as I do. Please tell me what you think!Last time I asked you to choose Tris or Four pov... Tris pov won!**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

 **TRIS' POV**

When the ceremony ends I can't help it and instead of following the bride, the groom and the other maids I wait for Four to join me, I haven't planned to do that but it just seems the right thing to do.

I can't stop staring at him, he looks drop-dead gorgeous with his smart suit and tie, he really looks like a super hot model but he does nothing to look so handsome, he's smiley and relaxed, ya know and it's impossible to resist him.

He is just the most most most handsome and good-looking guy I have ever seen, even more attractive than the most attractive actor or singer or who knows what.

He's just the boy every girl dreams on, I mean he is suuuper hot and I really don't know how it's possible he is also kind, sweet and very funny because usually if a guy is cool or good-looking he is also rude.

I have been staring at him the whole ceremony and he was staring at me too, we also shared a lot of smiles and God I love his smile with all my heart, it's just perfect.

As soon as Four reaches me he has a huge and sweet smile on his face and I can't help but return it, even only being close to him makes me the happiest I have ever been, it seems like he knows how to put a smile on my face with only a gaze and I love it, I feel so comfortable with him and I have known him for something like five days.

It's incredible but I really can't help it.

"Hi" I whisper.

"Hi" he whispers back and he also adds"You look beautiful Tris".

I blush but I have to admit my heart flutters.

He has just told me I look beautiful.

Oh my God is he drunk? Me? Beautiful?

There's something wrong!

"You look pretty handsome too" I say and I see him flushing but wait the most hot guy ever is flushing because I've just said he looks pretty handsome?

There is something wrong!!I realize that maybe we have been standing here for too long because the church is almost empty and it was full, I mean full, of people.

I look at him with a shy smile but it seems like he doesn't understand what's wrong, I mean nothing's wrong just a bit embarrassing.

"I think everyone has gone so maybe it's better if we go too"I explain and this is when he realizes the there is nobody else in here, only the two of us.

"Yeah, you may be right" he says with a soft chuckle, I love the way he chuckles!!

I start to walk towards the exit but I swear I'll kill Christina because she made me wearing very very high heels, too high heels and now first of all they are killing my feet and second of all I'm not able to walk with them on.

All of a sudden and I don't know how(I may have twisted my ankle) I'm falling down but everything is happening too fast so I already know I'll lay on the floor in five, four, three, two-

Suddenly two strong but delicate hands are holding my waist and I'm no longer falling, they help me standing again and I face Four that has an unsure little smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asks and he seems truly concerned, oh my god what an embarrassing moment.

I blush and I know my cheeks are something like red at the moment, I just nod but I am not looking at him because I am too embarrassed.

He stoops and now he is as high as I am(I am so short that even if I am wearing these damn heels he is higher than me!!), he meets my eyes"Are you sure everything is okay?"

God he really cares about me and he is so sweet I feel like I could cry right here and now because I'm too touched by his kindness.

"Yep I'm fine I just hate these heels, I can't walk"

"I have always been wondering how the hell some girls manage to walk with them on" he chuckles and adds" I could help you, I could take you or we could walk hand in hand...it would be safer, don't you think?"

He is asking me to take me or walk hand in hand??

Wait really? Is it a fucking dream?

I know he just wants to help me and he is not doing it because he likes me or whatever but still... he offered me to take his hand!!!

"I'm sorry Tris I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to-" he says maybe because I was so shocked by his offer I have been staring at him for a bit too long.

"Oh no I'd love to, I mean I do need your help, again and I'm glad you asked. I guess I was just shocked by your kindness. Thank you a lot!" I say as fast as I can.

He just smiles wide and offers me his hand which I immediately lock with mine and as soon as I do it I've got butterflies in my stomach.

This is the best moment of my life, his hand is strong and sweet at the same time and I swear it feels so fucking perfect locked with mine I don't want him to leave my hand.

I'd like to stay like that forever, it feels like heaven, really!!

We start walking along the aisle and I find out that he is really helping me a lot and I can actually walk holding his hand, I'm safe with him and I love it!

"Is it okay?" he asks me softly.

"Yeah that's great, thank you very much"

"I am more than happy to help you, if you need something I'm here" he says and I'm so touched by his words I pull him closer to me and I kiss his cheek.

I don't know since when I am so confident in myself, I mean I have just met this amazing guy and I have already kissed him on his cheek...

How come?

I really don't know but everything feels so natural with him and he makes me feel alive.

He is grinning and it seems like he's going to say something but now we are outdoor because we have just left the church and here there are a lot of people and there is also Chris and as soon as she sees us and she notices Four is holding my hand she takes a few steps towards us and says "Hey missy there is something you need to tell me?" with a teasing voice.

"Yes, I actually have to tell you something... I will never let you pick out my heels, they are killing me!"

"Yeah I know they can hurt like a bitch but they make your legs look so sexy, don't they Four?"

I blush, I can't believe she has just told that in front of him and she asked him if my legs look sexy... what's wrong with her?

"Very very true!" Four says in a deep voice and I feel shivers everywhere.

Nobody tells me compliment so I am not used to receive them and I have to admit that even if I know I am not beautiful Four's answer makes me feel so happy...

"I'll leave you two alone, have fun!!" Chris says, God what the hell is wrong with her???

I'm going to kill her.

"I am so so sorry for her, she just loves teasing me. I'm sorry" I tell Four hoping he won't suspect I like him.

"Don't worry she is not bothering me plus she is right..."

"What do you mean?" I ask and I am really confused.

"She is right: first of all your legs do look sexy and we are going to have a lot of fun together, we'll be able to talk and have fun, I'm sure."

"Why are you so confident? I don't like big weddings or big parties and there are hundreds of people here!" I laugh, how does he know we are going to have fun?

" I know as a fact this is going to be an amazing night because I really enjoy your company, you are funny, interesting and very intelligent, I love speaking with you and I'll be able to do it because we are sitting next to eachother" he says and God he really is the most sweet person but I don't know how to respond so I just ignore his compliment.

I don't want to seem rude but I really don't know how to deal with them...

"Really? We're sitting next to eachother? Oh thank God, I see your point now: this is going to be a very nice night!"I say and he smile at me and then he leans down and kisses my cheek.

I love it when he kisses me, it really feels like heaven and I can't help myself, I want more with him but I'm sure he doesn't, he is just being friendly, that's all.

I know Chris says she's sure he has a crush on me but I really don't believe it even if I'd love to...

No way someone like him would like someone like me!!

"Why don't we go and find Shauna and Zeke, I didn't pay much attention to the ceremony and now I feel a little guilty... I was her maid and you his best man after all..." I say because I suddenly realize I forgot about the wedding and we have to find them to tell how happy we are, how perfect they are and so on but it's the truth, they are really perfect together.

"Oh yeah you're right, I kinda forgot about that" he replies with a chuckle and it makes me feel happy because maybe there is a little possibility he forgot about that because of me.

We look for the bride and the groom and finally we find them, they are walking hand in hand (like me and Four!!) in the huge park of the restaurant we are eating at, they are really cute together, Zeke in his suit and Shauna in her wedding dress.

I'm so happy for them!

We are walking towards them and they are walking towards us and as soon as they see us they have malicious smiles on their faces, Shauna gives me a "I knew it" gaze and Zeke tilts his eyebrow.

I blush and I notice that even Four's cheek are a bit red now, he is so fucking cute when he blushes!!

"Hi guys we have finally found you two" I say trying to change the subject and add"We are very happy for you, you are really a perfect couple and I'm so excited you got married!!"

I hug Shauna first and then Zeke too and Four does the same with Shauna and with his best friend he does a man-hug or something like that.

"Tris is right and the ceremony was great" he says but I know he is lying because we didn't listen to one single word of it, we were too distracted with each other.

"Thank you very much, of course we are really happy and exited too and we look forward to tonight, we'll have a lot a lot of fun"Shauna says and Zeke adds"And you two? There's something you want to tell us?"

 _Oh my god, here we are, again._

"No, there is nothing I want to share with you Zeke" Four answers.

"Oh sorry I have just assumed something was going on between you two..." he teases us and I can't help but get redder and redder.

"I'm starving, when are we eating?"I ask trying to cut that embarrassing conversation.

"Oh God, we are already late, we need to go because dinner should have started five minutes ago" Zeke says worried.

Four whispers in my ear"I think I've been kind of carried away, you can be very destructive!" he says and I really don't know what to say back.

How should I respond at something like that?

God his words send shivers in all my heart and make my panties a little wet, his voice is so sexy!!

Sometimes my mind goes too fast and now it is definitely going too fast because suddenly bad and dirty thoughts are crossing my mind.

 _Tris. Stop. Now._

I really don't understand, I have never thought things like that before, I am not a perv but he makes something to me I can't even explain, when I am around him I'm a different person, he wakes me up, he makes me feel alive.

God I want him, I want to be with him!!

I just blush and hide my face in his soft suit but maybe it wasn't the right thing to do because now is scent is even stronger and it isn't helping because I'm losing control of my mind plus it seems like we are cuddling because now he has his arms wrapped around.

It feels so damn good, perfect and I'd love to spend the rest of my life like that, in his arms because this is the safest and the most amazing place I have ever been in.

We stay like that for a bit and we are in our little bubble but this time it's even better because we are so close, we are not talking, just holding eachother and it's the best sensation I have ever experimented.

Maybe he feels something too, maybe there is a possibility he likes me back because friends don't act like that!!

 _God please, please, please!!_

"Hey little lovebirds, it's dinner time and you better start going inside, everybody's there!!" Christina shouts in a teasing voice and I realize that maybe we have been here for a long time, but it felt sooo good!!

"Yeah, let's go inside I am starving and it's getting dark here. Plus I look forward to the table disposition, ya know I'll be sitting next to a very funny, sweet and beautiful girl. I'm a very lucky man!"

I chuckle a bit nervously, I am not used to hear that words referred to me and hearing him saying that is so wonderful and I could even believe him because they sound true.

I hug him stronger for a few second and then I break the hug even if it's the last thing I'd want to do, I feel so cold now.

"Let's go, I look forward the table disposition too!"I say, takes my hand and we start walking towards the restaurant that is huge but very pretty, there are a lot of tables, the biggest one is rectangular and the others are round.

"Zeke told me that table is for the bride, the groom, their families, the maids and the best man, so let's find out our sit" Four says pointing the biggest table.

Everybody is already sat so Four and I are almost the center of the attention and Four hates it almost as much as I do so we reach our table as fast as we can.

" Oh see who has finally decided to join us, welcome little lovebirds" Zeke teases us because everybody's sat, there are only two seats left, I guess they are ours so we take a sit.

We are next to eachother but in front of us there is Chris with Will, her boyfriend, and she has a very worrying smile on her face.

This is going to be a looong dinner, I hope she won't say too embarrassing things in front of Four and everyone.

Four and I are in our little bubble as usual, I mean we don't care about the other conversations, we have our own one and we talk together all the time but sometimes we are also interrupted by Christina or Zeke, they keep teasing us and I notice they often talk in eachother ears looking at us with a malicious smile so I know they are planning something and Four knows too.

"They are planning something and Zeke plans are always diabolical" he whispers in my ear but even if we have been whispering in eachother ears for all the dinner duration it still sends shivers in my body.

I love his voice, it's deep and it can be very very sexy!!

 _Stop Tris!!_

"Yeah, I've noticed to and I'm very worried because Chris has always great ideas, she can be very cruel so even if I don't know what they are planning it will be diabolical."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for Zeke he loves jokes and above all he loves making me uncomfortable, I'm so sorry for him. He keeps teasing me because he thinks I have a crush, he has been doing it since Tuesday" Four says and my heart stops.

 _Stupid stupid stupid Tris! Of course he has a crush, he's a fucking Greek God._ _Wait wait wait has he said since Tuesday???_

 _Oh my God, Tris breathe breathe breathe, we met on Tuesday!!!Oh my God, I can't be his crush, can I? We met on Tuesday and since that day his best friend has been teasing him because he thinks he has a crush... it can't be a coincidence, right?_

 _God tell me this is not a fucking damn coincidence!!!_

I look at him right in his eyes with total hope in mine and say "You have a crush?" with unsure voice.

"Yeah, I could have a crush." he says staring at me with an expression that says "Yes I totally have a crush" and his eyes are so sweet and full of devotion that make me feel like I really am his crush, can I?

"Do you have a crush Tris?" he asks and I can tell he is nervous and hopeful at the same time.

Oh my God I could really be his crush!!

"Yeah I could have a crush too" I say quoting him but I have a huge huge huge smile on my face, I really can't stop smiling right now !!!!!

He smiles too and he is going to say something but we are interrupted by a lot of people shouting "Oh the cake, the cake!" so we turn towards the restaurant kitchen and we see a huge huge wedding cake carried by two poor waiters that are having a very hard time right now.

Uriah claps and he is so excited everybody laughs, he's such a child sometimes, he can be very silly and infantile!!

"This cake is delicious"Four says almost incredulous.

"Mmmm" is my answer, I can't speak because my mouth is completely full of this amazing cake, I think it's the best I have ever eaten and everyone loves it, Zeke and Shauna made a very good decision!!

"Tris, a girl isn't supposed to eat like that, it seems like you haven't seen a cake in ages" Chris says and at first I think she's jokink but she is actually serious.

"What's wrong with that Christina? She's enjoying her slice of cake" Four says and I'm thankful because I still have my mouth full.

"Plus you look so cute when you have some crumbs on your lips" he adds in a whisper and I blush.

God I have never blushed so much, it only happens when I'm with him... what the hell is wrong with me?

The bride and the groom share their first dance, the music's slow and they are really cute, they are staring in eachother eyes with pure love and happiness, I think this a moment they'll never forget.

When this first dance is over a lot of couple and a few single people start to dance, enjoying themselves and having fun but I'm not dancing tonight, I really can't dance.

As if Four is reading my mind he takes my hand under the table(this is not the first time!!) and says "Will you dance with me milady?"

"Oh no way. No no Four, I can't dance plus I'm going to fall or something with these heels"I say shaking my head, but I don't look at him, I'm too embarrassed...I can't let him watch me dancing, I really a disastrous dancer, no way!

"Hey Tris, look at me" he says softly and I meet his wonderful deep blue eyes"I'll be there for you" he adds and his words are so sweet and soft I just want to hug him and cry.

He stands up and offers me his hand, I nod and take it so we head to the dance floor and we start dancing as a couple but at first we are not too close to each other, we could be just friends.

We are silent for a while, just dancing and getting closer and closer, like two magnets but suddenly he leans and whispers in my ear"You look gorgeous Tris".

I really don't know how to react so i just blush (again), look at my shoes and bite my lower lips trying to hide my wide smile but he uses his hand to lift my face up so I am looking at him"You really don't know how beautiful you look, do you?"

I don't answer his question I just wrap my arms around his neck, I pull him closer to me and I hide my face in his soft yet very strong and muscular chest.

Now he has his arms wrapped around my waist and there is no more space between us, our bodies are pressed together.

This is the best moment of my life, we have never been so close before but now I know I want to be able to be this close to him forever.

We are not dancing, we just move back and forth following the soft music and holding eachother, it's like there is nobody else here,just the two of us and the world is perfect.

I have my eyes close while I bury my face in his firm chest because it's like nothing bad could ever happen while we are together like that, sometimes he also runs his hand in my hair and it's amazing,I am fully relaxed like I haven't been in years I think, here in his embrace I'm like in heaven and I am actually praying to be able to be like this with him again and again.

Maybe forever.

All of a sudden he leans down and whispers in my ear"You like ethnic food, right?"

"Yes" I say nodding, I really don't know where we are going with this conversation but I don't care, I trust him.

"Well, a friend of mine has told me there is a new restaurant near the beach where they cook food from all over the world, it sounds really cool but it's a very very fancy restaurant and I don't think I can go there alone..." he says in a whisper and even if I can't see him because my eyes are close I can tell he is nervous but at the same time hopefully, I guess he's smiling right now.

"Are you asking me out Four?" I say trying to tease him but I really can't stop smiling and I really really hope he's asking me out on a date!!!

 _Please please please._

"Maybe" he says always whispering in my ear "If I was asking you out on a date what would you say?"

"Mmm let me think" Of course I don't need time to think about it, I know as a fact I want to go on a date with him, God I have dreamt to go on a date with him since our first meeting!! "I would say that... I look forward to going on a date with you, silly"

He breathes and I notice he has been holding his breath waiting for my answer, he pulls me even closer and he hugs me even tighter and I swear I didn't think it was possible.

He kisses my head twice and then tells me, with an happy voice"Good, because I really look forward to going on a date with you Tris, I'm so glad you said yes. So which works better for you: Monday or Tuesday?"

I am shocked, it's impossible that this gorgeous and super hot boy wants to go on a date with me!!

As soon as I realize he wants to take me out tomorrow or the day after I chuckle, he really seems excited and so I am of course even if I still can't believe everything is happening and it's not a simple dream anymore.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he blushes immediately and he's so freaking cute! "Mmm Tuesday sounds good, I mean we met on Tuesday so we can go out that day..."

"Perfect, can't wait until Tuesday then!!" he says excited, we are both smiling wide and we are still in our little bubble, nobody heard our conversation because we were whispering and it couldn't be more perfect!

I'm falling for this guy so hard!

"This will be an official date so I'll pick you up and all that stuff, ok? God I can't believe I'm going out on a date with you!! Thank you Tris, really!! Saying yes you have made me so so happy, thank you" he says and I'm melting in his hug, God what have I done to deserve it, to deserve him??

We spend almost all the night like that, in our world holding eachother, dancing together, he is really so sweet, so perfect... Yeah perfect is the right word and I still can't believe someone this perfect exists, if there were more people like him the world would be a wonderful place!

I want this night to last forever or at least I want a lot of other nights like this.

Now a lot of people have left I guess it's very late but I don't care, on the dance floor there aren't a lot of couples: Chris and Will, Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna of course, three other couples I don't know and Four and me, I mean we are not a real couple because we are not dating... at least not yet...

That's all, Sarah and Lynn are chatting but they are not dancing and I don't know if they have danced before because I have kept my eyes close since Four and I started to dance, all the other guests aren't here anymore.

I don't know what time is it but it's late and I am very tired, I think it was the best day of my life but still it was also long and yeah even if I don't want this night to end maybe it's time we head home.

Now my eyes are shut but mainly because I'm so tired I can't keep them open, I yawn in Four's chest and he chuckles softly.

"C'mon missy, it's time to go to bed, don't you think?" he says carrying me in bride-style.

I just bury myself even deeper in his embrace and he walks towards Christina because even if I can't see I hear them talking.

"Hi Chris, Tris is very tired and I think she needs some sleep. Are you going home or do you want me to take her home?" he says a bit shyly.

"Oh, hi Four...er give me five minutes and then I'll take her home, ok?" she says but adds in a malicious voice"Did you have a good time?"

"Wonderful actually" he says even more shyly.

Yeah, wonderful is the right word!!He takes me to a table and he makes me sit on it"Tris tris, are you awake?"

I just nod.

"Okay then Chris is greeting everyone and I'm sure she is doing it for you too, she's taking you home in five. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you Four, for tonight, for everything, for our date!" I say staring at his amazing eyes.

"My pleasure" he tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear and this action is so...romantic..."Talking about our date, I don't have your phone number and I need it if you want me to pick you up and all that things"

"Oh, yeah I forgot. If you give me your phone I can add my number and you can text me so I'll have yours..."

He hands me his phone and I notice it's two in the morning, oh my god it will be hard for me to wake up early tomorrow morning but I'll have to because I have classes.

But wait...two in the morning? It means we have been dancing for something like four hours, how is it possible??

I save my contact as Tris with two silly smiles,he chuckles as soon as he notice it and send me a text.

Here Tris, this is my number. I really want to thank you, this night was amazing and I look forward to our date. I'll text you the details, ok? Sleep well beautiful.

"Thank you Four and-"

"Hey missy, here I am. Let's go home" Chris shouts walking towards us.

"Okay, I have to go. Thank you a lot and goodnight"I say and I'm going to leave but I can't stop myself and I hug him he wraps his arms around me immediately and presses his lips on my forehead.

He wraps his arms around me immediately and press his lips on my forehead"Good night Tris!"

"Okay little lovebirds, time to go"Chris says and she drags me out, I wave at Four and the last thing I see before leaving the restaurant is he waving back.

I'm falling so hard!!

I sleep in the car while Chris drives and I go to bed as soon as we reach home, I am exhausted!!

 **So this is the chapter and it's very very long. I love you all for your reviews and PM, let me know that you think of it. See you soon!**


	6. chapter 6

**Hi guys, thank you all for your amazing support, your reviews make me very very happy, thank you!!** **I'm sorry, I know sometimes I make spelling mistakes and I'm really really sorry for that so I want to apologize with you all.** **Some people asked me to write this chapter in Four's Pov and yes this is the date chapter, I'm very excited too so...here you are.**

 **I don't own the Divergent Trilogy :(**

 **FOUR's POV**

I still can't believe I'm going on a date with Tris Prior, the one and only girl I have ever been serious about, I really can't believe she said yes when I asked her out, a lot of slutty girls would like to go out with me but she is the only one I want to go out with and my dream is becoming true.

Tonight I'm going on a date with her and only God knows how much excited and nervous I am, yeah I'm very nervous because I want her to like me back, I want this date to be perfect, I want it to be her best date ever, everything has to be amazing, I have to be perfect.

So yes you can say I'm nervous as hell, I want nothing to be wrong, I have been to a lot of dates (mainly because Zeke made me)and I wasn't nervous at all, I guess it was because I was never interested in them.

Tris is different, she makes the difference.

Yesterday(Monday)Zeke called me to greet me because at the wedding I was a bit busy with Tris so when I went home I just gave them a wave plus we didn't talk all the wedding long because ya know I was with Tris all the time and I'm definitely not complaining about that.

God that was absolutely amazing.I love spending time with her, I swear she is the most interesting person I have ever met, she's so funny, so kind, so sweet, she's smiley and damn she is also the most gorgeous and amazing girl ever but I am not interested in her just because of her beauty oh no man, she is perfect.

And I know as a fact I like her a lot, really a lot and I'm starting to fall for her even if we have met only three times, she makes me feel things I have never felt before.

I know she is special, she really is and I don't want to mess things with her because I really want this date not to be the last one but the first of much more.

During my phone call with Zeke he understood there was something I wasn't telling him so at the end I had to confess everything and as soon as I told him about my date with Tris he turned into such a girly and he started to scream "I knew, I knew something was going on between you two, you are so into eachother!! I knew it!"It was exhilarating, really!!

But when he discovered my date is today he kinda became crazy and started questioning me (actually shouting at me) and he was like "Oh no man, this is a total disaster, you know nothing about dates!! Where are you taking her? What are you going to wear? What time are you picking her up? Because you are picking her up, right? How did you ask her on a date? When happened? Tell me details, Jesus Christ!!"

And all these questions made me very very nervous and scared because Zeke is fucking right, I know nothing about dates and even if I know he isn't all that expert because his only girlfriend has been Shauna and I still can't understand how the hell she is able to stand Zeke and all that stuff I didn't find his concern and his advices funny because I was (and still am) actually worried.

So here I am nervous as hell, looking at my phone and trying to think at something to text Tris because we have to plan our date, I already have some ideas but I want to discuss with her and we have to talk about details but God I don't know what to do, I don't know how to begin.

I have been here like that for some minutes but it seems like my brain doesn't work, I am too thrilled and worried at the same time.

" Good morning beautiful."

 _Is that ok? Is beautiful too much? Is the text to banal? Too formal? To informal?_ _God why this is so complicated, why the hell I am so unsure_?

" _Good morning cutie"_

Okay, that's it.

I send the message and as soon as I do that I regret it, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say...

When she texts me back in a few seconds I start to breathe again, wait was I holding my breath?

" _This is definitely a good morning, I'm going on a date with you tonight!"_ My heart flutters, God she is so sweet, so adorable.

I text her back immediately: " _can't wait until that! what about me picking you up at six?"_

Six sounds good, right?

" _That's perfect, here you are my adress_ " she encloses her address so that I'll able to pick her up.

I'm going to send her a text but she is faster than me and sends me another one: " _We're going to a fancy restaurant, right?"_

" _Yes, but if you want we can change our plans, it's not a problem_ " I answer her, maybe she doesn't want to try the place I suggested...

" _Oh no, it sounds perfect, I look forward to it actually. I was just double-checking so I can choose what to wear"_

Ok, that was the reason why she asked...

" _Don't worry too much about the clothes, you will look beautiful whatever your choice will be!"_

God, this is true: she is always beautiful, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever put my eyes on, she is really gorgeous and it's crazy because I guess she does nothing to be that beautiful, she's just natural, genuine.

I love it.

She is different from all the girls I know, they are not all slut but they are not as true and genuine as Tris, there is something very special in her and I am so glad I met her and she gave me the chance to go out with her.

Thank God for this, thank God for her.

" _Yeah yeah whatever, see you at six then_ " this is her answer and I can imagine what was her reaction to my text, I guess she blushed and rolled her eyes, she always do that when someone tells her she's beautiful or something like that.

She's shy when it comes to compliments and I find it cute but a little bit sad too, I'm not sure but I think she really doesn't know how beautiful, amazing, funny and perfect is and it's a bit sad.

She is all this things to me and I'm sure everyone agrees with me, only a blind person could not see her beauty!!

I text her back:" _look forward to!"_

I breathe out, God I'm so happy now and also less nervous than before...She has this incredible effect on me, she makes me happy and calms me down with a simple text, how the hell is it possible?

I can't believe she has this power, it's something magic.

It's almost lunch time but I'm not hungry at all, I'm just worried so I try to remember all the things Zeke told me yesterday, he also sent me a list of things to do and things not to do.

Things to do:

-" _be on time_ " I'm definitely going to be on time, I won't be late, she's too important.

-" _buy her some flowers, red roses I suggest_ " I am buying her flowers but I think red roses are too banal and she has told me she doesn't like too banal things so even if it's an official and fancy date I'm going to buy her other types of flowers.

-" _pay_ " of course I'm paying, I am not that stupid!!

-" _When she talks about something act like you are listening even if you are not and always agree with her, even if she's wrong_ " Mmm first of all Tris is the most interesting person I know so I will listen to her, she's not boring or something so I won't need to pretend I'll be listening. Second of all I know Tris is not like other girls so I'm sure she doesn't want me to tell her she's right if she's not. I am not following this advice, no way.

-" _Tell her you're rich!"_ what the hell? How come Zeke has a wife???

Skip it, I don't think listening to him is a good idea so I decide not to keep on reading his list.

I need to relax and think properly so I just go out for a run, running helps me cleaning my mind and it's also very useful because it makes me feel better.

I love running and I run a lot everyday, usually in the morning because I love when there's nobody around, it's so peaceful, it really helps me a lot.

I also work out at the gym almost everyday, I don't do that because I like muscles and I want to look hot, I do it because it distracts me from reality and real life that often sucks, from problems and bad thoughts, that's all.

I run for almost two hours so when I arrive back home it's almost 3 in the afternoon and I'm all hot and sweaty.

I eat something and then shower and shave, I don't know if Tris likes stubble and I don't want to risk...I have time after all

Suddenly my phone rings and crap it's my sister, she knows nothing about Tris and nothing about our date, should I tell her?

"Hi sis, how are you?"

"Hi, I'm fine. What about you?" she asks.

"Doing well and-"

"Are you sure? Your voice sounds strange, different..." she says, how is it possible? Does my voice sounds strange? Am I that nervous?

"Yeah, everything's ok" I lie" Why did you call?" I change the subject as soon as I can.

"I was just wondering why don't we hang out tonight? We could eat some pizza or something..."

Fuck.

What should I say? I don't know if I want to lie and make an excuse or tell her about my date.

I know she would be very excited about that, maybe to much and I don't know her to give me a whole girly-talk because God she can be a very very girly person.

But still maybe she can help me with my clothes and that stuff...she's a girl after all, but I don't know if I want to ask my little sister some advices for a date, does it sound that pathetic?

"Hey, are you still there?" she asks.

"Yeah yeah, it just that I'm kind of busy tonight..."

"Oh ok, I'm sorry. Going out with friends?"

"Er..." I don't know what to say. How should I reply?

I really don't know and I guess I have been silent for a bit too long because suddenly she screams:" Oh my God, it's a girl. Tell me it's a girl"

"Yeah she actually is a girl. Listen Lauren I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I really am but-"I think she's mad at me because I haven't told her about Tris and I feel a little bad now.

"Shut up, I don't care about it. When's your date?"

Why is she asking?

"I'm picking her up at six, why?" I ask, I am really confused why is she asking it?

"It's five in the afternoon Tobias!! You have got to pick her up in an hour and you are talking to me?! Are you crazy??? Go. Get. Ready. Now."

 _Wait, what? Five in the afternoon? Oh no, oh no, oh no!!_

I'm in trouble, I have lots of things to do and not much time, I have to buy her flowers, book the restaurant, choose what to wear...

 _God, hurry up!!_

"Sorry sis, can you help me a second?" I ask shyly, I can't believe I'm asking my little sister to help me but I can't help it, I do need her help.

"Sure, shot"she says and I can tell she's thrilled almost as much as I am.

"I'm taking Tris to-" I start to explain but she interrupt me: "Wait, have you just said Tris? Isn't Tris the girl who helped you choosing my birthday present?"

"Yeah, she is" I didn't remember I told her about Tris but yes I guess I was already so excited after our first meeting I told Lauren about her...yeah now I remember, she started teasing me!

"So I was right, you have a crush on her!"

"Actually an huge one" I blurt out but I immediately regret it, stupid stupid stupid so I try to change the subject "Anyway Lauren are you going to help me or not because I have no time to waste"

"Yeah yeah tell me about your date"

"So I am taking Tris to the new fancy restaurant near the beach, I'm picking her up at six and I know as a fact I'm buying her flowers. Now, what should I wear? A shirt? A suit? Tie? No tie?"

"Mmm let me think, so I would say no tie, yes shirt and yes smart jacket but not too smart, okay? I think the jacket and the trousers should be black and the shirt white, how sounds?"

"Yeah okay, I'll follow your advice. Thank you a lot, got to go" I say and I really mean it, I'm very grateful because at least now I know what to wear but I have to hurry up.

"You're welcome but tomorrow you have to call me and give me details!! No I have a better idea, we're going out for lunch tomorrow, I'll be at your place around noon. Bye" and she ends the call, God she didn't give me the girly talk today but man she will tomorrow.

 _Oh my God, help me._

I dress as quickly as I can and at half past five I am on my way to the florist, I am getting more and more nervous and worried.

 _Breathe, breathe, breathe._

Tris told me what was her favorite type of flowers at the wedding because the tables were decorated with a lot of flowers and somehow we also ended up talking about flowers, I discovered she doesn't really like red roses and also what type she loves.

But crap what is it? I am so nervous I can't even think right and here I am, in my car, trying to remember what she told me.

 _Daisies? Jasmin? Iris? Sunflowers? Tulips?_

Tulips!! Those are her favourite flowers so I ask the florist to give me a bouquet made with different types of tulips of different colours, he smirks at me and I don't understand why.

"Going out on a date?" wait how come he knows it?

"Yeah..."I am very unsure.

"Great choice, with the flowers I mean. They are very beautiful plus their meaning is declaration of love or something like that. Good choice!" he says and I stand there not knowing what to say, tulips are the right flowers to give Tris then and the bouquet looks cute, I guess... I don't know many things about first date flowers and flowers in general, ya know.

I drive to Tris' as fast as I can but then I spend a couple minutes in my car just trying to control my breath and relax, God I'm so nervous I feel sick.

C'mon, don't be such a baby goddamn!

I get off the car and look at my reflection in the car window, do I look presentable? Do I look good enough for her?

We will see.

When I knock on her door and she opens it almost immediately, facing me with that amazing smile of her, my nerves subside, just being in her presence calms me, she had this special effect on me and I don't even believe it's possible that just standing close to her makes me feel safe and happy.

 _I love it._

I stare into her gorgeous eyes and she stares back, I'm getting lost in her eyes but someone cleans his throat... Christina.

She takes me back to reality, I hand Tris her bouquet and greet her with a wide smile "Good evening beautiful"

She blushes and bites her lower lips, she is so fucking hot when she does that and she does it a lot, goddamn.

"Thank you, these are amazing and you remembered tulips are my favourite. Thank you, I really love it" she says kindly taking her bouquet, our hands touch and I feel electricity all over my body, the effect she had on me is unbelievable.

"Come in, I have to wear my heels" and she looks over Christina with an almost angry gaze" grab my pochette and I think I should put these amazing flowers into a vase. I'll be back in a minute" she says.

This is when I realize I arrived 10 minutes before out plan, I was so nervous and worried about the time I arrived 10 minutes earlier!!

I look around, I'm in Tris and Chris' hall and I can say it's very very nice: tidy, coloured, with walls full of pictures and photos, it seems very nice, comfortable, I like it even if it's totally different from my place.

Chris takes a few steps towards me and says in a serious tone " We need to talk".

Oh, that's interesting... is she going to give me a sort of father or brother talk?

She drags me as far as possible from the door Tris went in a few seconds ago, I think she doesn't want her to hear what she's going to say.

"So Four listen very carefully: first of all you have to treat her right, don't you dare doing something wrong to her. If you hurt her...let me just say you don't want to hear what will happen to you if you hurt Tris, clear?" she tells me in a very serious and strong voice, I was unprepared to something like that so at the moment I'm just a bit shocked and I don't know what to say even because my mouth is dry, I just nod.

God she is serious and she can also be very frightening!!

I know she loves Tris, she's her best friend after all but is this talk really necessary? Isn't it too much?

Then a thought hit me: maybe she is so serious and worried because that has already happened, that someone has hurt her I mean.

Oh God, of course it has already happened and this is the reason why she's giving me this talk!!

 _Stupid stupid stupid._

But as soon as I realize there is a huge possibility someone actually hurt her, my (wait what? She's not yours!!) little and gorgeous Tris, I know as a fact I want to find that fucking bastard and make him suffer for what he has done to her, whatever it was.

I have never been so angry, I want to beat that son of a bitch again and again.

Keep calm Tobias, keep calm and don't think about horrible things...this is going to be an amazing date with an even more amazing girl, keep calm and enjoy it!!

"I promise I won't hurt her." I say to reassure Christina "Never!"

"Good" she says even if I can say she isn't very sure, maybe she doesn't trust me " Second of all I hope she will have fun and have a good time with you but you have to take her back home by midnight, doesn't matter what, okay?"

"Yes and-" I start saying.

"Chris what the hell?? Have you already given him a really strict father speech? Why? We are leaving. Now." Tris says walking towards us, she takes my hand(she is holding my hand!! God I already feel like I'm in heaven) and drags me out of her house.

"I love you Tris! Have fun lovebirds" Christina greets us with a genuine smile and a wave,she seems so happy now, so different from how she was just a minute ago.

As soon as Tris closes her door after us she takes a deep breath and releases my hand blushing and suddenly it feels so cold, I already miss her touch.

"I... I am sorry... I... Chris is just so protective...I am..She didn't mean to..." she starts to apologize and it's evident she doesn't know what to say, but she really doesn't need to apologize.

"Shush" I say pressing my finger on her lips to make her stop "Tris, look at me. Nothing's wrong, you don't have to be sorry for Christina, she just loves you and wants you to be safe and it's okay, I agree. I am not mad or something, I am actually glad you have such an amazing and careful friend so stop apologizing, it's okay" I say softly caressing her cheek.

"Four just...thank you, you are so kind to me,thank you so much. The tulips were amazing by the way, thank you for that too."

Four.

I don't want her to call me that, I have to do something about it and soon because I really want her to know my real name.

"No problem Tris, you deserve that and much much more" I tell her taking a couple steps back so I can admire her because I haven't had the chance before.

God she looks absolutely gorgeous: her long gold wavy her fall on her shoulders, her wonderful and deep eyes are even brighter than how I remembered, her adorable and smooth cheeks are pink and so freaking cute!! She's wearing an amazing ankle-length black dress, with gold embroideries at the end, the dress has no sleeves and even if it covers her feet I can tell she's wearing heels because she is taller and also because she doesn't seem to be very comfortable.

"God Tris, you look gorgeous!! There isn't a word to describe how beautiful you are!" I say in awe.

She blushes and says teasingly"You don't look that bad yourself"

"Ready to go?" I ask offering her my hand which she grabs immediately, every time we touch she sends shivers through my body and she makes me feel things I have never felt with anyone else, only with her... it's incredible!

I open and close the car for her,like a real gentleman and she thanks me with the amazing smile I am in love with.

While we are on our way to the restaurant we chat and laugh together, I have never had so much fun, really!

"I can see you are wearing heels, again, so I guess Christina made you"

"Yeah" she says with an annoyed face"Yesterday was crazy"

I chuckle" Why?"

"Do you really want to know? Okay, I warn you: it's a long story" she says.

 _"Well the morning after Zeke and Shauna's wedding I had classes so I left very early and Chris was sleeping but as soon as I went back home at lunch time she started questioning me again and again and at the end, when I told her about our date, she kind of freaked out: she started screaming and jumping all around the house and she kept repeating "I knew it I knew it" like a mantra._

 _Then she suddenly stopped in the middle of the kitchen screaming "God Tris your date is TOMORROW?"_

 _And I was like" Yes I know, so?"_

 _And she was like "Oh my God oh my God Tris what's wrong with you? Your date is tomorrow and...oh my God. We have to go shopping, find your dress, buy make up and the list goes on!! God there are so many things to do and your date is tomorrow, se don't have enough time!!"_

 _So I said" You are insane Chris!" I couldn't believe all that was really happening._

 _"I need more clues, more details about your date and about where you are going so I will be able to choose your outfit, shoes, make up and all that date-stuff because I am definitely doing all these things"_

 _"Oh Chris, no way I'm letting you-"_

 _"Ah ah missy, stop there and don't even try to find an excuse because it'll be useless. I have already decided and that's it!!_

So yes, she dragged me to the shopping center and we spent there the whole afternoon, the whole afternoon!! She made me try on at least twenty dresses and then, thank God, I saw this one and she agreed. After the dress she wanted me to buy a new pair of heels but I refused because I don't need more than one pair of them and at the end it was make up time so yeah we literally spent six hours at the shopping center and here I am!"

By the end of the story I'm laughing so hard I have tears in my eyes and I'm having a very hard time trying not to cause a car crash.

All that was so funny and hilarious I can't help but laugh, I should feel bad for her because after all I have caused it but I really can't: it's all too exhilarating and I'm glad to see Tris is laughing too.

Still laughing I tell her how Zeke reacted when I told him about our date and I also mention the list he sent me, we laugh harder.

This is going to be the best date ever, it is already the best date I have ever had and it started ten minutes ago!!

How is it possible?

Tris, she makes the different and I love it... maybe I love her... no no that's insane, we met last week I can't love her, it's too much early for that.

We keep chatting and I notice Tris moves her head following the music of the radio and I find it so cute and she becomes even cuter when she starts singing along the radio, her voice is soft and she is a very good singer, she is harmonious but I guess she doesn't know she is singing.

In fact as soon as she realizes what she's doing she stops and blushes a lot, I love when she blushes she is really so freaking cute!!

"Don't stop, I like it" I say but she is too embarrassed so she just shakes her head and flushes even more.

"I can't sing, I didn't notice I was doing it, it's an habit: Chris and I often sing while we are driving but I'm a terrible singer"

"No, you're not" I say and I really mean it but I can tell she disagrees.

"Here we are" I stop the car because we have reached our destination and it only took us fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes of fun.

I get off the car as soon as possible and I open her car door, she smiles sweetly and thanks me" Thank you, you are so kind"

"Only for you milady" while we walk towards the restaurant our hands touch and I want to take hers so bad but I don't know if I should, am I going too fast?

Our hands touch again and she grabs mine and gives me a shy smile: "Is that okay?" she asks and my heart flutters.

"Of course, I like holding your hand" I say and blush.

"Me too and I really like it when you hold mine, plus I really need your help, I have these heels!!"

"Hey don't worry, I'm happy to help you" I say and she stares at me for a few seconds before leaning in and giving my cheek a peck.

God, even a little kiss on my cheek by Tris makes me feel things I have never tried, makes me feel alive and even if I know this isn't the right moment I look forward to when I'll be able to kiss her on her soft and wonderful lips but I don't mind waiting, as much as I want to I'm happy now and I am already so fucking glad I can hold her hand and kiss her cheek!

Everything is so unbelievable!!

"Oh my God, it's amazing!" Tris' voice takes me back to reality "This restaurant isn't near the beach it is literally on the beach. This is wonderful" she says in amazement, her lips slightly parted and her gorgeous eyes wide, she is so beautiful, I really can't believe she is here, with me.

"Yeah it's quite impressive, I'm glad you like it...I wasn't sure what you would have thought" I say with relief.

"This is absolutely fantastic, don't be silly Four. This is the most amazing restaurant I have ever seen and I guess everything will be delicious" she says and she really seems to be thrilled,I love that she is so truly enthusiastic and happy, it makes my heart melt.

"Hope so, let's go inside and try it!" I say opening the door for her and putting my right hand on her back...God I hope it's okay, she smiles to me so I guess it is okay.

"Welcome, I'm Kate. Table for two?" a kind waitress asks.

"Yes please" I say proudly, hey men I'm on a date with Tris Prior, can you believe it?

She points our table, we take a sit and our waitress,Kate, comes back a few seconds later with a candle that she sets in the middle of the table and two menu.

Tris looks at the candle and then looks at me with a shy smile.

"Tris I want you to know I'm so glad to be here with you, I'm so so grateful!" I reach her hand that rests on the table and take it in mine, I really need to be close to her, touch her... She is intoxicating.

"It's my pleasure, really" she squeezes my hand and stares right into my eyes with such a soft expression I really just want to caress her kind and wonderful face, she seems so delicate and suddenly I think that maybe I'm holding her hand too strongly, maybe I'm hurting her...

No way, if you were hurting her she would tell you.

Yeah, right.

"Do you know what to order? Everything sounds so damn good" Tris asks and I chuckle, I got lost in her eyes and I haven't even read the menu.

"I really don't know, they really do serve food from all over the world... Japanese? Indian?" I really have no idea.

"Yeah I was thinking about Indian too"she says but she doesn't seem very sure.

"Maybe I could get Japanese and you Indian then you can try mine, how does it sound?" I suggest, it's a good idea and it's romantic too...So why not?

"And you can have some of my Indian food then, smart idea" she says with a genuine smile still holding my hand.

Kate takes our orders and we keep talking, I have never been so interested in talks and conversation, I try to ignore them most of the time but with Tris this is different, I want to know and learn everything about her and she is just so interesting when she talks, never boring, always saying intelligent things and the more I get to know her the more I want to know everything.

"Want to play a game? 20 questions?"I ask.

"You start"she says with her wonderful smile, I am very glad she smiles a lot because it is really a sight I will never get sick of.

"Last concert you saw?"

"Coldplay with Chris. Favourite food?"

"God Tris this is hard...Maybe Italian food, ya know pizza, pasta, ice-cream. Favourite season?"

"Summer of course. Why did you ask me out? "

"Because I like you, you are special and different and the list goes on."

"Wait what? Why me? What do you see in me? I am not being depressed but hey you are just on another level and-"

"Tris stop please" I cut her monologue off and take her other hand in mine"Look at me and please listen because it hurts me hearing what you think of yourself. You are not like that, okay? You are special and so damn precious, kind and sweet, intelligent and funny,smily God you have the most amazing smile!! And you are super beautiful, you are gorgeous. Don't think otherwise." I can see tears in her wonderful eyes, she knows I was serious and she is moved.

"So, it's up to me. Why did you say yes when I asked you out? Because you couldn't resist to my super charm?"I tease her with what I guess is a very stupid face.

She laughs hard and I'm glad to see my plan has worked, she is happy again and I love that we can be so silly together.

"Yeah something like that" she says still laughing.

"Here you are your food, enjoy your meal"Kate says and I thank her because Tris is still trying to catch her breath, so adorable!

Everything smells delicious and I guess it also tastes very good because as soon as she tries her Indian food Tris almost moans.

Goddamn she has to be quiet or I'll embarrass myself here in front of everyone!!

 _Breathe_.

"Good God, this tastes delicious. I think I have never had something this good" she says savouring her meal.

"I agree. Delicious."I add and it is damn true, we are so into our food we don't talk for a while but then I remember I offered her to try my Japanese food.

"Want to try some?"I ask her pointing at my plate.

"If you taste mine"

"Deal" I say and I hand her my chopsticks and she grabs some sushi, God she can use chopsticks!!

I remember it took me something like years learning how to use them, I was a total disaster.

"Mmmm, that's so good." she says with pure joy in her eyes.

"Okay then try it" she says, I look very intently as she brings some hot food up closer and closer to her dreamy and wonderful lips, she blows softly on it and then moves her fork near my mouth to feed me.

She is feeding me and she's so fucking hot yet extremely sweet and careful at the same time.

I am falling so damn hard for this amazing girl and I am totally powerless, I can do nothing: I'm falling but maybe I'm already so deep I can't stop now, maybe it's too late but hey , I am not complaining even if all this scares me a lot, she has the power, the power to break my heart because even if we are not together my heart already belongs to her...I can't deny it.

Her food is delicious and I tell her, we keep on chatting for the rest of our dinner and I really couldn't ask for a better date.

Everything is perfect, she makes everything, she is perfect.

We enjoy ourselves and have fun like teenagers but I have never had such a great time as a teenager, she makes me feel alive, she makes me a different person because when I'm with her I am not the scary, intimidating and quiet Four, I am out-going(and I have never been) and I feel free, free to say what I think, free to have fun, free to laugh and be silly...free to be myself.

I am so comfortable with her, like I have never been with anyone else, she knows things about me no one has never known, she has seen a part of me that I very rarely show...It's unbelievable.

She is unbelievable, she makes things to me that... I can't even explain, I feel very well and happy when I'm with her and it's all because of her, God I can't even say how much grateful I am because I met her and I am the fucking lucky one who is out on a date with her, that's me, me!

"Was everything okay?" Kate asks us interrupting my thoughts.

"Delicious, thank you" Tris says and I nod in agreement.

"Want some dessert? We have ice-cream, chocolate cake or-"Kate says and I look at Tris.

"What about a slice of chocolate cake? You told me it's your favourite" I ask her with a smile.

"It is but I have eaten so much, there is no more space in my stomach" she says chuckling.

"I'll help you. A slice of chocolate cake please." I ask Kate and she comes back with an huge slice of dessert and two forks.

Tris eyes widen:"This is huge, how are we going to finish it?"

"Oh we are definitely finishing it, this is the most delicious cake I have ever tasted" I say savouring my first bite.

This is amazing!!

We eat in silence, too busy enjoying this cake to talk, I have never ate a dessert this fast, I can't stop.

"That was wow" Tris says after her last bite, she has crumbs of chocolate all around her lips,I chuckle and she looks confused so I clean her mouth with my napkin as softly and kindly as possible.

She blushes" Thank you, I'm sorry I always have crumbs stucked on my lips after eating a cake"

"Don't worry it's cute,you are cute" I tell her and she gets even redder, I love she is so shy sometimes,it just increases the cuteness.

"Want to head out?"I ask and she nods, I pay even if she insists she wants to pay half of the bill.

"No way missy, this is an official date so the boy pays, plus I asked you out so no way you are paying." I say and she thanks me with a small but genuine smile and I have to control myself: I want to kiss her soft lips so bad!!

Then I grab her hand because I crave to touch her delicate and smooth skin and make our way out of this amazing restaurant, I'm glad I have take her here because our food was delicious and the waitresses very kind, we both liked it, it was perfect for our date.

It's May so even if it's almost nine in the evening it's not cold but warm out here and the sky's amazing with all that stars and the moon shines in the dark, I don't want this night to end, it was just perfect, I want it to last forever, just Tris and I.

"It's breathtaking" Tris whispers in awe and I agree.

"We could take a walk on the beach, what do you say? I can take your heels for you, I don't think walking on the sand with them on is a good idea if you don't want to twist your ankle and if you don't want to break them" I offer a bit unsure.

"I definitely don't want to get hurt but I could think about breaking them so Chris won't be able to make me wear these damn shoes again" she says with a malicious smile.

"You are hilarious" I say laughing but still she hasn't answer my question, maybe the walk wasn't a great idea.

I start to regret it but Tris takes her heels off and starts running on the beach even if I guess it's not easy with her long dress on, I run after her and grab her waist pulling her close to me when I reach her hugging her from behind,she immediately relax in my embrace and my heart flutters.

She is enjoying our date as much as I am, it's incredible!!

We stay like that for a long time until Tris takes my hand and starts walking along the beach, hand in hand, only the two of us...that is a fucking dream, then we reach a small dune.

"Want to lay there? We could watch the stars, they are so bright tonight"

"Sure" I tell her as we climb the little hill."Your dress, it's amazing... What if it gets ruined?"

"Oh it won't, don't worry!"She says.

We lay there, her head on my chest, admiring the stars quietly for a while, then she breaks the silence: "Thank you with all my heart, tonight was amazing, I have never had so much fun and I have never enjoyed my time that much. It was perfect, really perfect and it's because of you. Thank you Four" she says seriously staring right into my eyes.

Four, Four, Four.

"Don't call me that please, my name's Tobias"I tell her, almost everybody calls me Four except for my sister and my mum but I really want Tris to know my real name, she is special.

"Tobias..."She repeats and I love how it sounds, how she says my name."I like it, it suits you. I was wondering what was your real and why everybody calls you Four but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable "

"Thank you Tris, you are amazing and please call me Tobias when we are alone, I like the way you say it. I don't really like my name because it reminds me bad things but the way you say it...It just feels right"

"Thanks for trusting me"

"I trust you, I really do. Even if we technically met last week I feel like I can trust you with my heart, you are so special you make me feel special, so thank you" I say honestly, I can't totally hide my feelings, I can't.

She isn't laying anymore, she's on her stomach facing me and I can tell she is fighting with herself, maybe about something to tell me.

She takes a deep breath and whispers:"I like you,Tobias"

"I like you, Tris" I respond immediately staring into her eyes, I want her to know I am not just saying it to make her happy, I want to make sure she knows I really meant what I said.

I like her.

I take her wonderful face in my hand, trying to be as gentle as I can, and pull her lips down and down until they meet mine.

I kiss her softly, pouring all my feelings in this slow and delicate kiss, it's not full of passion or urge, it's just kind and amazing and breathtaking and the most wonderful kiss I have ever had even if it lasts only a few seconds.

I want to make sure she's comfortable with what I've just done, I don't want to go fast, I want to go slow and enjoy every single moment I spend with her because it's special and unrepeatable.

I break apart and smile at her, caressing her cheek,her eyes are close but she is smiling wide and she is so peaceful and relaxed I'm glad to see she liked it too because hell I loved every bit of our kiss.

It's all new to me, I have never liked someone as I like Tris, I have never had a kiss like that, full of love and respect, I have never had butterflies in my stomach before, I have never felt so good.

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and she leans in my touch then smiles at me and rests her head on my chest rubbing it while I run my hand through her soft blond hair, I'd love to spend the rest of my life like that, lying here in a comfortable silence with my dreamy girl:Tris.

We stay like that for God knows how much time until Tris yawns, it's half past eleven and I have to take her back home in half an hour.

"C'mon beautiful, it's time to go" I grab Tris' hand and we reach the car, I drive her home and she is almost sleeping when we arrive at her and Chris'.

"Tris, you're home. Wake up beautiful" she blushes at the nickname and opens her gorgeous eyes.

"Thank you Tobias, this was the best date ever."she says in a sleepy voice

"I agree, tomorrow I'm busy but on Thursday I have the day off..." I hope I'm not going too fast but I really look forward another meeting.

"Me too,we should hang out"she says hopeful.

"Deal, I'll text you"I say with an huge grin"Now missy, you have to get some sleep" I walk her to the door and we stand there for some seconds, it seems like she doesn't want to go inside and I really don't want to leave.

Should I kiss her? Should I hug her? What am I supposed to do?

"Yeah, I should go now, it's midnight" she says but does nothing to unlock the door.

"It's midnight? Chris told me to take you back at midnight, not a minute later so it's better if you go" I say chuckling.

"Ahahah she's crazy...So I guess I'll see you in two days"I nod and she adds "Thank you again for tonight, it was perfect" then she surprises me standing on her tiptoes and kissing me on the lips for a few seconds.

I kiss her back and this kiss it's as magic as the other se shared before, amazing.

"Good night Tris, thank you"

"Good night Tobias" she says and she enters her house.

I drive back to my place and I have never felt so good, so light and I sleep the best night in ages.

And I only have to thank Tris for that, for everything.

 **I know it took me a while to update and I'm sorry but this chapter's super long. Leave a review please.** **DO YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER TO BE TRIS' TALK WITH CHRIS ABOUT THE DATE AND TOBIAS' LUNCH WITH HIS SISTER OR TOBIAS AND TRIS' SECOND DATE? Leave a review or pm.**


	7. chapter 7

**Hi guys, here I am. I want to thank you for your support and your reviews that are so sweet and kind, really thank you, they make my day, I'm so happy when I see someone actually like my story, I love you all!** **This chapter is about Tris talking with Chris and Tobias with his sister so I'll switch pov somewhere. Hope you will enjoy it.**

 **I don't own divergent :(**

 **TRIS' POV**

"C'mon Tris, I know you are awake so get your ass up. We have to talk."Chris shouts opening my bedroom window.

I groan, I was having such a good time here in my bed pretending to be asleep and daydreaming about last night, God it was amazing, perfect, I couldn't have asked for a better date.

It was definitely the best I have ever had, it was unforgettable but I guess it's mainly because of him, I mean the restaurant was amazing and also the walk along the beach but everything was perfect because I was doing it with Tobias.

 _Tobias_.

I really like his name and I am so thrilled and glad he decided to tell me it, he trusts me and I couldn't be happier.

And then the kisses... _Two kisses!!_

I have never felt so special like while he was kissing me, they were not passionate or rough, they were just perfect and I really want to kiss him again and again, he was so gentle, so careful, so kind, so sweet and damn God he can kiss,oh yeah!!

I was enjoying my time here in bed so much but of course it didn't last long thanks to Christina, God she is going to question me for hours and even if I don't really like girly-talks she does, she loves them so I know as a fact this morning is going to be very very long.

Last night when Tobias took me back home I was very tired and(Thank God) managed to go to sleep without being questioned, it was midnight and Chris was tired too but now she is awake and really thrilled I can say, I know she wants to know everything, she always wants details and sadly I also know she can tell when I'm lying or hiding something so I'll have to tell her almost everything.

God help me!

"C'mon missy, c'mon! We have a lot to talk about, am I wrong?"

"Damn Chris be quiet! What time is it?"I say in a sleepy voice, I'm still a bit tired and I'd love to just spend the day here, under my sheets.

"Eight in the morning! Breakfast's ready." she says and I'm shocked: first of all Chris is not a morning person so she is never that awake at eight in the morning, God she usually isn't awake at all and then how come breakfast is ready? Chris hates cooking, she is too lazy so I can't believe she made us breakfast!

"I know what you are thinking, but I woke up at seven and I could sleep anymore, I was - I am too thrilled about out talk, Tris you'll have to spill everything. I couldn't sleep so I decided to make breakfast and I made pancakes, actually I don't know if they are eatable but I tried and that's something, plus they smell great..."

I laugh:"Are you trying to poison me, Chris?"

"No, at least not yet. I need you to talk before, I want details and I'm not giving up anytime soon, you know how stubborn I can be."

I just groan again, what have I put myself into?

"I'm waiting for you in the kitchen, be there in five" Chris says leaving my room so I go to the bathroom, wash my face and put my hair in a simple pony-tail before going back to my bedroom...we are having a girly-time so I don't need to get dressed, pyjamas will work.

I go downstairs in the kitchen, grab the plate full of pancakes, some sugar and jam and I take a sit in front of Chris.

We start eating but we are both silent, just staring at eachother, I know she won't last long and she'll ask me tons of questions in a few seconds so I just wait for her to shot the first.

Her pancakes are actually good, interesting... she won't have any excuse next time I'll ask her to make breakfast, she won't be able to say she 'just can cook' because she can, so I won't have to wake up earlier every single morning to make it by myself, I giggle.

We stay like that for something like three minutes and I am really shocked because I wasn't expecting her to last this long, she surprises me today even if I can tell she's going to explode: she is getting more and more excited, her smile is growing and she is biting her lower lip like she is trying to hold all her questions in.

She's failing, oh yeah."Damn Tris, I can't wait any longer. Spill, spill, spill" she says all of a sudden.

I can't hold back a laugh, she seems to be more thrilled than me but her words make me think about last night and all the wonderful moments and touches and kisses I shared with Tobias and I can't help but smile wide and bite my lower lip but not because I'm trying to hold something back, just because I'm so happy, like I have never been and I really can't stop smiling.

"C'mon, you are killing me!!" she urges me.

I think about what to say, our date was so special it can't be explained using words...I don't really know how to describe it so I just say the first thing that comes to my mind: "It was...perfect" I say shyly and I don't look at her but at my almost empty plate, I am not used to this kind to conversation so I don't know how to act,what to say or how to say it.

It's just all new and also a bit scary yet exciting at the same time.

"I knew it, I was sure you had a good time: you had such a huge grin on your face last night, you were super tired but also very very happy. I'm so grateful your date was good, you deserve it, and I'm so happy you two had a good time, I can tell he is very into you, you really like eachother and you and Four are so fucking cute together. So now tell me details!!"

"Yeah, yesterday was amazing!" I say blushing and I add"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Did he hold your hand? How did it feel?Where did he take you? Was he a gentleman? What did you do? Did he kiss you? What abo-" she starts to say but I stop her.

"Chris slow down, please. How am I supposed to understand what you say if you talk that fast and ask me a hundred questions?"

"Okay, sorry I'm just so thrilled. So what did you do?" she asks with a big smile.

"He took me to a very fancy restaurant and we had amazing and delicious food, I had Indian food and he had Japanese, they were both exquisite and-"

"Wait wait wait, how do you know Japanese was good? Did you taste his food?" She asks and I blush.

"Yeah, actually I did but he tried my food as well."

"Oh my God, you fed eachother!! This is so cute. You fed each other"she screams.

"Yeah yeah whatever"I say like it means nothing to me but trust me it does, me feeding him and him feeding me was on of the best moments of our date, it was so romantic, so sweet, so special.

"Then we ate some cake and had a walk on the beach because it was an amazing night and the moon and the stars were just wonderful, that's all" I say, I know I'm hiding the best and most exciting part but I won't tell her about it if she doesn't ask...

"Oh my god, this is so romantic,like a damn fairy tail. Who knew Four could be so sweet?! I guess it's only because of you, you should see the way he looks at you. I think he's a good guy Tris,I know you haven't had the best experiences talking about relationships and dates so I had to give him a warning talk but he seems okay." she says seriously, she knows almost everything about me and she is very protective when it comes to guys,she is a very special friend.

"What did you tell him?" I ask a bit unsure. I hope she hasn't told him anything about my past relationships , I really don't want Tobias to find out about them like that.

"Nothing special, I just warned him not to hurt you for his own safety. But now I want to know more about your date, so an easy question: did he hold your hand?"

"Yep, almost all the date long" I say happily biting my lip, since when I am such a girl? Am I like Chris right now??

"Oh yeah baby, yeah yeah yeah" Okay, I am not like her, I think no one could ever be.

"But Tris, spill. I know there's something else so don't try to hide it. Okay?" she asks.

"Oh no, there's nothing more." I lie but I know she doesn't buy it.

"Don't lie to me Prior. Don't you dare!" she says suspiciously.

"Hekindofkissedme" I say as fast as I can and I flush.

"What the hell have you said I haven't underst-" she starts but then she stops and starts to scream:" Tell me I have understood right! Tell me you have said what I think you have. Tell me I have heard right."

I just bite my lip and blush even more and she takes it as a yes because she starts jumping and shouting and I don't know what.

"He kissed you, he kissed you, he fucking kissed you. When? How? How many times? Was it good? Is he a good kisser? When? How? What happened? I want to know everything about your kiss or kisses. _Spilllll_ "

"Yeah, he kissed me twice, or better he kissed me once and I kissed him once. And yes he is a great kisser!"

"Yay, I'm so excited. Details girl!! When did it happened and you really kissed him?"

"Yeah I did, I know usually I wouldn't but our first kiss at the beach was so magic I couldn't stop myself so I kissed him goodnight." I say shyly, I am not that kind of girls who just want to kiss hot guys and get in their pants,no no. I don't know what happen to me when I'm with Tobias, he just makes me feel special and I become more confident, I think this is the reason why I kissed him.

"Oh it's so sweet, you two are already the best couple ever. Wait you are a couple? You are like together?" she asks as this thought just crossed her mind.

"Well, we didn't talk about that... we went on one date so maybe it's just too early but maybe-"

"Yeah, you're going to be a couple so soon, I bet he will ask you to be his girlfriend in less than two weeks. And you are saying yes unless you want me to kick your ass!"She says and I can't help but laugh, of course I'll say yes if he asks me to be his girlfriend, even if this girlfriend-thing terrify me a little bit I know I don't need to worry because Tobias is different, he is special and I trust him.

I still can't believe it's true, I can't believe I really went out on a date with my dreamy guy, I can't believe it was so perfect, I can't believe he likes me and I can't believe we kissed. Twice!!

Maybe there is a tiny possibility he likes me as much as I like him and it would mean a lot, maybe we could really be a couple and it would be my perfect dream coming real.

But the real question is: why me? Yeah, I can't find an answer... he is the most gorgeous and handsome and hot guy ever, he is a fucking sexy Greek-God also known as The Hottie like Chris used to call him before we met him at the beach and discovered he was Zeke's best friend and best man.

Then why me? Why the hell he decided to go out with me? He could have every single super model and actress and he asked me out, it doesn't make any sense. He told me I'm beautiful and kind and funny and a lot of other things Christina keep saying too but I just don't see that, I don't see a beautiful girl when I look into the mirror, I don't!!

So even if I think he's being crazy going out with me- well we're not going out like in a relationship, we're going out on dates- I don't want to ruin what we have, I don't want him to leave and I know I'm selfish and he deserves better but at the moment I just want to keep exploring our connection because I want to be with him.

I'm dying to be with him.

"So..." she starts with a malicious smile" When are you two little lovebirds going to go out together? Like a second date, I mean."

I don't know what to say, last night he told me tomorrow is his day off so I offered him to hang out and he agreed but I don't know if it will be a date and I don't know what we will do, he said he would have texted me to make plans, so technically we haven't got a second date planned and I don't know what to reply.

"Mmm I don't know, he should text me because we decided to hang out tomorrow but I don't know if it'll be a date, I know nothing because we have to plan it..."

"Yeah yeah it's definitely a date, love birds don't hang out, they go on dates!!" she says in a way I can't stop myself from laughing.

"But Chris, you are not choosing my outfit, making my make up and that stuff or I swear I won't tell you anything, clear? If I'll need your help then I'll ask but that's all" I say seriously, I really don't want to spend another afternoon in the shopping center with a crazy-girly Chris, no way.

"But we had fun last time"

"No, we didn't!!It was a torture. So we are not doing that again anytime soon." I say and she has a pissed off face but shuts up because I know she always wants to know details so this time I have won.

"It wasn't that bad, I really don't understand: you are the only girl in the world that hates shopping and you are my bestie. How come? It's unbelievable."

"Yeah I really don't know how I'm able to stand you, that's crazy." I say laughing.

"Hey, I am offended now!"she says with a pouty yet playful face.

"Oh shush,you know I love you, we are besties after all and I love you even if you are a crazy shopping fan." I say with a chuckle.

"I love you too even if I love shopping more" she says.

"Okay, now I am offended and I'm not telling you anything about my future dates with Four. No no."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm sorry!! I am not going to drag you to the shopping center for two weeks, I swear but you have to tell me about your dates and how your relationship develops, please please please. I swear I love you more than shopping. I was just kidding please!"she says and I can't help but laugh, of course I wasn't serious but it seems like she thinks I was and it's too funny, she is really scared and concerned.

 _Should I feel a little guilty?_

 _Nah, she is too hilarious_ but as soon as she understands it's all a joke she says:"I hate you Tris"

"How come? You said you love me something like one minute ago?" I say laughing and she laughs too.

I love her, I love what we have because our friendship is special, we are like sisters, closer than sisters and I know as a fact she is always going to be there for me, we can't live apart so even if we have different hobbies and if she is crazy I love her with all my heart and I'm going to be there for her too, forever.

"Deal so I'm not dragging you to the shopping center but you have to promise me you'll tell me everything about your date,okay?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I even don't know if we are actually going out tomorrow...Should I text him or should I wait for him to text me?"I ask, I really don't know.

"Oh yeah missy, you are waiting because you two are not together yet even if I'm sure he will ask you soon, but still you aren't so he has to text or call you first"she says and I'm confused.

"Don't you think this is a stupid and old rule? I mean c'mon" I say because even if I partly agree with her and I think guys should make the first move I have to admit I would have ended doing it if he hadn't.

Technically even if he asked me out I told him I like him first so I'm not really following that rule...

"No way, he is going to text you and you are waiting, clear?"

"Okay okay, but now it's better if we get dressed and ready for the day, it's already ten in the morning and we have to do the shopping because we are running out of vegetables, fruit and snacks, you have classes, I have to study because I have an exam in two days and then I have to teach yoga classes so hurry up" I say and Chris groans even if she knows I'm right, we have a full day today and I'm so happy I'm going out with Tobias tomorrow because he knows how to put a smile on my face and I always have a great time with him so I look forward to tomorrow.

Just thinking about him makes me happy and I still can't believe he has this amazing and strong effect on me.

I miss him even if I saw him something like ten hours ago, I miss his touch, his deep voice, his gorgeous and bright eyes, his smile that makes my leg weak, the feeling of his soft and delicate lips pressed sweetly on mine.

I miss him so much!

 **TOBIAS' POV**

I stay right here,laying on my comfortable bed, staring at the ceiling with a huge grin on my face, too lazy to get up and still too excited to think about something different from last night.

Our date was absolutely amazing, really perfect and I'm still trying to process what happened, I really can't believe last night wasn't a dream because it was fucking amazing and I can't believe all that happened.

 _I kissed her. I kissed her. I kissed her._

It was the best night of my life and I really can't stop thinking about it, last night when I came back home I couldn't sleep because I was way to thrilled and happy as hell and I was just too excited to sleep so even if it's almost eleven o'clock I have slept something like five hours but I'm not tired at all.

I think it's a part of the effect Tris has on me because I'm still the happiest I have ever been, just thinking about last night sends shivers all along my body.

I can't believe that what happened on our date really happened!!

 _I mean I kissed her and she kissed me._

That was the best moment of my life and our two kisses were the best I have even had, they were so special , so loveful, so sweet and soft and now I just want to kiss her again and again for the rest of my life.

I miss her lips on mine, they felt so damn good and our kisses were perfect I can't think about anything else.

But our date wasn't just wonderful because I kissed her, I was also able to hold her hand that is one of the most comfortable things ever, I was the fucking lucky one who was feed by Tris, God it was so intimate, so sexy I really had an hard time keeping it down, like always when she's around, then also our walk on the beach was heaven and when she layed on me...God I have loved that moment and then she told me she likes me.

She likes _me_!

Can you believe it? Honestly I can't, she is so fucking perfect and gorgeous and kind she likes ME!

God, last night was so damn perfect I didn't want it to end but it happened and now I can't wait until tomorrow because we are going on our second date, yayy.

I have a few ideas but I have to text her and ask her what she would like to do because I really don't care, as long as I spend time with her I'm happy, we could go to the cinema and watch a romantic comedy(and I hate romantic comedies with all my heart)and I would be super happy because the only thing I care about is her.

God, I think I love her but it's impossible because I met her last week, I'm so confused by my feelings but I know as a fact I like her a lot and I love her company, I want to spend time with her and get to know everything about her, I know I love her smile, her eyes, her kindness and almost every single thing about her.

She has such an huge power on me, makes me smile like I have never done, she makes me feel a better person, she makes me feel loved and she makes me feel things I have never even dreamt, can you believe it?

Is that love? I know it's much too soon for that but I'm sure everything about her, about us feels special and unique and I don't want to lose her, hell no!

Unfortunately all too soon my alarm goes off on my phone indicating I have to get up because my sister will be here in half an hour and I have to shower and get ready for our lunch.

I have to get ready not only literally but also mentally because in something like thirty minutes she will ask me tons and tons of questions and I won't have any chance to stop her or change the subject because she is dragging me out for lunch just to question me and this is definitely what she will do.

God help me!!

But I owe her one after all, she helped me last afternoon telling me what to wear for my date and I confess she was very useful because Tris told me I looked good so thank you little sister!!

I get ready and then I text her because I don't remember if we are actually going out or if I am supposed to cook.

"Hey sis do I have to cook or we are going out? "

She texts me back in a few seconds"Going out sounds good, I'll be there in five"

Well that's nice because I really need to do the shopping because I have nothing in my fridge, it's empty so I make a grocery list while I wait for Lauren to arrive because I have a plan in my mind for our date tomorrow and if Tris agrees I'll need to make us sandwiches and some food for our picnic and I won't be able to if I don't do the shopping today.

The doorbell rings, I open the door and find my sister standing there with a malicious grin and a curious gaze, but she doesn't make any move so I grab my keys and my wallet and we head out.

"So where are we going?"I ask breaking the ice.

"Er...Dauntless Burger? It's a very quiet place so we'll be able to talk"she says with a knowing smile... God this is going to be the longest lunch.

I fake a smile and nod, I really don't know if I'll be alive by the end of the day!!

We often goes to Dauntless Burger because they serve the best hamburgers and fries ever and it's also very close to my place, walking there takes us five minutes, five minutes of silence but I know it won't last long.

The owner, Frank, knows us because we come here a lot and he also knows what we usually take: I always have a double hamburger and a beer and Lauren usually takes grilled vegetables and water, she is a very very healthy person, she doesn't drink alcohol and she is vegetarian.

Yeah she is crazy, I know.

As soon as Frank leaves us alone with our plates on the table Lauren starts her interrogation and I know she will leave me alone only when I will tell her everything she wants to know.

"So how was your date?" she asks and only mentioning my date makes me happy so I unconsciously start to smile, thinking about me and Tris last night is amazing and I get lost in the thought so I don't answer for a while.

"Well seeing your wide smile and your super happy eyes I guess it was good?"her voice takes me back to reality, it isn't a real question, it's more like a statement like she already knows the answer.

"It was...it was" I say still grinning as hell trying to find a word to describe it but I don't think there is a word to say how it was." It was just perfect and amazing and wonderful and... _wow_. I had never had such an amazing and great night before, it was the best and it was like, like heaven" I say and when I look at my sister she has a soft smile on her lips and she is staring at me like she has never done.

"I can tell it Tobias, I have never seen you so happy and excited and it just makes my heart flutter, I can tell she is special because I have never seen you like this, you look different in the best way possible and maybe this is the first time I see you so happy, so content and I love it because even if you didn't have an easy life you deserve the best, you deserve to be happy and joyful, you deserve the world and seeing you like this makes me so damn happy. Tobias I have never seen you like that and I think that if you are so happy now it's only because of your date, because of Tris and she has to be a very very special girl if she has this effect on you, I have tried to make you happy for years and she has made you the happiest in a night, I can't believe it. I can tell she is special and I'm so glad you met her because she has this amazing power on you and I am just too happy, I love you so much and I love you even more when you are so happy." She says and she has tears in her eyes, wow it was something... I wasn't ready for something like that, her speech has shocked me, a lot!!

"Yeah, she's really special and I know she has an huge power on me, she doesn't only make me happy, she makes me a better person too and I know it could sound weird because I met her last week but this is the truth, she is super special. And Lauren, ya know I love you too and appreciate what you have just said but know please stop talking like that because you are turning me into such a moved girl" I say the last part chuckling but I'm sure she knows I'm serious.

"Okay you're right but I really meant what I've said. So your date was perfect but I still don't know how does Tris look like" easy question.

"Gorgeous" I say and add nothing, she is gorgeous, that's all.

She laughs because I guess she was waiting for a better explanation: "Okay, can you tell me something more?"she asks still laughing.

"Okay well she has gold wavy hair, her eyes are absolutely wonderful I have never seen something so beautiful, then her smile is so pure, so genuine I love it and she smiles very often, she is really stunning when she does it. She is petite, not short but petite and she is so cute so yeah...she's gorgeous and she is also kind and sweet, very funny too...just perfect"I say and add "And she's 21 like you"

"Oh cool, she seems to be very nice. You should introduce us"

"Yeah yeah but now sis I'm sorry I have to go"

"Hey wait wait, when are you seeing her again?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Impatient, aren't we? I'm kidding, I'm happy for you and have a nice second date" she says with a smile and thanks God she doesn't ask me more question, our lunch wasn't that bad.

"Okay, I need to do the shopping and work so bye" I say and this isn't an excuse to leave her, it's almost two in the afternoon and I have to stop at the grocery and go home to work, yeah I can work staying at my place because it's quite big and I live alone so I have my office there.

I buy everything I need and arrive home in less than an hour, new record!!

I have been working at my computer for almost three hours when I decide to text Tris to plan our date and find out if I'll have to make us lunch or not, I really hope she will agree with my idea for tomorrow, I'm very excited and I would love to cook for her.

I don't know if she is still teaching her yoga class so I send her a text to discover if she's busy or can talk.

" _Hi beautiful, how's your day?_ "

She texts me back in a few minutes:" _It was fine, thank you. What about yours?"_

" _Mine too, so you are still free tomorrow for our second date, right_?"

" _Huh so you are already taking me on a second date..._ "

" _Oh yeah_ " I tease her back chuckling to the screen.

" _Then I'm still free_ "

" _Good, so traditional date or special date?"_ I really hope she will choose the special one because I know it would be very funny and I'm almost 100% sure she would love it, or at least I hope so.

" _Mmm special sounds interesting"_ _"Good I'll pick you up at eight in the morning or is it too early_?" I am usually awake but maybe she isn't a morning person.

" _Eight is perfect. Where are we going?"_

 _"It's a surprise missy but you will love it, I promise"_

 _"Okay but at least tell me what I should wear"_

 _"Dress comfortable, we'll stay outdoors"_

 _"Ok, should I bring or make something?"_

 _"Nah, I'll do that. Look forward to our second date!!!_ " I am so thrilled. I am going out with Tris Prior for the second time, yayyy!

 _"Me too, thank you for everything and see ya tomorrow"_

 _"See you beauty_ " I guess she is blushing right now, I love I can make her flush so easily, she is so freaking cute.

It's dinner time so I order some take-away pizza because I have to make sandwiches for me and Tris, I also want to make muffins for our breakfast and I have to call and book out activity so I have no time to cook my own dinner, pizza will work.

God I still can't believe this is happening.

Tris Prior.

I'm going out with Tris Prior.

 **Thank y'all for everything, leave a review or a PM to let me know how was it and what do you think. See you soon!**


	8. chapter 8

**Hello everyone, how are you?:)**

 **This is the second date chapter and it's quite long, I hope you'll like it, leave me a review. I also want to thank y'all for your support, review, followers and favorite, thank you plus I am super happy because an amazing fanfiction author that I love with all my heart(I have read all her stories at least five times, they are really amazing and well written)started to follow me and this story so I am just too happy.**

 **TRIS' POV**

When my alarm clock goes off indicating it's seven o'clock I've already been awake for a while because I already have butterflies in my stomach thinking about my second date with Tobias, he is picking me up in an hour but I have no idea about where we are going.

The only things I know are that this is going to be our special date and this is the reason why he is picking me up in the morning and that I have to dress comfortable because we're staying outdoors, that's all... I am really clueless, this is going to be a surprise and even if I usually don't really like them I trust him plus he told we would have a lot of fun so yeah,here I am.

I don't know if Chris is awake because I'm sure she looks forward to Tobias' arrive but fortunately this time she's not "helping" me getting ready (she always says she helps me with my outfit and make up but the truth is that she choose my clothes and makes my make up and I can't even protest) because we have an agreement, thank god.

So I get up, choose my outfit that consists in a pair of denim shorts-not too short and a green and simple t-shirt and then I head to the bathroom to have a quick shower, I don't need to wash my hair 'cause I did it yesterday.

I'm so excited I also sing during my shower and I hear Chris screaming" See, you are a really lovebird", I can't help but chuckle, I didn't think I was that loud but it's just her so I'm not embarrassed but if it was someone else I would be embarrassed as hell, I'm not good at singing so I don't like when people hear me, unfortunately I often sing along with the radio unconsciously like I did in Tobias' car a couple days ago.

I get dressed and put my hair in a simple ponytail, I decide not to wear makeup because I think I won't need it but mainly 'cause I don't really like it so if it's not necessary I can go without.

As soon as I go downstairs and reach the kitchen Chris shouts at me" what the hell are you wearing?"seeing what I'm wearing.

"He texted me to dress comfortable and these clothes are comfortable" I replay and she looks at me like to say "these clothes are horrible not comfortable " but I don't care.

"And you are wearing no make up. Tris this is a tragedy, you are killing me and all the girls in this world not following of the most important date-rules, ya know that?"

"Oh please Chris, we are staying outdoors and it's not a traditional date,ok? So yeah: no make up is fine." I tell her but she still has a shocked face and wide eyes, she stands there staring at me for such a long time I have to make sure she's still alive so I shake my hand in front of her"Hey, is there someone in there"I tease her chuckling, she just sticks her tongue out.

My phone rings and I see I have a text from Tobias: " _Good Morning Beautiful, I'm my way and I'll be there in ten. I've got breakfast!_ " I can't help but smile and flush, God I blush so much around him, that's not fair!

"What's up Tris? A text from The Hottie" Chris asks and I just giggle.

"So I've thought...Why don't we hang out all together, I mean you and Four, Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, Will and I. We could have fun, at the beach we had a great time and we could have a barbecue here..."Chris asks and I have to admit this is an amazing idea, we promised to go out together as a group because we really had a wonderful time during our first trip.

"Yeah, we should do that again and the barbecue sounds good, I'll ask Four"

"Great but now talking about you and Four" she says with a malicious voice that terrifies me "I'm spending the night at Will's so you can have your wild night with Four in here tonight! Am I not the best best friend ever?" she smirks and chuckles but she is serious at the same time.

 _Is she kidding right?_

"Oh darling thank you so much"I say teasingly but I look at her with a mortal gaze, she can't think I'll do that with Four tonight, can she?

"No problem, you can do your business here and-"

Thanks God the door bell interrupts her embarrassing sentence because I was really starting to become red as a tomato, I have always been very modest and not used to talk about this kind of things.

 _I really hope she'll shut the fuck up in front of Tobias or I'll kill her_!

He is here, he is here!

I'm so thrilled and impatient to see him so I run to open the door and I face him, he's smiling with his amazing and soft lips, I get lost in the ocean deep blue eyes, full of kindness and happiness.

God I love his eyes, they are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen, so bright, so deep, so blue, so...wow.

"Good morning beautiful"He says smiling wider and handing me a sunflower he was hiding behind his back.

God he's soo sweet, tulips on our first date and a wonderful sunflower on our second.

I can't stop myself and I hug him tightly,I must have taken him by surprise but he quickly hug me back pulling me closer to his chest, I feel so comfortable and good here, his arms wrapped around me and his wonderful scent make me feel so safe, I love it.

"Thank you, thank you so much. It's wonderful"I mumble with my head still pressed on his chest, he doesn't answer he just kisses the top of my head and this action is so damn sweet I'd like to stay like this forever.

"Good morning Four"Chris says all of a sudden, crap I forgot she was here with us.

He reluctantly pulls away and smiles shily"Good morning Chris" he says and looks at her to see her reaction, she smiles at him and he relaxes...I don't know what that meant but I guess it's something connected with their talk or at least I think so.

"I'll put this amazing flower in a vase, one sec"I say and head to the kitchen where there is the vase with his tulips so I just put it in there, they are really wonderful together and I think about how lucky I am going out with Tobias, he's really one of the best people I know, so sweet, kind and careful and also damn handsome!

And I'm going out with him,yayy!!!!!

"Here I am, let's go"I say waving at Chris.

"Have fun and see ya tomorrow,take care of her Four"She tells us with an happy smile.

"I will." he says and then whispers in my ear"She's not going to be at home tonight?"

"No, she's staying at Will's" I say but I really don't know why is he asking...He can't be thinking we could- no Tobias is not like that!

"Good so she won't kill me if you're not back at midnight"he says with a chuckle and I laugh too, this is the reason why he asked!!

He's a gentleman and opens the car door for me and here we go on our special date.

"So where are we going?"

"I told you honey, it's a surprise!"

"Can't you tell me anything?"

"Let me just say we're going on a special excursion, we're going to stay outdoors for almost all the day and we're having a lot of fun, I promise" he says smiling at me and barely touching my hand sending shivers.

"Hungry? I made us breakfast" Tobias asks after a few minutes of drive.

"Yep, starving actually."

"Good, I made chocolate muffins, blueberry muffins and banana muffins,like them?"

"Oh my God I love muffins! Thank you so much"

"I'm glad you like them, I hope I've done a good job and I also have some orange juice but not coffee because I can't keep it warm but if you want we can stop somewhere and buy it"

"Oh no don't worry, orange juice is perfect"

He hands me the box with muffins and I taste the blueberry and it's delicious.

"God it's so good, damn you can bake!! I didn't know you can cook so well, you are full of surprises" I say with my mouth full and I don't care if it's impolite goddamn this is too exquisite!

"Thank you, glad to cook for you milady" He says chuckling looking between ma and the street.

I blush and punch him teasingly on his muscular arm "Which one do you want?"

"Er I don't think I'll be able to eat while I'm driving, I really don't want to cause a car crash with you in here"

"Oh don't worry, I'll help you"I say, I could feed him...I loved feeding him at the restaurant and I really want to do it again, it was so intimate and sweet!

"Deal. Let's try the banana one!"

"Open your mouth"I say picking a small piece of banana muffin between my fingers and putting it in his mouth, I have butterflies in my stomach because this is almost too much to handle, touching his soft and kissable lips is just fantastic and I really crave more but I know I have to wait and if I'll be lucky and only of I'll be lucky I'll manage to kiss him, God I want it so much.

I keep feeding him and I can tell he is enjoying it because he smiles a lot and he looks at me with his wonderful eyes full of gratitude and also something else I don't recognize.

"Finished, do you want another one?" I say pointing at the box now almost empty, there are only a banana and a chocolate muffin left, I have tasted every type and they are all delicious, really!

"No,thank you. You are so sweet Tris. I'm really happy to be here with you" i just blush like every single time he says a cute thing about me, I just can't help it, I can't.

Then there's a stop and he does something I wasn't ready for: he takes my hand that rests on my thigh and pulls it closer and closer to his mouth staring right into my eyes with a soft smile and he kisses it, he kisses my hand and his touch is so sweet and kind I start to tear up and smile at him trying to tell him how much he makes me happy by using my gaze,God he is so cute!

We enjoy this perfect moment for a while, just being silent and staring at eachother, unfortunately someone horns at us breaking our little bubble.

"Fine...talking about having fun..."I say thinking at my conversation with Chris just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah..."

"So Chris proposed to do something all together like we did at the beach, maybe we could have a barbecue..."I say but I'm a little nervous because I don't know if he's going to think this is a good idea.

"Oh yes, we absolutely have to do that"he seems really excited.

"Yeah, so maybe this weekend..."

"Perfect,Zeke and Shauna are on their honeymoon until Saturday so maybe Sunday works better" he says and oh yes Zeke and Shauna! I totally forgot about them, they should me in Canada right now.

"Fine, Chris and I are free both days"

"Great me too, so I'll text the guys and you the girls?"he asks.

"Deal, I'll text them later!"

We drive for something like an hour but it's not boring at all because we keep talking and making jokes all the time and it just reminds me how lucky I am, we can really talk about everything even if we don't talk about sad or too deep things our conversation is fluent and we have a lot of fun, joking and being silly together.

I love it that I don't have to act or feel different around me, it's just me and I can be myself because he's not judging me and it seems like he truly appreciate me like that, I don't have to play a perfect-girlfriend-role and I love that we can be so natural with eachother.

And I also notice that when we're alone we are different, being just the two of us makes the different because I am really carefree around him and he's more out-going and he talks more and makes jokes, when he's around other people he's just very quiet, close and a bit scary too and I am so glad he opens to me and shows me his other side, love it.

He tells me about his lunch with Lauren yesterday and how much she was happy for him and impatient to meet him so I tell him I'd really love to know her because she seems very nice and I also think that if things between us get more and more serious(and I really hope so)he will end up meeting my family and I'll meet his but I don't say it loud, maybe it's too early for that.

"Here we are beautiful"he says stopping the car, I have no idea where we are but we're not in a city or close to one because I can only see trees, meadows and a couple of little houses.

I guess we are in the countryside but I've never been here before, it looks like a very peaceful place, with no traffic, no chaos, no hundreds of people...i like it!

We walk towards the two buildings but as soon as we reach them I notice they are not simple houses, it's a stable full of horses, I sucked in a breath, I'm speechless, I think shocked is the right world.

I guess Tobias sees my surprise because he smiles and whispers in my ear" You told me you used to go horse riding and you would love to try it again so I thought it would be a nice surprise, I have rent two horses and we can go around all the day long" he says happily but when I don't say anything I can see the nervousness and worry on his face.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be nice but if you don't want to we can go wherever you want. I'm sorry Tris"he adds with a confused and a bit sad face.

I say nothing I just hug him and start to jump with my arms wrapped around his back like a baby girl because I am so happy I can't explain it with words so I think that showing him how I feel will work better, he laughs very deeply and he wraps his strong arms under my ass inviting me to wrap my legs around his waist and this is what I do, without a second thought so now he is holding me close to him and I face him because I'm as tall as him like that.

He stares at me with a huge grin:"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it Tobias, this is the best surprise ever!! I'm so excited, thank you thank you thank you" I say kissing his cheeks between my words and then, looking right into his eyes I lean in and kiss his soft, sweet, gentle, wonderful and dreamy lips.

He kisses me back softly, our lips barely touching but still this is amazing and I am super happy because I'm here, with the man I'm falling for, wrapped around him, kissing the most perfect pair of lips ever and it just feels so damn good and right like if I have been waiting for him, for this for all my life.

He is the one I want to stay with, he is the one who makes me feel special and loved and he is the one, that's all.

The kiss is magic, just wow, it makes me feel alive and happy and special, he always manages to make me feel beautiful and important like no one does, he has this amazing power and I really feel like I don't deserve him because he's just too perfect, the boyfriend every single girl would love to have.

He holds me for several minutes, I have my arms wrapped around his neck and a huge smile on my face.

"I'm so excited"I tell him and it's the truth because I love horses and I practised horse-riding for many years and when I had to stop because once I fell off the horse without hurting myself but my parents were so scared and worried they made me stop I was very very sad, since then I have always wanted to do it again but there's always been something that stopped me: no one to go with, my leg broken (yeah I broke my left leg and it was very painful) or something like that.

And now Tobias is taking me horse- riding!! I can't believe it because first of all I didn't remember I told him I love it and then how come he always remembers what I say, he is always so careful and so sweet?

Before I met him I used to think boys like that didn't exist, that perfection didn't exist but then... here he is and yeah he's everything a girl could ever dream because he's just damn perfect and...dreamy.

"Me too, let's go and meet our horses, ok?" his voice, is strong and deep and sexy voice, interrupts my thoughts taking me back from a dream to reality.

"Okay but please I really want to thank you because you Tobias make me so happy, like I have never been and just...thank you" I say seriously looking into his eyes.

"You are making me happy, you make me feel good and important, thank you Tris" he says also staring at me and holding me closer, then he leans down and pecks the tip of my nose and my panties are suddenly wet because this simple and soft action was so sweet and loveful I can't hold me back.

He leaves me and I miss his touch but as soon as I'm on my feet he is holding my hand and it sends me shivers again, so we are always connected, I love it because it's like he craves my touch as I crave his and this is intoxicating.

"Good morning, I'm John the keeper of this place"a man says.

"Hi I'm Four, I think I talked to you yesterday because I called to rent two horses" Tobias says and I squeezes his hand smiling.

"Oh yeah yeah, you know how to ride a horse?" he sees Tobias and I nodding so he adds"Great, here you are your caps and stuff and now let's meet Virtual and Jackson" he says walking towards the higher building.

We meet our horses, they are amazing really; I take Virtual that is totally brown and Tobias takes the black Jackson, they are huge and I really don't know how I'll be able to jump in...he's too tall!!

John leave us alone and we walk towards the path that goes to a little forest holding the reins.

"You look super hot with that cap on"I tease Tobias but it's part of the truth because he looks always hot, damn he could be wearing a princess halloween costume and still he would look sexy, I know it's unbelievable but yeah this is true.

"You too missy, suuuuper sexy" he says with an adorable yet mischievous smirk, as usual I can't help it and I blush turning into a tomato.

"Need help to jump on?" he asks as reading my mind because I'm sure I can't do that, Virtual is too tall for me and still Tobias took Jackson that is even taller!

"Yep, I'm so damn short!"I say almost with anger in my voice, why have I to be this short? It's very irritating and frustrating because I often need help and then c'mon the other girls have long and perfect legs and here I am.

Tris you don't care about other girls, you are happy with yourself.

This is usually true, I am not jealous of other girls' body but I have to confess my high bothers me sometimes, but now stop it!

"You're petite and this is cute!" he says making me chuckle, I think I like petite better!

He helps me and here I am, on Virtual's back and I love the view, yeah very interesting and I super excited about our excursion.

We ride for a lot of miles just chatting, laughing, talking about everything, making jokes and enjoying ourselves and each other's company and our little bubble is perfect and heaven like always and I can't believe I am sharing this with him.

We are now in a small wood, the nature is breathtaking here: tons of wonderful flowers, huge and old trees, hidden birds, the sun filtering through the branches and a cool soft wind blowing...this is just amazing and we are alone here, there is nobody else and this is even more beautiful and relaxing.

"Oh my God Tobias this is absolutely wonderful" I say breathless.

"Yeah I love this place too,my mother used to take Lauren and me here as children and sometimes I come back here but only for special reasons." he says casually and my heart flutters.

"So I am a special reason?" I ask trying to tease him but I fail and I am sure he can tell how serious and interested I actually am.

"Oh yeah Tris, you have no idea how much special you are to me and how happy you make me"He smiles wide at me" but now let's go , I know a place that is perfect for our picnic"

"Yayy picnic!!But have you cooked us lunch too?" I ask, he is so sweet I seem rude next to him.

"Are you trying to spoil me?" I tease him but he surprises me saying"Yep, this is my plan"...Is he serious? Can it be true? Am I dreaming?

After a few minutes of comfortable silence he points a small clearing and says that place is where he used to rest with his family and that we can have lunch there and refresh a little in the stream that crosses the glade, of course I agree because I am very hungry and all sweaty, it's damn hot today!!

The place is even more amazing and breathtaking than the rest of the wood that still is just... wow, the grass is soft and green and there are hundreds and hundreds of daisies and a little river flows full of ducks and little birds that fly away scared when we arrive and leave the two horses free to browse around.

While I am looking around Tobias sets on the grass a red and white blanket and lay down with a box full of sandwiches that look delicious and some water:"If you want we can eat Tris" he says smiling at me with his adorable grin that just makes me want to kiss his full and amazing lips until we are both breathless, I swear I usually haven't this needs and thoughts, I mean I have never had them with my past boyfriend that were not many but still Tobias manages to make me feel like no one, he is special and we are not even together!

I lay next to him on my stomach and he asks me:"Any special request? I made ham and cheese, tuna and mayo or tomato and mozzarella sandwiches!"

"Mmm, they all look delicious but I think I'll start with... tuna and mayo thank you and not only for the sandwiches,ya know."

"Always for you"He says seriously but then tease me" I have to spoil you after all!"

"God this is good, I think you are the only guy I know who can cook"I say chuckling and I laugh even harder when he says" Yeah, it was very hard for me: I had to buy the bread, open the tuna can and the mayo bottle and put them together, it was really really hard"

I punch his arm and he looks at me like I have hurt him...I laugh harder than I thought possible, I swear but Tobias being silly is the most funny and hilarious thing ever!

Our lunch goes like that: being stupid together and having a lot of fun, with his everything is easier and more comfortable because I would never been like that with any other guy in the world, this part of me is for his eyes only.

I eat three sandwiches and some fruit and that's all, I'm completely full and there is no more space in my stomach so Tobias and I just lay there for an hour or so being lazy and enjoying the silence, a comfortable silence because it isn't clumsy at all, it feels right like we don't need to talk all the time we can stay quiet enjoying our company.

It's afternoon now and the branches aren't protecting us anymore so we are completely exposed to the sun rais and it's very very hot here so I suggest:"Why do not we go soak our feet in the water?"

I don't have to say it twice because he takes off his shoes immediately and runs towards the stream as fast as he can and jumps in it, I follow him and do the same: I'm wearing shorts and he's wearing knee-length pants and the water isn't deep at all so we can make it.

"Mmmm it's so fresh in here, it feels heaven" he says with his eyes close just enjoying the cool water but now that he can't see me I decide to spray him with some water just to have some fun.

He starts jumping and says"Ah ah it's cold cold cooold"

"Oh don't be such a baby, the water is just a bit cool and today is damn hot!"

"Do you the war? Then I give you what you want!" he says and starts to spray me with water again and again until all my clothes are soaking wet and even if I try to fight him he wins and he also manages to tickle me a few times and being the ticklish I am I almost fall right into the water.

"Stop stop please , you won"I say trying to catch my breath after have been laughing for such a long time.

"See missy, it's better if you don't mess with me"he smirks and this is absolutely cute and hot at the same time, my legs are weak now and I guess he can tell it because he tosses me over his shoulders and carries me to our blanket.

"It's getting a little late, we have to go back to John before the sunset but until our clothes are dry we can have some more fun!"he says laying on his back, I lay on my stomach but I don't really want to have fun, I just want to be close to him, kiss him, touch him.

And this is exactly what I do, resting on my elbows so I don't hurt him or crush on him I stare directly and intensely in his wonderful eyes, caressing his cheeks.

"I don't know if I have already told you but stubble suits you"I say and it's true because he looks even hotter,sexier and more handsome with stubble...I usually don't like them because...I actually don't know why but on him they are just so attractive and I love them.

"I don't know if I have already told you and if I have that's okay because it's the truth: you look gorgeous today, you always look gorgeous " he says smiling at me and quoting part of my sentence but I can tell he really meant what he has just said... even if I may disagree.

I try hard not to blush once again and I lean down to kiss him... God I love kissing him, I crave his lips on mine, I crave that particular touch.

It scares me a little because I am not like this usually, I don't need all these kisses, I don't crave that much touch normally but still this is not normal, this is Tobias and he is everything but normal.

This kiss is different, it's still gentle, soft and sweet but it's more...intense, it's not passionate or something, just firmer, I am holding both his cheeks and so does him, it's like we are trying not to pull apart, not to breathe because we really want this special kiss to last forever but unfortunately at the end we need air so our lips are no longer touching but I rest my forehead on his and our hands are still where they were.

I start to touch his amazing lips with the tip of my finger and he runs his hands through my hair that aren't in a pony-tail anymore, they were all wet since our little war in the stream, it feels amazing, so sweet so intimate and god his lips are wonderful.

I _love_ his lips!

"Tris" he says suddenly, not stopping to play with my hair and looking intensely into my eyes.

"Mmmm" I say, I'm too lazy to speak right now plus he seems to be very focused on something, maybe on what he wants to say and I can tell he's a bit nervous.

God, is he going to tell me something bad? Should I be nervous too?

 _Stop Tris, you are here together and everything is perfect, nothing bad could ever happen here, with him!_

"Ehm listen Tris, I know we have known eachother for a very short time and that our first meeting was... unconventional but I know as a fact we have something special, you are special Tris in the best way ever. You make me feel the happiest I have ever been, you make me feel special and important and a better person, I'm another person when you're around and I love it, I wasn't unhappy before with friends, job and that stuff but now I am 100% sure I miss something or better someone, I have known it since I met you, it's like something clicked in my mind and now I know that I wasn't all that happy before but I do be happy now, with you. You are special Tris, so special. You are the best person I have ever met and not only because you are sweet, kind, smily, funny and drop dead gorgeous but also because you are so genuine and just perfect, you make me a better person, and I do want to be a better person if it means staying with you,this is all I want. Really. Of course we don't know everything about each other but if you agree I'd love to learn everything about you because you amaze me, you are perfect Tris, perfect. You mean so much to me, please will you make me the happiest man ever? Will you be my girlfriend Tris?" he says it without stopping once, staring into my eyes with his full of devotion and awe.

 _Oh my god._

I am completely shocked by his words, it seems like my mind doesn't manage to process what he has just said: I'm speechless and I just stare at him but fortunately my body reacts and suddenly I'm kissing him with an amount of pressure all new for us, there is a huge grin on my lips and my hands are in his hair.

He seems to be as shocked as I was by my action because it takes him a few seconds to kiss me back but as soon as he does it I see stars, this is the most amazing kiss we have ever shared, this is the best kiss I have ever shared with someone and I really can't pull away even if I need to breathe...it's just to special to be interrupted so I plan soft kisses on the corners of his mouth, on his cute nose, on his cheeks, on his lips...everywhere.

It's unbelievable and I know it's also kind of impossible but every single kiss we share seems to be the best ever, there is something unique about my lips pressed on his and it feels like that is their place, there is where they were meant to be and I'm absolutely amazed by this simple contact that can make me feel the center of the universe, the most important person ever.

"Can I take it as a yes?" he asks chuckling between my short kisses but I guess he already knows my answer because he's smiling wide.

"I guess we can say it" I say with a soft chuckle stopping my kiss attack but staring at him I add:"Seriously asking me to be your girlfriend you have made me the happiest girl ever and I want you to know I feel exactly the way you do, you are so special and precious to me Tobias... You are my dreamy boyfriend and I can't believe you want me to be with you. I'm so happy! How come I'm so damn lucky? Tobias I would love to be your girlfriend, it's an honour"

He pulls me down and now I'm on him, my head rests on his chest and my legs are touching his,he hugs me tightly and I try to wrap my own arms around his mid-section but it's impossible because he's laying on his back so I just wrap them around his neck while he whispers sweet things in my ear(like how much he's happy and lucky,how beautiful and amazing I am,how good I smell and this kind of things that make my heart skips a lot of beats) and kisses my head.

We are having so much fun that suddenly it's already five in the afternoon and even if I'd stay here forever we have to go because John is waiting for us.

"I don't want to go back" he says in a lazy voice nuzzling his nose in my hair.

"Me neither but we have to. And if you want you can come to my place, Chris is spending the night at Will's so we could have dinner and watch a film or something" I propose a bit unsure because I don't know if it's too much early or if he could think I want to do that because no way, no no it's too early for that and I'm not ready at all... God we have been together for an hour,no way he could think that because I don't want to let him down but we are not doing that tonight or anytime soon!

But still we're talking(actually I am talking but it doesn't matter) about Tobias and he is not like that, even because I'm sure that if sex was the only thing he cared about he would not be with me right now!!

"Mmm if you want me" he says laughing"Aren't you tired of me yet?"

"Nah, I don't think so"

"Okay then get our lazy asses up and go back because I look forward our dinner"

It takes us about half an hour to arrive to the stable and John is there waiting for us, I greet Virtual and Jackson with a kiss, they are really wonderful horses, so cute and I really really loved riding them,it was a fantastic and unforgettable day, I enjoyed every bit of it and not only because of what Tobias and I shared.

Being the gentlemen he is he opens and closes the door car for me and this simple thing makes me blush, no one has ever done something like that for me and it just makes me feel special, no one of my past boyfriend (that weren't more that three actually) have never make me feel this way, Tobias manage to make me smile just with a single gaze and every time he talks to me or does something for me he pours so much care and emotion it makes my heart flutter because he keeps reminding me I'm important to him and knowing he really cares about me is just the most wonderful feeling ever.

I love it!

The drive is quiet, we chat and listen to music because we have a lot of things in common and music is one of them so even if I am exhausted I don't fall asleep like I usually do, I like his company too much, he makes me smile so easily and plus he holds my hand almost all the drive long and it is so fucking amazing!!

"Here we are, my princess" I chuckle and think about all the different nickname he has given me so far: Beauty,Beautiful, Honey, Milady and now Princess...What the hell did I do to deserve him? What?

I used to think at all this kind of nicknames as stupid and irritating things but hearing him calling me like that is just amazing and dammit I always always always blush, whyyyy?

"I like your house, ya know. It's very different from my place but I like it, if someone comes here I guess he will be able to say this is your and Christina house because it just looks like it. All this picture and photos... I like it" he says as soon as we reach the kitchen that is a little messy but I don't care, I mean it's normal even because today the mess isn't too bad, sometimes I come back home and find things all over the house and Chris looking desperately for something she can't find...those day are just crazy so I'm thankful the house isn't a total disaster right now.

"Thank you. I have never been to your place..."I say almost timidly.

"I know but don't worry I'm going to take you there missy" I blush, hard.

"Okay so are you hungry?"I ask.

"Yeah, if you want we could order some take away"

"No way, you have spoiled me by cooking both breakfast and lunch and now I'm cooking dinner for you." I say and he steps closer to me and kisses me briefly"You are the best Tris" he adds when our lips are just a inch apart and our foreheads are pressed together.

He is so tall I have to stand on my tiptoes but I don't care, I want to kiss him so bad and this is what I do but this kiss is different because we are hugged, our bodies are touching and I don't know why but in the middle of the kiss I open my mouth a little and he caresses my lips using his tongue and we end up tasting eachother.

This is literally heaven, I have found it.

We break apart both breathless but we are smiling wide, I have never had something that magic, that amazing...now I know what I want to do for the rest of my life.

Wait wait wait 'for the rest of my life' maybe is too much, it's too early to say or even just think something like this, too early...we have been together for less that a day and I'm already thinking about a remote future, this is not good.

My stomach grows breaking our little bubble and Tobias laughs"Let's make dinner Tris. Need some help?"

"Mmm I think I can handle it but if you want you could lay the table while I'm cooking" I think I'll make us a simple dinner: some spicy chicken and roasted potatoes with rice, it's quick to make and it's good, isn't it?

It's very funny watching him trying to lay the table because he has no idea where the things are so he tries to guess and opens almost all the kitchen cabinets and sometimes he just stands there looking around and rubbing his neck with a confused face, it's exhilarating!

But at the end he manages to set it and we start to eat, our table isn't very big so we are close to each other, our legs touching briefly once in a while like our hands, I think I could easily get used to this: eating with Tobias is amazing and there is something very intimate in the way we touch and look at eachother...

We were both starving so we eat in silence just savouring our food that is delicious according to him, of course I blush when he says how good it tastes, how good at cooking I am and how much he would like to eat my plates everyday because they are 'tooo good'.

We talk about the barbecue, we have texted everyone and now everything's planned, I really look forward to it and the time goes fast.

"Tris let me do the dishes please"he insists because he wants to help"You cooked, I wash that's fair"

I chuckle because of his sweetness, I can't believe he's real...too perfect for this world.

I try to complain about him doing the dishes but it's useless and we end up doing it together: he washes, I dry and put them in the cabinets and we are a really good team because we finish in five minutes, I really think this is a record because it usually takes me hours to do that, usually it's so boring but with him everything is funny and exciting: even doing the dishes!!!

"Okay missy, we have done enough today and it's time at be lazy" he says hugging me and carrying me to the couch like I'm not heavy at all, I can't help but chuckle when he tosses me down and almost jumps next to me.

There are some stupid but exhilarating shows on tv so we decide to watch them even if I'm sure we are more focused on eachother because in less than a couple minutes we end up cuddling together and this is so amazing I really don't care about the tv programmes anymore, I just enjoy our closeness: I'm still sitting on my legs but he has an arm around my shoulders,my head is in its special spot on his chest,my hands are rubbing his middle section and his are running through my hair that are 'the softest' and he also kiss my head once in a while.

At the beginning we kiss only during the tv advertising but soon we are making out and we are completely focused on our activity that it's so much better that the tv shows...I love every single bit of every single touch we share because it's magic and nothing will ever be so special.

We kiss for God knows how much and I really couldn't ask for something better, he manages to make me feel alive and every time our lips meet followed by our tongues I see stars and there are tons and tons of butterflies in my stomach but after a while we have to stop, trying to catch our breath.

"God you are amazing Tris"he says breathing hard and caressing my cheek.

I giggle not knowing what to reply, I cuddle on his chest and then, all of a sudden someone is whispering sweet things in my ear.

"Hey honey, even if I would love to stay like that forever maybe it's better if you get some real rest in your soft bed that I guess it's more comfortable that my chest"

 _Oh no, I fell asleep. Stupid stupid stupid_.

"I'm sorry Tobias, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you but I have to say you are not that uncomfortable" I say yawning and he chuckles... I love his chuckle, so pure and beautiful.

He helps me getting up from the couch and kisses my forehead softly while I hug him, I'm so tired I could sleep for a whole day.

"I can't believe you are my girlfriend, I have never been been so happy" he whispers and I can feel his smile on forehead, my legs are weak now because of his words and my heart flutters.

"I am the lucky one Tobias"I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him softly, this kiss is short and simple but it makes me feel heaven.

"Goodnight Tris, it's two in the morning, I guess I should say two in the night, go catch some sleep, it has been a very long day"

"I guess so but it was one of the best day of my life,thanks to you" I say in a serious voice, I want him to know it.

"Totally agree, can't wait to see my gorgeous girlfriend again" he says kissing me goodbye, but this kiss is too short so I look at him with a sad face and manage to win another kiss, longer and more intense this time and I can't help but think this is the way I want to be greeted every single night, forever if I'm lucky.

 **Here you are guys. This chapter is very very long and I really hope you like it, let me know what you think and/or if you have any special request, I'll try to make you happy**.

 **I ALSO WANT TO WARN YOU: I'M GOING ON SUMMER HOLIDAY IN TWO DAYS AND I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE, I AM REALLY SORRY BUT I PROMISE YOU I'LL DO MY BEST!**


	9. chapter 9

**Hello guys and thank you for everything, I manage to write a new chapter to post :) This is going to be shorter than usual because I'm on holiday and I haven't a lot of time to write so yes, here we go!**

 **I don't own the Divergent Trilogy!**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

It's Sunday and today we have the barbecue all together at Chris and Tris'.

We decided to do it here because they have a small garden where we can grill and eat, in fact they have a table outside and today is very hot but it's windy so eating out sounds perfect.

I arrived here quite early this morning because I was very excited and I looked forward to hugging Tris again, I missed her so much even if since our second date we have been texting eachother a lot, but hey I don't complain.

So this morning I came here around nine because I really craved some contact with my girlfriend...God I really can't believe I can call her my girlfriend... I mean Tris Prior, the most amazing and gorgeous and sweet and kind and funny girl ever, is my girlfriend!!

I'd really like to shout and scream it to let the world know she is mine and I am the fucking lucky son of a bitch who can touch her, hold her hand, kiss her wonderful and dreamy lips(God I am totally in love with her lips!!)and that if someone tries to hurt or bother her well I will teach him how to treat the most perfect girl the world has ever seen.

 _She is mine, she is mine, she is mine._

Now the only thing I care about is Tris: I want to make her smile, I want to make her happy and I want to treat her right because I know she deserves the best and this is exactly what I want to give her.

So I arrived here, dying to hug her because God I love it so much...her arms wrapped around me feel like heaven and I feel so safe and just.. wow but unfortunately we weren't able to do much because even if I was the first who arrived Chris were there too and she doesn't know we are together, nobody does actually because we haven't discussed about it so I didn't want to upset Tris by telling someone and I'm sure she hasn't told Chris because I'm sure I would have received a call or at least a text from her after out little talk the day of my first date with Tris so... No one knows she is my girlfriend even if I'd love everyone to know it because now if someone messes with my girl he is messing with me!

When I knocked on their door expecting Tris to open it I was a bit shocked when I faced Chris that watched at me, then at the clock and at me at the end with an eyebrow raised and suddenly I was red as a tomato and for a few seconds I regretted having arrived so soon but then I saw Tris running towards me with her wonderful smile and I was the happiest man in the world.

She hugged me very tightly and I wasn't expecting that in front of her best friend but I was more than happy to wrap my arms around her back, her wonderful eyes close and her soft head pressed on my chest in her usual spot, we are like two pieces of a puzzle and together we are perfect, she completes me.

I pecked her on the cheek because Chris was standing there so I couldn't kiss her lips (unfortunatly) and now that three hours have passed I haven't been able to do that yet because after me Marlene, Uriah and the others arrived and we were and are both busy but dammit I want to kiss her so bad, I crave her touch and this urge is all new for me, I have never been so into someone.

I am actually out in the garden cooking meat and vegetables and it wouldn't be bad... It would be funny but I'm here with Zeke, Uriah and Will and this is bad because we are having a man-talk and guess which is the topic...

 _Yeah Tris and I, the conversation is about us... great, isn't it?_ (note the sarcasm)

God I think my head is going to explode because of their questions: hundreds and hundreds of questions and I swear this is much worse than my sister's talk and she is a girl!!

But God knows how and why today Zeke and Uriah are more girly than the most girly girl ever and they are killing me with their interrogation, I swear I don't know what to do because I know as a fact I won't be able to last long both because I'm too happy and excited to keep my mouth shut and because they are so loud and crazy or I'll tell them everything trying to make them stop it I'll die.

Fortunately Will is quieter but I guess it's because we have only met once at the wedding(he was working the day we had out trip at the beach) but still he is silent, he just laughs because I guess all this story seems exhilarating but I swear it's a torture for me and the girls are inside talking so they can't save me.

 _I need Tris, please!_

"How was your date little lovebird? And above all way the hell didn't you tell me dude? I've discovered that from Zeke but how is it possible you told that stupid about it and not me? You've chosen the wrong Pedrad, ya know that right? Hell I could have given you some advices!"Uriah says.

God I was enjoying these three seconds of silence, I haven't spoken yet but now I laugh hard thinking about the list Zeke sent me when I told him about my date:"Oh no way I'm following your recommendations Uriah and you have to thank your 'stupid brother' for that"

"Hey hey I'm married and you are not even engaged so I'm the expert here!"

We all laugh and shortly after they start their question attacc but I tell them nothing, God I swear my head's exploding!

"C'mon man,for God's sake spill spill spill" Zeke says.

"Did you kiss her? She's good kisser? Damn it say something!!" this is Uriah.

"Did you grab her ass? She has a damn hot butt and-"

"Why the hell did you watch my girlfriend's ass?" I say with anger and I look at Uriah with a mortal gaze, he has a girlfriend so why the fucking hell does he watch Tris ass? It's for my eyes only and I already know that it's perfect so I don't need him to tell me, goddamn I know she is super gorgeous and I also know guys stare at her because it was evident at the wedding but I can't believe Uriah is telling me my girlfriend has a great ass, I could kill him right now.

"I knew it, I knew something big was going on" Zeke says and adds"Congratulation man and Uriah you owe me 20"

Will smiles at me and gives me a pat on my back and I'm seriously confused, what did I say? What did I do?

"Damn it Four, couldn't you wait to ask her? But really? You two are a thing now?" Uriah asks and...Oh my God did I referred to Tris as my girlfriend?

Damn it damn it damn it, I hope Tris won't mind or at least won't be mad at me. I'm so sorry!

"Girls lunch is ready" Will says all of a sudden bringing me back to reality so I help the boys taking the plates and setting them on the table..Mmm I'm so hungry, I love barbecue and our food smells incredible!

The girls arrive giggling and I notice Tris is tomato red, I love when she blushes because she is so freaking cute and adorable I just want to kiss her and taste her but I know I can't, we have public and she's very modest so I think she wouldn't like to do this kind of things in front of other people, even because we are at the beginning of our relationship so we both are not used to it...But man I love kissing her so if I won't be able to do it because of the others I swear I'll drag her somewhere private!

Oh yeah then I'll have to ask her if she already has plans or if she wants to go out with me for dinner, I really want to spend time with her, just the two of us.

Everybody sits next to his/her girlfriend/boyfriend expect for Lynn and doing it Tris and I end up setting next to each other like the other couples, hell now we are an official couple too!

Our arms are pressed together and I take her hand under the table, she squeezes it smiling at me and I get lost in her eyes, they are breathtaking, beautiful and bright as stars... I love them and I could stare at her for the rest of my life but we are interrupted(as usual) by Christina cleaning her throat and this is when I notice all the girls are staring at me with malicious smiles and all the boys at Tris with goofy faces.

 _Oh my God, this is embarrassing!_

Tris and I both lean in and I whisper in her ear" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell them but it just came out, I'm sorry honey" and at the same time she tells me:"Sorry I had to tell them we are together, I was too excited and they were questioning me!"

We both chuckle, I can tell she was nervous too maybe because she thought I would be mad at her but I am not, I'm happy everybody knows we are a couple now because I'm really proud to call Tris my girlfriend, it sounds like a dream and I have to keep reminding me this is for true!

I peck her cheek and her nose and everyone says something like"Oh my God", "You two are the cutest", "Aww so sweet", "So in loveee" I chuckle softly, a bit embarrassed and Tris blushes and buries her face in my arm,I lean in and nuzzle my nose in her gold hair.

"Tris , Four doing that you are just increasing the cuteness"Chris giggles and takes a pic of us.

"Your first photo together, so cute" Marlene says and almost everybody smirks, God I don't know if I feel more embarrassed or more happy and proud right now...This is so strange and new I don't know how to act.

"Okay guys please stop now, food's getting cold"Tris says and we eat chatting and talking all together and thank God we manage to change the subject so we speak about everything and nothing and not only about me and Tris, we are still holding our hands under the table because no one can see us and it feels so damn good, her soft skin pressed on my own, her fingers locked with mine...just heaven.

"We should meet like that weekly,don't you think?" Marlene suggestes and everybody agrees, I have to say they are all quite nice and I like hanging out with them and this is weird because usually I don't like to hang out at all, I guess Tris makes the difference but yeah they are funny and it's nice spending time with them, of course I'm really quiet and close but this is my nature and only Tris manages to find my other side and it's special but only for us.

"How was your honeymoon?" Will asks, now we are sitting under a big tree drinking fresh water, hell it's damn hot today and it's June!

"Absolutely amazing, Canada is just wow"Shauna says happily.

"Yeah, the nature is breathtaking and everything is huge there. We also saw a free beard once"Zeke adds

"Really? Weren't you scared?"Chris ask worried.

"Yeah, a bit but you all should go there once in your lives, it's amazing because there aren't many towns but only small villages, the people are very very kind and it's amazing plus the weather was excellent" Shauna says and we keep talking of holiday and place we would like to visit, of course I pay a lot of attention when Tris speaks because I'm much more interested and I discover some things about her I'll try to remember.

The afternoon goes fast and it's almost dinner time and everyone is heading home now, after a nice day all together!

I manage to whisper in Tris' ear:" Hey you, my gorgeous girlfriend, will you go out for dinner with me, just the two of us?" I ask hoping she'll agree because I really crave to spend some time with her and god I haven't been able to kiss her for the whole day and having her this close but not being able to kiss this wonderful pair of lips is killing me.

She bites her lips and nods enthusiastically I peck her cheek again (it seems like I can't get enough) and say:"Okay, I'll be back in half an hour or it's too early?"

"Sounds perfect, thank you! Smart? Casual?"

"Casual casual! We could have an easy-lazy date, is it okay?" I suggest, I think it's a good idea even because I think I need it.

"Oh yes, I want to relax tonight"

"Perfect,I need to go and get ready for you beauty. See you soon"I peck both her cheeks and her tip-nose,I love it because it feels so romantic and sweet... wait wait wait since when I'm romantic?

I leave with a huge grin on my face, thinking at my date with Tris tonight, she is making me the happiest man in the world and I think this past week has been the best of my life and now that I know what happiness really means I know as a fact I want to be this happy, forever.

Tris is a blessing and I'm so grateful I met her,I will never thank her enough for what she does to me, what she means to me and just for being her.

 **TRIS' POV**

When Tobias arrives to take me out for dinner I'm ready and I'm really very excited to see him even if he left just half an hour ago, I really can't help it and I always look forward to seeing him and today I really crave to spend some time with him because even if I've spent almost all the day with him it was different because everybody was around and even if I really enjoy their company and I loved to hang out with them all now I need to be with him alone, to share a little time with him only.

"Hello again beautiful, I've missed you and your touch and your scent"Tobias whispers not breaking our tight hug, my face is buried in his chest like usual and he's nuzzling his nose in my hair, I love this position because our bodies are pressed together and I can feel him close to me, he always manages to calm me down and make me feel safe just with a simple hug.

The door is close and even if maybe Chris is looking at us from the kitchen window I really couldn't care less, I want to kiss him and close the distance between our lips right now, I have wanted to do this all the day long and it's exactly what I do, I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him down until I feel his soft and amazing lips on mine.

Our kiss is slow and gentle but I couldn't ask for anything better, I needed this and now I feel like this is a better day because he really makes my day, every time I touch him or he's around I feel good like I have never.

The more I spend time around him the more I'm sure he's so special he's the one, he has to be because I have never felt so loved, safe and important... God he is the one!

"So there is something you'd like to do?"he asks with a sweet smile.

"I was thinking we could just walking around the city, I'm not really hungry because we've eaten tons and tons of food for lunch and my stomach is still almost full"I chuckle thinking about our lunch and the way everyone was staring at us at the beginning, it was hilarious but also very very embarrassing!

"Totally agree, so do you want to skip dinner or-"

"Why don't we eat ice-cream for dinner? I mean Chris and I do that sometimes, usually in our girl night but I think it could work tonight and I know a place..."I suggest.

"God Tris you have the best ideas. I'm following you" he says and I shyly grabs his hand, we walk hand in hand in silence, just enjoying our closeness and touch until we reach the best ice-cream shop, I really love this place because the ice-cream here is fabulous, the owner is from Italy so he really knows how to do his job.

"Here we are, I always buy ice-cream here, it's my favorite place!" I say and we order a take away box full of delicious ice-cream but when he pulls his wallet out I stop him.

"No no, I am paying."

"Oh no missy, I'm your boyfriend so I am paying"

"No please, you always pay for us but this time I pay because I dragged you here, isn't it fair?"

"Okay whatever but only because I like it when you are stubborn"he says with an adorable smirk.

"Okay c'mon now I know a place where we can sit and eat it" he says and he takes me to a small park I have never been at before and we sit on the grass and start eating.

"Mmm this is amazing Tris"he moans savouring our ice-cream.

"I know it, I love that place and sometimes I think I could just eat tons of ice-cream for the rest of my days" I say and then we are quiet, too busy with our delicious dinner to talk and I swear we finish it in less than twenty minutes but damn it I think it was a kilo or so,that's just crazy.

"You have some chocolate ice-cream on your mouth" Tobias says pointing at my lips.

"Where? Here? Here?" I say trying to find it but he just shakes his head with an adorable smile on his face:"You are adorable Tris!" and then suddenly he is kissing me and he caresses my lower lip with his tongue asking me to open my mouth for him and of course I do it and our gentle kiss turns into an intense and loveful make out session but it's still sweet and delicate.

He breaks apart with a grin"Okay now your lips are clean" I chuckle and pull he down again, our kisses are just wonderful and it seems like I can't get enough, I'd love to spend the rest of my life just kissing him.

Then, when we are both breathless and out lips are swollen as hell we go back to my place, holding hands and chatting quietly, it takes us almost an hour and I start to be tired but when we arrive and I see an huge wonderful motorbike I look at Tobias excitedly and almost scream: "Wait wait is that yours?"

"Yeah..." he says and I can tell he is confused by my question but I'm too excited right now and I don't want to go and sleep anymore.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!! I love motorbikes and this is just wow can we ride it please please please and take me somewhere?"

"Oh my god"he laughs " If I had known you like motorbikes so much I would have shown you before and yes of course we can go around a little if you want to"

I get on his bike and he does the same, I look for something I can hold because I really don't want to fall but he turns around, takes my hands and wraps them around his waist:"Here, please I want to be close to you my princess"he says and I can't help but blush and bury my face in his back, I plant kisses between his shoulders for all the ride long,I don't know where we are going but I trust him so I don't care.

After a while he stops the bike, I have no idea where we are: it's a quite big road and we are in front of an high building, he points at it"I live here, on the last floor and I also own the rooftop"

"Oh my God it sounds amazing, I guess you can see almost all the City from that point of view."

"I can't see all the city Tris, the roof is on the tenth floor not in the 50th" he chuckles "but I can see the beach and the sea, want to go up there?"I nod with a huge grin on my face.

We go directly on the rooftop and the view is breathtaking, you can see almost all the city and now it's night so there are lights everywhere, it's amazing and we stay here watching at this amazing sight, he is behind me with his arms around my waist and his chin on my head that rests against his muscular chest.

"Want to see my place before I take you back home to Chris, you have to be back by midnight ya know" I nod and follow him downstairs, I guess that all the 9th floor is his so his apartment has to be very very big and yeah I find out I'm right: his place is huge and super modern.

"Wow" is the only thing I manage to say, this place is very clean and simple with no picture or photo on the white walls but it's amazing, it seems one of that house you see on magazines, just perfect with everything in his place and just...wow.

He gives me the tour and yeah this apartment is something like huge and he blushes when I say it, he tells me that he wanted to buy it because of the rooftop and because it was big enough to have his office in here but that when he moved here he noticed it was bigger than what the thought it was but he likes it.

He offers me some wine but he can't drink because he has to drive me home so I decide not to drink even because I don't like alcohol that much.

We kiss briefly a few times but we don't do anything else even if we are alone here, it's too early and I am not ready for anything more.

"Let's take you home beautiful"he says looking at his clock, it's quarter to midnight but I really don't want to go back to my place because I'll miss him a lot but he tells me he wants to live so it's better if he takes me home or Chris will kill him...yeah sounds like Chris.

He takes me home and we arrive at 12:00 so just in time, Chris is waiting for us in front of our house with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, she looks at her watch and nods:"You are lucky tonight!"

I giggle and get off the bike and then stand on my tiptoes to peck Tobias on the lips surprising everyone, I really don't know why I did it, I mean I haven't decided it but my body has and I really can't believe I was so confident...I have kissed my boyfriend in front of Chris!!

I blush at the thought and try to act like it hasn't happened"Goodnight handsome" I say hugging him but I can see Chris smirking at us.

 _God help me!_

"Goodnight Beauty, sleep well"he kisses my forehead and my nose like he often does, I guess she loves doing it as much as I love it.

I'm lucky, I'm really lucky because I have everything I need to be happy and I'm so glad I met him, he means so much to me I hope he knows it.

 **Hi everyone, I know it's short but this is the only thing I've managed to write,I hope you like it and please leave me a review to let me know what you think, to ask me something or to leave a request!!**

 **P.S. A couple of people asked me why Tris' eyes are green in my story: I know in the original book by Veronica Roth (I have read it a lot of times) Tris' eyes are blue-grey but in my imagination she has green eyes, this is the reason why I wrote it. I'm sorry if someone is upset about it, I am really sorry because I didn't want to offend anyone so yeah I'm sorry. I want to apologize with you if I have confused you but I also want to thank y'all because you are reading this fanfiction and also because I'm not an expert writer so I can make mistakes and I need your help and support. Thank you all for everything.**


	10. chapter 10

**Hi guys, I manage to write a new chapter for you, happy? First of all I want to thank everyone who supports me reviews my story or sends me PM, I really appreciate your feedback so yeah thank you all! I am sorry for the wait but this chapter is going to be longer than the last one. I promise it will be funny read and enjoy it!**

 **I don't own the Divergent world or characters**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

A couple of weeks have passed and everything is great, Tris is amazing and now I'm so happy with her I couldn't ask for anything better because she is all I need, the only person who always manages to put a smile on my face, the only person who is always there for me(of course I also have my family but it's different ), the only one who makes my days and makes me feel a new person because yeah she always inspires me and when I'm around her I am different and I try to be a better person for her because she deserves the best and I'm trying to work hard to give it to her, I don't want to lose her, I can't lose her so I have to do my best for Tris and for me too.

Everything is perfect between us: we go on dates quite often and we talk or text everyday to make sure everything is fine and sometimes just because I miss her and her voice so much I can't stop myself from calling, I have never been like that with anyone else…she makes things to me I can't even describe with words because my feelings are just too strong and everything is so new and scary I am totally clueless and I really don't want to mess things, hell no everything is so damn perfect it sounds like a dream.

I am always thinking at her, every hour of everyday and just her thought makes me smile because she has this incredible and unique power like my sister called that the first time I told her about my date with Tris at Dauntless Burger.

Talking about my sister she kept asking me to introduce Tris but I wasn't very sure because I thought it was too early and I didn't want to scare Tris or make her feel uncomfortable because yes we have talked about our families- she knows both my sister and my mom Evelyn live here and that I hate my "father" and I haven't talked to him in years and years because thank God he lives very far away and I know her parents Natalie and Andrew live in a small and quiet town near Chicago and that her brother Caleb lives near Portland so they don't meet all together very often- but we haven't spoken about meeting eachother's families so I didn't want to go too fast.

But a couple days ago Tris and I were walking hand in hand towards a little restaurant for one of our dates and suddenly someone called me and guess who was… yeah she was Lauren and so Tris and her met and they were very nice and friendly to each other and not only because of me, I think they could really be friends one day and Lauren also ate with us because even if I tried to convince her not to because I didn't want to make Tris uncomfortable or something she assured me it was fine so yeah we had dinner all together and I have to confess it wasn't weird or embarrassing, it was quite nice and I was happy Tris liked my sister so much because her opinion is the only one I care about.

So yeah at the end Tris has met Lauren and now they are already planning to go out together again, one of these days but yeah maybe it's better if they hang out just the two of them or maybe with the other girls even if I am a bit scared Lauren could say embarrassing things about me, I really hope she won't.

At the moment I'm getting ready to go at Tris and Chris' place because we are having dinner there all together and then we are going clubbing and I hate it with all my heart and also Tris doesn't look forward to it but all the others do and they are dragging us there, I really can't understand what they see in clubs… I mean I am a quiet person and I absolutely hate when a lot of people are around and goddamn at clubs there are hundreds and hundreds of people that dance pressed together following too loud music and they are often drunk… Is it funny? I really can't understand why people like it!

I arrive at Tris' place and she opens the door smiling and hugs me tight as soon as she sees it's me, I hug her back of course because I love it, I love the feeling of her body pressed against mine, her arms wrapped around my back and her head on my chest; I kiss her hair and savour her amazing scent…I swear it's a kind of drug because I really can't get enough of her touch and perfume.

We go inside and shortly after we are all together so we decide to order take away pizza and play some games before going to the club, we are sit on the floor in a circle and we chat and laugh together until the 'games time'.

"So I suggest to play some Truth or Dare and being I the most attractive, funny and sexy here I start" Uriah says "Zeke Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to go outside, stop the first person you meet and try to seduce him or her" everybody laughs when Zeke has to seduce an old and fat woman that could be his grandmother.

"Ahahah very funny. Chris truth or-"

"Dare dare!" Christina says.

"Okay you can't do your make up for a whole week" of course Chris takes her t-shirt off, she can't live without shopping, dresses and make up.

"Tris, you know the question" she says with a malicious smile.

"Emmm truth…" she says unsurely.

"You know Four's real name?" Oh my God what the hell is wrong with them? They ask this question every single time we play this game…they don't give up dammit.!

As soon as she nods Chris asks "Tell us then" but Tris refuses and tells"I am sorry but I have already answered one question and this is not my business!" I kiss her on the cheek to thank her, I really appreciate.

"Lynn truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Drink something Uriah makes" Oh no Uriah always prepares disgusting things, I can't believe Lynn is drinking it.

"Shauna truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay so tell us what you and Zeke exactly did on your first night as a married couple" Shauna just shakes her head no and takes off her cardigan.

"Marlene truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Okay call Hana and tell her you are pregnant"

She really does it and Hana at first is worried and shouts at Uriah telling him he is irresponsible but then she understands it's a joke and laughs with us, it was hilarious hearing Hana calling his son with his full name: Uriah Aaron Benjamin Pedrad, it was unforgettable.

"Okay Zeke it's up to you"Marlene says.

"Am I a pansy cake? No, so dare!"

"Okay I dare you to show us some lap dance using a broom"she says and hey man this is good and it's so funny and ridiculous seeing Zeke dance that by the end of his performance everyone is laughing hard with tears in his eyes.

"Okay...Four I dare you to dance with Nita tonight"he asks.

"What the hell? I haven't even chosen dare and I have an amazing girlfriend so I'm not dancing with that slut tonight!" Is he insane? What the hell?

"Oh you two are so cute and I love it when you call Tris your girlfriend" Marlene and Shauna giggle.

"Wait whois Nita?" Tris asks and I really hate Zeke right now.

"She's a girl who totally has a crush on Four and she tries to dance with him every single time she meets him"Uriah explains.

"She is a slut."I say with anger, I really don't want to talk about that, I hate Nita because she always tries to jump in my pants and the only thing she cares about is my body and she is a damn bitch, always trying to hit on me... she is the most annoying person I know, she thinks she is sexy and hot so she wears only slutty dresses and always shows her boobs(I think they are fake) off in front of me.

 _I. Hate. Her._

"Oh" is the only thing Tris says and when I look at her she has a confused and a bit sad face, she can't think I prefer Nita right?

No way I am letting her think that so I stare right into her eyes and say"Hey there is nothing between me and Nita, she is a slut but I don't care about her and I promise I won't dance with her, I have never and you don't have to worry about anything because I am 0% interested in her,I want you Tris and plus you are a hundred times funnier and kinder and sweeter and more gorgeous than that slut."I try to reassure Tris but I can tell she isn't completely sure.

"Yeah don't worry Tris, Four never speaks to her or he tells her to stop her avance, he doesn't even look at her"Zeke adds and even if I still want to kill him I'm glad he has said it.

"Okay Tris, you have nothing to worry about even because I chose your dress and I am making your hair and makeup so you are going to look super hot"Chris smirks and look at me with a knowing smile, Tris groans and blushes hard, I know she is not as comfortable as Chris is with dresses and make up and I know as a fact she is and will be embarrassed as hell.

She is super modest and self-conscious and I hate it with all my heart but she is very unsure about herself, I mean she doesn't believe me when I tell her she is beautiful and how much she is perfect and this kind of things, I hate she doesn't see how gorgeous and amazing she is, I don't understand why even if I think I could have an idea but I don't want to think about it...Tris being hurt by someone is the most painful thought...I can't be right.

"Well girls,time to get ready for the club!!"Chris screams excited and Tris begs me to save her, I chuckle against her soft head and the other girls drag her with them.

The girls go upstairs to get ready leaving me here with Zeke, Uriah and Will and they have the terrible idea to have a man talk like at the barbecue some time ago and the discussion is about Tris and me, again! But are we so interesting? I mean can't we talk about something or someone else?

"So man, how are you two doing?" Zeke asks and I think that maybe if I say something then we could change the subject so I try to give him a short but complete answer and make him drop this conversation.

"Everything is good, perfect I'd say. I really couldn't ask for anything better than Tris, she gives me every single thing I need, she is everything I need and she really means the world to me. She is my happiness and I am crazy thankful I met her because now I really understand what being happy means and I know as a fact she is special and she is not a simple girl, she is the girl...She really is perfect and things between us are great" I say and wow...I didn't mean to say all that, I didn't plan it but it seems like it escaped from my mouth even if my brain didn't process it.

"God you are damn serious"Will says and I just bite my lower lip a bit embarrassed and trying to lighten the atmosphere I add"Yeah I have to be unless Chris will kill me" we all chuckle but I know Zeke and Uriah are not done with questions...God help me.

"So is she good?"Uriah smirks but I look at him confused...what does he mean?

"C'mon Four don't act like you haven't understood. You have already done your... business , right? How was it?"Zeke says with a knowing smile.

What the hell is wrong with them: first of all how can they think Tris and I have already made it and second of all why are they interesting in it???

I mean I know guys always talks about sex and that stuff but I don't and they know it plus why do they care about my personal business??

What is wrong with them?

"Are you kidding right? We have been together for three weeks and you are already asking if we have done it? Are you fucking crazy? Tris is not just a simple girl to have fun with, I have told you just a few seconds ago and I think it should be obvious and evident, she is important and not just a slut to fuck with. What is wrong with you? Don't you understand she is so much more I don't want to mess things and I want to enjoy every single touch, every single kiss, every single word, every single thing and every single bit of our relationship? Of course we haven't done it yet,we are going slow and I could not be happier, I don't need sex to be happy because she makes me happy just by looking at me... Don't you understand? We haven't even talk about it yet because I guess we both know we have something special and we want to take things step by step and enjoy every single bit of it so now please just drop it and stop talking about it because it is not your business, this is ours. Okay?" I say and I think I haven't even breathe once all my speech long.

I am not mad at them, I am just a bit pissed off because damn it this is our relationship and I don't want them to mess things or something, but just by looking at their reaction I know they won't ask me that anytime soon, I think I was clear enough because we change the subject and we end up talking about completely different things and laugh together until we hear Chris shouting the girls are ready and they are coming downstairs.

I really look forward to seeing Tris and how Chris has dressed her, I have to admit I am a bit impatient because I know she will look amazing and I really want to keep telling her how gorgeous and wonderful and beautiful she looks all the night long, I want to make her feel special and important because I really want her to know how I feel about her, how perfect she is and how much she means to me.

First one comes Chris followed by Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and at the end Tris; as soon as I see her my jaw immediately falls open and my mouth is completely slack.

Oh sweet Jesus.

She is the hottest and sexiest person I have ever seen, I swear my dick hardens and I have an hell of time trying to keep it down, God tonight is going to be a very very very hard night for me, I am 100% sure I won't be able to keep my hands out of her perfect and stunning body...Fuck she is absolutely gorgeous and hot as hell.

I meet her eyes and as soon as she notices the way I am looking at her she blushes hard and looks at her feet.

God Tobias try to behave yourself for God's sake!

I am totally freezed here, I swear I can't move so when she walks towards me and faces me the only thing I manage to do is looking at her for a very very long time: she is wearing a black and very short dress and I know as a fact she feels uncomfortable because she keeps trying to pull the hem down her thighs, she is wearing damn high heels that make her legs look sexy as hell so I can't complain even if maybe I prefer her natural and petite high because I think she is adorable, her gold soft her are in waves and she is wearing make up but I am glad it isn't too much because I really love her face and she doesn't need to try to be more beautiful by using make up because she is naturally gorgeous!

I think I have been staring her her for a bit too long because she starts to say something and to apologize telling me that she knows she is ridiculous in this dress and she looks like a twelve years old and that stuff so to make her stop babbling I kiss her right on the lips, it's not an hungry or appassionate kiss but I pour in it as much emotions and feelings as I manage to, I want her to stop thinking that awful things about her because they are false, she is not ridiculous and stupid, she is the most amazing woman I have ever met.

Our kiss doesn't last long because I know she doesn't really like to do it in public so when I pull away I'm glad to see nobody is looking at us, they are too concentrate in their girlfriend or boyfriend.

"Stop Tris, please." I say staring into her gorgeous eyes" You are the most beautiful and wonderful woman I know and you are not ridiculous, you are hot! Very hot! You look gorgeous tonight as always and it breaks my heart when I hear you saying horrible things about yourself or when you don't believe me when I say you are stunning and amazing and gorgeous and the most beautiful girl ever, it hurts me because you don't see what I see in you, you don't see how special you are and it hurts! Please believe me Tris!"

She is looking at me with tears in her eyes and a small smile, I peck her on her lips softly and kindly and add to lighten the atmosphere"Please baby don't cry because if you ruin your make up Chris will kill us"

"Don't worry, it's waterproof"she chuckles and pecks my lips back.

"Well is everyone ready? Let's go and have fun" Chris screams, she seems super thrilled like always and I really can't believe someone can be that excited about almost everything, I know she loves Tris very much and takes care of her and I know Tris does the same with her but I really can't think at something similar between them, they are totally different and I really don't know how they ended up being best friend, it's an interesting mix!

I wrap my arm around Tris' waist and hold her close to me in Will's car, he and Christina are in the front and Tris and I in the back sit and she is cuddling in my chest...I love it.

"You know baby, I'll have to stand very very close to you at the club and punch everybody who will try to flirt with you, dance with you or just look at you. I am sorry but you are all mine"I whisper in her ear and kiss her head that is resting on my shoulder.

She laughs softly and looks at me " Okay but I'll punch every single girl who will try to hit on you or flirt because God you look like a super hot model tonight in this very tight white shirt and black jeans...yeah super hot!" she says but as soon as she realizes she said the last part aloud she flushes"Oh my God, have I just said all that loud?"

"I think so"I say smirking, of course she has and I am very very glad and honoured she thinks so, she just blushes harder and hides her face against my shoulder.

"Hey don't worry honey, you look super damn hot too and I think that the punching thing sounds like a plan" she just nods and kisses my neck, where her lips are so I kiss her back on her hair that I absolutely love because of their colour but also because they are the softest ever!

When we reach the club the music is so loud you can hear it from outside and there are a lot of people waiting to go in but thank to Uriah who has friends that work in we manage to skip the row.

Of course I hold Tris very close to me because I know inside there will be hundreds of people and I don't want to lose her, I'll stand by her all the night long even because here there are also bad guys and I won't let anyone hurt or have fun with her, I have to protect my girlfriend and if it will be necessary I swear I'll punch someone, I don't care if it is very rude or cavern-man of me she is more important than everyone in here for me!!

The fact she is looking so damn fucking hot and sexy doesn't help because it distracts me a lot and at the same time other guys are going to notice her and make eyes at her and I won't accept it.

Zeke suggests to drink something and of course everyone agrees, I really don't want to get drunk tonight, I don't want to get drunk in general...I really hate drunk people because they become crazy and always mess things plus my 'father' used to drink a lot and he couldn't stand alcohol so he was always dead-drunk so it brings back bad memories and this is the main reason that makes me hate being drunk and then I know Tris doesn't like drinking a lot so I know we two will be sober at the end of the night, maybe just a little bit happier... who knows.

We have a table reserved for us so we all sit there talking and joking, there aren't enough chairs so Tris is sitting on me, with his back on my chest and men I am not complaining, oh no it feels amazing and I also have my left arm wrapped around her waist and my hand rests on her hip and my head on her shoulder so I often reach her cheek and kiss it and sometimes she leans in and plants soft kisses on my jaw... I swear it feel like heaven and I'd like to stay like that all the night long, having Tris this close it's the best thing I could ever ask for.

We end up alone at this table because everybody's dancing on the dance floor but I'm fine here just cuddling with Tris and kissing her cheeks and head softly, she is shaking her head following the music and I think it's very very cute.

"Want to dance?" she asks me turning around so now she is facing me.

"Oh no baby, I really can't dance" I say with a chuckle.

"Please please please" she says and kisses me everywhere on my face but my lips and pouts at me,I shake my head no.

"Please do you want me to dance all alone there with all that people?"

"Oh no way Tris,I won't let anyone dance with you and I'm sure if you go and dance there you won't be alone for a long time"I say but I am serious now I really don't want anyone else dancing with her.

"So dance with me"she says looking at me with her wonderful eyes.

"Deal" I say chuckling and she kisses me right on the lips this time and I swear this kiss isn't innocent or shy at all and I love every bit of it, oh yeah so I think that maybe she is already a little happier and relaxed than usual after a single drink but maybe I do too.

She drags me on the dance floor and we start to dance a few inches apart, she moves her head, her arms and her hips a little and I follow her; it's not like she is dancing like a pornostar because she is doing nothing to be sexy but hell she is, I think I have never seen a dance so sensual and at my eyes she is freaking amazing and hot right now.

I notice a lot of guys are looking intensely at my girlfriend and I swear I'd like to kill them all.

"Everybody is looking at you Tris, please try not be so damn sexy" I say begging her and holding her closer to me, our bodies are pressed together now with no space between us: she has her arms around my neck and I am holding her close to me with my hands on her lower back, very very close to her perfect ass and I am staring right into her eyes...I want everyone to understand Tris is my girlfriend so they have no right to look at her the way they are doing, like she is not an hot chick to try to flirt with.

She is here, with me.

"Oh shush nobody's looking at me" she tries to say but I look at her with an eyebrow raised and she adds "C'mon you are really jealous? Nobody is looking at me and you don't need to worry 'cause I have eyes only for you babe."

I am not jealous, am I? I don't think so I just want her all for myself and I want nobody to look at her or flirt with my girlfriend... Does it make me a jealous?

I don't know and I want to replay but I am suddenly stopped by her mouth pressed against mine in the most passionate kiss we have ever shared: her hands are in my hair and she is scraping my scalp with her nails, our tongues are dancing together and then I try to be brave and my hands reach her wonderful butt, she sucks in a breath but then she smiles in the kiss and I do the same, now it's not like I'm grabbing her ass my hands just rest there and I have to say it feels damn good!

This is the furthest we have gone so far but fuck I love it, I know we are in a club full of people but it's almost total dark in here so I guess this is the reason why we are both this confident and brave, I mean I think nobody can see us so we are in our little bubble and I am also happy to show Tris is my girlfriend to make sure the idiots that were looking at her before understand Tris is my girlfriend and that if they don't want to mess with me it's better if they won't even try to glance at her once again in their lives.

We dance like that for quite a long time, our bodies pressed together and our lips often connected until we are interrupted by Zeke"See man, Nita isn't even here tonight"

"Thank God" I replay caressing Tris' back and kissing her head that know is buried in my chest, I think she is embarrassed because Zeke caught us kissing... My babe is cute!!

"Okay,have fun little lovebirds! Shauna and I are heading home,see ya" Zeke says/shuots and waves at us.

Tris looks at me with sad eyes " Is Nita all that beautiful?"

I see real sadness in her eyes and I can tell she is nervous and very unsure about herself, she always is and it breaks my heart "She is not, she is just a stupid slut who has nothing beautiful and the only thing she is able to do is showing off her slutty body. Tris babe please don't look at me like that and don't you dare to think I could ever like her, you are gorgeous and the best and most special person I know, you are so much better that her and you are a hundred times more beautiful and amazing. Please don't you think otherwise, ok? Tris I want you,I don't want or like anyone else. Only you."I almost tell her I love her but I manage to stop just in time, it's too early for that, way to early!

She holds my cheeks between her soft and gentle hands drawing my mouth to her and our lips meet in a loveful and long kiss, God I love kissing her and I swear I could keep doing it for my whole life because it feels so amazing and special and magical it's like a miracle.

God I am so thankful and grateful I met her, she is the one for me and I want her and only her,I am totally in love with this amazing girl and even if I haven't told her yet I know as a fact I won't be able to hold it in a lot, I love her and I want her to know but at the same time what if it's too early? I really have no idea 'because I have never said that to anyone, Tris is just special and I really crave to tell her!

We dance for a while and I have to say I really have a great time, maybe it's just because Tris is fully pressed against my body and we kiss a lot but the point is that I really enjoy myself and have fun.

I look at my watch and oh my god it's very very late, Shauna and Zeke left a while ago, Christina and Will greeted us just a few minutes ago and Chris gave me a warning look, I don't know where Uriah Marlene and Lynn are but I think we two should really head home!

"Tris baby it's very late, do you want to head home? I'll call a taxi for us if you want" I ask her,we have no ride because Chris and Will left and we came here with them.

"Okay, sounds nice even because I have classes tomorrow...I wanna die"

"Oh no, I am sorry you could have told me so" I am really sorry for her because she's getting up early tomorrow morning and yes I feel a little guilty.

"Shush it doesn't matter. I had a lot of fun tonight"she says kissing me.

"Me too but it's only thank to you, my princess. I'll go and pay the bill and call the taxi, wait me at the bar" I tell her, I really don't want to leave her alone because I don't want to lose her, there are hundreds of people in here so I pay and call the taxi as soon as possible.

When I don't see her I start to panic, fuck fuck fuck where is she??

Finally I see her, she is in the corner of the room but she is not looking at me because I am behind her, I see she is facing an horrible and rude man and she seems pissed, the guy is flirting with her it's obvious and God I swear I want to kill him right now.

How he dares to even just talk to my girlfriend?

I walk towards them and wrap my arms around Tris' stomach from behind, at first she shivers but then she looks up at me and smile, a big and relief smile.

"What is your problem?"I ask staring at the fucking guy with a mortal gaze.

"Hey man calm down I was just talking with this adorable and lovely girl here"he says and smirks, God he is disgusting.

"She is my girlfriend so just give up and leave. Now." I tell him seriously and grab Tris' hand to drag her out, our taxi is waiting for us; I open her car door to help her and tell the driver to go at her house, then I'll go back to my place but she comes first.

As soon as the taxi leaves the club I look at Tris that is sitting next to me our sides touching, we have been silent since my 'argument' with that bastard but now I feel a little bad, I mean I don't feel bad because of what I said to him but I am scared that maybe I was to rough and now Tris could be mad at me.

"Tris I... You... I didn't mean to..." I really don't know what to say, I just hope I didn't scare her too much." He was totally flirting with you and I just lost control, I am sorry but yes I think I'm jealous of my girlfriend because you mean so much to me and I lost control. Sorry if it was very rude of me, I am sorry."I say and I look at her a bit unsure.

"Hey Tobias don't worry, it's okay and I am not mad"she says sweetly, caressing my cheek and my lips."I am glad you did that because he was really bothering me, telling me how much fun I could had have with him and asking me to dance together. I am really grateful you arrived so please don't worry"

I love you.

Stop stop stop you can say it to her now, it's too soon!!

I try to hold it back and I kiss her firmly on her wonderful lips, this kiss is very intense yet sweet and it makes me forget all my anger because I won't let any guy ruining my relationship and my mood: I am with Tris and I am happy.

The taxi stops in front of her house, I walk her to the door and kiss her goodnight then I go home tired but happy... I am sure I'll dream on her tonight like I always do lately.

 **Thank you all, leave a review and see ya soon :)**


	11. chapter 11

**Hi guys, here you are chapter 11 and I promise it will be sweet and full of Fourtris!! Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites or follows this story, it means a lot! I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do because I really love this chapter!!**

 **I do not own the Divergent Trilogy even if I'd love to :(**

 **TRIS' POV**

" _Good morning beautiful_ " this text is the first thing I see since I have woken up a few seconds ago because of the message tone but I am not complaining at all, I couldn't ask for anything better than a text like that from Tobias and just like that I have an huge smile on my face.

" _Good morning, how are you?"_ I text him back.

" _Mmm I think I could feel better...I have got a temperature_ "

" _Oh no :( I am sorry. Can I help you? You need something?"_ I really would like to help him someway if he needs me, I am so sorry he's sick.

" _No don't worry, I'll send Lauren to the pharmacy to buy some medicines_."

" _No don't worry I'll bring you some pills, we have them at home_ "

 _"Tris really thank you but I don't want to bother you"_

" _Nonsense. I've got classes in an hour but I'll be at your place in 20 minutes or so. With pills!"_ I text him as I start to get ready for the day: I have to go at Tobias', then I have classes for two hours and at the end yoga course.

" _Okay baby, thank you a lot :) "_

I shower and get dressed as fast as I can and then, in less than 15 minutes, I am on my way to Tobias' with some medicines for the fever... Chris got sick a month ago but she took her pills for a week only so she didn't finish them.

I knock at his door and Tobias comes to open still in his pjs, his hair are just everywhere and it seems like he has just got up but you can tell he's sick because his gorgeous eyes are not as bright as usual and he seems super tired but he looks at me with a sweet and kind smile.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning handsome"I greet him back and I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him, I've really missed him and his touch and I crave to feel his lips on mine so bad, our kiss is slow and sweet and I try to pour all my love in it.

 _Wait love?_

Even if I know it's too early to say the L word I can't hide my feelings to myself and yes I think I am starting to fall really deep for this amazing and wonderful guy in front of me, I have never felt so safe and loved like when I am with him.

"What are you feeling?"I ask him.

"I just feel bad in general...headache, fever and just pain everywhere"

"I'm so sorry babe, do you want me to make you breakfast or something hot to drink?"

"No thank you I don't really feel like eating right now"

"Okay but I think you should eat something for lunch. Anyway I've got the pills for you "

"Thank you Tris, you're so kind" he says grabbing my hand and squeezing it softly, I feel shivers in my body like every single time we touch... something I have never felt with anyone else.

I look at the clock and I realize I'll be late unless I leave now :" Do you need something else? I really have to go because I can't be late, I've got a big test today"

"Mmm let me think, yes I need to kiss once more my gorgeous girlfriend" Tobias says pulling me against him and holding my cheeks, this kiss is full of devotion and promises and I really feel my legs weak so I wrap my arms around his neck and I play with his short but soft hair, he kisses my lips once again then plants soft kisses on my cheeks closer and closer to my ear and whispers "Thank you Tris, you are so kind and good luck for the test".

I am not really concerned about my exam I am more worried about him because he seemed very weak and in a lot of pain, I really would like to be able to do something for him but unfortunately it's impossible so I just hope the pills will help him, I'm going to check on him tonight after my yoga course and I think that maybe I could surprise him with something... maybe I could bring a film or two to watch together and yes I think I'll cook for him to do as much as I can to help.

 **\--TIME SKIP--**

I took my exam earlier this morning and it wasn't hard at all, I think I did very well so I am not stressed or nervous because I am almost 100% sure I have passed it.

I look at the clock and see that it's almost 17,30 in the afternoon so even if I have just finished teaching yoga I have no time to go home, take a shower, change my clothes in something more nice, go buy a film and go back at Tobias' so I decide I'll just go to buy something to watch and then directly at his place.

I am wearing sport clothes and my hair are in a messy bun but really I couldn't care less, I mean Tobias will probably be in him pjs and hey this is going to be a lazy night so my outfit is not so bad, I can go like this.

I end up buying a lot of films first of all because I don't know which type of movies he usually watches and then because there are tons of films that seem great and funny so yeah I think we won't get bored tonight!

He doesn't know I'm going to his place once again, it's a surprise and I hope he will enjoy it because I really want to make him feel better and seeing him makes me feel better so I hope it will work for him too.

I knock at his door and it takes a while until he finally opens the door with a sleepy face, ops I think I have just woken him up and I feel a little bad because he is sick so he really needs some rest and I have just interrupted it.

"Hi princess, what a surprise" he says as soon as he realizes it's me and he immediately smiles and lets me step in...God I am so happy I manage to make him smile!!

Of course I blush but I have to say I really love every single nickname he gives me because I don't know they just make me feel special and unique and they always make my heart flutter.

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up or bother you but-"I start to apologize but he stops me, not letting me finish.

"Tris baby you never bother me, I am glad you are here. You make me happy so don't you dare to think you bother me, not in a thousand years!" he says unconsciously touching my lips with his index finger, I would usually chuckle because I am very ticklish but now I am just too focused on his touch and I think the sexual tension between us is just ridiculous right now.

He is sick and you are here to help him. _Focus Tris, focus_!

"Ehm I have just finished teaching yoga as you can see" I say pointing at my clothes " and yes I decided to come here to check on you. I have some movies too"

"Oh great, thank you babe"

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better thank you, I just have a bad headache and I feel like it's hot here then cold and then hot again...it's confusing but yeah I feel better. Thank you for the pills!"

"Oh it's okay and yeah I think the hot-cold-hot thing is typical when you have a temperature. So what do you want to do?" I ask him.

"Watch a film?" he replays but it sounds more like a question.

"Yes, it's okay. Everything you want to do is fine with me. Choose the movie"

"Tris you've bought hundreds of films" he says with a chuckle and I chuckle too, I didn't realize they were this much!!

He chooses a comedy and I think it's a good choice for a lazy-sick night, we both sit on the couch and I touch his forehead.

"You are not hot so I think you haven't got the fever anymore, maybe you just have a cold"

"It's unbelievable...it's june and it's damn hot in these days and I am here, at home with a cold" he says laughing,I just chuckle and nod...yes it's a bit weird.

We end up cuddling together and it feels just like heaven, we also get a bit distracted with each other sharing a lot of sweet and wonderful kisses so we miss some parts of the film but it doesn't matter to me, I am enjoying this moment too much.

When the comedy finishes I put on another movie but even if it's quite nice I start to feel really hungry...it's almost 19.30 so I think it's dinner time.

I look over Tobias to tell him I'm going to cook something for us but I find him peacefully asleep on my shoulder but he still has both his arms wrapped around my waist and I am almost sitting on his lap, I try to get up without waking him up(again) but he just holds me tighter not letting me go.

I kiss briefly his lips, nose, cheeks and forehead until he opens an eye and looks at me with a sleepy gaze.

"I'm going to cook us dinner, okay?" he just nods.

"So...soup and vegetables?" I ask him, I know they are not the most delicious plates but he is sick so he can't just eat everything.

"Sounds good" he says with a yawn and letting me get up, I notice he tries to follow me but I stop him telling him to get some more rest because I know he needs it.

I look around in his kitchen and it's amazing and super modern like every single room in this house...it's just incredible!

I decide to prepare tomato soup and some roasted potatoes, it takes me almost half an hour and at the same time I also lay the table, everything is now ready and the meal is cooked... the only thing I can't find are glasses, I've looked everywhere but I haven't found them so I decide just to wake Tobias up to eat dinner and ask him where they are.

I try to figure out where the glasses could be one more time but I am suddenly interrupted by Tobias' deep voice:"You look super cute when you do that"

I turn around and see he's just come in the kitchen and stands a few feet in front of me, arms crossed and an adorable smirk on his sleepy gorgeous face... He is freaking cute right now and I just want to kiss his soft lips.

"Do what?"I ask because I really don't know what he's talking about...I am doing nothing, just looking for some glasses...

"When you are concentrate on something you always put the tip of your tongue out of your mouth and it's super cute" he says and I blush hard as I discover that he's right and I really do have my tongue out of my lips...Oh God I have never noticed I do that when I try to focus on something...

"You are even cuter when you blush baby" he says and I just shake my head and bury my face in his firm and muscular chest.

"Anyway dinner's ready but have you got glasses? I have searched like everywhere but I haven't found them!" he just chuckles, opens a little cupboard and pick two glasses from the highest shelf...I haven't even seen that shelf, God am I this short?

He sees my confused face, he smiles at me and leans down to peck my lips almost teasingly but I pull him closer and we end up making out here, in his kitchen and we only stop when his stomach groans... I guess we've just got distracted and now we are both super hungry.

"Let's eat I am starving and everything smells amazing. What is it? Tomato soup? God I love it, as a young boy I always used to ask my mom to cook it for me."

"Mmm this is amazing Tris. Amazing!"

"Thank you" I replay shyly, he always says sweet things about me but I really don't know how to thank him or what to say...I am not used to compliments.

"How was your day princess?"

"It was okay, I had a test this morning but it was very easy and my yoga courses were fine the only weird thing is that I haven't seen Chris all day because last night she slept at Will's so this morning she wasn't at home... I think we will have a girl time soon, it's almost a week that she doesn't drag me into going shopping or something" I say and we laugh together.

We eat chatting all the time about everything: work, weather, plans... everything and I love the light atmosphere.

We do the dishes together because he doesn't let me doing them by myself and then lay down on the couch to watch some stupid yet funny tv programmes and they keep us awake very late in the night.

But when we both start yawning I decide it's time to go to bed "It's late and you need to sleep if you want to feel better tomorrow. Go get ready, I'm bringing you some water and your medicines" I say nodding towards his bedroom and surprisingly he doesn't complain, he just nods and heads to his room...I guess he's drop-dead tired and he knows it too.

When I bring him a glass of water and the pills I find him already in bed with just a little lamp on, he is yawning a lot and I find it very very adorable.

"Here you are the pills, take them and I hope they'll work and you will feel better tomorrow"

"Thank you Tris, you're so kind!"

I just shake my head blushing a little "Okay it's better if I get going now. Goodnight Tobias and see you tomorrow." I say pecking his lips softly and running my left hand in his hair, I love doing it both the kissing thing and the hair one... they both feels so romantic and sweet and just wow.

"Tris wait please. Stay here tonight, it's very very late and you are tired, I don't want you to drive home even because it's totally dark out there. Please stay. I would ask you to stay like in here"he says pointing at his bed "but I don't want you to get sick so you can use the guests bedroom that is ready with sheets and everything clean and you can also use the bathroom next to it, I never use it but there are towels, soap and all that stuff. You can wear one of my t-shirts and pants ad pijamas. Please."

"Don't worry Tobias, I can drive home and I really don't want to bother you"

"No way you bother me babe, I love it when you are around plus you have done so much for me today this is nothing, you spoil me. Please please"

"Deal, thank you" I kiss him softly and gently on the lips, our kiss is everything but hungry and passionate.

"Thank you honey. There take one of my t-shirt and a pair of pants, they are in there" he says pointing at the wardrobe and adds"And feel free to use everything you need and ask me if you can't find something."

"Okay thank you very much and now get some rest, I can tell you are tired too. I hope you'll feel better tomorrow morning"

"Yeah, I hope so. Goodnight beautiful, sleep well"

"You too handsome" I say and kiss him like I did before, just a simple yet wonderful kiss on his dreamy soft lips.

I take a white t-shirt and a pair of pants from is wardrobe, wave at him one last time and head to the guest bedroom, I know where it is because the first time I came in his apartment he gave me the tour so I still remember he shown me this room and also the bathroom next to it.

Even if it's almost midnight I really need to take a shower because I haven't showered after yoga because of the loss of time so now I have to take one, fortunately there's everything I need: towels, soap, a sponge and yes everything and after a short but relaxing shower I feel better and ready to go to sleep.

I really can't make the pants work on me, they are too large so I just go to bed in Tobias' t-shirt and my panties, my clothes and my bra lay on a chair.

I fall asleep in a really short time because I really am exhausted but also because Tobias t-shirt smells a lot like him and his unique and wonderful scent helps me.

This bed is very soft and comfortable and I sleep very well until a loud noise wakes me, it came from Tobias' bedroom and now I also hear him whimper like he's in pain so I get up as fast as I can to go and check in him not thinking about how I'm 'dressed'.

His door's open so I just walk in but I can't see anything so I just look for the little lamp he used last night and when I find it and switch it on I can finally see something.

Tobias is on his large bed, whimpering and holding his head with both his hands and he is shirtless.

Oh my sweet God. He is shirtless and I can see all his bare chest, his strong and muscular arms, his abs...Oh my God. _Tris try to focus!!_

Tobias' eyes are close and I guess he hasn't heard me coming in because when I caress his cheek he jumps like he's scared.

"Tobias, it's just me. Tris"

"An angel. Tris you are my angel and God you look super damn sexy in my shirt, you should wear them more often ya know."

I blush hard, really hard now realizing what I'm wearing: his shirt is long but not very long so it just covers my upper thighs plus I am not wearing a bra...okay this is embarrassing even if I know Tobias is just babbling and he isn't thinking right...I guess he won't remember this conversation tomorrow morning.

"Are you in pain?"I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yes my head hurts like a bitch"he says with groan, I hand him an headache pill hoping it will make him feel better and I also refill his glass with some fresh water, he drinks a little and then just lay back down.

I kiss his forehead and ask him if he needs something else.

"Yes" he says staring at me "Lay down with me please" he has an adorable pout on his cute face and even if I don't know if it's a good idea mainly because maybe he doesn't want to sleep next to me and he's just babbling semi-unconsciously but then I agree.

As soon as I lay down he switches the light off and thank me in a whisper caressing my cheek.

We are not pressed together but our sides are touching and it sends shivers in my body even because he is shirtless and my legs are bare, anyway I fall asleep quickly his scent even more strong and intoxicating now that we are this close.

The last thing I hear is "I love you" but I really don't know if I am still awake and Tobias has just said that, if he is just unconsciously talking or if I'm dreaming but I like the sound of it and I really hope I'll hear him saying he loves me one day. One day soon!

I sleep like I haven't done in ages this night was just so great, I wake up just because I feel Tobias moving so I open my eyes and realize that...oh my go we are totally wrapped together!!

He's on his back, my head rests on his bare chest, his arms are around my lower back, my right hand his on his chest where the heart is and my left is wrapped around his torso.

Oh my god how have we ended up like this? When we fell asleep we were briefly touching!!

I look up at his face and I can't stop myself from kissing his perfect jaw and neck because I can't reach his cheeks, I feel him moving and just seconds later he opens his gorgeous eyes.

He stretches a bit and then smiles kindly at me, an adorable sleepy smile.

"Good morning beauty"he says playing with my hair and staring into my eyes.

"Good morning Tobias" I say rolling down of him and kissing him on the lips, he kisses me back with sweetness and kindness.

But then suddenly he pulls apart and looks at me with a confused face"Hey why are here with me, in my bed? Not that I'm complaining, just asking"

I chuckle a little because obviously he rememberes nothing about last night...so cute.

"You asked me to stay" I say but he still has a confused face so I add" In the middle of the night a loud noise woke me up, it was you. I came here to check on you and you where in a lot of pain so I gave you some water and pills. You weren't fully conscious and you were babbling then you begged me to lay with you and here I am"

"Oh wow. Thank you Tris and I have to say I've slept great this night with you"

"Me too"I say pecking his lips again, ugh it seems like I can't get enough!

"Wait I haven't said stupid or rude things last night right?"he asks me a bit concerned.

"Nah...You were actually really funny" I say laughing and blushing at the same time thinking about last night.

"Oh God. I can say by your face I told you something embarrassing, I just hope it wasn't that bad. Sorry. Please tell me what I said"

"You just made some comments about me being your angel and-"I don't know if I should tell him the whole story.

"And?"

"And you also told me something about how I looked dressed like that" I say pointing at my 'outfit'.

He just looks at me and swallows hard, staring at my legs like he has just realized what I'm wearing or better what I'm not wearing, I blush even harder.

"I don't know what I have said exactly last night and I really hope I didn't sound rude or something but I tell you now Tris: you look super damn hot in nothing but my shirt!"

"How do ya know I am wearing nothing but your shirt?"

"I don't know maybe I just hope so" he says with an adorable smirk but I don't answer because I'm too embarrassed...I am almost naked under this shirt!!

I bite my lower lip, blush hard then I try to calm down because after all he was just joking and trying to be funny...he is not that kind of men that just want to have sex with you as soon as they met you.

"So how are you feeling?" I ask him as soon as I remember the reason why I'm here, stupid stupid stupid I got carried away. Again!

" Oh yeah, I actually feel very well: no headache, no pain and no fever I think" he says and I chuckle as I see him trying to decide if he still has got the fever or not by touching his forehead, a confuse face...I find it super cuteeee.

"You haven't got the fever anymore but I think it will be better if you stay at home and rest today"

"Another lazy day?"he asks with a pouty face.

"Yeah I think so. Yesterday I had an exam so I have the morning free if you want me to stay some more time?"I offer him because I know for sure that two days at home with nothing to do are super boring, he smiles as soon as I tell him I could stay.

"Yeah I could enjoy some company" he teases me, God I'm falling.

Suddenly a terrify thought hits me: I haven't told Chris I was spending the night here...Oh my God.

I get up and run to the guest bedroom where my phone is and then back at Tobias' room and he looks at me with a confused face.

"Everything okay?"

"I just forgot to tell Chris I was sleeping here so I guess I have a hundreds texts from her" I say unlocking my phone and yeah I'm right: I have tons of messages from her.

" _Hey Tris is everything okay?"_

" _Is Four this sick?"_

" _Hey are you even still alive? After yoga you went at his place but goddamn you finished yoga at 17 and it's 19 now!"_

" _Read my damn texts and and answer my phone call Tris"_

" _Okay now I'm starting to get scared. Everything okay?"_

" _Tris Tris Tris"_

" _Okay at this time I guess you're still at Four place and I also guess you are staying the night because it's already ten in the night!"_

" _Ugh fine the only thing I can say is: have fun little lovebirds but Tris you know I want details tomorrow morning, every single detail"_

 _"P.S. remember to be quiet if he has neighbours_!!"

I read all the text and laugh but I get very embarrassed when I read the last two and I get red as a tomato even because Tobias is behind me and he is looking at the screen too!

God save me, I'm so gonna kill Christina for that!

Tobias laughs hard but I try to apologize "I'm sorry, I really am Christina is just... She was joking... And she...Ugh" I have no idea about what to say so I just look at my lap even if I feel Tobias moving, I'm too embarrassed.

He gently grabs my chin making me looking at him :"Hey Tris don't be so embarrassed, that's okay. I mean Zeke is like that too, always managing to make me feel embarrassed. Don't worry beautiful"

I'm still a bit uncomfortable but I hug him to make him know how much I appreciate what he's just said, when I am totally wrapped around him he gets up and start running still carrying me to the kitchen where he sets me down on the table and starts cooking breakfast for us.

So my day starts like that and I could really get used to that!!

 **Here you are, I hope y'all have enjoyed it. Sorry if there are some mistakes. Review to let me know how was it!!**


	12. chapter 12

**Hi everyone, how are you? Sadly I'm back home :( so I have more time to write and a lot of ideas! Thank to everyone, I really appreciate your support and your PM and reviews often make my day, I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far and feel free to review, ask me questions and if you have any special request just let me know.**

 **I don't own The Divergent Trilogy but I love it!!**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

God it's already Wednesday and I really need to talk with Tris because I'm leaving on Friday and I haven't had the courage to ask her the famous question even if it's has been in my mind for almost a week!!

I just can't figure out how to ask her, every time I think about that I decide to just tell her the first time I see her but then when she's facing me I just can't do that, I don't find the right words... Yesterday she was at my place in the evening and trying to ask her I just started babbling and then I changed the subject.

But I've decided I want to ask her so I have to do it as soon as possible or it will be too late.

But I'm very scared and unsure first of all because I have no idea about how to ask her and it's obvious but also because what if she thinks it's too soon? What if I screw things up? What if I just mess everything?

 _Tobias stop, stop, stop.You are confident and she will say yes!_

Goddamn I just have to pop this fucking question and I have to do it today,yes I'll ask her today.

I decide to text her in a few hours and I get up to start my day but really I can't focus on anything: I burn all my french toasts and eventually just give up, I try to wear my shoes but it seems like I'm not able anymore and only after something like one hundred tries I notice I'm trying to make my left shoe fit on my right foot and just ugh and I really can't concentrate on work, I'm just making everything in the wrong way and yes I decide just to clear my mind so I go out for a run and try to think about ways to ask Tris what I want to ask her.

Running really helps me thinking and relaxing so now I am more confident and ready, I know for sure I want to talk to Tris as soon as possible mainly to ask her but also because I miss her smiley face so much even if I saw her yesterday... yeah I know it's crazy but really I already miss her and it makes me want to spend the famous three days with her even more.

 _I'm inviting her out for lunch. Yep that's it._

" _Good morning baby, are you working?"_ I text her hoping I'm not bothering her but if she's studying or working she will just answer my text when she's done but still I really hope she's free for lunch.

Almost an hour and a half later while I'm finally working in my office I'm suddenly interrupted because my phone rings and I'm a little pissed because God I had just started working but when I see the ID my mood immediately changes and I answer it with a smile.

" _Good morning princess"_

" _Good morning Tobias, sorry I have just finished working because Linda another yoga teacher is on holiday and I have to teach her course for this week."_

" _Oh baby I'm sorry. How are you?_ "

" _I'm fine, just a bit tired. What about you?"_

" _Uhm yeah I-I am fine too" God why am so nervous??_

" _Are you sure? You sound a bit different_ " she asks and I hear true concern in her voice, God she is so sweet and selfless and I love her even more for that.

 _Yes love_ , I know for sure I'm in love with her but I want to take things slow and step by step trying not to screw everything up so I'll tell her soon but not now, even because if I am this nervous to ask her what I'm planning to ask her I can't even imagine how I'll be when I'll tell her I love her.

 _Step by step. Remember!_

" _Yeah, I'm fine just- We need to talk"_ I blurt out realizing only seconds later I've made and huge mistake " _Don't worry that's no bad, no bad news. I didn't mean it to sound like that. I-I..."_ Okay now I'm babbling.

" _Tobias if it's nothing bad then just tell me_ " she says in a soft but a bit unsure voice.

" _It's not something bad, actually it's something good, I promise. I just want to ask you something."_

 _"So ask me"_

" _Are you free for lunch_?" I say and I hear her laughing hard. What have I said?

" _This was the hard question? "_

 _"No Tris, that wasn't the question_." I say laughing too, I don't know how she always manages to make me laugh and I am not nervous anymore.

" _Okay_ " she says with a chuckle " _and yes I'm free for lunch"_

" _Wanna go out with me?"_

" _Come at my place, Christina is busy until three in the afternoon. I was planning to cook a delicious recipe."_

" _Okay, I'll be there in half an hour to help you, okay?"_

" _Deal, we will have tons of fun"_

" _Why_?" I ask confused... Cooking can be enjoyable but funny it's a bit too much I think.

" _You'll see"_

" _Ugh fine. See you beauty_ " I greet her and start getting ready for lunch with Tris: I take a quick shower, put some casual clothes on and on my way to her place I also stop at the florist to buy my gorgeous Tris a bouquet of yellow tulips, her favourite flowers.

Now I am not as nervous as I was before but I'm still a bit unsure but when she opens the door with a huge smile and stands on her tiptoes to kiss my lips I really feel better, she always makes me happy and everything is perfect with her.

When I hand her the flowers her eyes widen and then she looks at me with her wonderful eyes full of devotion and something else but they are so beautiful and full of emotions I just feel the urge to hold her close and this is exactly what I do, I hug her tight with the tulips still in my hand.

She hugs me back wrapping her arms around my waist,I bury my face into her soft and gold hair to breathe her scent that is something that no one else has, her smell and her perfume are something unique that I love.

"Thank you Tobias, thank you" I hear her whisper in my chest so I reach her ear and tell her soft things too.

I really don't care if it's cheesy or something, I love this girl so fucking much and even if I don't say those words I try to pour love in everything I do for her, to make sure she understands how important she's for me and how much I care about her.

She slowly takes my hand and guides me inside towards the kitchen, she puts the flowers in a vase and thank me with another soft and magical kiss.

"Ready to cook?" she looks at me with a playful smile nodding towards the table that, I notice now, it's full of flour and potatoes.

"What are we doing?"I ask because I really have no idea about what you could make with potatoes and flour...

"Gnocchi, we cook Italian today. Happy?" she says knowing how much I love Italian food, it's just delicious so of course I'm happy, I just nod in agreement licking my lips. She chuckles.

"So making gnocchi it's quite simple but very funny, as a young baby girl when my grandpa taught me how to cook them I had tons of fun and since then I make gnocchi twice or three times each year."she explains, she has never talked about her grandfather so I ask her.

"Your grandfather was a great cook?"

"Oh yeah, I've never told you that but he was half Italian and he lived there for some years. He used to cook Italian often and we were very close so he also teached me a lot of recipes."

"So...you can cook Italian?" I ask her excitedly.

"Mmm yeah, I mean I'm not all that good but I can cook something yes"

"Oh you're always such a modest, I guess you're a wonderful cook. Ya know when-I mean if we'll live together one day we could cook Italian food like everyday. You should teach me, ya know."

Oh damn God, have I just said that? Oh God I'm so fucking stupid, I can't believe I just kind of said we'll live together. Well done Tobias, best way to scare Tris!!

"Deal, I'll teach you, we start now" she says with a smile, not saying a single word about the living-together-thing. Thank God!

We start making them and I follow Tris step by step, she knows the recipe by heart and she just seems so happy and relaxed while we cook, I guess she loves it.

So we rice potatoes, mix them with salt and flour-a lot of flour that just flies in the air so we end up covered with flour from head to feet-, shape a dough, cut it and roll each piece and cut it in small cute gnocchi.

And ta-da gnocchi are made, we just need to boil them in hot water and add cheese or pesto or tomato sauce and eat them...I can't wait.

"Ya know you look good in an apron"she tells me staring into my eyes.

"So you do and you are super cute with flour everywhere"

"How? I'm full of flour? You're not..."

"Yes you are!"

"Where?" she asks trying to clear her wonderful face but I stop her, grabbing her wrist and pull it down, still looking at her intently.

"You have flour here"I say staring right into her eyes and kissing each tip finger saying "here" every time I plant a kiss starting from her right hand and then her left.

"And you also have some flour here" I kiss her forehead, her right cheek, her nose, the other cheek and then her soft dreamy lips and her chin.

She also has it on his neck and on his left breast but I stop to think about if I should stop or if I can keep on going.

 _Further and further._

I decide to be brave so still having eyes locked with Tris' I plant a couple of soft kisses down her neck and then on her left boob.

The sexual tension between us is now almost too much to handle, I'm soo much turned on, my dick's already hard and I know for sure we can't go further or I won't be able to stop.

She holds my intense gaze for a while, her lips softly apart and I'm sure she's swallowed hard when I kissed her breast like I did too, that was the furthest we have ever gone and yeah it was damn hot...it felt just amazing and the sexiest thing I've ever done. Her breasts are covered by her t-shirt and a bra but fuck it was just so excited and hot!!

After a few seconds of staring I can't handle her strong gaze, I know for sure if we spend a few more time like that I'll just jump against her and I'll have my way with her right now, right here in her kitchen.

So I clear my throat and say "I think we should clean here and then eat"my voice is rough with want.

"Yeah" she says breathless, I love I can have this effect on her and turn her on because if course she has this power on me, it's almost too evident.

We tidy up the room, clean the table and everything but we never touch eachother and I think this is for the best because I still need to calm down and I'm not 100% sure I'll be able to control myself if we are too close, sexual tension still in the air.

Fortunately it goes away quickly and we start to chat, talk and touch like we always do and I really love it because with Tris everything is so much more special and important than with other people, we just have an unique connection and yeah I love it.

"God Tris these gnocchi are delicious" I say,my mouth still full of my first bite but really I have never tasted something this good.

"You did well ya know so I guess it's not just my own merit"she says blushing, I just lean in to plant a soft kiss on her lips and lock my hand with hers.

We decided to have classic cheese-gnocchi but we have also a cup with tomato sauce and one with pesto in the middle of the table, between us and after a few minutes of light talks and jokes she tells me I should try the pesto one because they're delicious but then she stops me by taking my wrist softly when I try to taste them, I look at her with a confused look.

She stands up and walk towards me slowly, always staring at me and not saying a single word and I can't do anything, I just look at her not being able to move.

She sits on my lap, rests her back on my chest and her head on my shoulder, the only thing I manage to do is wrapping my arms around her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Try this" she says, taking one of her gnocchi, putting it into the pesto sauce and then feeding me like she did on our first date, a little more than a month has passed since that perfect night but this action feels as magical as that first time and I find myself thinking about how much I want to be fed by this gorgeous girl sit on my legs forever.

No matter what, I want Tris.

Pesto gnocchi are really good and tomato one too, we keep feeding eachother, chatting and cuddling together.

It's amazing and I think now I'm more confident than I was before so I just decide to ask her the famous question, I'm here for that after all!!

I swallow hard and I finally start my speech "So Tris, I really want to talk with you about something but as I told you before it's not something bad."

She cups my cheek with her soft hand and smiles softly at me like to encourage me.

"So ya know now I work at home but I used to live and work in New York, actually I spent there three years of my life and I moved back here a couple month ago and I was soon blessed with you" I say trying to make sure she knows how much I appreciate her and how much grateful and thankful I am, how I love being with her and how special she is to me.

"So I have to go back there next weekend, I have to go on a business trip with all my bosses and just everyone who works for the company for a few days so yeah. I know you have never been to New York and you really would like to go there and visit one day, you told me that during our second meeting when we spent the whole day at the beach with the others. I know it would make you happy and now it seems like my main goal is making you happy so what I'm trying to say is..."

You can do it Tobias, just ask her "Doyouwanttocomewithme?"

I look at her, hoping she'll say yes.

Her mouth falls apart and her eyes widen when she finally realizes what I have just ask.

"Business trip? New York? With you? A few days? Next weekend?" she asks like she can't believe that but then shouts "Oh my God, I have to start packing or I won't make it!!"

I can't help but laugh, laugh hard and hug her tight!

I'm so happy right now and relieved I can't stop grinning, I start to plant soft kisses all over her wonderful and cute face like a five-year child but I'm just too excited and she has said yess!!!! I mean she hasn't said Yes but I'm sure I can take her answer as a positive answer.

She chuckles as I tickle her stomach, God the sound of her laugh is something I can't live without, it's so true and beautiful and amazing.

"I can't believe you're taking me to New York" she whispers like she really can't believe that.

I nuzzle my nose with her and staring into her eyes I say "I can't believe you're coming with me there. God I was so nervous and now I'm so happy. Thank you Tris, thank you"

"Thank you Tobias" she says kissing me.

"Ugh it's already three in the afternoon, I need to go in half an hour. I have self-defence classes to teach"I say, not really wanting to leave.

"Three in the afternoon? Oh my God!"

"What's up?"

"Chris is going to be home in a few minutes and then ugh we're having a 'super funny girly afternoon of shopping and salon'. Exciting isn't it?"

"Ahaha it's hilarious"she looks at me with a what-the-fuck look" but seriously, I'm sorry baby but the NYC news it's perfect for a girly talk, isn't it? Not that I'm used to girly talks but that's a kind of thing a girly girl like Chris could really freak out about I guess."I say.

"Yeah, what a long afternoon" she says and we both laugh.

"But seriously are you sure I won't bother you or something in New York...that's a business trip after all"she says and I can tell she really wants to make sure she won't be a problem for me.

"I'm sure, 100% sure. We'll have a lot of fun and New York it's amazing and everything is so modern and special there, it's the perfect city to visit even if living there it's not all that great. Ya know I'll be busy some hours a day with meetings and that stuff but then we'll also have plenty of time to spend together and of course when you'll be alone you'll be able to do whatever you want...ya know museums, shopping or-"

"Shopping is not in that list, not in a thousand years! It will be a miracle if I'm still alive tonight after my shopping session with Chris so don't you dare to talk about shopping!"

"Ahaha okay, I won't"I say laughing but then more seriously I add" But really Tris I am more than happy you're coming with me, I'm so excited about that and I really look forward to Friday. Wait you won't have problems with your classes and job right? The fight leave Friday morning around ten and we're coming back on Monday...we'll be here in the afternoon I suppose" I really hope she can make it but I don't want her to risk her job or something.

"Mmm yeah I think there will be no problems, I mean I'm free on Saturday and Sunday and I haven't got classes on Monday and I can skip classes on Friday plus last week another yoga teacher was on holiday and I taught her courses too so I'm sure she will return the favour. I'm so excited to go to New York!!" I hear true happiness in her voice as she hugs me tight and that makes my heart flutter.

God I love this woman!

We are in our little amazing bubble so when someone unlocks the door we jump in surprise... I guess Chris is already here.

"Trissy I'm home." Yeah Christina is definitely here." Go get ready for our girly afternoon! We have a hundreds things to do and tons and tons of shops to go in so-" she stops screaming with her excited voice as soon as she walks in the kitchen and sees us.

"Oh hi Four" she waves at me with a smile but then looks at Tris with a quite angry face"Hey have you forgotten about our plans?" she seems a bit upset.

"No Chris, don't worry I have not forgotten it's our girly afternoon today. Don't worry. Four and I had lunch here and he was just leaving." Tris says.

"Yeah I was leaving, I have to work"I add looking at Chris that seems happier now.

"Oh fine" she says happily "Okay, and- oh what is all this mess here?"she asks pointing at the table that is still semi-covered with flour.

"Ahahah we made gnocchi and we were cleaning and-" Tris says but blushes a little knowing we weren't really cleaning.

"Yeah sure you were cleaning" Chris says with a malicious voice that makes me flush a little"But really gnocchi? They are so good, have you finished them?"

"No we saved a plate for you, it's in the fridge"

"Oh thank you, I love gnocchi and Tris is damn good at cooking, isn't she?"

"Absolutely agree, an amazing cook" I say answering Chris' question but looking softly at my girl, I am not just saying I really mean it.

"Okay little lovebirds, stop it with all this sweetness" Chris says with a disgusted face.

"Oh shut up Crissy because you and Will together are the same ways, what am I saying? You two are so much worse than us" Tris says chuckling and I decide it's time for me to leave so I greet Chris and Tris walks me at the door where we have some more privacy.

She is staring at me, biting her lower lip -sweet Jesus she and her lips drive me crazy- trying to hide a smile.

I feel the urge to kiss her so I lean down and softly yet teasingly bite her lower lip too before crashing my lips firmly against hers, in a passionate and long open-mouth kiss: our tongues dancing together, her hands in my hair and my hands on her lower back.

"That was a kiss!" she says when we break apart completely breathless but with huge grins on our faces.

"Ya know I really love kissing you" I say with a malicious smile and she just nods in agreement.

Even if I'd love to stay here something like forever I really have to leave so I kiss her one more time and head home thinking about how much I'm lucky to have Tris in my life, I have literally been blessed with her.

Like I said that night when I was in bed with the temperature: she is my angel and I am so thankful for her, so damn thankful! Oh yeah.

 **TRIS' POV**

"So Tris I think we have a lot to talk about, right? We haven't had a girly time only the two of us in ages and sometimes I miss you and that's crazy, how can I miss my roommate?"Chris says as we walk towards the shopping center, it's a nice and sunny day so we decided not to take the car but just go for a walk even if I think we will need a taxi or a bus to go back home because knowing Christina we'll have something like ten bags each!

"Yeah, me too even if I prefer the dinner-film girly time instead of shopping."

"Oh shush we will have so much fun and then at the salon they will spoil us, isn't it great?" she questions me like she already knows the answer and I have to confess that yes I like going to the salon once in a while just to stay quiet and have some relax, I mean who doesn't like salons once in a while?

Plus now that I'm going in New York with Tobias I think I could really enjoy a wax.

New York. With Tobias. God this is a dream becoming true, I still can't believe this is happening. Three days in the city I have always wanted to visit with the best boyfriend ever, the one who I am in love with. Just the two of us!!

"Yeah yeah whatever"I say biting my lip trying to hide my huge smile at the thought of what Tobias has asked me today.

"Mmm Trissy, I can tell something is going on. What are you not telling me?" Chris asks and I think about what to say... I know for sure I usually try do deny it when she says something's going on but this time I'm too excited not to tell her, I really need to talk with her...I'm just so so excited.

"Four's taking me to New York next weekend"I say and even if I'm dying just to scream it so that everyone knows about it I still try to act like it's not a big deal.

"Ah" Chris is now staring at a shop window and this is the only thing she says... I mean this is the only thing she says until she realizes what I have just said:"Wait what? He is taking you where? Oh damn God c'mon we need to speak about it, seriously" she shouts dragging me towards a more private place where we can actually talk and she makes me sit as she does the same.

"So now Tris you are telling me what happened and just everything, okay? We are not leaving until you're done, with details.

"Okay okay, I'm so excited. So today Four told me we needed to talk but that it wasn't about something bad so we ended up having lunch together you know and we made gnocchi. Then he said he really needed to talk about something and he was nervous so I started to worry but then he told me he has to go to New York on a business trip next weekend and knowing I'd love to visit it he asked me to go with him. I had told him about how much I wanted to visit NY that day at the beach, during our first official meeting ya know. So yeah he is taking me to New York!! We are leaving Friday morning and we will be back here Monday evening "I say without even breathing once, wow I knew I was excited but I wasn't planning to tell her that much.

"Oh my God this so sweet and amazing, like a fucking dream!! I'm so happy and excited for you. Ya know I quite like him, he treats you right"

"Thank you Chris"I say hugging her and we end up jumping together like two crazy girls but who cares? I am so happy no one could even try to mess with me or get me upset, no way.

"But now my dear Tris we have to do some more shopping, if you know what I mean" at first I'm clueless and I have really no idea about what she is talking about but then when I notice she has an huge malicious and excited smile I start to understand.

I shake my head no.

"Oh yes baby! Four's taking you to New York and I guess he has booked just one room so you two will sleep together, what am I saying? I know as a fact you two little lovebirds will sleep together even if he has booked two rooms- that I strongly doubt. So yeah you'll need some more items, ya know and I'm 100% sure he will love them" she says with a smirk and I blush and shake my head again.

"Oh yes, you can keep shaking your head no but the answer is yes, I mean this isn't even a question! So I think we could start with Victoria's secret" she says grabbing my hand and dragging me through the shopping center that is now quite full of people, not like on Saturdays but still there are a lot of people in here.

"Oh and then we're going to the salon and I'm choosing your wax"Chris says and I try to say something but she stops me before I manage to say a word.

"And even this one isn't a question missy" she says and ugh it's going to be so embarassing and just ugh I want to die right now.

But when we reach our first destination- Victoria's secret lingerie shop-I stop and I refuse to go in.

"Sorry Chris I can't do it, I'm not coming inside. I'm sorry it's all just too embarrassing"I say.

"Oh c'mon Tris, you need to impress your boyfriend and we need to go inside and buy something hot for you to wear. Plus if I go in there and choose your lingerie by myself oh trust me it will be so much worse for you"she says chuckling.

"No Chris please"

"Oh c'mon. Are you two even humans? I mean you have been together for almost two months and you have done nothing. God I really can't understand how you have managed to keep your hands off of Four, I mean he's The Hottie and he really is"

Of course I blush and tell her I think I am not ready yet and I know that she knows it's also because of my 'accident' with my last boyfriend and yeah she's right and I know I need to tell Tobias but I'm planning to do it during our trip.

"Listen Tris you are beautiful and I know for sure Four keeps telling you so, he really really likes you, he's deep Tris and I can tell that just by looking at the way he stares at you...like you are the only thing that matters in the world so don't you dare to doubt it. Okay? So now we are going in there and you are buying some things okay? I know you'll need them one day. Hopefully one day soon"

Chris manages to drag me into the shop so I try to be as fast as possible even if Christina wants me to try something like one hundred things but I often refuse because they are just too much for me.

I end up buying three lace underwear sets and Chris buy something like the whole shop and I can't help but laugh when she realizes that now she has to carry wherever we go four bags full of things, her face was just hilarious but unfortunately this doesn't stop her from dragging me into dozens of other shop so when we reach the salon we both have a lot of bags: I have four but I'm carrying also two bags for her so we have six and six.

I know that's crazy but she's Christina after all so I shouldn't be so surprised!

At the salon we have the full pack: manicure, haircut, massages and wax...yeah we can say they spoil us a lot but once in a while everyone needs and deserves that!

Then we call a taxi to go back home because walking with so many bags is just impossible.

We order some Chinese food, change in some more comfortable clothes and have some more girly talks about everything: our relationships me with Four and Chris with Will, our new group of friends that includes also Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Lynn and about our past and future trips and things to do all together.

The time goes fast so we end up falling asleep on the couch with the light on and the boxes of our take away still on our knees but it was a very wonderful day, once again thanks to Tobias.

 **So this was chapter 12, I hope you liked it! Leave a review to let me know what you think. See you soon and thank you all once again!! :)**


	13. chapter 13

**Hi everyone, here you are chapter 13!(I'm sorry for the long wait) Hope y'all will enjoy it, let me know what you think. I really want to thank everyone who leaves a review because I really appreciate them and I love knowing what you think of my story and thank to everyone who favourite or follow my story and even to everyone who only reads it without leaving a review or something. Thank you all!!**

 **I do not own Divergent (even if I'm sure you already know that)**

 **TRIS' POV**

It's Friday night but even if it's our first night here in NY both Tobias and I are too tired to go out for dinner or just to have fun, these past two days have been crazy and we really need some lazy time to rest and get some sleep because really we are exhausted.

I mean yesterday was crazy because I had classes in the morning and even in the afternoon, then I had to talk with my teachers and my yoga boss to tell them I won't be in San Francisco until Tuesday, then I had to go home and pack all my clothes and stuff but I got stucked in the traffic so God it was so frustrating and ugh it took me almost an hour to go back home... it was insane.

Thank God Tobias called me around seven in the evening telling me he was done with packing and asking me if I needed help and when he found out I hadn't even started with my stuff because of my hectic day he wanted to come and help me so yeah...he made my day.

Literally. And not only because of his help and kindness but simply because of him, just him.

Fortunately I am nothing like Chris and usually packing doesn't take me too long( last time I went on holiday with Christina she spent a whole afternoon packing since two to eight and she was so into her 'packing perfect-sexy-fancy things' she forgot all the essential things like pjs, toothbrush, toothpaste, flip-flops but she had something like one hundred dresses, twenty skirts, fifty pair of shorts, two hundreds of t-shirts, shirts and blouses and a whole luggage full of makeup and that stuff...Just crazy!)and thanks to Tobias we were done in less than an hour...a record, isn't it?

Yeah and it was also very funny and playful and he laughed hard for something like ten minutes when I was choosing my clothes and throwing them from the closet to the bed(yes I am very messy...ups) and a pair of shorts got stuck in his head, it was totally hilarious and yes we acted like two silly idiots all night but it was like a dream, like a fucking film, I really love that we are so comfortable with eachother like we have no things to hide and no rules...it's just wonderful, I really couldn't ask for anything better.

It seems like we have known each other for a very very long time even if we met something like two months ago, I know it's crazy but in the best way possible and I already know we are sharing something special,I have never felt a connection this strong with anyone else.

Tobias is special, we are special together.

So like I was saying we packed all my stuff in a very short time but then we were both exhausted, exactly like we are now, I just invited him to stay so when Chris came home from work we ordered some take away and watch a film all together, cuddled on the couch and I was between Chris and Tobias and it felt really great and not awkward or embarrassing, just really comfortable.

Tobias had his luggage in his car, parked in front of our home so we decided to just sleep together so in the morning we were already together and everything was more simple and quick, we just had to put my own stuff in his car and head to the airport.

At first Tobias wasn't really sure about spending the night in my room because he didn't want to bother us or something but both Chris and I told him not to be silly and Christina reassured him with a malicious smirk...so embarrassing, it seems like she always manages to make me blush but fortunately she made no perv comments and Tobias decided to stay the night and asked me if I wanted him to sleep on the couch but I told him not to dare so at the end we slept cuddled together in my bed and I swear I never sleep that good when I'm alone!

And sleeping with Tobias is wonderful, one of the best things ever because I feel so safe and I love being that close to him... it's just magical so I'm really happy we are sleeping together for the next three nights!!

Then in the morning we had to wake up very early -too early- because our flight left at seven but ya know you always have to be at the airport hours before so we ate something on our way to the airport and then yeah the flight was fine, even if I have discovered Tobias isn't really a big fan of planes because he's little bit claustrophobic but it wasn't too bad and he told me I was helping him a lot by distracting him and that just being close to me makes him feel better and yes once again my heart melted.

How can someone be this perfect and sweet?

This business trip is an annual thing and it's very important for the company so all the people who works for it kind of have to attend but Tobias reassured me it's not too bad, sometimes a little boring but not too much: they have some conferences or meetings but they don't last too long so we will still have a lot of time to visit the City and just enjoy ourselves.

We will still be able to spend time together and this is the most important thing, I mean I have always wanted to visit New York but being here with Tobias is just so much more exciting and he makes everything look even better and yeah I'm so thrilled!!

Usually everyone takes his /her girlfriend/ boyfriend or wife/husband and obviously the company pays for everything: the hotel, the flights and that stuff but when he booked this Tobias was still single so he paid for my tickets with his own money even if I was against this idea because it's not fair and I wanted to pay for them but he told me that he invited me so he had to pay for me...God he's so sweet and lovely and I am really honoured he asked me to join him, it really means a lot!

And even this morning when we arrived to the hotel (it was almost noon) he told me he was staying in a king-size room but asked me if I wanted him to book another bedroom for me(how can he be this kind and caring...God!) of course I refused telling him I was more that happy to share a bedroom and a bed with him and the huge grin he had on his face after my words was so true and loveful but playful at the same time and...God I had butterflies all in my stomach and he was looking at me like I was the only things in the room, he wasn't looking at the very attractive and curvy girl at the reception who was staring at him like a piece of meat, he wasn't looking around... he was staring at me with his eyes full of devotion and something else (love maybe?) and it made my heart flutter.

God the more I spend time with Tobias the more I fall in love with him, every single day, every single second we share together is something I know I won't feel with anyone else.

Just me and my boyfriend.

Just us.

Even if today Tobias had to attend a conference for a couple hours in the afternoon we had lunch together in a small yet cool restaurant and the food was delicious, then while he was busy I did some researches about things to do and visit here in NYC and oh my God we will never be able to see everything in three days because there are just too many things, even if I guess Tobias has already seen most of them when he lived here but still!

It was a very very sunny and hot day so I decided to wait until Tobias was done and together we went for a walk in Central Park that is absolutely amazing and huge... just wow and then we visited The Modern Art Museum and it was great too, we both love art and it was incredible because I swear there were paintings from all over the world!!

It was a wonderful afternoon and I loved every bit of it, everything was magic and yeah we walked around like a super lovely couple: holdings hands, touching eachother, whispering sweet things and yeah...kissing, a lot!!

Just a simple kiss, a brief touch of our lips makes me feel things I have never felt, it's ridiculous and breathtaking at the same time the way he manages to turn me on just by giving me a little passionate kiss, or just by looking at me with his wonderful eyes and a smirk...God the things me makes me feel!!

Even if I know I am not ready for sex now it's not because I am unsure about us, I don't trust him or I am scared...It's mainly because I need to talk to him and yes maybe I am a little nervous- not scared- because I really don't know how to tell him and plus I know he has his needs and we can't be chaste like forever, _so hurry up Tris!_

But even if I'm worried, as usual, keeping my mind under control and my thoughts G-rated it's hard, very hard when he's around!

But now here we are, sleepy on the couch finding difficult to keep our eyes open because we are both super tired: the alarm clock this morning woke us up too early, then the flight, jet lag and yeah I think will call a early night, I swear I am falling asleep here, on the couch, with the TV on and with my head on Tobias chest(he's more comfortable than a pillow).

"Tris baby, how sounds some sleep?" Tobias mumbles in my hair with a sleepy adorable voice.

"Yes please, carry me?"I ask with a yawn not opening my eyes, I'm way too tired for walking, thank God we are already in our pjs because I swear if I hadn't I would have gone to bed in normal clothes.

"Sure, baby" she says nuzzling my nose and I can feel his smile on my cheek so I reach it and plant a soft lazy kiss there. He carries me like I'm light as a feather and slowly and carefully lays me down on the soft huge bed.

"I'll be back here in a moment"he says kissing my forehead, I just nod lazyly, still with my eyes closed and I hear him walk towards the bathroom I suppose.

A few seconds later Tobias comes back in our room (yes _our_ room!!!), switches the light off and joins me in bed, immediately wrapping his arms around me as I cuddle in his bare chest, enjoying the contact between his soft skin and my cheek.

"Good night Tobias, I'm very happy to be here with you"I whisper kissing his neck because it's the only spot I can reach from where I am, and this is the truth: there is no place I'd rather be, I feel safe, I feel loved and for the first time in a very long period I feel like my messed life is finally okay, for the first time I feel really well like I have everything I need and there is nothing that bothers me or something.

I feel great, I feel perfect.

"Me too Tris. Me too, my dear love." he says and wow this is new, definitly a new territory but I already know I love it, I love him.

And hearing Tobias calling me dear love it's one of the greatest and more exciting things ever and my heart skips a beat, I definitely love this new nickname oh yeah.

But it seems like Tobias hasn't make it a very big deal, like he has said it without really thinking at it so I decide not to act crazy or something both because I'm tired but also because maybe he was just saying and he wasn't really trying to say he loves me even if I really hope he does and I think I'll let him know how I feel soon because I really can't hold it back for a long time, I can't.

Anyway I just smile in his chest and kiss it at his sweet nickname and I start to fall asleep shortly after, completely exhausted.

"Good night beautiful" Tobias says me kissing my head like he often does but I have not the strength to answer or move because I'm already asleep, readly to sleep one of the best and most comfortable nights of my life.

I dream, I dream about us and our future, about our love and our life together and I sleep great, like I only do when I'm sleeping with him, when I'm cuddled with him, his heart beat relaxes me and his unique scent makes me feel protected and safe so yeah I sleep like heaven.

I fall asleep and next thing I know is that someone is planting soft kisses all on my cheek, forehead, neck, ear and head.

I open my eyes and discover I was sleeping on my stomach so only half of my face is bare because the other is buried in my huge pillow, I see the sunlight coming in from the open window and Tobias is kissing me softly and with an happy smile on his gorgeous lips.

"God I want to be woken up like this everyday" I groan enjoying every single bit of it.

He just smiles sweetly at me and I reach his neck and pull him towards me so I can kiss his dreamy lips, our kiss is slow but long, it seems like neither of us wants to pull away, this feels too incredible!

"Good morning beauty" he mumbles against my lips and I feel him smiling in the kiss and my heart flutters even if yeah I guess I'm smiling like an idiot too, everything is so fucking perfect it's still hard to believe this is for real and I am not just daydreaming about it. This is really happening!

"I have ordered room service, we should eat before it gets gold" he says when we finally break away breathless but smiling happily.

"Really? Mmm yeah breakfast" I say feeling really hungry all of a sudden so I start to get up but Tobias stops me telling we're having breakfast in bed, I love the idea!

"Here we are missy:coffee, orange juice, pancakes and chocolate cake" he says placing an huge tray full of food between us.

"Good I feel like princess right now"

"You are and I am your knight" he says and we both laugh at his silly joke.

We eat all our breakfast and everything is delicious, really delicious plus this breakfast feel special and it seems like we can't stop ourselves from touching each other every few seconds, feeding eachother or sharing soft kisses...everything feels so damn good, so intimate, so perfect!

"So any special plan for today?" I ask Tobias when we finish breakfast.

"I have a meeting this morning until lunch time but then I am totally free this afternoon so we could just walk around the city and when we see something that looks nice or interesting stop there... something like 'I am a tourist but I have no plans and I want to go randomly'. How sounds?"

"Let's do it, it sounds like a lot of fun" I say with a smile and Tobias leans down to plan a soft kiss on my lips but I try to deepen it a little bit because I crave to feel more of him.

"We should get ready, don't you think?"I add.

"I'm so good just here but yes it's..."he groans looking at his phone "It's nine in the morning?? God I have to go in half an hour" he says with a pouty face and I have a pout too because I'd prefer just to spend some more time like that, cuddling with him but unfortunately it's too late so yeah, let's start our day!

Tobias goes to the bathroom to shower while I start tidying our room a little because really it's a total mess and I also unpack my stuff and I decide my outfit for today: a pair of denim shorts and a cute t-shirt: I know it's casual but I think it's nice too plus it's not like I have to dress like a supermodel!

I'm lost in my own thoughts so when I hear Tobias coming in shirtless with only a towel wrapped around his waist I am caught off guard, my mouth becomes dry all of a sudden, my jaw falls down and I can't help but stare at him not being able to control my breath and my heart beat.

"See something you like?" he tease me but I notice he's blushing a bit.

I just try to take a big breath and look away super embarrassed: he caught me staring at him!!

"Sorry I forgot to bring with me a change of clothes" he says opening his luggage and heading back to the bathroom to get dressed as I try to clear my mind and focus on what I was doing before.

Breathe Tris, breathe.

I manage to calm myself just in time because seconds later Tobias comes back in our room completely dressed in a white shirt that suits him perfect showing his sexy muscles and a pair of blue jeans...God he is so damn gorgeous and he does nothing to look this good!! How come?

But the real question is how come he is with me?

Bah that's a mystery but hey I am not going to complain!

He looks at me with a smile and takes a few steps towards me wrapping his arms around my lower back and pressing our bodies together, he catches my lips kissing me passionately but still being gentle and sweet, I have to wrap my arms around his neck because my legs are too weak but it seems like he likes it when I run my fingers through his hair because he groans in pleasure.

"Sorry baby as much as I'd love to spend my day kissing you I really need to leave or I'll be late but I promise I'll be back in a couple hours or so." Tobias says and I pout at him winning another sweet kiss before he leaves for his meeting.

I finish unpacking all my stuff, go get showered and ready for the day and I have to confess it takes me a lot because in the shower I get lost in my own thoughts of Tobias completely naked in this. He was completely naked in this shower just minutes ago!!

Tris take a deep breath and control yourself!

When I am finally done I go to the city center to have some moderate shopping that consists in buying souvenirs for all my friends and something for me too because damn it doesn't happen every day to come to NY!!

There are tons of cute shops and I end up buying a lot of things but I have enjoyed my shopping(nothing like shopping with Christina, that is just crazy) so I'm very satisfied, I go back to our hotel to put my bags down and then I decide to text Tobias.

"Hey, are you done?" It's almost 12 so I think he should be almost done and I'm right because seconds later he texts me back saying he has just finished so we decide to meet near Times square to have lunch there because there are hundreds of excellent restaurants there.

It's lunch time, it's quite hot and there are millions and millions of people so finding Tobias is a bit difficult but fortunately we bump into eachother.

"Sorr-" I start to apologize with the man I bumped into but when I look at him I realize it's Tobias and we laugh hard: what a stroke of luck!

We decide to take some a-go food and we eat chatting and talking about everything and we also decide to go and visit the Statue of Liberty...I'm so excited!!

We take a little boat and visit it, God it is fucking huge and high, just wow.

We take some photos because this is a moment I am definitely planning not to forget, I mean this is literally a dream becoming true plus I want to remember this little holiday forever because it's one of the best ever, with Tobias everything is so much better than usual so even if I know I want to spend many more holidays with him I still really want to make memories because these are wonderful me memories that deserve to be remembered!

Forever.

On the boat when we are going back from the Statue Tobias wraps his arms around me from behind and I cuddle in his embrace feeling good like I have never been.

"Tris ya know I am really happy here, with you I have all I need" he says kissing softly my hair and my heart flutters.

"Me too, me too Tobias" I turn around still in his hug, and lean to kiss his lips, I need to feel his lips on mine, I crave his warm touch, I need him and when we kiss I feel alive, I feel turn on, I feel like I'm a firework.

We kiss until we are breathless, our lips swollen and our hearts beat fast but I still hold him close refusing to let him go and so does he: our foreheads are pressed together, we are breathing the same air and we are completely wrapped together.

I would be more than happy to stay like this forever but all too soon the boat stops and we have to get off but Tobias still holds my hand never letting me go and like this we walk around the city without a destination, we just go.

We end up in a huge wonderful park and we decide to sit on a bench and enjoy some lazy time in this wonderful place, there is a big meadow and some giant old trees, this place is so beautiful and full of nature it seems like it's in the country side instead of in New York!!!

Tobias and I are sit next to each other, very close and his arm as on my shoulder as we enjoy some silence and each other's company talking once in a while, just feeling good curled together.

There is a cute little boy who's playing with a soccer ball all alone and I notice Tobias staring at me with a smile while I'm looking at the little excited player, I think he's really cute and I can't help but smile at the sight.

After a few minutes the little boy throws the ball towards us and runs after it until he's just a few steps from our bench.

"Hi" he greets us looking curious.

"Hello, what's your name?" I ask him.

"I'm David and I'm five."

"Oh so you're a big boy" Tobias says with a funny voice but he has a smile on his face... _so adorable!!_

"Yepp. Wanna play with me?" David asks actually begs us and at the end we agree "Okay, let's play."

"Great, you are the biggest and oldest" he says pointing at Tobias and we both laugh"so you'll play against we two." he adds looking at me.

"Fine" says Tobias with a goofy face.

"We're so gonna beat you!" I tease him and David nods frantically.

We start playing and I have to admit David is really good and that we have plenty of fun, Tobias and I too.

I really can't remember the last time I played soccer but I really enjoy myself and after what feels like twenty minutes I notice we have been playing for over an hour!!

Unbelievable.

I'm completely out of breath when finally David decides our match is over and we can take a break.

"See, we've won" he says looking at Tobias sticking his tongue out, both Tobias and I start laughing hard, God this little boy is so cute!

"I'm thirsty"David says pouting at us.

"Mmm big boy, your thirsty...There is a little water fountain over there, I bet you it will take you more than five minutes to go, drink and come back!" Tobias teases him

"I can run faster than you think"

" Okay then your time starts...now" David runs towards the fountain leaving us finally together.

Tobias is so patient and great with children, he has surprised me because he usually is very closed and serious with people he doesn't know but with David he has always been friendly, funny and silly I love this side of his personality so I can't help but smile when I look at him but I find him already smiling wide at me with adoration in his eyes.

"You like children, don't you" he says and I can't stop myself from blushing and biting my lower lip, he's right: I have always loved being around babies and little children because they are always so happy and excited they make me feel alive.

"It's obvious, you've been so great with David"he adds.

"You too, handsome" I say taking a couple steps towards him and wrapping my arms around his mid-section as he does the same with me, our eyes still locked together, smiles still on our faces and true feelings in our eyes.

He kisses softly my lips and then my cheeks, nose, forehead, ear.

God I love this man, I love him with all my heart, I love the way he makes me feel, the way he looks at me, the way he kisses me or simply touches me.

I love every single thing about him and I decide I want him to know that, I don't want to hold it back anymore, I want to tell him how I feel and I don't want to wait, I want to do it right now, right here.

I stand on my tiptoes to reach his ear while he is kissing mine, I don't know if it's the right moment to confess my feelings but I don't care, I want to do it now.

"Tobias you know I love you, right?" As I whisper these words in his ear I hear him saying between kisses"God Tris I'm in love with you"

My heart stops when I realize I have just told him I love him and at the same time he has said the same thing to me.

It can't be true, it can't be possible it must be a fucking dream!!

 _Tris wake up!!_

I really think I'm dreaming but when I look at Tobias and see he has a huge grin but seems as shocked as me I realize that maybe it has truly happened.

"You-you love me?" I ask him but with unsure voice, I'm scared because I don't want to get ahead of myself and make assumptions.

He just takes my face between his big firm hands and leans down to kiss me, he kisses me with so much passion my panties get wet and I have to hold him close because my legs are suddenly very weak.

When we finally break apart he takes a deep breath and staring right into my eyes he says "Yes Tris. I love you, everything about you. Every single thing. I was just too scared to tell you but now I want to be able to tell you how much I love you. I want to scream it. I love you Tris Prior!" he says seriously and screaming the last sentence.

I blush hard and tell him I really love him too, he hugs me tight and keep whispering sweet things in my ear...this moment is magic, wonderful.

"Hey hey I'm back here and I'm sure I was faster than five minutes!"our romantic atmosphere is interrupted by David who is back here, is cute face red as a tomato because of the run.

We both chuckle lightly and Tobias says "Let me see... Oh God, big boy you are super fast and yeah you've won" David sticks his tongue out, Tobais looks at me with a adorable smile so I can't stop myself from pecking his lips.

David looks at us with a knowing simile and ask Tobais to come close to him, Tobias kneels and David try to whisper in his ear but he is shouting instead, it's hilarious.

"Is she your wife?" Tobias shakes his head no and David seems very disappointed and pout at him but soon an idea crosses his mind because his eyes lighten and he whispers/shouts in Tobais' ear "You should propose to her".

I'm totally shocked and so is Tobias, I really don't know what to do: should I pretend I haven't heard him or not?

Tobias stays quiet a few seconds,he seems deep in thought but on his face there is a smile that is becoming bigger and bigger, wider and wider.

"Yes, one day" he says to David but I see him looking at me, I feel tons and tons of butterflies in my stomach and I can't help but bite my lower lip.

I know it's way too early but I like how ' _one day'_ sounds.

 _One day, one day!!_

After a few minutes of silence David's mum arrives and he has too leave and we walk towards out hotel too, it's almost five and a half in the afternoon!!

We say nothing about his little conversation with David but he has a wide smile on his face and he doesn't leave my hand once.

I feel like heaven, like this day couldn't be more perfect, I mean Tobias has told me he loves me and yeah everything is so exciting!!!

We reach our room still holding hands but I immediately jump on our enormous and comfortable bed, he follows me, he literally jumps on me and attacks me tickling all over my stomach and legs.

"Tobias Tobias stop please. Stoooop" I try to say out of breath but he just looks at me with a teasingly smile and keeps torturing me.

"Tobias pleeease"I beg him to stop and he eventually let me breathe and pecks my lips.

"I love you" he says staring into my eyes suddenly very serious" I love you so much"

"I love you too"I say kissing sweetly his lips and add"Any special plan for tonight?"

I notice that suddenly he seems nervous as hell and start rubbing his neck" Yeah about that..." he says with worried voice" I have to ask you something"

 **Here you are. How was it? Let me know what you think by leaving a review!! I'm still sorry for the long wait. Thank you all.**


	14. chapter 14

**Hello :) This is chapter 14, I hope you'll enjoy it even if I have to say there is a bit of drama but don't worry it's not too much. Thank everyone who supports me by reading, reviewing or sending me PM. Thank y'all.**

 **I do not own Divergent !!**

 **WARNING: TRIS AND TOBIAS GET A LITTLE HANDSY, NOTHING TO EXPLICIT OR GRAPHIC BUT MORE THAN IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

Damn it Tobias, just ask her. It's a simple question c'mon!!

I know it's not a difficult question to ask, it's just a business dinner after all (I was much more nervous when I had to ask her to join me for this trip) but the problem is that now I'm not all this excited about it, I mean if she'll say yes I'll be super happy to introduce her as my girlfriend to everyone I know but at the same time I think that maybe she'll be a little disappointed (not too much because she's very selfless and she'll try to make me happy) because today is such a special day for us that maybe she'd like to do something more romantic.

Today.

God today is one of the best days of my life and now that I'm thinking about it I realize that in the past two months, since I have met Tris, my 'Special Days' are suddenly so many.

It's incredible how a person can change your whole life on just two months, it's really unbelievable but Tris... She has managed to and I couldn't be happier.

Can you believe she loves me?

She. Loves. Me.

How come? I really don't understand, today she has told me she's in love with me while I was telling her the same thing, it was like a damn fucking dream!

She loves me. Tris Prior the most gorgeous, beautiful, perfect girl ever loves me!

C'mon Tobais, you can do it. She's the love of your life!

I look at her rubbing the back of my neck unsure about what her reaction will be:" So Tris, tonight I have to go on a fancy dinner with all my bosses and members of the company, it's a formal and official dinner and usually it's quite boring ya know I don't like to spend time with tons of people plus almost everyone brings his/her date and ugh..." okay suddenly I'm very self conscious " well it usually isn't very exciting but I know for sure that if you'll be with me it won't be bad, it will actually be great"

"Oh Tobias this is so sweet of you. Yes, of course I'm coming with you and I'm happy to. I know what you're thinking but do not worry: I am really happy to go with you. As your date."

"God baby you are the best date ever and it means a lot. I love you, so so much!" I say and pull her against me by wrapping my arms around her and kiss her gorgeous sexy lips, I can't have enough of.

"I love you too" she says with an huge smile and my heart flutters but all to soon she looks worried and adds "but there's a problem... I-I haven't got an appropriate dress to wear, I mean I've only packed casual things, nothing fancy"

Now it's my turn to smile wide because I've taken care of it and I have another surprise for her...Yes I literally love spoiling her, I can't help it, I'm always thinking at her.

"I've got it" I try to say with nonchalance like it's not a big deal.

Tris is confuse, I can tell it by her face "You have what?"

"I've got your dress" I say with a proud smirk " I've bought and packed a fancy dress for you to wear for this dinner. And I also have heels but don't worry they're not too high, I know you hate them."

"You're kidding?" she asks after a few seconds, it's like she's speechless or doesn't know what to say.

"Oh no, I'm 100% serious. We have a thing on dresses, don't you think?" I say with a chuckle thinking back at our first meeting when we were both looking for a dress.

"Oh my God, you spoil me too much"she says with a small smile hugging me, her face buried in my chest as usual, I hug her back of course caressing her hair and holding her as close as possible, I need her now, I need her in my life, she is the best thing ever happened to me.

"I love you babe"I keep repeating this simple yet meaningful sentence over and over again like a mantra, enjoying the feeling of her cuddling with me, our bodies are so pressed together they seem an unique thing.

"What time is the dinner?"she asks me softly after a while.

"It starts around seven so I guess we should start getting ready. Want to shower first?"

"Okay, I'll be as fast as possible"she tells me unwrapping her arms from my waist and heading to our bathroom.

"Take your time, beautiful".

While she is showering I unpack her dress and heels, I really hope she'll like them because ya know men are not always good at choosing female clothes but I have to say I like the dress I've bought her: it's a simple and plain bordeaux ankle-length dress...I hope it's okay and honestly I don't know if the back heels I've chosen match it but hey everyone says you can combine black clothes with every single colour so...

In the meantime I also decide what to wear tonight, it's a fancy dinner so I have to wear a suit with tie and everything plus I know as a fact Tris will look gorgeous as always so I have to try and look presentable next to her!!

Minutes later Tris open the bathroom door and steps into our room (our room) with just a short towel that barely covers her ass, her face is a little red but when she sees me swallowing hard and my jaw falling her lips curves into a little smirk.

I have tried to control myself at the sight of her, I swear I have, but I really can't help it: I am totally turned on right and rock hard ugh...she is wearing nothing and this is killing me, literally.

"God Tris I need to have a cold shower now!"I groan when I'm finally able to think and speak properly.

"Go go" she just says still with a smirk on her face.

Okay this woman will be my death.

I bring with me my clothes and start my shower. Cold.

I take my time to shower and get dressed because Tris needs to get ready too and I don't want to rush but I don't waste a too long time because we should leave in 20 minutes to arrive on time so I decide not to shave, I know Tris likes stubble so...

I knock at the door and ask her " Tris are you dressed and everything? Can I come in?"

"One second please"

"Okay you can come" she says shortly after so I step into our bedroom and I freeze: Tris stands in the center of the room, her dress on, her heels too, her gold hair in little waves and eyes make up.

Gorgeous.

She is the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever seen.

Oh my God I can't believe she is my date and she loves me too. Unbelievable.

"You...You are gorgeous Tris, I can't even explain with words how beautiful you are."I say breathless.

She blushes, of course she doesn't believe me, I swear I'd want her too see with my own eyes to be able to understand how wonderful she is.

"Tobias, this is too much. I can't keep it" she says pointing at the dress and then the heels.

"Oh shush don't be silly. It looks perfect and gorgeous on you Tris, you really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you are perfect!"I say seriously and then add with a chuckle"Plus it suits you much better than me, trust me."

"Okay but you spoil ma and-"

"Please love take it as one of your birthday presents, it's next week anyway."

She shakes her head but I know I've convinced her because she is smiling softly and her eyes are happy.

Oh baby you have no idea about how much I'm going to spoil you for your birthday!

"You are so beautiful Tris"

"You too. Very hot, ya know I love when you wear suit, you are so handsome plus with stubble... remember you're mine okay?"

"You're mine too"I say with love because I'm so proud to be able to call her my girlfriend, my love.

"Deal, now should we leave?"I just nod and take her hand in mine caressing her palm with my thumb.

We take a taxi that leaves us in front of the super modern and wonderful skyscraper where our dinner is, a lot of couples are walking towards the building, I also see one of my ex co-worker I was friend with so I wave at him stepping in his direction, my left arm wrapped around Tris' waist holding her very close to me.

"Hi Amar, long time no see"I greet him.

"Yeah, it's been what three months? I want you to meet my boyfriend George." I shake his hand smiling at them.

"This is my girlfriend, Tris" I say smiling proudly and looking at her with love.

"Nice to meet you both" Tris says with a quite shy smile.

"Our pleasure and Four let me say you've done a damn good choice"Amar teases me with a smirk, I know he loves teasing me because he used to do it all the time and I used to blush hard every single time but I'm so happy and proud to be with this gorgeous lady I just nod and say "Yep, I know" before leaning down to peck her cheek, I need to touch her skin!

"Okay lovebirds time to go in" Amar says chuckling and smirking at Tris who is tomato red right now, so cute!!

Inside the location is breathtaking and also Tris is speechless: this place is amazing and huge, everything is so fancy and modern...wow.

There are circular tables with vases of flowers and everyone can decide where to sit, the bosses have a reserved table for them only but everyone else is free to choose a seat.

Amar, George, Tris and I decide to sit in a quite small table for ten person or so in the opposite corner of the room so we have to cross it but it is not easy because of the tons of people in this place, hundreds of couples in small groups talking to each other.

Of course I hold Tris very very close to me, not wanting to lose her but also because I want everyone to understand she's mine and they can't make any move, I have already seen someone looking directly at her, almost staring!!

She is taken. Taken!

Our dinner actually goes well and once again it's all because of Tris, last year it was a total disaster because I was the only one without a date but that wasn't the point because I was fine with myself but there were two super annoying slutty girls that spent the night flirting with me, they were just impossible and they both had a boyfriend!!

Fuck- that dinner was a nightmare, nothing like tonight: Tris is just wonderful and not only because of her beauty I mean but also because she tries to be nice to everyone...she just is incredible and of course I'm more than proud to introduce her as my girlfriend to every single person I know, I have a damn wide smile on my face all the night long but I really can't help it.

The dinner is delicious and we eat a lot, everything is just so irresistible and fortunately our table-mates are nice and we really can enjoy our time chatting and talk about light stuff plus I have Tris next to me, our hands almost always locked under the table... so much better than last year!

I meet some people I used to work with and I have to confess it's nice to spend a little time talking with them and usually this is not my thing, I have never been a fan of light talks but tonight feels different, having Tris by my side makes the difference.

When the dinner is over and we arrive back to our room it's around midnight but I'm not very tired and so seems Tris because we have been chatting and laughing hard all the ride to our hotel, I feel her cuddling close to me in the back seat and she's been a tease running her hand back and forth my tight, making me feel more and more uncomfortable.

I don't know if she meant it to be a sexual touch, maybe not but fuck thanks to her I have an hard-on right now and I have the strong need and urge to kiss her good and hard, she has driven me wild in the taxi and now I'm so turned on I really need to keep my hand away from her as we reach our bedroom not to give everyone a show.

"Fuck Tris" I mumble under my breath trying to breathe and calm myself even because I don't want to scare her or something but damnit her touch felt damn good!

Tobias stop it, you need to slow down.

As we enter our room I can't stop myself from pulling Tris against me and kiss her with passione, our tongues dancing together, her hands are in my hair and she moans loudly when my hands reach her perfect ass and squeeze it.

Her noises drive me even more insane and I start kissing down her neck paying attention when she moans or whimpers letting me know she's enjoying it as much as I am because men I am really enjoying it, I think I have never been this turned on and I've only heard her noises so far, we are both still in our clothes and I have only kissed her neck but let me be honest: my dirty mind runs too too fast so I start to imagine how sexy she would sound if stimulated in other ways and how it would be kissing her in more private areas.

I carry her to our bed and as I lay her down she straddles my lap, our lips still locked together and she begins to roll her hips on my hardness and this feels heaven, this is the sexiest thing in my life and I really crave to bury myself deep inside her but I know we have to stop here, I can tell Tris is nervous because she is slightly shaking and she seems a little unsure, we haven't talked about the physical aspects of our relationship yet so we should stop here for now even if the selfish part of me doesn't want to, it feels so damn good...

Fuck!

Breathing hard I pull away and look at her" Tris baby we need to stop now because I know I won't be able to later, you have me already worked up here. We need to stop"

I can see sadness in her eyes and she seems badly hurt" You don't want me Tobias? Have I just misunderstood everything?" she says sitting herself next to me but not on my lap anymore.

"Are you serious?" I ask cupping her cheek" Tris I- I want you, I want you so bad I know I won't be able to stop if we keep doing that. But baby, look at me, I can tell you're not ready" She looks at me with a confused face so I explain myself "you were shivering and your hands shaking but Tris, my love, this is not a problem, trust me. I'm glad to wait for you, for you I'll wait a thousand years if it's necessary. I don't want to force you into anything. This is not a problem for me, okay? I'll wait until you're ready, until you are 100% sure you want this too. I'm not here just for sex and fun, God Tris you are so much more than just a simple girl to have fun with and I'll wait for you. You mean so much to me sweetheart, you are so special."

I notice Tris is now silently crying holding one of my hands, I wipe her tears and plant a soft chaste kiss on her soft lips.

"Why are you crying baby?"I say fully hugging her, her head in the usual spot of my chest where she fits just perfect.

Tris partly breaks the hug to look at me with both love and sadness "I need to tell you something about my... about my ex-boyfriend." I nod to encourage her.

"His name was Eric and he was a couple years older than me. We date for something like five months, I have never really loved him or something but it wasn't bad... at first. For the first month or two he was sweet and nice actually but then he became more and more rude and always pissed off, so our relationship became a nightmare but for a while I kept telling me that everything was fine and it was just a bad period but then" she starts to sob again in my chest as I hold tightly close to me.

"Shush baby, everything is okay, you don't have to tell me" I try to reassure her, I hate seeing her sad it literally breaks my heart.

"It- it's okay, I want to" she says taking a deep breath "After a few months of that torture I couldn't stand it anymore so I talked to him and told him we were over and that I was breaking up with him and you know what he said? He told me..." deep breath "he told me it was about damn time and that our 'relationship' was totally fake because everything was just a fucking stupid bet and that he was waiting for me to break up with me. He said he was more than happy to finally be free and then started to tell me horrible things and this is what hurt me bad. He told me I was stupid, flat and ugly, that I was stiff and frigid and that he cheated on me all the time to have some real women and enjoyable sex and then he...he" at this point Tris is crying so hard she can't even speak.

I wipe her tears even if they keep falling and I hug her as tight as possible at the point I think she may be not able to breathe but I need to have her close to me, to reassure her and even if I'm angry as hell and I'd like to kill that fucking Eric son of a bitch with my bare hands I know now I have to be here for Tris, comforting her, supporting her.

"Oh baby shush, don't cry. Don't cry for that asshole my love. He didn't deserve you, he was just a fucking bastard dick. You deserve so much more. He did not deserve you, not in a million years. And you are everything but what he said. You are beautiful, gorgeous actually and yes every single thing about you is perfect and amazing. You are funny and caring and wonderful and intelligent and yeah a man couldn't ask for anything better than you. I could never even imagine something better. And Tris you are damn hot and sexy, trust me. Tris everything about you is so special and I love it, I love you. I love every single thing about you, okay? So don't think otherwise and don't you dare to give credit to that bastard, ok?" I say and at the end I'm breathless and I just hug her thigh again, this time she hugs me back, her arms around my waist, her head on my chest planting soft kisses there as I kiss her hair and enjoy her wonderful scent.

"I love you Tobias and...and thank you. For everything" she says after a few minutes of silence and I nod in return.

"It has been a long busy day, want to sleep baby?" I asks her realizing it must be very late.

"Yeah" she lazily answers me breaking our hug, kissing my lips briefly and heading to the bathroom to pee, brush her teeth and change in her pjs.

I do the same things while she's waiting for me in our bed and I do as fast as I can to join her sooner.

"Goodnight my love" I say planting a wet kiss on her lips and wrapping my arm around her, her back on my chest and our legs locked together.

"Goodnight Tobias, love you"

 **So here you chapter 14 guys. How was it? Im very curious about what you think of this because it was a little different from the other chapter, wasn't it? Please let me know what you think? Was it good or bad? Too much drama? Leave me a review and once again thank you all.**


	15. chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Here you chapter 15, I really hope you'll like it. Thank you for reading this story and if you have some advice/request or something feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. I am sorry for some spelling/grammar mistakes I try to do my best.** **I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

 **TRIS' POV**

"Good morning love, I have to go. See you later." Tobias's voice reaches me even if I'm still sleeping, I just nod lightly in replay and fall back completely asleep, I don't know what time is it but honestly I don't care, the only thing I know is that I'm tired and I want to sleep and so I do, I'm not even sure Tobias really greeted me, probably it was just a dream.

What feels like hours later I wake up again, rested and ready to face this new day.

Tobias' part of our bed is cold and it means he left a while ago, last night he told me he had to wake up very early this morning because of a meeting so I'm not worried about him, I'm just a little sad he's not here cuddling with me because I love waking up next to him, we always spend a few minutes hugging, enjoying each other closeness or kissing...I love it, I love cuddles in bed with Tobias because it's the best way I know to start a day.

I love him, I love him so much and I am really happy we have confessed our feelings because now I really feel perfect with him and I'm so excited about this new step of our relationship.

 _He loves me! I am so thrilled at the thought!_

Yesterday was Sunday and he was free from work duties so we had the whole day for us and it was great, we visited New York again because this city is so damn huge visiting everything in just a few days it's impossible but we're happy with ourselves because even if sadly we have to go back to San Francisco today we have managed to see a lot of things, museums, parks,...

I love New York and being here with Tobias is just so fucking perfect!

As I was saying yesterday was a lazy-touristic day for us but something felt different in a good way: it seemed like we couldn't stop touching each other, holding hands, kissing...everything was just so wonderful and sweet: Tobias kept repeating me how much he loves me, how beautiful I am, how happy I make him and stuff like that...absolutely adorable and everything was just so romantic and intimate!

God it was like a dream, the best dream ever!

I am so happy Saturday night after the fantastic fancy dinner we had I told him everything about my ex-boyfriend and that stuff and I was so relieved he hasn't freaked out or left me... I know it was stupid of me but I was really very scared but now I feel better, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

My stomach grows a little trying to tell me it's breakfast time and as I look at my phone I discover it's almost eleven in the morning, I'm shocked, I can't remember the last time I slept this much.

Today we have many things to do, I mean I'm going to spend the morning alone because Tobias has to work until lunchtime but I still need to pack all my clothes and stuff, then we have to go to the airport because our plane leaves at three in the afternoon so we'll be back in San Francisco this evening.

It was one the best holidays I have ever had, I mean it has been fantastic really and we are so going to do something similar again and again.

Holiday. With Tobias. I'm so excited at the thought of what will come!

Even if I could stay in bed all the day I get up to start my day and find a note from Tobais on my bedside table and I smile reading it, he's so freaking cute and sweet.

 _Good morning beautiful, I hope you slept okay and I am sorry I'm not here with you, you can't even imagine how much I'd like to cuddle in bed with you right now but unfortunately I'm working. I miss you but I guess I'll see you around noon._

 _I love you. Kiss._

God it's already eleven and he's going to be back here in an our so I definitely need to hurry up if I want to do what I have planned.

I take a quick shower and wear some comfortable clothes before starting packing all my clothes and Tobias' too, I want to surprise him because he still needs to pack all his stuff but I decide to take care of that first of all because he'll be a little tired from work when he'll come back here, then because when we left San Francisco he helped me a lot with my own luggage and also because we can't be late at the airport... I decide to surprise him once in a while.

He does so much for me, he literally spoils me all the time: this New York trip, my dress and heels Saturday,... he cares so much for me I got emotional every time I think about it, about him and all the things he does for me.

I love him so much, so so so much!

At noon both our luggage are packed and ready, I can't believe I was this fast but yeah actually I was, ya know with some music playing in the background everything seems easier and funnier.

I really love music in general, I listen to it all the time and often I start singing or dancing lightly even if I don't mean to... I just start moving following the sounds, I really enjoy myself.

And this is exactly what I'm doing when I feel a pair of arms wrapping around my waist from behind and someone starts kissing my neck making me shiver and my legs suddenly weak.

I whimper in replay, I have no doubt he's Tobias: first of all because he is the only one who has this power, this effect on me but also because of his unique and wonderful scent, something that is only his and manages to make me feel safe just by smelling it, it's incredible.

"Good morning Tobias" I say looking at him with a smile as he stops kissing me but has his arms still tightly wrapped around me, holding me close to his chest.

"Good morning my love"he says making me turn around so that now we are facing eachother "You know you're gorgeous, right? You are the most beautiful girl I have even seen, and I'm so glad to be the one who is your boyfriend Tris, I'm so in love with you" ha adds seriously and I see pure love and devotion in his eyes.

I don't know where all this sweetness came from but I've loved every bit of it and I want him to feel as loved and special as he makes me feel, always.

"I love you too Tobias, so much. You are so special to me, you just...you just are perfect, even if I don't know what you're doing here with me I know we're done with this topic but I want you to know that there's no place I'd rather be right now. I love you" I lean up to kiss his slowly and sweetly trying to pour in this special kiss all my feelings, I love him, I love him so much.

"Baby I love you" he mumbles against my lips between our kisses.

When his alarm goes off on his phone he immediately pulls away with a worried face" Oh crap, I've forgotten about the flight, the airport and...and the luggage, crap I still need to pack all my stuff we'll-"

"No you don't" I say smiling sweetly at him" I've taken care of your things too, everything's packed and we just need to head to the airport"

"Really? Oh thank you Tris. That was so kind of you, thank you love"he says planting a long kiss on my lips, after some minutes I pull away even if I don't really want to " I think it's better if we leave, I mean we need to do all the check-in and that stuff and eat lunch too"

"You're right baby, but seriously thank you a lot" he says as we start walking out with our luggage, we call a taxi but because of the traffic it takes us almost half an hour to reach our destination, traffic is crazy here!

We have a little lunch, ya know I'm not a fan of 'flying with your stomach full of food' because sometimes I feel sick and so does Tobias so we just eat a sandwich and some fruit and then get ready to leave.

The flight is great , I mean no shitty seat mates or something we actually haven't got one: it's just the two of us in our seat and Tobias let me sit near the window, I love it with all my heart because you can see the land beneath you and all the clouds...it's amazing really. Last time I wasn't able to sit where I wanted because that seat was already taken by an old woman and I was a little sad, Tobias noticed it and this time he lets me sit where I love...can a boy be more sweet and caring?

He is always so lovely with me and he manages to make my heart flutter all the time, he makes me feel things I have even never dreamt on, he always manages to make me feel loved and special and sometimes I really feel so bad next to him, I guess I seem a monster sometimes compared to him.

During the flight we listen to music together, watch a funny and hilarious movie using Tobias' computer and we also take a little and needed nap so we don't get bored even if we spend something like six hours on this plane, I fall asleep with my head on his shoulder and his on mine, our hands locked together between us and I have to say I have never managed to sleep this well on a flight, I usually have a damn hard time finding a comfortable position and so on but this time I sleep like a log and so does Tobias, in fact a flight attendant has to wake us up when we reach San Francisco airport!

"I can't believe I've slept this good" Tobias says with a chuckle, an adorable one I might add.

"Hey what you think, I'm comfortable ya know" I say with a fake pout on my face.

He laughs and says "You are adorable baby" before leaning down to plan a soft brief kiss on my pouty lips.

"Let's go out, I'm sick of being indoors" I suggest and add "I asked Chris to pick us up, she is coming and will be here in ten so it's better if we go get our luggage back" he just nods and take my hand leading me towards the baggage claim.

Fortunately our luggage didn't get lost and in five minutes we're done and we just have to wait for Chris, who is on her way here.

"Trissyyy" I hear someone screaming this damn nickname I hate and even if I can't see the one who has just called me that I know for sure she was Chris because she is the only one who uses this name even if she knows how much I dislike it... Ugh Christina.

I turn around and I have no time to process what's happening because in something like one single second someone is crushing me in an huge hug, I smile to myself: Chris is really the best best friend I could ask for, she is always here for me and our friendship is just unique and I love it.

"Hi Chris, I've missed you"I say hugging her back.

"Me too, I haven't seen you in ages" I chuckle: she is always dramatic but I find it hilarious.

"Four days. We haven't seen eachother for four days."I say shaking my head.

"Oh right, anyway I've missed you" she say with a genuine smile, eventually breaking apart.

"Hi Chris" Tobias greets her with a chuckle, the best sound in the world...I love his laugh, his chuckle because...Actually I don't know why but I love it.

"Hi" she says smirking at him and looking between us with a malicious smile but fortunately she adds nothing else and we head to her car and then towards our apartment without embarrassing comments.

Thanks God.

Our ride is quiet, really quiet: Christina drives so of course she's in the frontal seat instead Tbias and I are behind, a little tired and sleepy so we don't start any conversation or anything but I know Chris is dying to question me about every single little detail of our trip but she somehow manages to control herself and keeps her mouth closed, she just stares at us using the rearview mirror with a mischievous smile on her face, glancing between our locked hands and my head on his shoulder (yeah we're sit just like we were on the plane but hey this is comfortable!).

Tobias' car is parked in front of our place so Chris drives directly to our apartment, not dropping him at his place but this is also because she doesn't know where he lives: even if we have hanged out quite often with all the group we have been at our place, at Zeke ad Shauna' and at Uriah's but Tobias has never invited us there, as a group I mean because of course I have been there more than once...his apartment is huge and amazing, every single room is wonderful but my favourite place is the rooftop...that is really breathtaking, from there you are able to see almost all the city and the beach, the ocean...amazing!

"Here we are" Chris says parking her car in front of our home, Tobias put his luggage in his car and help me with mine, taking it in for me...such a caring boyfriend and I have to admit I stare at him as he does so because his biceps seems even more muscular and sexy and I got distracted, a lot and I find myself biting my lower lip and ridiculously turned on.

Tris stop it now. Back on track!

I shake my head trying to clear my mind but my man is extremely sexy and hot, can you blame me for staring and getting a little horny?

Tobias and I haven't really planned anything but I was thinking about ordering some take away (yeah it's dinner time and I guess we both are starving) maybe watching some TV and then calling an early night because today has been quite hectic plus I'd really like to spend another night in his arms, I know I'm going to miss him because I have never slept as good as when I'm in his arms, wrapped with him.

I was planning on spending some more time with him today so what I was not expecting was Christina kind of kicking him out "Okay Four thank you for the luggage and that stuff now go go"

"Chris but... what are you saying... we were-" I try to change her mind mainly because I want Tobias to stay here but also because she has been a little rude to him and I don't like it.

"Listen Tris and listen Four: I am really sorry to divide you lovebirds but Tris we're having a girly night. Tonight. So Four can't stay here."

"But we.." I try to complain even if I already know it's useless, she's stubborn.

"No buts. I know you'll miss eachother and bla bla bla but you have spent four days alone in New York so now it's my turn. Plus you two are too 'cutie sweety adorably' together... you are too much to handle!" she says seriously but I immediately blush like tomato red and Tobias chuckles lightly shaking his head.

"Okay I'm leaving, I wouldn't dare to disturb your girly night" he says still chuckling, I pout at him.

"I'll miss you tonight" I tell him honestly.

"Me too love" he says cupping my face with both his hands and I lean in his touch, with the corner of my eye I see Chris almost screaming with excitement when he calls me 'love' but I shot her a mortal gaze so she covers her mouth and shuts up.

"See ya tomorrow?"he adds with hope in his eyes, I just smile wide and nod: I'm happy he seems just as impatient to see me as I am to see him, I step on my tiptoes and kiss him quite passionately and I don't care if Chris is right here staring at us, I'm going to miss him so much tonight.

We smile in the kiss in the exact same moment, we try not to pull away but at the end we have to breathe so he breaks apart and whispers "Wow, I love you baby" in my ear making me shiver, then he plants another soft kiss on my lips and leaves.

When I close the door behind Tobias and I turn around to face Chris she is giggling like crazy and I see pure excitement in her eyes, she has been quiet for too long and I know now she is exploding!

At first I'm a little annoyed by her behaviour because I really wanted to spend the night with Tobias but at the thought of a girly night with Chris I can't deny it: probably for the first time in the history of our girly nights I am very excited and thrilled too, I mean I really have to tell her tons of things and I can't wait to, I'm so happy and eager right now!

"Okay Tris I can't wait any longer. Spill. Spill. Spill."

"I'll tell you everything but before that I need to shower and change in my pjs. Order some take away in the meantime"

"Yeah yeah okay but hurry up, we need to talk!" I chuckle at her eagerness.

I wash all my stress and tiredness of the long hectic day and take some minutes to relax and enjoy some hot water, when I go back to our kitchen at the same time our food arrives...Mexican I think because it smells like it, my stomach groans in response, I feel like I haven't eaten in forever!

"Okay now Tris I want to know everything, with details because I'm not going to let you go to bed if I am not satisfied, clear?" I just nod lightly but I don't manage to say anything else because she immediately starts with her questions.

"So am I wrong or he called you love? Of course I am not so spill, spill. He loves you, doesn't he? Who am I kidding he is obviously deep, you can tell by the way he looks at you, with pure adoration, like you're his sun, moon and stars. Damn it, why am I talking this much? Spill Tris!"

"Chris you always talk this much" I say laughing but she shots me a mortal gaze so I start telling her the whole story even if I already know she will interrupt me something like once every five seconds, yeah sounds like her.

"So Saturday afternoon Four and I were walking around and-"

"You went shopping right?"

"A little bit..."

"A little bit? Are you crazy Tris? You go to New York and go shopping only a little bit?" she asks me in disbelief.

"Yeah Chris, you should know how much I hate crazy shopping but we were not talking about it, right?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now spill"

I tell her about our afternoon in the park where we played soccer with David and how we confessed our love for eachother at the same exact time and how magical and romantic it was, she really is happy for us, for me and keeps repeating I deserve things like that.

Unfortunately when a 'little' death comes to my mind and I start blushing and giggling at the thought she notices and starts questioning me, damn it so yeah I tell her about the little funny yet serious conversation between Tobias and David about we getting married and at this point Chris goes literally crazy and starts jumping around the kitchen, I just bite my lower lip, I know it's way too soon for even talking about it but hey a girl can dream...

When she finally calms down she restarts asking me questions about our trip and we talk for something like two hours and when I am about to stop the conversation and head to bed she asks the question I know she would have asked.

"So you've told me you've shared a room and of course a bed for something like four days, ya sure you have only slept on it? Were the panties I made you buy useful? Tell me about the dirty?"

God why she always wants to talk about sex and that stuff?

"I'm sorry but I have no juicy or dirty things tell you"

"Seriously? You have done nothing with him? How the fuck do you manage to keep your hands off you hottie, I mean he is really hot and I know for sure you think it too and you guys seem to be so perfect for eachother. How have you managed to control yourselves?"

"I've told him...I have told him about...about Eric"

"You have?"

"Yeah things were getting a little dirty hot and sexy but I fucking shivered and he noticed and I don't know where I found the courage to tell him everything but I did and now I feel better, telling him was a clever decision now I feel completely free and ready for what will come"

"Oh Tris I'm proud of you and I am sure Four agrees with me telling Eric was just a fucking bastard dick?"

I give her a small laugh, a sad one.

"Oh c'mon Tris I admire you and now you and your hottie are free to have some more fun if you know what I am talking about. Time for the dirty Trissy" I just chuckle and blush a little, partly because I am not a big fan of this topic but partly because I have thought about it, a lot, in these past days and I feel a little shy now...

"Ohh you're blushing, you are blushing like crazy!!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm going to bed"I say trying to end this embarrassing conversation.

"Fine, good night and try to sleep well even in your hottie isn't here with you"she says with a smirk.

God save me please!

"Oh Tris wait, wait." she recalls me even if I'm already half the corridor "one last thing. What about your birthday? It's next Saturday after all, any plans?"

"Yeah...about that..." I start but I am not sure about what to tell her because it's a little bit complicated.

"Mmm"

"I was thinking about having lunch all together with Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Lynn and you and Four of course but Four had something in his mind so he told not to make plans for the evening because he has a surprise so..."

"Oh my God, your man is sweet yet mysterious...very sexy"

I just giggle and add" But I was thinking about Friday afternoon/night...we are both free so maybe we could do something. Just the two of us..." I'd feel a little bad if we didn't do something together as best friends because ya know it's kind of tradition: we always spend some time just the two of us for our birthdays, we have for years so...

"Perfect, we're going to have so much fun you can't even imagine!"she says with an excited smile and kiss my cheek goodnight.

I decide to text Tobias: "Goodnight handsome"

"Good night my love, I already miss you :( " he texts me back in a few seconds and I smile at the screen when I read it.

"Me too, can't wait until tomorrow to see ya again" it could seem crazy or cheesy but it's the truth: I really miss him already.

"Me too, I love you baby" somehow he always manages to put a smile on my face so I go to sleep happy.

 _He loves me. I love him._

 **Hello! Thank you guys for everything you do for me and for this story. I am sorry for the long wait (again) but school is crazy and I really have to study a lot. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Read and review!!**


	16. chapter 16

**Hi guys, how are you? Here you are chapter 16, I hope you'll enjoy it. As always thank you all for everything you do for me!** **I don't own the Divergent Trilogy!**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

This morning, when I woke up, I felt kind of different, I wanted to do something different from the standard and boring work day, I mean I love my job and everything but sometimes you just need a break in your routine, ya know.

In the past three days, since Tris and I have come back in San Francisco from our wonderful trip, I have been very busy with a lot of work and projects... three hectic crazy days yeah and now I really need an afternoon off.

Talking about our trip in New York I can't even believe everything was so perfect and amazing, that was the best little holiday I have ever had... just perfect really, I have loved every single second of it (no that's a lie because when I was attending work meetings my head was somewhere else all the time, always thinking about Tris... I know it could sound stupid or cheesy but seriously she's always on my mind and sometimes the thought of her is a little distracting!) but still it was fantastic. I really couldn't have asked for anything better, I mean we had some light lovely time but also some very serious moments.

 _She loves me!_

Can you believe it? Actually I can't, this is my dream coming true, my whole life feels different now, different in a good way and it's all Tris. The past two months have been the best of my life, really.

Okay now I'm suddenly getting too serious and stuff but really everything is true, Tris is just-. _Okay I'll stop it._

So now what to do today? Well I'll work a little in the morning, then I'm having lunch with Zeke and I'll go to the gym as usual in the afternoon plus I want to spend some time with Tris, I know she's working until five so I think I will surprise her somehow, I haven't planned anything but I'll think about it later, I mean we don't have to do something fancy or special...I just want to stay with her, that's all plus I also need to finish planning her birthday surprise, her birthday is in two days!

Yeah yeah this sounds good, she already knows I have something in my mind for that day but it's a surprise so I won't tell her today but I'll tell her she will need to dress fancy for dinner, I am almost 100% sure she'll love what I have planned, at least I hope so, it's her birthday so she deserves to have an amazing day... a wonderful day for a wonderful woman... that's fair, isn't it?

My morning goes incredibly slow, I try to finish a project but really it seems like an hour lasts ten and it's boring as hell so at the end I just give up, today isn't the right moment: my head is exploding and I'm going crazy... I'll finish tomorrow but now I really need a break.

I'm meeting Zeke in an hour so I decide to 'go shopping' (yeah ugh, men can go shopping too but usually it's not my thing) because I still need to buy part of Tris' presents, I have already bought her some presents but I have something else on my list that I need to take care of.

I have to confess my list is quite very long but hey she deserves the best and for her birthday I'm so gonna spoil her, I know she will probably complain but I want to make her happy, to make her smile and she spoils me in a lot of ways too so I want to make her day very special and spoiling her is part of my plan.

In a little less than an hour I'm done with the shopping, can I say I can't understand why and how girls like it? I mean it's more like a torture than a pleasure, really and now I think I know why Tris hates shopping with Christina so much, Chris is funny and everything but sometimes she's just crazy and gets so excited about everything that it can be difficult dealing with her, but I like her after all (mainly because she makes Tris happy and she cares about her so much but these are details, I really think she's cool).

I head to Dauntless Burger where I should meet Zeke in five but I know for sure he'll be late so I have plenty of time and I don't have to hurry up, I haven't been out with him just the two of us in something like two weeks and well it's weird, I mean it's not like I miss him (remember we're talking about Zeke after all, the biggest dumbass ever...) but we usually hang out more often but I guess that my business trip and the fact that he's married now (I still can't believe it really ahaha) make the difference.

I'm quite deep in thought because when Zeke comes in and walkes towards me and the table I am currently sit at I don't notice him at first and he tries to get my attention.

"Hey dude, here I am"he says with a cordial smile, I stand up to give him our usual bro-hug and greet him.

"How is everything going?"I ask first and this surprises me a bit.

"Good, just looking forward some holiday"

I laugh hard "You have come back from Canada less that two months ago dude"

"I know I know but I am already tired of working"

"Such a lazy, the less you do the better you feel. It has always been like it." I say laughing and shaking my head, at this point our waitress arrives with our food, we are familiar here and we always eat the same things so we don't need to order anymore, they all know what we have.

"Oh c'mon stop it! What about you?" he asks me and damn it I can't help the smile on my face, I guess it reaches my ears, I flush when I realize it.

"You're seriously deep, aren't you?" Zeke says buy it's more like a statement than a question, we both know what he's talking about and he already knows the answer too so I just nod my head lightly, my mind already thinking about Tris, my gorgeous girlfriend.

"You have to do something man! Have you told her?"

"Yes I have. She loves me back!!" I say with an huge grin and a girly voice... Tobias back in track, you're not a crazy girly girl with a crush!! Contain yourself!

"Well great dude" he says giving me a pat on my back like he is proud of me, I just smile wider.

"But hey man, is this the real you? I have never seen you smile wide, God I almost haven't seen you smile at all..." Zeke adds shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's all Tris" I say chuckling and showing my hands, he laughs at first but then his face becomes serious once again, very serious.

"She's good for you, ya know right? She makes you the happiest I have ever seen you and we met something like ten years ago! She makes you smile, she makes you happy, she makes you a better person... she is slowly changing you in the best way possible. She is perfect for you, remember that okay?" Oh my God I am taken off guard by his speech, he never (and I mean never ) talks like this, he is always a goofball all jokes and stupid things and I am a little shocked by his words... I know he's saying the pure truth because every single thing he has said is true and I can't deny it but ya know he has surprised me, like a lot.

"I... I know Zeke and just... wow. I have fallen for her and I fall even more every single time I see her or just think about her."

She's the one.

This thought scares me, scares me a lot because I'm powerless in front of Tris, she owns my heart and if she wanted she would be able to easily breaking me down and making me suffer like I have never because she has the power and this scares me like hell but she was- is worth the risk, I love her with my whole heart and I wouldn't change a thing of our relationship... I can just hope she won't get tired of me soon, hopefully ever.

We have finished our lunch at this point and Zeke stands up and gives me a big bro hug, I can tell by his face he's really proud of me and happy and I'm thankful he can be serious too and not only a dumb-ass all the time because even if it's hard to admit I know this talk needed to be done and now I feel better knowing he's got the vibes of the seriousness of our relationship because if he has understood it means that I am making it clear, that I am showing how serious and important Tris is to me because, trust me, Zeke never understands a thing unless it is super clear and that reassures me.

"Well dude I really need to go, Shauna's waiting for me and tonight we're going to the cinema, wanna come?" Zeke asks me when we reach his car parked next to mine.

"Nah, I'm heading to the gym right now and then I have plans with Tris" I lie but well it's not a lie because technically I have plans for us even if she doesn't know it yet but anyway it's not a lie. "Maybe next time" I add.

"Okay, have fun and say her hello"I nod lightly thanking God he has not asked me too personal things or dirty details because even if I know he and Uriah love talking about sex or private business I don't and it's not because Tris and I haven't done the dirty yet (I really meant what I said her that night in NY, I won't pressure her into anything, I will wait a thousand years for her) but because she isn't a simple girl but she is special and our relationship is so much important to me I don't want any gossip or anything.

Tris and I, this is our relationship!

Fortunately there aren't a lot of people at the gym and there are no girls, I mean it's three in the afternoon so probably they are working but I like it because I have more space and no one looks at me... it's not like every single girl looks at me, I am not that special and usually I don't give them any attention but sometimes there is Nita.

God I hate her, she is the most annoying person ever: always trying to catch my attention, hit on me, talking to me and even touch me... I can't stand her and when she found out I attend this gym more or less daily guess what... she started coming here too, can you believe it? She literally stalks me!

I run for an hour or so and then do the other exercises like crunches and that stuff, it's a routine for me because it really helps me not only keeping fit but it also helps me clearing my mind or thinking... yeah and it makes me feel healthy and relaxed.

After a very needed shower (I was all sweaty) I change in some fresh basketball pants and a simple t-shirt ( it's a very hot summer!! ) I head to the fitness and yoga center where Tris works as a teacher; I have never been there so when arrive I have to ask where to find her, her lesson is still going on but I don't mind waiting for Tris even because she will be done soon, in ten minutes or so. I don't know if she usually showers here or at home but she is fast anyway so it's not a problem...

I lean against the wall with hands in my pocket until I see Tris coming out from what I guess it's the locker room, she looks wonderful in a simple t-shirt, a pair of shorts (not too short but they still make her legs look amazing) with her hair in a simple and messy bun and sunglasses on her head. Smiley as usual of course. Her smile is one of the things I love the most about her.

I decide to tease her a little so as she walks in front of me I tap on her shoulder, she turns around to look at me and confusion is soon replaced by a wide smile on her face.

"I'm sorry maybe you can help me" I start trying hard to seem serious "I am looking for my girlfriend. She is the gorgeous one, with gold hair and amazing big eyes. She's funny, kind and she has the best smile."

Her cheeks get a little red but she shakes her head saying "I'm sorry but I don't think I know her but maybe you know who my boyfriend is, I am looking for him too. He is tall, very muscular, tan skin, killer blue eyes. He's the hot one, very hot I should say, and ya know I'm very in love with him..."she says with a little smirk looking up at me under her long lashes, she is so beautiful!!

At this point I don't want to joke anymore so I cup her face with both my hands and staring into her eyes whisper "I love you too, Tris. I love you so much" before leaning down to kiss her glorious lips sweetly.

"What to do now? It was a nice surprise finding you here by the way."

I peck her cheek and ask her "Wanna come to my place? We can cook, order take away, watch a film or whatever you want"

"Mmm yeah cooking sounds cool, we had fun last time" she says with a genuine smile.

"Italian?" I ask her, hope evident in my voice "You have to teach me, remember?" she just nods with a chuckle and takes my hand to walk out of here.

The ride isn't long but we talk all the time about our day and just random topics, we also stop to do some shopping because if we are supposed to cook I need to buy some grocery.

"What are we cooking?" she asks me.

"You're the chef here missy"

"Okay fine" she laughs "How lasagne sound?"

"Mmm delicious, I'm already starving" she chuckles at me and I try to pout but when she leans in to kiss me I can't stop myself from smiling...Smiling, I do it a lot when she's around!

Cooking lasagne is almost as fun as cooking gnocchi because even if at the end we are not covered by flour we are a mess, our aprons full of tomato sauce but the result it's excellent, really delicious.

"We could open an Italian restaurant, don't you think?" she says chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I totally agree. We are quite damn good chef"

We enjoy our meal and red wine talking lightly about everything, our hands locked together between us: nothing fancy or special, it's very domestic and loveful though, we laugh and have a really great time.

"Baby... about your birthday" I start.

"Mmm" she encourages me.

"I know you're doing something with everyone for lunch and I look forward to but you are still up you to do something just the two of us for dinner, right?"

I don't know why but I am a bit unsure... Should I be unsure? I mean what if she has plans with Christina? She has told me they always spend the day together for their birthdays.

"Of course I am, I can't wait" She says with a genuine smile and I breathe with relief, she notices it and asks "Where's the problem?"

"Oh nothing, everything's okay" I say but she gives me a 'C'mon, I know you're lying' look so I add "It's just... ya know you've told me you always spend the day with Christina for your birthday so I was thinking that maybe even this year you would have..." I don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, it's very selfish of me and I shou-" I'm interrupted by Tris' finger on my lips.

"Shush, everything's fine: I'm spending Friday afternoon with Chris so on Saturday I'm free, I'm totally yours" she says like it's not a big deal but hey man I swallow hard at her words, my mouth dry and my dick quite hard.

Noticing my reaction she seems to realize what she has said and bites her lip.

But God this woman is driving me even more insane by biting her lower lip all the time, it's something she always does and it has always driven me crazy but tonight... God I don't know what happened but I can't stand seeing her doing it, she is literally driving me insane and I have to stop her!!

This is the reason why, suddenly in the middle of out dinner, I stand up abruptly and crush my lips on hers and kiss her with all the passion I feel right now, I caress her lips with my tongue begging for entrance, she allows me in and I kiss her so hard it's almost painful, her hands in my hair pulling me closer and closer.

When I eventually pull away to breathe our lips are swollen and we try to catch our breath.

"Wow" she whispers breathless a few seconds later "What was that for?"

"You'll be the death of me Tris" I tell her shaking my head lightly " You, your lips, your beauty, your- God you'll drive me insane one day"

"One day. I like how it sounds" she says almost shyly, I smile kindly at her because I like how it sounds too!

"Oh back to your surprise for my birthday, can you tell me something?"

"No baby, I'm sorry. It's a secret. Just one thing: dress fancy!" I say winking at her.

We finish our meal without a second make out session, I don't think I'd be able to stand it... sometimes I want her so bad... I don't know: she does things to me that- God help me please.

I insist on doing the dishes and I send her picking up the movie, we have decided to spend some more time together and I look forward cuddling with her on the couch.

Do you believe me if I say I used to hate cuddling before meeting Tris and now it's one of the thing I love doing the most?

Ya see, Tris is changing me (for the best of course), she has this huge power on me and- and it just make me feel like I've find my place... I love her, everything about her, every single thing.

I think about how lucky I am, I have been blessed with Tris and I really need to thank God, she means the world to me.

We start watching a funny comedy but soon we end up paying more attention to each other than the film, it's not that the movie is boring or anything but it just seems we are not able to keep our hands off each other so we cuddle together, hug, share a lot of soft and sweet kisses (not like the one during dinner), whisper sweet things into eachother's ear and just loving and enjoying our closeness, our little yet perfect bubble... just the two of us, with no interruptions.

It's almost midnight when we both start yawning and Tris stands up from the couch and stretches " I really need to go now Tobias. I've had an amazing night, thank you" she says and leans down to plant a long soft kiss on my lips making my heart melt with love.

"Stay" I blurt out without thinking "I mean, please stay the night baby. I've missed sleeping with you so much, I just want to hold you in my arms all the night" I say staring at her and almost begging her, I need it, I need her tonight...I don't want her to leave, not in a thousand years. "Please, please"

She is taken off guard by my question but I see her trying to hide a smile by biting her lip (yeah, once again!).

"Can I take it as a yes?" I ask and she nods lightly before hugging me tight, kissing my chest where her head rests and whispering "Yes Tobias".

We stay like this, hugged together, for a while before actually decide to go to bed and get some sleep, Tris wears one of my shirts as pjs, it's too large and big for her but she only looks sexier, is it possible?

We fall asleep in each other's arms, Tris's back pressed on my chest, my hands wrapped around her stomach and hers over mine, my lips on her neck to kiss her and smell her amazing scent...

Heaven, I have missed it so much since our trip in New York... I could easily get used to it... wait maybe I have already...

 **A/N Lately I have received a lot of reviews from guest and as much as I love reviews because they let me understand if my story sucks or if someone actually like it sadly I can't answer or anything if a review is from a guest so if you don't login I won't be able to talk to you or discuss with you. Anyway I really want to say a big thank you to everyone who reads this story because you and your reviews make my day. Of course there could be someone who doesn't like my story but it's okay, I mean it's natural and probably it's my fault because this is my first fanfiction so I am not an expert or super talented writer, I know it. But still thank to everyone for your support.**

 **P.S. a guest told me that, in his/her opinion, there should be a little more drama but don't worry because even if I don't like sadness very much there will be a bit of drama in two or three chapters, so don't worry.**


	17. chapter 17

**Hi everyone, so this is chapter 17 and I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry it took me some time to post this chapter but it's longer than the past two/three chapters so I hope you will appreciate it. Thank you!**

 **As usual I don't own the Divergent Trilogy, Veronica Roth does!**

 **TRIS' POV**

It's Saturday.

It's my birthday.

These are the first thoughts that cross my mind when I wake up in my comfortable and soft bed, I immediately start smiling wide (like an idiot I should add ) because I love Saturdays and I know for sure this is going to be one of my best birthday, I'm 100% sure about it!

Even if it's a wonderful day, the sun is shining and everything is going to be great (yeah I'm a very positive person, I know) I'm still a little sleepy so I keep my eyes closed and nuzzle in my pillow trying to enjoy this moment.

I have no idea about what time is it... seven? eight? nine in the morning?... I don't know but honestly I don't really care and I haven't got the strength to turn my face, move my amr to reach the phone and look at the time, I'm sorry but I'm half sleeping right now.

Obviously when I'm about to fall back asleep someone -Christina- comes into my room jumping and screaming like crazy and tries to hug me while I'm still lying between pillows so it's kinda impossible but still she manages to somehow.

"Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday!" she screams in my ear with a huge grin on her face.

"Please Chris be quiet, you're too loud! I've just woken up" I say but she knows I'm not mad because I'm chuckling and hugging her back, we are now wrapped in each other's arms still in our pjs, our hair all messy, with no make up and both sleepy: yeah bestfriends do this all the time or at least we do and I'm really really glad I have Chris in my life, I have known her for what? ten years? and she is always been here for me, we have been through so many things together I can't even tell how well I know her and this is mutual of course: there are no secrets between us, we are closer than sister, I really love her!

"Oh Trissy I'm so excited about today; this is going to be such a wonderful day" I just nod lightly biting my lower lip, already lost in my own thoughts about my friends, my birthday and Tobias of course... I'm so thrilled to spend my first birthday with him.

"What time is it, Chris?" I ask with a yawn after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"It's... It's... Oh my God it's already nine! I'm sorry Tris but I really need to go, really really need to go because I'm late for an appointment. But you don't worry, you can stay here, you need to meet us in two hours and a half so you have plenty of time. Now I need to go get ready, I'll see you later and once again... happy birthday!" she says planting a friendly kiss on my left cheek.

"It's okay Chris, now go go. Hurry up" I say shaking my head with a chuckle... I don't know how but she always (and I mean always ) manages to be late, it's incredible but she just can't make it, never on time.

She starts running towards her own bedroom but a few seconds later she runs back in mine "And Tris about the dress, trust me it looks hella hot on you and you will drive four insane so try to choose using your brain... Of course I suggest you to wear that dress and you know which I'm talking about! Go drive your man crazy!" she says with a smirk on her face while winking at me.

I roll my eyes.

I know exactly what she's talking about... Try to imagine: yesterday, shopping with Christina, hot dress... put two and two together.

Yeah yesterday (Friday) I had my girly/best friend afternoon with Chris and it was crazy really but also very funny apart from the shopping part that was just too much...just Chris-like.

We went to the salon where they spoiled us a little bit with wax and messages, than shopping that was the most embarrassing part, restaurant where we ate delicious steaks and cinema at the end; we have really enjoyed our time together even if technically it wasn't my birthday but still it was great.

Yeah about the dress...

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Oh my God Tris, oh my God." Chris shouts running towards me with something in her hand, every other customer in this shop is now staring at us and I'd really love to disappear right now... how come that she always manages to catch everyone's attention?

How is it possible?

I just shake my head blushing hard, being here is enough embarrassing itself and now every single person is looking at us.

"What happened?" I ask her but I know I won't like what she's going to say so before she can answer I drag her to the closest changing room where I know we'll have a little more privacy.

"I've found it, the dress. I have found the perfect dress for you to wear tomorrow for your fancy dinner with Four. It's perfect Tris, really" she says without breathing once and I laugh but deep inside I know telling her Tobias is taking me out for a fancy dinner was a terrible idea.

"Let me see" I say, really unsure about what she could have picked out for me, she hands the dress and I look at it.

"Chris this is-" I start to say as soon as I realize what type of dress it is.

"Don't say anything until you've tried it. Tris this dress is perfect, I am 100% sure."

"But -"

"Nah nah, no buts and now try it. This is gonna look so stunning on you!"

I give up at the end because I know she won't let me leave this shop unless I try this dress on...She's always like this but seriously she can't help it, it's in her nature: she loves dresses and shopping to death so going shopping with her is always a challenge... the problem is that she always wins.

So this famous dress is total black, quite thigh, backless and it has a very long rip, from the hem of it (more or less ankle length ) to my mid-thigh...

I think it's one of the most sexy and revealing dresses I have ever tried on and of course Chris has always chosen them all, I have to say this isn't as bad as I thought the problem is that it looks ridiculous on me, I look ridiculous in it... I guess that it's meant to look sexy but on me it's not working, I'm very unsure about my body and everything and I just can't go around dressed like this... I can't.

"Chris...I-I can't" I say.

"Why not Tris? This is amazing and you look super hot and sexy in it. Four is so gonna love it, you'll be his death in this dress, you will drive him crazy. Trust me"

I try to argue but then I think about Tobias and how he always makes me feel like I am the most beautiful woman on the planet, I guess he would like this dress...I mean he's a man... who wouldn't? but I can't go like this in public: if I decided to wear it this would be for Tobais' eyes only.

"Oh Tris you're biting your lip, you like it, you like it, you like it" She says with excitement evident in her eyes and it makes me think.

What am I doing? Am I even considering to buy it? Have I lost my mind somewhere?

"No no this is not gonna happen"I say trying to change her mind but it's impossible.

"Oh no way Trissy. You are buying it. You are buying it."

"But"

"No stop there. You are buying it but if you insist I'll let you buy also another dress and then you'll choose tomorrow but you are buying it." she say "And you will wear it sooner or later"

 **-END FLASHBACK -**

So yeah at the end yesterday I've bought two dresses: the one Chris made me buy and another one that is silver, knee length and not revealing as the first, I feel more comfortable in this one because it's more formal but deep inside I'd also like to wear the sexy one to drive Tobias crazy... God help me, which should I wear?

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door(yeah I'm still in bed but hey it's my birthday so I can be lazy today!) and a familiar voice asking permission to come in, the most gorgeous, deep and sexy voice: Tobais' one.

"Good morning my love, can I come in?" instead of answering I get up and go open the door just to be greeted by a wonderful smiley Tobias, standing there with a bouquet of flower in his left hand and an huge tray full of muffins, pancakes, fruit and everything you could ever eat or drink for breakfast.

My mouth falls down and I am not able to say a word right now... I'm completely speechless and I guess I seem a statue right now because Tobias starts chuckling.

"Happy birthday beautiful" he says before leaning down to plant a kiss on my cheek, my mouth still open.

"Hey baby there's someone in here" he asks pointing at my head but I'm still to shocked, surprised and beyond happy to think properly.

"What- How.. Why?" I ask unable to create a coherent sentence.

Tobias chuckles before answering my stupid questions and handing me the wonderful bouquet of yellow tulips that are my favourite flowers I have to say.

"Well... What: Hi Tris I'm here to see you, ya know it's your birthday today..." he teases me with a big playful smile " How: I had plans with Chris so when she left, five minutes ago, because she had an appointment she let me come in... everything was planned. Why: because I wanted to see my gorgeous amazing girlfriend as soon as possible" he adds cupping my cheek with his now free hand and leaning in to kiss me properly on the lips, a soft sweet kiss that makes my legs weak.

When we break apart I have a full smile on my face, beyond happy and with my little heart full of love for this man... Can someone be this caring and amazing?

I so wanna wrap my arms around his neck and hug him and this is exactly what I do: I free him from the tray putting it on my bed and then hop on him wrapping my legs around his back, it takes him less than two seconds to hug me back pressing me more firmly in his chest, our lips find one another's in a passionate kiss full of love and promises.

"Happy birthday princess"he mumbles against my mouth smiling in the kiss.

"I love you Tobias" I whisper back before attacking his lips once again.

"Ya know maybe it's better if we start eating. Food's getting cold and your coffee too"He says breathless after a short but intense make out session, I'm still all wrapped around him, his muscular arms holding me up.

"Oh I don't care" I pout at him not wanting to stop what we're doing.

"C'mon baby, I have your favourite muffins and your favourite coffee. Orange juice too"

"That is not fair. You spoil me to death." I say shaking my head, I can believe this man is so sweet and caring... It's just impossible... Everyone says perfect men don't exist so what's Tobias?

"Oh it's not a big deal plus you deserve it all. Ya know I love spoiling you and it's your birthday today so it's my duty" he adds snuzzling his cute nose deep into my cheek while carrying me to my bed where he puts me down and sits next to me, the tray full of delicious things between us.

I moan as I savour my first bite of muffin: this is so so so good and this breakfast in bed could easily be the best I have ever had, I mean there is everything I could ever ask for : pancakes, blueberry and chocolate muffins, orange juice, apples and strawberries, coffee and above all Tobias... Heaven? Isn't it?

"I don't know if I've already told you but I like your pjs, very very cute" I blush hard at his comment looking down at what am I wearing... Oh my God why have my pjs to be this embarrassing? A pair of pink shorts and a t-shirt with little pink rabbits on it...

"Oh my God" I laugh trying not to seem too embarrassed.

"No, seriously. You're a cutie"

"Please drop the subject" I say red as a tomato but he makes me meet his gorgeous deep blue eyes "I love you Tris, so much" he says seriously staring at me intensely "But okay, as you want missy. Here, I have something for you!" he says handing me an envelope he has just pulled out from his pocket, a sweet smile on his face.

"W-What is it?" I ask not knowing what it could be.

"Open it" he encourages me, I open the envelope and...

"Oh my God... It can't be... They were... It can't be" I am not able to speak, I'm way too shocked and I was not ready for anything like this.

I can't believe he's just given me two tickets for the music festival I've been dying to go to but damn it I have never been able to book the tickets in time, I mean every single year I try to buy them but I never manage to because the festival is already sold out... Can you understand? I have wanted to go to this particular music event for years and Tobias... he has just given me two tickets... I'm shocked, can you believe it?

I mean I have never told him directly how much I would have loved to go but now that you make me think about it... That day when we had a barbecue all together in our garden I was talking about it with Marlene and Chris... But he can't possibly remember that? Right? I mean he's the most fucking perfect, caring, amazing boyfriend ever!

"Oh my God Tobias this is..."I whisper breathless "this is... Oh god"

"You like it?" he asks, I can't tell if he's nervous or unsure that maybe I don't like his present but if he does well he has misunderstood everything.

"If I like it? I have always wanted to go but I have never managed to. Thank you Tobias, thank you but oh my God, this is too much... too much"

"Please don't be silly baby, nothing's too much for you and-" I don't let him finish his sentence by pressing my lips to his, trying to pour all my feelings and love in this kiss to let him know how much I appreciate him, his present and just everything about him.

"I love you, so so much. I can't believe we're going to go there... we're going to this music festival. Thank you, thank you so much."

"I love it when you're happy, when I make you happy" he says kissing me softly.

"So you have plans for this morning? You're meeting everyone at Tori's , right?" he asks me pulling away shortly after.

"Yeah, I love that place but we don't need to be there before two hours so..." I say trying to look flirty and probably failing.

"So...?"

"I have some ideas, to kill the time ya know. I don't think we should stop what we were doing..." I start pressing him on my bed so that now he is lying on his back and me next to him with my arms wrapped around his mid section, my head on his chest and my lips on his neck and jaw, where I can reach from my current position. Within seconds he is cuddling with me, running his hands through my hair and kissing his way down my head, forehead, eyelids, nose making me shiver with want and eventually kissing softly my lips making me melt inside, making me so weak I can't help but collapse more and more firmly on him not able to support myself... God the things this man makes me feel.

We spend the whole morning doing what has become my favourite thing to do: kissing Tobias, the one I love with all my heart, the one that manages to make me feel like I'm the most important, beautiful, amazing thing in the world and the unbelievable thing is that when he tells me I'm special, gorgeous, funny and wonderful I believe him, when I'm with him I manage to feel free, loved and good. I feel good when I'm around him and I am so beyond grateful I've met him I can't even say how much thankful I am with words because it's too much.

Our kisses aren't rush or hungry, they are sweet, soft, long and full of love and devotion; we hold each other as close as possible, wrapped together in a tight hug like we are afraid if we break our physical contact everything will disappear because sometimes (quite often I should say) this feels so good it seems a dream even if it's not... I don't know if you understand what I'm talking about because before meeting Tobias and falling in love with him I didn't know this feeling but trust me it's fantastic, the most amazing feeling ever.

Being in love is the best thing in the world and this birthday is already the most amazing I have ever had and I have to thank Tobias for it.

Seriously it's all thanks to him.

"Thank you" I mumble in his ear planting a light kiss on his sexy jaw I can't manage to stay away from.

"For?"

"Everything. Breakfast, the tulips that are absolutely amazing, thank you for kissing me, for caring. Thank you for loving me. Thank you" I say looking at him and playing with his short hair just like I know he likes.

"Thank you, Tris. I- I love you, a lot" My phone starts going off right when I'm about to kiss him and I groan, why someone has to interrupt us while we were having so much fun?

"Oh, it's my mum" I say looking at the ID, I stop Tobias who is getting up from my bed maybe to give me more privacy because really he doesn't have to leave.

"Hello"

"Hi honey, it's me. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, mama. How are you? And dad?"

"Oh everything's fine, but we miss our little baby a lot" I guess she's pouting right now, I can tell by her voice.

"Mum I'm 22" Tobias chuckles lightly at my answer but really they still call me 'little baby' and it's only because Caleb is a couple years older than me.

"Oh I know I know, but still we miss you so we, Dad and I, have decided to visit in a couple months if it's okay with you honey?"

"Sure thing, I miss you too. I guess I'll see you in two months then and thank again for calling."

"I love you. Wanna talk with dad?"

"Oh yes please, bye mama"

Before starting talking with my dad I look up at Tobias who is smiling sweetly at me with his breathing smile, I love it.

"Hi Tris, it's dad. It's beautiful talking to you, I feel like I haven't been able to call in years"

"Oh me too, I miss you" I say a little moved by his words, as much as I love my mum I have always been a daddy's girl and sometimes I really miss him because we are usually able to meet twice a year or so and it's hard sometimes.

"Happy birthday, I love you"

"Me too, I love you too and I look forward to seeing you again"

"Me too, see you in two months baby"

"See you, kiss kiss. I love you both" I say before ending the phone call.

"Sorry for the interruption" I tell Tobias who is currently drawing circles on my hand.

"Oh it's alright baby, they're your parents!"

"Yeah... I miss them sometimes, they live so far away from here." Okay I'm a bit sad now.

"Oh come here" he says enveloping me in a huge hug and holding me close to his chest, his heartbeat relaxes me.

"They're visiting in two months, ya know..."

"I've heard. Happy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, very much so. You should meet them then, they're going to like you" I say a bit unsure, I mean I know our relationship is serious and everything but I don't want to scare him by making him meet my parents, I know it's kind of a big deal after all.

"I'll meet them, I bet they are wonderful people just like you. I guess your father will get me an hard time though" he says with a chuckle, a little nervous one.

"Oh don't worry, they'll like you but yes my dad could give you the 'father talk'... I'm a daddy's girl" I giggle playfully at him and peck his full lips.

"Well missy as much as I love your pjs, really really cute, I think you should go get ready. I mean we are so going to be late already..."Tobias suggests showing me his phone: midday...

Oh my God it's midday! We have to be at Tori's in half an hour, we'll never do that.

"Okay I'm gonna get ready. I'll be fast, I promise. Feel free to do whatever you want" I say running to the bathroom: I'm still in my pjs, I have to wash my face (fortunately I showered last night after shopping with Chris), brush my teeth and hair, find something to wear and then we need to reach Tori's.

Everything in half an hour. Impossible.

I rush as crazy and I manage to get ready in less than ten minutes: a simple t-shirt on and a pair of shorts but about clothes...

"Tobias" I call him while brushing my hair.

"Coming beauty"he says and a few seconds later comes into my door opened room and locks eyes with my reflection in the mirror.

"About tonight, I was wondering-"

"Tris you know it's a surprise so I can't tell you anything"

"Just two simple questions?"I pout at him.

"I'm listening"

"We'll be indoors? Outdoors?"

"Both"

"Ugh" he chuckles at my comment and I ask my second question " We're going to a very big place full of people or something smaller?"

"Definitely something smaller" he says with a mysterious smile"Why?"he asks.

"You'll see, you'll see"

"Ugh okay and now hurry up, we're already late."

The drive is quiet, some music playing in the background and when we walk hand in hand through Tori's we are greeted by everyone smirking at us, what? what have we done?

"Late, aren't we? You two had fun?" I look confused at Tobais who seems to be on the same track as me until Uriah eventually teases us while the others are nodding and still smirking.

"Uriah" Tobias says sternly at him with his intimidating Four face.

"Just kidding dude" Uriah is now with both his hands up and everybody laughs before running simultaneously towards me to give me a giant hug all together.

"Happy birthday. Happy birthday. Happy birthday."

"Thank you guys! Thank you all and now who's hungry?" everyone nods at my question and head to our reserved table already full of plates and food, everything looks delicious and my stomach groans loudly making everyone laugh again .

There are nine of us: Tobias and me, Chris and Will, Marlene and Uriah, Zeke and Shauna and even Lynn, she has managed to come even if she usually works on Saturdays but thankfully her boss gave her the day off; everyone is sat next to his/her partner and I'm between Tobias and Chris: my best friend and my boyfriend...I smile at the thought and thank God once again for them, for all my friends.

We have fun all together talking, laughing, making jokes and being silly together: it's incredible how amazing our friendship is, I mean we haven't been friends all together for such a long time but we really get on well perfectly, I think that (apart from Chris) I have never had such close friends, we really have a great time: no tension or awkwardness.

"So guys what you think? Present time?" Marlene asks us when everyone has finished his slice (or two slices if we talk about Uriah, I swear his stomach is boundless!) of delicious chocolate cake with strawberries, one of the best dessert I have ever had I may add.

"Mine first, from Will and me" Chris shouts with enthusiasm handing me an huge box, a smirk evident on her face.

"Mmmm I don't know if opening it in public is a smart idea, knowing you" I say with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh shush, it's not that bad... Well partly" she adds in a whisper under her breath making everyone laugh.

I reluctantly open it and start picking up what's inside: a dvd collection of my favourite tv series, a book that looks interesting, a very cute top and then another item I can't understand what it is so I have to pull it out before noticing it's a not-modest-at-all set of lacy lingerie... of course as soon as I realize what I'm holding in my hands in front of everyone -in front of Tobias!- I blush hard and try hiding it back in the box but it's useless because everyone is already laughing, everyone but Tobias that has a nervous/goofy/unsure smile on his face.

"Cute, isn't it?" Chris says with another smirk.

"Yeah.. very much so, can we go on please?" I beg wanting to forget all this hella embarrassing situation.

Thank God everything goes smoothly then: Marlene and Uriah got me some really cute clothes, Shauna and Zeke something like five amazing cds (have I already told you how much I love music?), Lynn got me a necklace and a pair of earrings and then comes Tobias...

"Oh no, another present? You already got me so much babe" I say shaking my head in disbelief when he hands me another little box.

"Oh it's nothing too expensive, just a little gift. Plus there is so much more coming, love" he says kissing my temple softly and making my heart flutter, again.

I unwrap it and found one of the most wonderful, amazing and meaningful presents I have ever received: two photos that someone took us while we were not conscious someone was paying attention.

The first one was taken the day of out official first meeting: at the beach and we are in the sea playing and laughing together while splashing eachother with water, our eyes locked together in an intense gaze, our lips curled in a smile. Our little bubble, we were in our little bubble! You can see a connection between us in this photo and we technically met that day.. It's incredible.

The second one, amazing as the first, was taken at Shauna and Zeke's wedding party: we are dancing together, wrapped in eachother's arms, our faces close, I'm staring right into his eyes and him into mine, a look full of unspoken word, unspoken feeling but adoration evident in both of us.

I silently stare at these pics for what feels like a long time, too moved by this present that is so meaningful, romantic and so precious I really feel weak, full of love in this moment and these feelings are so strong I can't stop myself from turning around (with watery eyes)and kissing Tobias intensely and with such passion, like I usually would never do in public but now it's different.

I take him by surprise at first but he quickly starts kissing me back with equal passion, everyone goes crazy: they scream, shout, clap their hands, whistle and God knows what else I don't care.

"I love you" we mumble at the same exact time when we finally pull away.

"Aww you two are too adorable, that's not fair" Marlene pouts at us but you can tell by her eyes she's happy for us. I'm happy of us, beyond glad I've met him.

"You've done a damn good job man" Zeke says patting Tobias shoulder, he just grins widely and looks at me with pure love and devotion.

We spend hours just talking and having fun all together until something like four or five in the afternoon when we have to greet each other because of different reasons: Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene are going out with Hana ( the Pedrard's mum), Will has a work meeting, Lynn is hanging out with some friends from work and well Chris is busy...I don't really know what she has to do but she made me promise I'll send her pictures of my dress, heels, hair and make up for my fancy date with Tobias... I'm so excited! And I think I have decided what to wear... I feel confident today...

"Thank you guys, really this has been one of the best birthday I have ever had" I say greeting/hugging them .

"Baby need a ride back to your place, right?" Tobias asks me kissing my cheek and when I nod he guides me towards his car and opens the door for me like he always does... such a gentleman!

"Soo for tonight, is it okay if I pick you up around six and a half? Too late? Too early?"

"Sounds perfect. You sure we won't be in a place full of people, right?" I ask to make sure I can wear what I'm planning to.

"One hundred percent sure baby. But why?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise"

"Not a clue?" Have I already said I love it when he pouts at me? He looks so cute and adorable it just make me want to kiss him, he is so cute!

"Not a clue, I'm sorry. You just have to wait until six and a half"

"Ugh fine, I love you Tris." he says parking in front of my house door.

"I love you more. See you in a bit" I say before leaning in to kiss him goodbye and heading home to take a shower, wash my hair and get ready for tonight.

I look forward to it, I swear I am as excited as I was for our first date when he took me to that amazing restaurant by the beach, the night I first kissed him, the night I started falling for him or maybe I was just falling at the wedding or maybe I started to fall at the shop where he helped me with my dress zip... who knows?

I take a quite long shower enjoying the feeling of the hot water falling on me because even if it's summer and it's very hot outside I still prefer my shower hot or at least warm, it makes me relax and it's more enjoyable.

Okay but now what to do with my hair? Curly? Natural? Straight? I decide to go with natural hair, it's a little wavy and I know Tobias like it this way, tonight I really want to look as beautiful as possible, I want him to like me even more, I want him to say "wow".

Don't ask me where all this confidentness comes from because honestly I don't know but for once I think I'll follow Chris tips ( do not tell her!)and I'll try to impress and this is the reason why I've chosen to wear the dress Chris made me buy, the black, backless, a little revealing and with a long rip one.

Tobias will like it right?

I also decide (this is my own idea and I'm proud of it) to wear a gold anklet to add a little more sensuality, I think it'll work I mean everyone says men go crazy when they see anklets and tonight the keywords are impress and drive crazy...

I send Chris some pics of my outfit, my hair and my simple make up (I've only put on some mask and black eyeliner) as I've promised her.

Her answer is " _Oh my God, Tris. YOU look so fucking hot and sexy! Oh my God. Four is so gonna become insane, I bet he won't be able to keep his hands off you"_

" _P.S. wear heels_!" I chuckle at this second text, she totally has a thing for shoes: she has something like one hundred pair of them and I am not exaggerating!

" _Sure Chris, I will"_

" _Great. And please Tris promise me one thing: don't deny yourself anything, okay? Go and have fun with your man"_ As I read her message I start blushing immediately, damn you Chris why do you always manage to embarass me? I decide not to text her back mainly because I don't know what to say but I guess she's not waiting for an answer.

But yes even if I will never admit it in front of her I think she's right, it's time for me to stop denying myself things because of my past, that is past and since I've met Tobais my life has changed. I'm in the present now!

I don't know what will happen tonight but I have to be brave.

 _Be brave._

I'm so lost in my own thought I don't notice it's getting late, I mean Tobias should pick me up in-

I'm interrupted by my doorbell ring, guess it's Tobias but fortunately I'm ready...

I run down the stairs (heels in my hand) and go open the door: there stands Tobias in a fancy black and white man dress and a red rose in his hands, my mouth is suddenly dry: I have never seen a man this handsome, I mean he looks even more good-looking now than at Shauna and Zeke's wedding: he is smiling and you can see pure love in his eyes, I swallow hard trying to act normally and not like I'm facing the hottest man of the world but I notice he's checking me out too, a look of pure awe and shock in his eyes.

I smile and exult inside "See something you like?" I tease him chuckling.

"You- I... You ugh" he seems truly speechless, his voice deeper than usual and husky, is it possible that he manage to turn me on just by speaking?

"God baby you look... wow. You're gorgeous. You're hot baby." He says shaking his head in disbelief.

"You too Tobias. Very very handsome"I say pecking his lips "I just need to grab my purse and I'll be ready" I say turning around heading the living room where I've left my pochette on the table.

I hear him swallowing hard as he sees my bare back and he clears his throat shortly after "Ugh wait, this is for you" Oh right: the rose!

"Thank you, this is beautiful" I say smelling at it, roses are not my favourite flowers but red one are beautiful and they are symbol of passion and love so I guess it's the right flower tonight.

"You are, love" He says smiling at me and when I'm coming back with my purse I hear him mumbling "Tobias breathe, breathe" to himself and I can't help but smile with pride, my plan is working, isn't it?

"Everything okay?" I ask him with a playful smile when I catch him shaking his head to himself.

"Yes... No... God Tris you look wow, you're-you're gorgeous"

"You have just told me that"I say with a chuckle.

"I know, I know. It's just that you are so so beautiful Tris. I can't believe you're my girlfriend"

"Well I am" I say taking a few steps toward him and hugging him, our eyes locked together as I look up at his handsome face.

"I love you" he mumbles pecking sweetly my lips and running his hands up and down my bare back making me shiver, electricity everywhere in my body. "C'mon, ready for your surprise?"

"Yep" I say biting my lower lip in excitement and following him to his car.

"Can you do me a favour? Can you keep your eyes closed?" I just nod and close them as he starts the car and drives to our secret destination, I try to think where we could be going but really I have no idea... the beach? A restaurant?

"Okay, we are almost there. I'll help you but please keep them shut for a little bit more"

"O-Okay"I say grabbing his hand with both mine and following him wherever we're going... an elevator, we're in an elevator now... okay not anymore: stairs...we're going somewhere upstairs.

"Okay, here we are. Open your eyes beauty" as soon as I hear him saying it I open them and... once again today I'm shocked by what I'm seeing: we're on Tobias' rooftop but it's different, I mean there is a set table with lit candles in the middle and on the floor all around the table red rose petals, petals and flowers everywhere and a soft, sexy music playing in the background.

I cover my mouth with both my hand but Tobias slowly takes my right hand and guides me towards the table, everything feel so surreal, so perfect, so intimate and romantic my heart is melting and I am speechless, completely out of words...

"I've cooked so I hope everything will be edible" he says with a light chuckle breaking the silence and making me come back to my sense.

"Everything looks delicious and all this"I say pointing around at the candles, the roses, the petals "All this is so amazing, it's too much Tobias. It's not like my birthday is such a big deal"

"Yes it is and you deserve this and much much more"

"Thank you" I mumble under my breath starting eating the delicious food he has cooked, he really is a good cook and this place, this dinner feels much more than just a simple dinner: I'm with the most gorgeous man ever, eating outside on his rooftop with just the soft light of some candles, wearing the sexiest dress I have ever worn, holding his big amazing hand across the table, listening to some soft and sensual music and planning on driving him crazy... everything feels so perfect yet unusual I'm beyond thrilled.

We eat in silence, just staring intensely at each other, in our eyes a lot of unspoken words and a growing tension between us: every single touch make me shiver inside and there's a growing knot of passion in my stomach as I can read love and passion all across his face too, we are talking by using gazes and smiles so I'm not surprised when he stands up (when we have already eaten even my technically second birthday cake) and comes over me, takes my hand and wraps me in his embrace and just like this we start dancing, still being silent but moving following the soft music still playing.

Our dance is slow and sensual as the music, my hands wrapped around his neck, our eyes locked together the whole time and his hands travelling up and down my bare back brushing my ass and driving me crazy, we kiss slowly for what feels like hours, up to now it's totally dark and you can see the moon and the stars, I swear I'm burning inside: I have never felt such a strong passion, such a strong need as I feel now and this is consuming me inside.

Somehow I end up with my back pressed in his chest, his hands on my hips holding me close to him so that I can feel him, his face buried in my neck where he's kissing, licking and sucking no stop making me grow wetter and wetter, my panties soaked and my arms wrapped around his neck to hold him in place because this feels so good, I have never felt this amazing, I have never felt this sexy before and I have never been this turned on. Never.

If feel that he's pulling out something from his pocket but at first I don't pay much attention, I don't even notice what he's doing until I realize he is clasping something around my neck, at this point I look up at him and than down at the necklace he has put on me: it's a small silver chain with a small silver heart, I have never seen something this beautiful and precious...

I know thanking him once again won't express how grateful I am, how much I love his present , how much I love him, I decide to show him so I kiss him slowly and softly at first but it soon grows passionate and lust filled until our tongues are dancing together, both his hands are on my lower back very very close to my butt and my hands around his neck playing with his short hair, we kiss again and again until I can't handle this anymore.

I need him, we are completely pressed together but I still need to be closer to him, I crave him in a way I have never experimented, I want all of him, I want to be one thing with him and I can't stand this anymore: I need him, now.

"Tobias"

"Mmmm" he mumbles back against my lips but then pulls lightly away to look at me, all I can see is love and want in his eyes.

"Tobias make love to me. Make love to me please. I'm all yours" he swallows hard at my words and his eyes get darker, he looks at me to make sure I meant what I've said and when I nod slightly he wastes no time kissing me with passion but keeping it still sweet and love filled and carrying me downstairs bridal style towards his apartment and then towards his bedroom and bed where he lays me down carefully and stares at me with so much love I feel weak under his gaze.

Everything then is something I have never even dreamt, everything is just so perfect I can't describe it with words.

Love, this is it.

Love, love and love.

We undress eachother incredibly slow, every single time I touch his bare skin electricity runs all in my body and I swear I have to hold him close to me to not pass away or collapse on the floor because of the intensity of this moment.

And then we make love.

He makes love to me in a way I will never forget, I can't forget because every single touch,every single kiss, every single movement, every single thrust, every single action, every single word is pressed in my mind and I will never forget them, I know it for sure.

He makes me feel things I have never felt, he loves me in a way I know for sure (100% sure) no-one will ever love me like this, no one will ever be able to make me feel this way. No one because it's Tobias we're talking about and Tobias is Tobias.

We make love to one another all night long, the most magical night of my life, we love eachother again and again until we fall asleep still wrapped together, nacked in his bed.

"I love you Tobais. Please stay forever" is the last coherent thought that crosses my mind.

 **Thank you all for everything. Let me know what you think. RR! Until next time.**


	18. chapetr 18

**Hi, how are you? So this is chapter 18, it's shorter than the last one and it will be partly in Tobias' pov and partly in Tris', I hope you'll like it. WARNING: some drama in this chapter! Thank you all and I'm sorry if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes in my writing.**

 **As usual I don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

It's been two weeks since Tris' birthday and I really couldn't be happier, everything is so perfect between us it feels like a dream, really and I am not only talking about the physical aspects of our relationship because even if yeah I have to admit I have never felt such a connection with anyone else and the things that woman does to me... God she'll be the death of me but anyways I am not only talking about it when I say I'm happy, beyond happy with her because every single thing about us, about her makes me feel great and makes me love her even more if it's possible.

Everything feels so natural it's like we are meant to be together...what a cheesy girly thought, I know but still it's true so what can I do?

Last weekend Tris an I went to the famous music festival, the one she had always wanted to go to and that was one of my presents for her birthday: it was amazing, fantastic really because there were a lot of both old and new pop and rock bands and singers and it was great, very very funny. There were hundreds of people from all over the US and yeah what to say Tris was so so excited and enthusiastic I was so glad to make her smile like that, she was so thrilled and cute, God she's perfect!

It's Friday today so I'm working this morning but then I have no plans for the afternoon and the night, I hope I'll be able to see Tris, yesterday and the day before we both had to work crazy until late so we haven't seen eachother, I miss her because even if we have texted it's not the same thing, I really want to hold her in my arms and feel her warmth, kiss her lips softly and forget all my problems and just forget everybody right now.

When I realize I have been staring at my laptop for some minutes without actually doing anything or moving I try to concentrate and finish what I'm doing with no other distractions.

When I'm done, a couple hours later, I don't know why but I start thinking about Lauren and the fact I haven't seen or talked with her in a very long time and this is unusual because normally we text at least once a week but I guess I've been very busy with work and maybe she has been too anyway I decide to text her but when I'm about to do it, with my phone already unlocked in my hands, someone calls me.

My mum... oh I was going to call her too today.

"Hello"

"Hi Tobias, it's me" her voice soft as usual, I really don't know how but she always manages to keep calm and it's almost impossible to get her angry, she is very selfless and always ready and happy to help people... You could say she's a lovely person, very outgoing and smiley... yeah she's my mom but we haven't a lot in common apart from some physical aspects, Lauren and her are very similar though.

"Hi Mama, how are you?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Same here, ya know I was going to call you in a bit..."

"Well I was wondering..."

"Yeah..." I encourage her.

"You're free for lunch? Want to come here? Lauren is coming too."

"Mmm, yeah sure. Around noon?"

"Sounds perfect, see you then"

"See you Mama" I think I know why she is inviting us at her place for lunch, I mean it's not like we never eat together but this time I think she wants to talk about her birthday that is next week on Wednesday, we always do something together the three of us so I guess we'll talk about that too.

I have an hour or so before I need to leave to go to my mum's so I guess I can work a little more and I can text Tris, I really need to see her and maybe she'll be free this afternoon, I really want to spend some time with my girl.

"Good morning beautiful ;)" I text her hoping I am not interrupting something... On Friday she has classes until ten in the morning and then a yoga course at six or seven in the evening but I think her gym is closed this week so if I remember her schedule right she should be free now and in fact she calls me seconds later.

"Good morning handsome" she greets me with her wonderful happy voice that I love so much, I feel like my day is already better now just by hearing her.

"Morning love, how are you?"

"Everything's fine but-"

"But?"

"I miss you a little" She says and I know for sure she's pouting right now, I literally love when she does so, she's freaking cute and it always makes me want to kiss her glorious lips.

"Aww only a little, baby?" I tease her.

"A lot actually, how does it sounds?" she asks with a chuckle.

"Mmm good I guess, this time I'll believe you Prior"

"Oh thank you sir" she says and she is really laughing right now but I am to.

"I was wondering...are you free for lunch? I mean I'm going out with Chris and she has invited Will... want to come?"

"Oh no I'm sorry I can't, I'm having lunch with my mum and Lauren but if it's important I can tell them I am-"

"Tobias Eaton don't you dare tell your family you're busy. Don't you try, silly"

"Okay okay I won't but maybe I could join you after lunch... early afternoon?"

"Deal, sounds like a plan"

"Can't wait to see you beautiful"

"Me too beautiful" she says laughing like crazy.

"Ah ah since when you're so funny?" I ask trying to sound annoyed or offended but failing.

"Oh shush you love me"

"Mmm who knows..." I tease her back chuckling.

"Yeah yeah whatever, see you later handsome"

"See you. Kiss" God I need to kiss her, I need it please. I really really hope lunch with my mum and sister won't last too long and that I'll be able to join Tris and the others soon because I really need to see her, hug her, kiss her and I really want to ask her to spend the night with me because really I need it, I need to be close to her and I want to hold her while we sleep so bad... I think I'm becoming addicted, who am I kidding I know for sure I am already addicted to her, every single thing about her.

My mum is really good at cooking but she doesn't like preparing cakes and that stuff (but she loves eating them I may add) so, having no idea about what to bring for lunch today, I decide to just stop somewhere and buy some pastries for us to have as dessert.

I listen to some music while tidying around a bit before heading to my mum's by motor bike because I know Tris loves when I pick her up with my bike so, hoping to see her later, I decide to use it: I love making her happy, really seeing her happy and knowing I have caused her happiness it's the best feeling I have ever felt and my heart melts every single time I see her smile, I hear her laugh, I see her eyes sparking.

When I arrive at my mum's house Lauren is already there and, like every time we come here, we talk together for a little bit before starting having lunch, they really love to catch up about everything that has happened and usually I am the most quiet, ya know talking and gossip are not exactly my things... It seems like during this past week a ton of things has happened because they keep talking almost all lunch long no stop and they remind me of Chris and all her girly talks, I chuckle lightly at the thought... poor Tris!

Fortunately while we eat the pastries I have brought (very delicious by the way) mum brings up the subject I know she has invited us to talk about: her birthday next week.

"So I was wondering, are you free on Wednesday either for lunch or dinner? Ya know to celebrate my birthday together like we've done these past years..."

"I'm sorry I'm busy for dinner but lunch works for me, you can?" Lauren asks looking at me.

"Yeah I don't have any plans so yeah..."

"Glad you both can, I was thinking about having lunch here around noon and maybe spending part of the afternoon together, how sounds?"

"Good to me mama" Lauren talks and I nod with her... Next week... Wednesday... I should be free...

"I agree but you're sure? I mean it's your birthday don't you want to go out so you won't have to cook or get stressed out?"I ask a little concerned because hey it's her birthday she shouldn't do everything by herself...

"Don't be silly Tobias, I'm glad to have lunch with you two here, think I'll go out with some friends for dinner"

"Okay" Lauren says and makes eye contact with me like and talks it's the most normal thing to ask "Is Tris coming?"

Oh my God, Lauren why can't you keep your mouth shut sometimes?

"Who's Tris?"

"Wait Tobias, you haven't told mum?" Lauren says in shock, I start blushing and scratching the back of my neck like I always do when I'm anxious or nervous... I'm feeling a little uncomfortable right now...

"Actually I was waiting for the right moment..." I say feeling both embarrassed and a little guilty.

"But how did-" Lauren is interrupted by mum, I can tell she's very curious but also impatient to know what we're talking about.. I don't blame her.

"Stop it. Please can you tell me who is Tris?"

I'm about to answer but Lauren beats me and all girly and excited almost screams (really screams) "Tobias' girlfriend!"

You can read shock and disbelief all over my mum's face "Your what? Oh my God really? You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah" I'm red as a tomato right now, my voice sounds shy... shy? I'm never shy!

"You have a girlfriend? Yaayyyy. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment. A girlfriend... I'm so excited and happy for you" she says with pure happiness coming and hugging me, she's super thrilled... I don't know if have ever seen her like this.

"Yeah plus she's super nice and they are so so cute together!" Lauren says, she's very girly now.

"You've met her?"

"Yes mama, we're kind of friends now"

"Oh I look forward to meeting her too so yeah of course she's coming for lunch on Wednesday. Yeah she's definitely coming"My mum adds nodding.

"But I don't even know if she's free and-" I try to say a little unsure, will Tris want to come with me and meet my mum? Isn't it a big step for us? I know we have talking about me meeting her parents in a little more than a month because they're coming to visit her but that wasn't a serious conversation, I mean we were half joking...

"Oh please Tobias ask her and make her come here with us, please. I'm really excited about meeting her: she's the first girl you will present me. Please."

"Okay okay, I'll see what I can do but now I'm sorry I need to go, I've got plans for this afternoon. It was nice to have lunch all together, everything was delicious by the way. Thank you mum"

"Okay see you on Wednesday big brother"

"Take Tris with youuu" This is my mother screaming while I'm already walking downstairs ahah.

"Hey beautiful, just finished lunch. Where do you want me to join you?" I text her while riding my bike still in front of my mum's house wondering how to ask her to come with me on Wednesday... se won't freak out, right? God why am I always so nervous she will get mad or scared? I mean we're very serious about our relationship so we will end up meeting eachother's parents sooner or later anyways... well I don't think she'll ever have the pleasure to meet my father (note the sarcasm!) Anyway I think I'm just worrying and getting stressed out over nothing: Tris will be happy to meet my mum, I just need to ask her and she'll say yes, yeah yeah.

"We're at the park near the train station, is it okay with you to come here?"

"Sure thing, will be there in ten" I quickly text her back and start my motorbike to reach them, her actually, as soon as possible, eager to see her smiley face once again, I will never get tired of that sight, I will never get tired of her and I can just pray and hope she won't get tired of me. Please please please. She is the one right for me, I know it for sure up to now and we have been together for less than three months ( three months next week to be precise), it's crazy isn't it?

Love, I think this is the answer.

Fortunately the park is just a couple miles from where I was so it takes me even less then ten minutes to arrive (I admit maybe I was riding a little too fast but shush it's a detail), I park my motorbike and just starts walking along the main path looking for her... I mean them.

Before I can even see any of them I hear the laugh I am so in love with: so genuine, so true, so carefree so I watch around and see the three of them sitting on a quite private bench, Chris in the middle with Tris and Will on her sides, they seems to be laughing at something Chris has just said and they can't notice me even if I've been here staring at them for a couple minutes because they're watching the other way so I can only see their shoulders from where I'm standing, I decide to surprise them, I mean Tris... I'm mainly here for her...

I quietly walks towards their bench trying not to make any noise and when I reach them unnoticed I lean down and brush my lips on Tris' left ear that isn't covered by her hair since it's in a beautiful, gold and long braid and I whisper softly "Hi love"

She jumps in surprise at first but her surprise is soon replaced by a wide smile as she turns facing me "Hi" she whisper back shyly... God she is so freaking cute! I lean down once again but this time it's not for talking to her I just want to press my lips on hers right now in a long, sweet, needed kiss but she seems to have the same exact idea as she leans in until our lips are brushing together, my hand immediately reaches for her cheek and cup it softly trying to pull her a little closer.

Our kiss is slow, no passion, no rush, no hunger... just love and we both smile in it, I'm so lost in the feeling of her lips on mine I don't even hear Will and Christina clear their throat and they have to physically pull Tris out of me, well actually it's Chris the one who interrupts us so abruptly... Damn you Christina!

"Hey, what was that for?" Tris says looking at her with a sulky face.

"Oh c'mon, you two are just too much to handle. So sweet and everything I'll get diabetes" she says laughing and we all start chuckling with her even if mine and Tris' faces are a little bit redder than usual, are we so mushy?

"Hey I missed my girl" I say trying to sound offended: Chris just rolls her eyes, Will chuckles but hey I earn a kiss from Tris, short but it's still a kiss!

Tris stands up to let me sit on the bench where she was and then she sits on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck, I happily hug her back and hold her as close as possible to me burying my head in her neck to breathe her intoxicating scent and planting soft kisses on her shoulder once in a while... God this feels so good I'd like to stay like this forever!

We chat for an hour or so, well actually I don't say much because ya know I'm a little distracted with my gorgeous girlfriend sitting on my lap but I still enjoy hanging out with them, it doesn't feel like they are Tris' friends because as crazy as it can seem I consider tham as my friends now and it's weird because I usually don't make friends this easy but now we are a group, a single group and it doesn't not feel like my group of friends hanging out with her group of friends... we are just all together up to now and it feels good... weird but good.

"So what we're doing now? I really need to go somewhere, we've been here the past two hours and my ass hurts, a lot" Of course this is Christina, obvious isn't it? Who could say something like this?

"You're always so... delicate" Tris says with a real genuine laugh "But yeah I agree, any ideas? Ice cream? Coffee shop? Or may-"

"Coffee shop coffee shop. Coffee shop it is. Last week they opened a new one and I really really want to try it please?" We just nod, what else we could do? If Chris wants to go there then we're going there, no matter what.

 **TRIS' POV(sorry for this change of pov in the middle of the chapter)**

I really can't stop myself from smiling...Smiling smiling smiling, I smile all the time when Tobias is around, I really can't stop it and even if it has to be very very obvious (or at least this is what I was told by Chris) I don't care, I mean I love him and he makes me happy so why shouldn't I show it?

We walk hand in hand through the park, our hands have been locked for the whole time like we crave physical contact that I do, oh yeah I've missed him a lot these past few days... really it's insane and I know it's sounds like the ' Oh-my-god-I-haven't-seen-my-man-in-an-hour-I-miss-him-to-death' but I've really missed him and now...now I'm just so happy he's here with me.

He came here by his motorbike that I love so now I get to ride it with him and let me say I love it even more, I have no intention to go with Chris and Will in his car... I'm sorry but I am choosing Tobias' bike over your car!

The 'super cool new coffe shop we have to go to' like Chris put it happens to be just a few blocks from our apartment so going from the park to there takes a little more than ten minutes (yeah just ten minutes... I would have loved to stay wrapped around Tobias' back a little bit more!)

I have to say this coffee shop is quite cute and yes I like it even because it looks very nice inside and out: little cute circular tables, flowers here and there and it smells good, hope they make good coffe and drinks too.

Wanting to stay here for a while and not only taking something a-go because honestly we don't have plans so staying here sounds good (What do you do at five in the afternoon?) we sit around a table close to a big window, it'a a really sunny and beautiful day and I like looking out... I do it quite often.

A petite red-haired girl comes and takes our order as we chat about nothing and enjoy ourselves, it's great to have moments like this one because we all need to spend time with the people we care about and get on well with and they are definitely people I like to spend my free time with.

"So any special plan for tonight?" Chris asks while we wait for our orange juices to come.

"No plans, I'm free-"I start to say but at the same exact time (it happens a lot!) Tobias say "Well I'm sorry but Tris' busy"

"Oh is that so?" I say trying to contain my excitement and my happiness.

"Yep" he says with a proud smile.

"Okay then no problem, I'm staying at Will's" Chris adds and she's about to say something else but the waitress interrupts her.

She's not the kind girl that took our orders, her face seems a little bored and she sounds rude until she notice who is she talking with, or better until she notices Tobias.

"Oh hi Four, what are you doing here? Here for me?" as soon as I hear what she has just said in a seductive tone I look at her properly, I totally check her out: how does she dare to talk like this to my man? How does she know him? And what, she seriously has just asked my man if he's here for her? I mean is she fucking blind? Doesn't she see he's here with other people? And damn it doesn't she see he's here with me? I mean it's not like he's kissing me hard or something but he has his arm around my shoulder! Hey slut are you fucking blind? God I'm usually not this vulgar but she... ugh she's driving me insane and right now I'd just want to... ugh, I don't know making it that clear 'Four' is my man and she is ugh! Since when I'm so possessive?

I look at her... if gazes could kill... She's tall, tan skin, big boobs that she is doing everything to show off, sexy lips, long hair, long legs, a lot of make up and... yeah she is what men call a sexy as hell woman, she has everything men like and sure she knows it, it's obvious she is very confident in herself: you can tell it just by looking at her.

Ugh.

"Hi Nita." Tobias says in a pissed voice but still trying to be polite... Oh so this is the famous-fucking Nita who, according to Zeke and Uriah, always tries to hit on Tobias, catch his attention and flirt with him... Fuck!

"And no, I'm sorry but as you can see I'm not here for you, I'm with some friends and my girlfriend" Tobias adds, a proud smile on his face as he introduces me as his girlfriend kissing me sweetly on the cheek.

"Your girlfriend?" Nita asks in her slutty tone.

"Yes, my girlfriend!"

"Nothing serious I guess, never seen her before... Well of course not noticing her is not this difficult but-" I start to feel less angry with her and more sad and self conscious, I know she's right but hearing someone saying it it's harder than I thought.

"Oh 'nothing serious' is the last thing that comes to my mind when I think about her, about us because ya know we are so serious but still it's none of your business so please leave"

"Oh c'mon Four I can't believe she is your girlfriend? You can do so much better than her! Have you chosen her for pity?" Okay, now I seriously start to tear up. And the worst part is that I know she is right. She is right. She is right. She is so fucking right.

"What the hell you fucki-" okay this is Christina but she's interrupted.

"Sorry, what have you said?" All I can hear is anger in Tobias voice as he stands up to face her, I guess he has is pissed Four-face on but I can't be sure because I can't see properly because of the tears I'm so desperately trying to hold back.

"Oh c'mon look at her. Ugly. Plain. Stiff. Skinny. Pale. No curves. Not sexy. C'mon you can do so much better. I guess she's completely frigid and-" at this point I can't stop from running out the coffee shop, running away from her, from everybody. I'm crying, so hard I can't even see where I'm going but I don't fucking care, I just want to run away, I want to I don't know, die right now. I hear Tobias yelling something at her but I don't care I just keep running and running.

 _She is right. She is right. She is right. She is so fucking right._

 _Ugly, plain, skinny, awful, horrible, still, pale, frigid. I am all these things._

 _She is right. Eric was right. They are fucking right and I don't deserve to live, I don't deserve Tobias. She is right: he can do so much better than me, God I am so stupid!_

I don't know how much I have run and I don't know how but somehow I end up in front of my door, I am still crying and I swear I have never cried this much but I can't help it, I feel so weak, so stupid, so ugly and all the things I was told by Eric and Nita and I can't do it, I can't handle it... It hurts so damn much even if I don't know why because deep inside I have always known it that I am ugly and everything , so why does it hurt so much?

Why?

Maybe because with Tobais I felt different, I felt loved?

Maybe because he kept telling me I am beautiful and gorgeous and kind?

I don't know, I don't know but it hurts so much, God it does.

I lock myself in my room and keep crying for I don't know how long, I sob nonstop and... and I don't know how to stop, I don't know if I want to stop, after God only knows how long I hear someone coming in through the front door, Christina I guess and knowing Tobias he's here too but I don't care, I bury my face deeper inside my pillow and try to ignore everything, my bedroom door is locked so they won't be able to come in, I don't want to see them, I don't want to talk, I don't want to do anything, just cry and cry all my tears.

"God Tris, we know you're in there please open the door" Chris screams pounding on it wildly.

"Go away, go away" I scream back but my voice breaks so now they know I am crying if it wasn't obvious before.

"Baby please open the door. I love you and that bitch was just-"

"Four leave me alone. I don't want to see anybody. Go away, go away and leave me alone"

"Tris baby please-"

"Leave me alone, leave. Leave" I shout sobbing loudly unable to control myself.

 _Leave. Leave. Leave please. I don't want to see anyone. I don't want to talk. Please leave. Leave._

I don't know for how long but I keep crying and sobbing uncontrollably until everything becomes black... I guess I fell asleep...

 _Leave me alone. Leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone. I don't want to see you Tobias, I don't want to see you Christina. You liars! Eric was right. Nita is right._

 **To be continued...So this was chapter 18, I know the last part was kind of sad and there was a little bit of drama (honestly I hate drama in Fourtris stories). Sorry for the cliffhanger... Let me know what you think about it, was it bad? Good? I don't know so please leave me a review or PM me if you want to. Thank you for everything and 'see' you soon hopefully.**


	19. chapter 19

**Hi! So this is chapter 19 and as usual I hope you'll like it. Thank you for everything you do for me, thank you for your support, your PMs and your reviews, thank you all.**

WARNING: This chapter contains sweat and POV will change more than once!!

 **I don't own the Divergent Trilogy as you should know, sadly I don't.**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

Oh no no no no no no no no. This is not happening, this is not happening.

We going to the fucking new coffee shop Chris wanted to try.

Nita being there and being the damn bitch she always is.

No no no no no no no no no. Please. I have to wake up. Wake up right now. This is just a fucking nightmare. Please.

"God Tris, we know you're in there please open the door" Christina shouts pounding on her bedroom door trying desperately to convince her.

"Go away, go away" Tris's voice is weak even if she's screaming making it obvious she is still crying and it breaks my heart.

Nita saying the relationship between Tris and I must be not serious.

Nita telling me I could have chosen someone much better than Tris.

"Baby please open the door" I beg her " I love you and that bitch was just-" I try to be as calm as possible but I'm fucking desperate to see her right now to tell her the truth, to tell her she is everything but what Nita has said, to tell her I don't give a shit to what she was saying, to tell her she's perfect, to tell her I love her with all my heart but she doesn't even let me finish.

"Four leave me alone. I don't want to see anybody. Go away, go away and leave me alone"

No no no no no no no. Fuck! This can't be happening.

Nita saying I'm with Tris just because I pity her.

Nita insulting Tris telling the most horrible, disgusting and false things she could have said.

" Tris baby please-"

Tris running away crying.

Nita laughing at her reaction.

Me yelling at her like I have never yelled before, shouting and screaming like only God knows and telling her how much I hate her, what an awful person she is and I don't know what else.

"Leave me alone, leave. Leave" I can hear her sobbing through the door and I don't know how I manage to keep my anger in check because right now I'd like to break everything around me and break the door down to reach her, I don't know I think I could punch someone so hard right now I could kill him.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Fuck you Nita. Fuck you Nita.

God I'm so angry and frustrated that... Fuck.

Tris doesn't deserve this, she deserved nothing that Nita said. She is so fucking wrong, damn liar. Tris is the right opposite of what she was told: she is beautiful, she is gorgeous, she is sexy, she is perfect, she is breathtaking, she is... she is perfect damn it! And she doesn't see it, she doesn't see her beauty, she doesn't believe me!

And it's all because of people like Nita and Eric. Fuck them!

"Sorry Four... I didn't know... I-" Chris looks at me, all I read over her face is sadness, worrying and a little anger but I guess she knows maybe better than anyone else how stubborn Tris can be so I'm sure she thinks that asking her to open the door again is useless and I agree but I hate it. I don't want to wait, I don't.

"I'm staying" I interrupt her, my face cold and my voice rough.

"What?"

"I'm staying here, I am not leaving. I'll stay right here until she will get out of her room." I say pointing at the floor in front of her door, my voice stern and serious and I guess Christina has not the guts to answer back because she just nods slightly looking somehow defeated.

"You know she won't let you in anytime soon, right?" she says, her voice is not harsh or bitter, actually it's soft, more like a whisper.

"I know but I don't care. I'll wait for her. I'll be here for her" I say not only talking about this particular situation but referring also to the future and I think Chris gets the hint because she smiles lightly before walking down the hallway.

I meant what I've said: I am not going to leave, I'll wait until she'll come out of her room and if it means I have to spend the night here well I'll just sleep on the floor right in front of her door even if I hope she'll be out sooner, God I am so angry and sad and frustrated all at the same time!

 **TRIS' POV**

I don't know why but I suddenly wake up, it's not like I was having a nightmare or something... actually I don't even remember falling asleep but I guess I just had a kind of black out after crying that much and being through all that but my pillow is still soaked wet because of tears and so is my face so I guess I have never really stopped crying since I left the coffee.

Suddenly everything hits me so hard I feel like my heart is going to explode and I start sobbing again unable to control my tears and stop myself, I just can't, I can't do it, I can't. They are right. Nita is right. Eric was right. I'm ugly. Plain. Pale. Skinny...

I can still hear them telling me this, Eric yelling at me with a cruel face, Eric laughing at me, Eric insulting me, Nita trying to flirt with Tobias, Nita saying the same things as Eric...

I start sobbing desperately and uncontrollably but it seems like I am dehydrated, I have no tears left, I have been crying for how long? I don't even know what time is it but it must be night because it's completely dark outside... How long have I been locked in my room? Five hours? I don't care and right know I just want to go drink some water and I'm thankful it's night because it means Chris should be sleeping, thank God because I really don't want to see her right now, I don't want to talk, I don't want...

I know I'll have to face her and the others sooner or later but I don't want to and I don't even want to think about that, I can't handle it right now, I just want to be alone and cry cry cry all my tears, I don't need to see Chris, I don't want to.

Water, I need water. I am beyond thirsty, my mouth is dry and swallowing is hard but tears still run down my cheeks nonstop.

My head hurts, my eyes hurt and I am not very stable in fact trying to reach the door of my room I keep faltering partly because I see nothing and partly because I don't feel well at all and I'm very very weak but I need to drink something, I really do so I try to reach the door to go to the kitchen not killing myself.

C'mon Tris you can do it, you only need to reach the kitchen, drink and come back here. You can do it!

"Where the hell is my bedroom door?" I mumble unable to find it until I bump into it hitting my already aching head, ugh.

I can't see anything because of the dark so I open it and step outside blindly, trying to use my hands to follow the walls but before I can take a second step in the hallway I stumble into something I don't recognize and I fall down on my knees.

"Ouch" I hear someone moaning and I feel the thing, or better I should say the person, I bumped into moving under me making me notice I have hit the legs of someone and I am currently lying between them in the dark, I freeze not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do.

Maybe I haven't woken him/her up, right? Maybe if I don't move he/she will keep sleeping, right?

"Tris, is that you?" Damn it, of course it is Tobias, of course he didn't leave, of course he woke up.

Stupid Tris, stupid Tris, stupid Tris. You're ugly, you're pale, you're plain, you are everything but sexy, you are-you are... you are

I'm not even able to think, I am crying and sobbing so hard I can't even breathe properly, I can't breathe, I can't breathe.

"Shush baby, everything's okay" Tobias wraps his arms around my shaky body enveloping me in a strong, tight, warm, love filled hug and I melt into it, I collapse on him "Shush love, everything's fine. Shush, shush don't worry." He keeps talking like a mantra, his voice calm, soft and sweet, his scent relaxing me, his hands running through my hair, his mouth planting soft and sporadic kisses on my head, me crying in his chest with his wrapped around me, on the floor in front of my bedroom.

"I love you baby, I love you, I love you, I love you, I-" I fall back asleep exhausted while he keeps repeating the same thing: I love you.

It's a dreamless sleep while he holds me close to him, close to his scent, close to his heart and lulls me in his arms again and again.

 **TOBIAS' POV**

I hold Tris close to me playing with her hair and whispering how much I love her until she falls asleep in my arms, her breath eventually calm and her cheeks finally dry.

I know this has been an awful and stressful day for both of us but now, now I feel better: having Tris peacefully asleep in my arms makes everything better even if she has just stop crying, even if we're on her floor, even if my left leg hurts a bit, even after everything that has happened today.

This is where I belong: here, with Tris in my arms...God I love her so so so much I swear I'd do the world for her.

It's been a very very long day and now that I know Tris is safe I can fall asleep too so I gently put my head on hers and start sleeping breathing her unique and amazing scent that always manages to make me feel loved and happy, but I guess it's all because it's her scent and yeah she manages to always make me smile and happy like I have never been before I met her.

The floor is hard and not comfortable at all, my back hurts and my legs too but I don't care, I actually don't even notice it when I wake up because of the sun lights in fact the first thing I smell it's Tris' scent, the first things I feel it's her body wrapped with mine and the first thing I see is her, still peacefully asleep.

Now that's not dark as last night I can actually see her and just as I lay my eyes on her face I can't stop staring, I can't force myself to look somewhere else because she's like a magnet and you can't not look at her beauty, it's impossible.

She's still sleeping and she looks so relaxed and carefree I just look at her, trying to play with her hair not waking her up because she really needs to rest but on the other hand I can't stop myself from running my free hand through it, it's so soft!!

For God knows how long I just admire every single small detail about her beautiful face: her cute little nose, her long eyelash, her soft pink lips, her small scar near her forehead, her little cute mole on her left earlobe, her perfect jaw, her soft smooth neck and- and before I can finish she starts waking up.

I feel her stretching her legs and her arms before rubbing her still closed sleepy eyes, when she eventually comes to her sense and realizes she's not in her bed or something she cracks an eye open but as soon as she sees my goofy lovely face (it's not like I used to have this face before her but now... I can't help it, Zeke told me when she's around I always have an idiot lovebird face but hey I can't help it) she just shuts her eyes back closed and refuses to look at me, a sad smile on her lips.

"Good morning baby" I say as sweet as possible, not knowing how to act but it breaks my heart when I feel het shaking slightly and a single little tear rolling down her cheek.

What I do now?

I try to tilt her head so she's facing me but she still refuses to open her gorgeous eyes and I feel so bad and awful and I don't even know why but I feel like I can feel all her pain and I could start crying too, I'm desperate to make her understand how much she means to me, how perfect and beautiful and amazing and wonderful she us... I need to make her understand all these things, I have to, I have to but not only because it's my duty but mainly because all these things are so damn true and she doesn't see that, she doesn't and it's heartbreaking.

"Tris, love, please look at me. Let me see your gorgeous eyes baby" no answer, just another tear.

Why doesn't she see that? Why is she so blind when it comes to her beauty? Why can't she see what I do? Why why why? God, it's so frustrating and painful and I'm clueless.

I stand up and carry her into her bedroom bridal-style before lying her down and sitting next to her on the bed, she hasn't opened her eyes yet.

I lean down and plant soft sweet light kisses all over her face: eyelids, forehead, nose, cheeks, cheekbones, chin, ear, jaw, neck and finally lips whispering "B...E...A..U..T..I..F..U..L... You...are...absolutely...gorgeous Beatrice Prior" between the kisses and calling her by her real name has the effect I was hoping: she opens both her eyes and looks at me, a sad smile still playing on her face but at least I can look into her eyes now.

"Will you listen to me Tris? Please. Let me tell you what I need to, please" she stays quiet but doesn't look away or something so I take it as a yes and I start talking softly, I don't need to be loud or shout because my face is just a few inches from hers... I just really really hope nobody will interrupt us... please Chris sleep a little bit more!!

"Tris I know you think what Nita said is right but I also know for sure that you're wrong, completely wrong. You are everything but what you were told yesterday in the coffee shop, not a thing of what Nita told you was honest and true, not a thing okay?" I try to control myself but I hear my voice getting deeper and harder with each word because just thinking back at what happened makes me so angry damn it.

"That was... Nothing of that was true okay? Nita is just envious as she should be because Tris you are beautiful, you are funny, you are gorgeous and smiley and happy and amazing and kind and perfect and she... she is not! Every single man on Earth would be honored to be with you because Tris you are so unique and precious and perfect that being with you it's the biggest honor and I'm still wondering why and how I was blessed with you. Why me? I ask myself this question every single hour of every single day since we met but I still don't have an answer. I don't know why this happened to me but I know for sure that you are a blessing and I am not giving you up, I'll do whatever it takes to deserve you because Tris I love you so much, so so much I'll do anything for you, for us... okay?" I take a break because I haven't stopped once and I am now out of breath...

I'm worried because I can't read Tris' expression and her face and this scares me because I don't know if I managed to convince her... ya know I'm usually a total disaster with words and everything connected with talking but ugh... Why everything is this complicated??

"Tris..." I say, my voice sounds unsure, really unsure and for what feels like hours she just stares at me and still I can't read her face!

"I-I"she has to clear her throat because her voice cracks "I...I don't know what to say" her voice is just a low whisper and she refuses to stare right into my eyes, she doesn't make eye-contact.

"Just say yes" This eventually manages to catch her attention like I have been trying to do for minutes and minutes in fact she shots me a very very confused gaze, I don't blame her.

"Yes what?"

"Oh it's a long list: yes that you'll let me love you endlessly. Yes that you will let me treat you like you deserve. Yes that you'll believe me when I say you're gorgeous and beautiful. Yes that you will believe me when I say you're the best thing ever happened to me. Yes that you will try to love yourself as much as I love you." Okay I need something to lighten the moon...

"But also yes that you'll let me tickle you non-stop" I say starting tickling her where I know she's more ticklish and she starts laughing, a true genuine laugh that I've really missed these past hours so I keep going until she begs me to stop with tears in her eyes, not sad tears though.

"Yes that you'll let me kiss you" I say planting soft chaste kisses on her lips.

"Yes that you'll let me play with your hair, you've got the best ever. Yes that you'll never believe when stupid envious people lie to you"I say staring right into her eyes and she nods a little, she seems more relaxed and less sad now... My tickle-attack worked!!

"And yes that... yes that you'll come with me to my mum's place. On Wednesday. For lunch. It's her birthday and she's invited you" I tell her but it sounds more like a question... Say yes please!!

"Your mum invited me for her birthday lunch?" I can hear doubt in her voice.

"Yeah... it's- it's a long story but trust me: she really really would love to have you there, she wants to meet you, seriously! When she found out about you she just became crazy and girly all of a sudden, really like when Christina is thrilled about something... it was the first time I saw her like that" I say chuckling lightly at the thought "Tris she really really really is super excited to meet you... she really is excited about us even because yeah ya know I have never mentioned a girlfriend before you... I had never met someone worthy before so I have never introduced anyone." Okay now I'm very very nervous and I start babbling.

"But you're different, you know that right? And I guess my mum could tell too by the way I was talking about you so yeah now she is beyond thrilled to meet you..."

"Aw, I'd love to meet her too, she sounds really nice but-but are you sure? I mean it's her birthday and this is your traditional family lunch... Wouldn't I be an intrusion? I don't want to bother you..."

"Tris, you are not an intrusion, trust me you never are" I say serious but then tease her a bit "And I'd be honored to have you as my date for my mum's birthday lunch. So will you be my date beautiful girl?" I ask with a smirk making her laugh even if she doesn't answer my question instead she pulls me towards her so now I'm more or less lying right on her trying not to crush her thin body and she kisses me long and sweet.

Of course I kiss her back with equal love and devotion cupping both her cheeks as she wraps an arm around my neck pulling me even closer.

We keep it soft and love filled but we don't stop after a single kiss, we keep going and kissing eachother and it's a way to tell eachother our love, it's a way to express our feelings.

She smiles between the kisses, my heart flutters and I can't help but smile back eventually relieved and happy because everything seems to have fallen into his right place and I couldn't be happier right now.

God I love her so much and-

"Good morning Tris I was-" Christina opens the semi closed door and walks in before realizing that I'm here, in bed with Tris, on her... very compromising position even if we're not doing that!

"Ohh I don't want to see, I don't want to see" she says pretending to be disgusted and covering her eyes with both her hands " I can tell you feel better Tris. See...see you two later... And next time lock the door!!" and just like that she's running down the hallway, Tris' bedroom door now closed and we both laughing hard.

"So...?" I ask when we are able to breathe again.

"Yes..."

"Yes?"

"Yeah, yes and now shut up and kiss me"

"Yes my love" and here we are. Kissing again. With a little more passion but still sweet and with love because this is what we have: Love.

 _And she said yes, she said yes!!_ And not only to be my date for my mama's birthday lunch. She's said yes for everything I've asked, I know it, I feel it.

 **So this was chapter 19, how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know what you think, reviews and PMs always make my days, thank you all... How was the little short drama? (It was my first time writing something like this so I really have no idea about how it is... Sorry). Hope to see you all soon and thanks again for everything. RR.**


	20. chapter 20

**Hi everyone. This is chapter 20 and I'm so thankful to everyone who reads/follows/favs/reviews this story because really you all make my day, at first I didn't think I would have reached this point but here we are with the 20th chapter and this is also thanks to you, so I don't think I'll ever be able to say how much grateful I am. THANK YOU ALL. I am really really sorry for the long wait but I was a little busy and just had some problems with finding ideas, hope I've ended up writing something interesting...**

 **WARNING: time skip later in this chapter and a lot of dialogues!**

 **I do not own the Divergent Trilogy...**

 **TRIS' POV**

I'm so glad it's Saturday and both Tobias and I have nothing to do today because I just want to spend the whole day cuddling with him and just being lazy once in a while and let me say that today I really need it, and kinda deserve it too after what's happened yesterday and yeah you know.

So yeah I'm so happy to feel Tobias' strong arms wrapped around my waist as I wake up in my bed, we are still wearing clothes from yesterday and... wait when did I fall asleep? And Tobias? Just moments ago we were kissing and talking together... okay we were lying on my bed, hugged and relaxed but we were both fully awake, okay maybe not fully awake but still!

I look at my alarm clock and realize that's almost noon, yes noon! Okay now I can tell why I'm so hungry...last time I ate was yesterday at lunch so more or less 24 hours ago and I guess it's the same for Tobias and it's my fault, it's because of me, he skipped dinner and breakfast because of me...

I decide to surprise him with home made lunch, Italian it is: it's his favourite and it's the least I can do after he has done so much for me in the past few hours but in general too.

I let him sleep because I think he needs it plus he looks so peaceful and handsome asleep I just can't wake him up, I guess I'll call him when food will be ready.

After our little 'accident' with Christina this morning she left me a note on the kitchen table telling she's going out with Will for lunch and to have fun. I know we'll need to talk tonight... I know I need to face her but right now I don't wanna think about it, ya know I feel better yet stupid at the same time.

Better thanks to what Tobais told me this morning and stupid because damn it he really acts like he loves me, he really does (just think about last night or a few hours ago!) but I am too blind to see it and too self conscious to think someone like him could ever like someone like me and I made him suffer, I saw sadness and pain in his eyes this morning and it's my fault so now I really want to show him how much I appreciate him and everything he does for me... I'm in a good moon and I don't want to think about bad things, I'm positive right now.

Ya know the gorgeous man I've fallen head over heels in love with loves me back and it's the only thing that matters right now.

Knowing he literally loves Italian cuisine I decide to prepare some pasta and vegetables hoping he'll enjoy the meal, I get started as soon as possible because it's noon and I know when I'll wake him up he will be starving, more than usual.

I'm cooking some mediterranean vegetables in a pan and I'm thinking about a way to wake Tobias up because lunch is almost ready but I suddenly feel a strong and muscular pair of arms wrapping around my stomach from behind pulling me deep into the firm chest I'm so familiar with.

My hair is in a messy bun and it leaves my neck bare so Tobias can easily bury his face in it planting soft kisses from my ear down to my shoulder making my panties wet and my poor legs weak, he's mumbling something I can't get because his words aren't clear but I think I know what he's trying to say in my neck.

"Good morning sleepy head" I say tilting my face towards his and capturing his lips with mine in a long slow kiss.

"Mmmm" he moans in the kiss before adding "Good morning love" and making me turn around so now I'm facing him and he can look right into my eyes "I will never stop wondering what I have ever done to be this lucky, to have you, to be blessed with someone like you..." he whispers tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and caressing my cheek.

"I love you" it's the first thing that comes to my mind and I say it with a soft smile.

"I love you too Tris so so much but I when woke up and you weren't there, I missed your warmth, I missed you in my arms baby" he has a lovely pout on his face and he is so freaking cute I just want to kiss this adorable pout out of his lips!

"Aww I'm sorry but I guess you are very hungry right now and lunch is ready, Italian food"

"God you are the best-est ever, thank you" he giggles lifting me up and kissing me firmly on the lips, my arms go around his neck scratching his scalp just like I know he loves and he moans in pleasure.

We enjoy our lunch together and than decide just to walk randomly around the city, it's a sunny day and the temperature is wonderful: not too hot but still hot, was it clear enough?

We stop at my favourite ice-cream shop or better be leads me there and I can't believe he still remembers it's my favourite place, I mean I took him here at the very beginning of our relationship and she still remembers... how sweet ! My mum would say "it's a man to marry" but even if my stomach twitches at the thought I know it's way too early even just to think about it, about marriage and everything.

You don't even know if he wants to get married one day Tris, stop it!

But talking about moms "So what about Wednesday?" I ask casually even if I'm still savouring the feeling of him asking me to meet his mum: I know it's a big step but I'm super ready to take it even because we're serious about eachother and he'll meet my parents in a month anyway, I just hope she'll like me... she seems very nice and once Lauren told me she's very easy-going and friendly... I hope so even if I have a feeling she is really happy for Tobais to have a girlfriend or at least this is what he has told me... Tobias said it's a long story: I think I'll ask Lauren later this evening.

"You still want to come, right?" I hear a little bit of nervousness in his voice and I find it adorable.

"Yep, I am. I wasn't asking to get the plan changed I was asking trying to get some more information, ya know"

"Uh, oh okay. So she will be 47 on Wednesday and on her birthday my mum, Lauren and I always have lunch or dinner all together, we've done this for so many years now that's kind of tradition but you are very very welcomed to join us. According to my mum you have no choice: you have to come" he chuckles and I blush "Ya know she very eager to meet my first official girlfriend "

"First official girlfriend uh, is that so?" I ask teasingly yet shyly at the same time.

"Yes, I mean first very important girlfriend: you are worth it, you're so special and nothing like the few other girls I've 'dated' so yes you're kind of my first official girlfriend, I like how this sounds " truth in his voice as he speaks cuddling my cheek and staring into my eyes, I don't know what to say that was so sweet and lovely I can't find words so I just decide to show him how I feel.

I pull him down towards my lips and kiss him with love and passion still trying to keep it public-appropriate, he kisses me back immediately and I melt into his strong embrace. I'd love to just stay like this forever and ever and ever, I'd want to be able to stop the time and live in this moment for the rest of my life because I have all I need: love and Tobias, words that now are synonyms for me.

We are still kissing when an old couple stops just a few steps from us and I hear the lady asking his husband if he remembers when they were just like Tobias and I now, young and in love with eachother, at this my heart flutters. With the corner of my eyes I see the man nodding lightly while looking at his wife with love and devotion before leaning down to peck her cheek and then walk away hand in hand with her.

I break the kiss thinking about their words so at first I don't notice Tobias is staring at me smiling sweetly yet shyly, a look of pure love and devotion on his face that mirrors the one the old man was using to look at his wife just seconds ago.

We stay like this for a while, just staring at each other not wanting to break the moment until he pulls me towards him and wraps his arms protectively around me before kissing softly my head again and again.

"I love you" it's nothing more than a low whisper but it still sends shivers down my back.

"Mee too, a lot" he whispers back keeping planting kisses on my hair.

"You...you think your mom will like me?" I know I shouldn't be but I'm feeling a little nervous at the thought of meeting her, not because I don't think I'm ready or I think it's too early to take this step but it's because I really want to make a good impression.

"One hundred percent sure. She is going to love you, well probably she already does" he chuckles "don't worry, baby. Plus she's always happy when I'm happy. And I am. Happy, I mean. I'm very happy with you"

"Me too, me too" I say more to myself, thinking about how much true this words are, it's incredible how my whole life has changed in a few months thanks to him, it's a miracle.

"I'm gonna walk you home because even if I don't want to leave I know you have plans with Chris in a little bit more than half an hour" He suggests after a little bit more of talking and walking.

"Uh yeah, it's better because I guess you still want to stay on her good side, right?"

"Absolutely" We both laugh and head to my place where I'll meet Christina around six and we will have 'our talk' but I think I don't want to talk about yesterday, about Nita and that stuff... I am not over it but I feel a lot better now so I don't want to go back to that topic, I have already discussed that with Tobias so I think I don't need a second round, right?

Instead I think I'll tell her about Evelyn's birthday lunch on Wednesday because even if I hate to admit it she will help me, a lot even because she were in my shoes just a few months ago when she met Will's parents so she can give me some tips, advices I don't know...

But am I doing the right thing? Do I really want to tell Christina? The girly-est girly in the world?

I'm not so sure!

Tobias walks me to the door and leans down to kiss me goodbye, a long sweet needed kiss.

"I guess I'll see you..." I don't finish the sentence because even if we don't have plans expect for Wednesday I hope to see him before that.

"On Monday?"

"Works for me, what about lunch?" I ask with an happy smile, already excited at the thought of going out with him, I know it could sound stupid or crazy but every single time he kisses me or just brush his hand against mine I still feel butterflies all in my stomach, he makes me shiver every single time he touches my bare skin especially when his hands make contact with my bare stomach... that just affects me so much, it's unbelievable!

"Perfect, come to my place. I'll cook for you this time"

"Deal and I-" I am interrupted by Christina shouting from inside telling me to come in and leave Four walk away.

"I think she wants you missy" Tobias says chuckling.

"Ugh yes, I guess I'll see you on Monday"

"Yep, I love you" he kisses me one more time before waving at Chris who is looking at us from the window, she waves back and comes to open the front door to let me in.

"Ya know it wasn't very nice of you" I say pointing outside even if she already knows what I am talking about.

"What? You two have been standing there for ages and we have a lot to do!"

"Ah ah very funny plus I don't remember making plans so why should we have 'a lot of things to do'?" Oh my God, what has she in mind?

"Uh that's because I made plans" she says laughing at my shocked and terrified face "don't worry Trissy, it's nothing extreme just the cinema, take away and some girly talks... a lot of them!"

"Oh poor me" I say joking and she hits my arm playfully but stares at me like she's waiting for something.

"What?" I ask.

"You think you are coming like this? Like, dressed like this?" she says pointing at my outfit, okay it's nothing amazing or fancy but I don't think it's terrible, I mean a pair of legging and a t-shirt...

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes? It's not like we're going to a fancy restaurant or trying to find a random man to flirt with, I already have a boyfriend and I'm happy"

"Sure thing you are, you two are so cute together it's disgusting and irritating at the same time and you know I would never cheat on Will but still think we should dress up a little" I am about to disagree but she beats me "And don't worry: you have no choice, I have already decided our dresses so you have no choice"

Ugh why is Chris always so organized when it comes to dresses and make up? Ugh ugh ugh...

"Whatever but you have to promise me one thing: you won't question me about... about that thing, about yesterday because really I'm not in the mood to talk about that plus Tobias and I have already discussed about that and we are good now. I admit I overreacted and I was stupid and-"

"It was none of your fault, it was... that bitch and just ugh she is wrong, you know that right?"

"Uhm yeah, I mean Four said the same thing but hey stop this, I don't want to talk about it..." I say hoping she will drop it and just change the subject, I'm suddenly very eager to go out and head to the cinema.

"Okay now go get changed and let's go"

Thanks God the dress I have to wear isn't too bad, in fact I kinda like it but do not tell her or I won't see the end of this! The movie, a romantic comedy in Chris' style (she loves, loves this kind of films), it's okay: cheesy yet funny and the chinese take away we eat it's just delicious so everything go smoothly... Our girly talks are funny and we talk about every single topic that comes to our mind, easy things most of the time until I decide to bring the 'meeting Tobias' mum' topic up...

"Chris I..." ugh I don't know how to start.

"Thanks God you've decided to tell me" she says eagerly.

What should this mean? "Sorry what?"

"You have been holding something back all night, you are so obvious sometimes Tris" she says laughing " so it's about time you spill something, c'mon some gossip? some juicy information?"

Before I can answer I can answer she interrupts me again " Oh oh missy then we have something to talk about, something juicy" she says/shouts with a wink and I'm grateful we're in our kitchen drinking some wine and not in public.

"Is...is that so?" I ask already shivering at the thought because I know for sure I won't like it, I can tell by her diabolic face.

"Oh yes missy but now go, go on"

"Ehm okay, I... I'm meeting Four's mum. On Wednesday. For lunch. It's her birthday..." I say looking down at my half empty glass.

"Oh my God Tris, this is amazing! Aren't you excited? I mean it's obvious he loves you like a lot so meeting his parents was only matter of time and it's exciting, isn't it?"

Her words makes me blush, I know we are kinda obvious when it comes to showing our true feelings because even if we don't make out all the time or something our friends have told us plenty of times you can see we're in love just by looking at us, but every single time my heart flutters and my cheeks become red... I'm so a blush-y person ugh...

"Yeah it is, it really is but what...what if his mum doesn't like me? What if I screw up?"

"Oh c'mon Tris, she's going to love you and- wait what about his father? Won't he be there too?"

Okay, now how do I answer this? "No, he won't be there... They don't keep in touch much" I say hoping she won't question further.

"Oh okay, back at the topic: his mum is going to like you, I'm sure. Formal or informal meeting?"

"Four told me it's nothing fancy or sophisticated, just a friendly family lunch but I'm nervous Chris!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you getting ready and you just need to be yourself, be genuine and she'll love you. Okay now enough for the lovely talk, now you owe me some details, juicy one" She says dragging me to the couch by my arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say innocently, trying hard not to blush like crazy.

"Don't lie to me Prior, I know you just to well. I know you and The Hottie have done the dirty, you two are pretty obvious ya know... this morning in your room..."

"We weren't doing nothing like that Chris and it's none-"

"And a couple days ago when I walk in and you two were on the couch: you were straddling him shirtless and you were unbuttoning his shirt seductively and-"

"Stop stop stop, it's embarrassing and...and we are not having this conversation" I say trying to stop her, I know for sure my face is tomato red right now, I'm all flushed and hot and this is embarrassing, like very embarrassing!

"Oh yes missy, we are. Ya know I have been waiting for you to bring the subject up but you know I'm not patient and you have told me nothing so now I'm asking and I want a satisfactory answer, ya know" I don't know what to say, I don't know what to tell her because sure thing she won't leave me until I've told her something she wants to know but I'm not sure how much I want to share with her, ya know it's something between me and Tobias and I like it this way: something private between the two of us...

"Oh please Tris don't be such a modest and prude! I don't understand: you always blush and hide your face but ya know talking about sex is not a crime and I don't see where the problem is! We are both adults and it's not like it's a taboo, c'mon!"

"Well... we have... we have made love..."I saying looking everywhere but at her, too embarrassed to meet her eyes, God I guess I'm so red right now... God help me please!

"Aww see you said made love!" she gigglee "You two are the most most most adorable ever ya know, but like I told you before I want details missy. DETAILS! When?"

"For the first time on my birthday..." I whisper softly.

"What? I can't hear you Tris! C'mon"

"On my birthday okay?"

"Oh my God this is so romantic and aww amazing. I'm so happy for you two. But hey it's been more than two weeks and you have told me nothing, this is not good and now you're going to pay for it" she says laughing and trying (and failing miserably) to make a diabolic evil face, she just can't stop laughing and I laugh a little too but not much because I'm nervous about her future questions... she always manages to make me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed because she talks about things with no filters and I'm still not used to that.

"So how was it? C'mon spill spill Tris, I want to know"

"Chris it's not something I want to talk about, I mean ya know I'm not comfortable with this topic, not like you!" I protest but I already know it's useless, she's stubborn!

"Oh oh c'mon you own me some details? How is he? I guess he's very...how to say...impressive, isn't he? I mean according to his body and-"

"Christina!" I scream buring my burning face into the pillow, I-I can't believe she has just said that, I can't believe it! "You have a boyfriend and Four is mine, not yours okay? So please stop checking out my man, okay?"

"Oh please ya know I love Will but you've picked up an Hottie, I've told you since the first day and I'm sorry but I'm all in for watching. Watching is allowed! So now again, how is he? Quite huge, isn't he? Oh yeah yeah he totally is, look at your face Tris! You have ' Four has the best and most impressive cock I have ever had the pleasure to see (and not only see) in the world' all written on your face. You're adorable Tris!"

"Chris stop it, stop it please. It's a torture!" I try to say but it doesn't help that now all I can think about is Tobias' naked body pressed against mine, Tobias literally inside me and all the pleasure he gives me, all the ways and spots he reaches and the way he makes me feel... just let me say focusing now it's hard, very hard.

"I know deep inside you're enjoying it but you're lucky I'm dead tired so one last question. Is sex with him the best you've ever had?"

"It's not like I have been with tons of men but...yes, he is the best and ya know everything is different, much more intense and powerful and just wow" I say without really thinking about what I'm telling her because my mind isn't here, let me just say I got carried away... far away.

"Okay Tris this conversation was interesting and funny and even if you still owe me a lot of information not now, I'm sorry but I'm going to bed or I'll fall asleep right here, right now."

"K, night Chris thanks God you sleep sometimes" I say laughing but heading to bed too and as soon as I lay down I'm sleeping, a restful needed sleep... Our girly talk has been long and embarrassing as hell for me but I know it could have been much much worse so I think I should be thankful, at least a little bit: trust me Christina can do so much worse than that, she's like a train, when she starts you don't know when and if she'll ever stop...

 **-TIME SKIP TO WEDNESDAY MORNING-**

"Okay Tris now breathe and stop fixing your hair or it will be a mess, you look great and she's going to love you even if..." Chris says staring at my reflection in the mirror next to the front door, in the hallway, as I try to fix my hair for the twentieth time in the past three minutes... I'm a little nervous, is that obvious? Tobias is picking me up in ten minutes or so to go to his mum's place and I'm just so nervous and excited at the same time, more nervous though.

"Okay, thank you. Wait 'even if' what?" I ask anxiously: what's wrong with me?

"Nothing just...you're sure you don't want to wear heels?"

"Again? I've told you a hundred times my sandals are perfect, okay? It's not something fancy so I don't need to wear high heels plus-"

"Plus Four loves your petite height yeah yeah ..." she says acting a little annoyed even if it's obvious she's trying to hold back an excited smile.

"Hey I was not saying that but-" for the second time in a minutes or so I'm interrupted but this time not by Christina, by the door bell ringing and I know it is Tobias... God he's here early and I am not ready, I-I'm not mentally ready!

"Tris breathe damn it! Go grab your purse, I've got it" she says nodding towards the door and going to answer it as I disappear in the living room trying to calm myself.

I hear Chris telling something to my boyfriend and being a little anxious about what she could be saying I try to hurry up and I'm about to walk towards them but I bump right into Tobias' chest, he catches me before I can fall on my ass.

"Good morning beautiful!" he greets me with a smile and a love-filled kiss on the lips as soon as I'm back on my feet, wrapped in a hug with him and just by staring into his deep blue-ocean eyes I feel better, much better like he owns the power to make me feel happy and peacefully.

"Good morning handsome" I say quoting him and standing on my tiptoes to peck his lips again, already missing their warmth against my own.

"Ya know a little bird told me someone is nervous, is he right?" he's half joking but half serious too "because ya know you have nothing to stress about and wait let me admire you a second: you look gorgeous love, absolutely gorgeous and my mum is going to love you, I've told you a hundred times so please stop doubting. I love you and everything is going to be okay." he says cupping both my cheeks and looking right into my eyes, I just nod unable to speak as I fix my knee-length summer dress once again.

"Okay let's go then" I say taking a deep breath before heading to the kitchen where I've left the flowers I've bought this morning as a little present for his mum.

"These are for my mum, Tris?" he says looking at me faking an annoyed face.

"Yes, I know you told me I didn't have to buy anything but I wanted to...you think she will like them?"

"Yep, sun-flowers are her favourite so you've guessed right" he kisses me briefly before taking my free hand, we say goodbye to Chris and he guides me towards his car where he opens and closes the door for me, such a gentleman!

The drive is quiet, our hands are often locked together between us but I'm a little lost in my own thoughts to start a conversation and Tobias seems very focused on something too so we don't talk much.

Arriving at his mum's place only takes us something like ten minutes and as soon as we park Tobais is out of the car opening the door for me and taking my hand in his big strong one, just this simple touch making me feel stronger, he makes me stronger... we are better together, I know it and he told me he feels the same with me.

There are a few steps in front of the house door and before knocking Tobias cradles both my cheeks and pulls me gently towards him for a sweet soft but love-filled kiss like he's trying to make me feel better and relaxed and hey it's working because kissing him makes me forget all my concerns and problems, it makes me happy.

"I love you" we whisper at the same time and we chuckle together, thinking back at that day at the park in New York where we said the same thing, but that was the first time!

It takes Evelyn a few seconds to come open the door when we knock, she is wearing an apron and has an huge friendly smile as she lets us step in, Tobais leans down to kiss her cheek before introducing me to her.

"So mum this is my girlfriend Tris, Tris this is my mum Evelyn"

"Nice to meet you" I say a little unsure about at the same time relieved she really seems happy to meet, I don't know if I should shake her hand or what so instead I just hand her the flowers I've brought " These are for you, happy birthday" I say almost shyly.

"Oh thank you, you didn't have to but they're amazing. And I'm so happy to finally meet you, I've heard so many things about you honey" she says giving me a short but warm hug that I reciprocate while Tobias rolls jokingly his eyes at her comment.

"Only good things I hope...?"

"Of course, you're man here is quite smitten" Evelyn says making both Tobias and me blush a little, an alarm goes off and she runs to the kitchen shouting "Sorry, I'm about to burn the meal along with the whole home" as she disappears.

"I'm sorry she isn't like this usually, I mean she has always been a little disorganized but she isn't this excited.. she likes you already" he says pecking my lips again, it seems like he can't keep his hands off of me today... not that I'm complaining!

Tobias and I insist on helping her so we lay the table waiting for Lauren to arrive chatting all three together and it's actually really nice, nothing scaring as I thought because actually everything feels a so natural and kinda domestic it seems like we have known eachother for a long time and not half an hour! I'm happy because I was very worried about all this but now I'm really relieved to see we really get on well together, Evelyn is very kind and smiley, she seems to be a very positive person and I definitely like her... thanks God I was worrying for nothing!

When Lauren finally arrives we sit around the table all together, me next to Tobias, Lauren in front of his brother and Evelyn in front of me as we chat and eat all the delicious things she has cooked, everything is amazing really, I could eat all these dishes over and over again without getting tired or bored.

"This is delicious, you're an amazing cook" I say when I take the first bite of the ratatouille she has made, God this could easily be the best mix of vegetables I have ever tasted, this reminds me of my grandma's food and it warms my heart thinking back at him, it was a wonderful person and a wonderful cook too!

"Thank you sweetie, it has become one of my specialties ya know Lauren here doesn't eat meat anymore so I always cook a lot of vegetables when she's around. You like cooking?" she asks with a kind smile.

"Yeah I mean I..." I start but Tobias interrupts me before I can finish making me blush with a compliment, overselling me like usual.

"She is great, really. Her grandfather was half Italian so she cooks Italian food just... mmm I'm hungry! Delicious, delicious!" He says closing his eyes like he is savouring something with his imagination and wrapping his arms around my shoulder at the same time, I spoon into him a little more not even thinking about it, unconsciously.

"They're adorable, aren't they mama?" Lauren asks after a few minutes of silence; she just nods not breaking eye contact with us.

During lunch we chat about everything and nothing, ya know how it works but Evelyn asks us a lot of questions about our relationship, she is really interested and not only meddling: she really wants to know and she seems happy for us... She asks how we met and Tobias tells her the whole story, okay maybe not the whole story but he manages to sum it up quite well, so we talk about our group of friends, our trip in New York and about me... I don't like it very much because I'm a little shy and modest ya know but Tobias is next to me for the whole time squeezing my hand or pecking my cheek, plus he tries to change the subject when it's too about me but really we have a very enjoyable time and Evelyn and I actually learn a lot about each other and everything feels right.

It's not until five in the afternoon that we eventually leave: Lauren has to head to work before getting ready for her dinner (she is going out) and Tobias and I decide to leave too, we've been here for hours and I really don't want to overstay.

"It's been a pleasure for me meeting you" I say giving her a quick hug as we stand in the hallway in front of the open door.

"Oh for me too sweetie, my son here is very lucky to be with you and he better treat you like you deserve, right?" she says but she's talking to Tobias for half of the sentence.

"Oh yes, sure thing. I've got it, I've got her" Tobias' goofy smile is just the cutest thing in the world!!

God is it possible that I fall for him a little deeper every single day? I have never felt anything like this before, anything this strong.

"You better. So I guess I'll see you soon, at least I hope so. Tris you're always welcomed here and you Tobais take her here when you come, okay? I want to see you both again soon"

"Deal mama, thank you for everything!" Tobias says leaning down to hug and peck his mother's cheek.

"Thank you for coming, for your present and for your flowers too. See you" She says waving at us while closing the door as we walk towards his car where, like usual, being the gentlemen he is he opens the door for me.

"So it wasn't too bad, right? It went pretty well, didn't it?"

"Absolutely. Your mum is super nice and she's so friendly, a really good person. I'm glad I've met her, thank you" I say trying to let him understand how true my words are.

"She literally loves you baby... and now next step: me meeting your parents in a month..." he says rubbing his neck and focusing on the street only, obviously he's nervous.

"Yeah... if you still want to..." I say not knowing if he's ready, maybe he wants to wait longer or God knows what...

"Yeah I want to meet them, they are your parents!! I just need to man up a little ya know, this meeting is so important... I know their judgment means a lot to you so I have to get it right, I really want them to like me back... especially your father even if I have to admit I'm nervous about meeting him ya know... it's the first time after all..." I know exactly how he feels because I've just been through it but I know my parents will like him, I'm sure and even if they won't like him that much they will accept him because he makes me happy and they are happy when I am, it's very selfless of them.

"Shush don't worry about that. We have almost a month so for now you don't even need to think about it plus they'll like you, I'm sure. My dad could give you a little hard time at first but it's only because it's his duty, his role... don't worry about it!" I decide not to tell him Caleb could actually freak out because he has always been very protective and jealous... Hope he won't cause too many problems... he's a little overprotective when it comes to me dating boys, but hey I'll keep him in check!!

"Hope so, I still need to make a good first impression" we chat and laugh as he drives and I actually don't notice we're heading to his place until we arrive there and when I shot him a question look he just giggles with his goofy smile (again) and tell me he would love me to spend the night... of course I happily accept.

 **So guys here you are chapter 20, I really hope you've liked it, have you? Let me know how was it and if you have special requests or suggestion feel free to review and PM me whenever you want. I am really sorry for my grammar/spelling mistake, sorry sorry sorry. And I'm really sorry even for the late: I know it's been two weeks since I posted chapter 19 but it's a very bad and busy period, so I'm sorry if this is a little late!!**


	21. chapter 21

**Hi guys :) So this is chapter 21 and I really hope you'll like it even if nothing big happens, let me know what you think, let me know if you have any special requests or suggestions for this story, they're always welcomed! I'm really sorry for the wait and I know this chapter is coming late but I promise on holiday I'll TRY to update more often!**

 **I don't own the Divergent Trilogy, you should know it by now!**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

Thanks God it's the weekend, I couldn't have stand one single more day of work and I just want to relax and forget the hell of a week I have had, I don't know why but everything seemed to go wrong these past few days and it was just insane: tons of work, boring meetings and annoying people all the time... it was crazy, a week to totally forget! Can you believe I haven't have a little time for myself in something like five days and last time I saw Tris was on Monday, on Monday! And it's Saturday now! You think: it's summer so there is not a lot of work to do... wrong, tons and tons of work and honestly I need a vacation, even just a few days could be enough but I seriously need a break from this hectic and stressful routine.

Anyway I'm happy today because I finally get to see Tris and the others since we're having a relaxing funny day at the beach all together and I can't not think about the first time we've done something similar, that was the first time I was officially introduced to Tris and just this simple thought makes me smile, Tris love the beach and the sea side in general so we have been back several times even on our first date... I will never forget that day, it was just amazing and impossible not to remember... anyways the beach feels a little like 'our place' because ya know we have so many memories there and that place just feels special for us... It's 'our spot' so I'm more than happy to go back there with our friends too, we haven't been back there in a bit so I'm thankful Zeke had this great idea a couple days ago...

I look forward to see my gorgeous girlfriend because these past few days without her have been very sad and frustrating even if we have texted back and forth quite often... texting is not the same thing as seeing at all!

We should meet at the beach around eleven in the morning, have lunch there and just enjoy ourselves but I'm already late, I was exhausted last night and I totally forgot to set the alarm and this morning I slept in so it's already eleven and I have just woken up, fortunately it's not a problem plus when I texted Tris to tell her I'll arrive a bit late she told me not to worry because Marlene is late too.

I get ready as soon as possible and drive to the beach in ten minutes so I'm only half an hour late, it could have been much worse don't you think?

I start walking towards the spot where we usually set our stuff down and I've guessed right because as I get closer I can see Chris, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Uriah playing in the sea, swimming and splashing water around: they seem to be enjoying themselves as they laugh hard all together but when I can't see Tris I get confused and worried but then I spot her, she's lying on her beach towel reading but she's facing the other way so she can't see me. I smile to myself as I think about a way to surprise her and wave at Zeke who has noticed me and motion to be quiet, he nods and winks at me going back to play.

As I walk closer and close trying to make less noise as possible I collect a small feather from the ground and I kneel down on the send in front of her feet managing not to be noticed since she's on her stomach watching the other way and I start tickling her right foot, then her left and her right again, she shake them trying to stop me maybe thinking it's some sand or something that is tickling her but as I insist and keep doing it she eventually turns her very annoyed face and I can't help but burst into laughter at the sight of her reaction when she notices it was me and tries to hit me with the book she was reading just seconds ago.

"But was that you?" she asks but I am still laughing and I can't stop so she adds "It was not very nice of you plus it's not funny"

"Uh trust me it was" I say leaning down to kiss her but she doesn't kiss me back and keeps her lips locked, I pout at her but she shakes her head no with malicious smile "You have to earn a kiss".

With that I hover over her and start kissing her stomach, her belly button making her giggles and my way to her lips nibbling on her neck and earlobe making her moan and immediately blush as she realizes her moan did left her lips and I heard it... she glances around and seems relieved when she sees there's no one close to us... I take her by surprise by crashing my lips over hers when she is distracted and she just gives in and kisses me back with equal passion but at the same time trying to keep in under control... we're still in public after all. I break the kiss, take off my shirt and shoes so now I'm only in my swimming pants before lying down next to her on the hot sand and cuddle with my girl.

"Good morning beautiful" I say planting another soft kiss on her temple, God I can't get enough of this woman!

"Good morning Tobias" she says inviting me to rest my head on her chest, between her breasts and caressing softly my hair, scratching my scalp lovingly making me moan with pleasure, God I love her doing it and I think I could lay like this for the rest of my life: on the hot sand, waves crashing on the beach, with my head on her chest and her hands in my hair. Heaven.

"Why were you here all alone baby?" I whisper after a few minutes breaking the silence.

"I was waiting for you to arrive" she whispers back planting a kiss on my hair.

"But now I'm here" I say turning around and lying over her again, trying not to crush her resting on my elbows and stating sweetly in her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you Tris"

"I love you too" she says kissing my lips and holding me close by wrapping both her arms around my neck " Want to come with me? Swim, play in the water?" she asks and I don't even bother to answer I just stand up holding her bridal style and carrying her to the water where everyone starts splashing us and we laugh all together having fun for a good couple hours till we're starving.

Everybody eats his home-made lunch that most of the time consists in sandwiches, greek rise or something like this but we also have a dessert thanks to Tris, she baked a delicious cheesecake for us to share... My girl is always so sweet and generous she makes us look bad because she's a good person, the best I know in fact... she's not only kind and caring, she's also modest and selfless and just evert single positive adjective that comes to your mind. She's a dreamy girl, my dreamy girl!

After lunch, around three, Zeke says he's going to take a nap and everyone follows him and lays down on his/her beach towel, everyone but Tris and me: I'm not tired (I slept in this morning) and honestly I don't want to stay here doing nothing and Tris seems to have the same idea as she looks at me asking if I'd like to join her in a walk.

Of course I happily accept craving some alone time with her after a whole week of texts only and not physical contacts, I stand up and offer her my hand to take, she immediately accepts it and we start walking along the beach, our feet in the water.

We stay quiet most of the time just enjoying the touch of our locked hands, our closeness, the sun shining and the warm temperature, a soft wind caressing our bodies.

Surprisingly there are very few people today and the beach is almost empty: a couple families here, three or four kids playing there, an old couple over there but that's it... very few people and it's strange because usually on sunny and hot Saturdays a lot of people come here to relax and have fun... Anyway it's for the best, I mean it's more quiet and you can have you space, your privacy.

After an hour or even more of walking we're both very hot and definitely need a refresh so, still holding hands like we've been doing since we left the others, we jump into the water and not only with our feet but with our bodies too and this feels amazing!

I really don't know what is happening or what is it but there's a special tension, a special emotion in the air... something strong but that I can't really place or name... but I feel it, a lot... it's a very very intensive moment, I can feel electricity all in my body... maybe it's because we're alone here in fact we haven't met anyone in the past twenty minutes; maybe it's because this beach brings back a lot of memories; maybe it's because we haven't been able to see each other this past week and we've both missed it... I honestly don't know but sure thing this moment is special, I can't stop admiring Tris' beauty and I just can't keep my hands off of her... I can't!

At some point I literally can't handle the little distance between our bodies like holding hands isn't enough so I pull her into my bare chest so that now her back is pressed against it, head rests on my right shoulder and my hands are tightly wrapped around her hips as I lean down and start kissing her neck, ear and shoulder, sucking where I know she likes it the most and she moans like every single time I do it.

I swear I'm addicted to this girl. I am one hundred percent addicted to her!

She whimpers in pleasure making me hard and I'm sure she feels it because my hard on is pressed right into her butt cheeks and I see her smirking and biting her lower lip and this just turns me on even more.

"Tris" I warn her even if I really really don't want her to stop rubbing me down there but I won't be able to stop if she keeps doing that "Baby, this is not the right place!" I say but I sound a little breathless and husky because man I'm enjoying this!

"I know and I can't wait to finally be alone with you tonight. I've missed you" she says pouting but stopping her minitration and looking up at me sweetly.

"Me too love, so much!" I say placing a soft kiss on her gorgeous lips, I still see stars every single time our lips are locked together and feel butterflies in my stomach... I'll never get enough of her, ever.

We stay quiet for a bit just...I don't know... snuggling together and kissing each other until I hear her soft chuckle coming out of nowhere.

"What's up baby?"

"Nothing... just thinking back at the first time we came here... I mean together... couple days before Zeke and Shauna's wedding..."

"What about that? One of the best day of my life by the way" I ask her softly already lost in that memory... our first official meeting, the day that confirmed me I had a huge crush on her... an enormous one!

"Just thinking that my poor little heart would have stopped if you had held me this way... ya know it was so damn hard to keep my mouth closed since the first moment I lay my eyes on you, I mean it was maybe the biggest and with no doubts the best coincidence ever and I was so glad and thrilled but nervous at the same time to meet you again... But you were shirtless. Shirtless! And that was... almost too much to handle..." she says shyly and I find it the most adorable and cute thing ever that she still gets embarrassed talking about things like these even if first of all it's nothing dirty and second we've been together what... three months? and she still blushes... Adorable!

"Oh was that so?" I say teasingly loving the fact that she gets even redder and just nods her head.

"You know you gave me an hell of a time that day too! I mean you always do... even right now... with just this bikini on...Mmm" I say groaning " That day I risked plenty of times to embarrass myself in front of everybody because of you because God Tris you are the sexiest and most gorgeous girl I've ever seen... and that day... with your bikini... Ugh" I say and she laughs because just at the thought I got hard and she has noticed.

"I love you" she says simply.

"I love you too and I'm so glad I met you that day at the shop and then here thanks to our friends... I mean we met twice in a couple days without knowing each other!" I say and this is not the first time I think how lucky we were to meet like that.

"Fate, this is fate" she states before pulling me down until our lips meet once again and our tongues dance together.

"So this is what you're going to tell your dad? That fate brought us together?" I ask teasingly but I'm only half kidding... I mean next week... next weekend is the weekend and I'm growing more and more anxious with each day even if I try to keep it in check and not sound too scared or anything...

I mean it's confusing because you see I really really want to meet her parents and her family in general but at the same time what if I screw up?

Oh damn it Tobias! Always thinking about bad things! This meeting is going to be just fine and you are worrying for no reason; stop it!

"This is what you are going to tell them?" she says seriously but starts laughing hard when she sees my terrified face "I was just kidding baby, they already know how we met... I mean I told my mum time ago and I think she has told my dad too so I don't think you should worry about that. I think you shouldn't worry at all, this is going to be fine, I've told you so. They're going to like you just like your mum loved me, both them are very nice and my mum is very affectionate... don't worry about that baby, I love you and they'll you too"

"Thank you, my love always managing to make me feel good" I say and gently making her turn around so that now I can easily stare right into her gorgeous eyes and place my hands on her lower (very lower) back trying to hold her as close as possible. I decide to just stop worrying about that meeting for the rest of the weekend and week, I mean I'll be nervous when the time comes and that's it.

"Ya know what I'm thinking about?"I ask her suddenly.

"How could I?" she chuckles but looks interested.

"The first time I hugged you... you were in a simple bikini like today and that very first time I could feel your hard nipples against my chest and ugh... just like right now... always driving me insane!" I shake my head lightly in disbelief and she just chuckles before pulling me down to her soft dreamy lips.

We end up kissing for a while in our little yet perfect bubble before realizing that we've been away for a little too long now and our friends could start worrying... I mean we haven't our phones with us but I guess we left at least two hours ago so it's better if we start heading back, Tris agrees and we walk hand in hand (once again) towards the others, it'll take at least half an hour even if we're walking quite fast, running and being silly around eachother.

"Where have you been?" Shauna asks as soon as we arrive back.

"Found something interesting?" this is Zeke.

"What the hell took you so long? What have you done?" Uriah asks with an incredulous face.

"Sure you wanna know?" Chris asks laughing and smirking at us making Tris blush like usual.

"Right right, not wanna hear that story" Marlene says laughing too followed by all the others.

"Ah ah ah since when you're all so funny?" Tris asks trying to sound annoyed but failing as she starts chuckling too.

"Natural gift" Chris says jokingly before changing the subject "Who wants to play beach volley?" with this everything is forgotten as we play all together for a couple hour until the sunset.

"Want to head home?" Tris whispers in my ear tickling my ear with her breath.

"Can't wait to be alone with you baby" I whisper for her only to hear before speaking louder for or friends to hear too "Tris and I are leaving, y'all have a good night and see you soon" We greet eachother: Tris hugging the girls and I patting the guys on the back like usual.

"What you want to do baby?" I ask her as we arrive to my place and collapse on the couch exhausted.

"I don't care baby, don't care"

"You're not hungry then?" I ask smirking when she winks sexily at me.

"It depends... ya know what? Just take me to bed, we have plenty of time" of course she doesn't need to say it twice as I carry and lay her down on my sheets, already turned on at the thought of our lovemaking session.

 _I can't get enough of her!!_

We end up loving eachother several times and this is just... the best thing ever I mean we don't have sex or fuck, we make sweet love that is something completely different and it's just the best feeling ever, I mean there's such a strong and intense connection and I am not just talking about the physical part! I don't really know how to put it into words, it's the best and most special thing ever.

"I love you baby"

"Good night love"

This is what we eventually whisper before falling asleep, exhausted, naked, in eachother's arms.

Is it possible that every single day I spend with Tris feels like the best day of my life? Is it possible that I fall deeper in love with her every single time?

 **Hey guys, so that's it... I know it's been two weeks and this is kinda short... I'm sorry but I'll try to update again soon. Thank you all!!**


	22. chapter 22

**So this is chapter 22, you see I've updated quicker than usual and this chapter is much longer than the previous one... it's all thanks to Christmas break because ya know on holiday you have much more time and I've spent it writing! Like usual I hope you'll like it and I want to thank you all! Hope you had a nice Christmas!**

 **Warning: A/N at the end.**

 **I don't own the Divergent Trilogy!**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

It takes Tris only a few seconds to open the door at me as I knock, I hear her coming downstairs and here she is, holding the door opened for me to enter, smiling widely and looking absolutely gorgeous in a simple t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, her hair in a messy bun as she always keeps it when she's at home because God it's hot in this period and I honestly don't get how girls manages to have their long hair down!

"Hi baby" I say leaning down to peck her lips still standing outside, too eager to touch her to wait until we're in... Every time I see this smile of hers I feel happier and I feel like everything fall into the right place, I think seeing her smiling is the best sight ever... It's just so true and genuine you can't not smile back, it's impossible and notice that I usually don't smile at all but with her I just can't help it, she's my happiness.

Our kiss is soft and sweet but she still wraps her arms around my neck to pull me closer to her: she's so adorably petite I really need to lean down to reach her lips but I am definitely not complaining since I happen to love her height, she's just perfect and it really just makes her look even cuter!

"Hi handsome" she whispers pulling back lightly and looking at me with love and inviting me in pulling my hand as I step inside and take my shoes off and I waste no time as I engulf her in an huge needed hug and spin her around breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Thank you for always managing to make me feel happy" she whispers looking up at me as I eventually put her back down on her feet but I keep my arms around her waist as she does the same with me.

"I love you and I'd do anything for you baby" I say back trying to let her know I really mean what I'm telling her, she is everything to me I hope she knows.

"Something special you want to do?" I ask casually, we actually haven't any plans... Earlier on my lunch break I text her asking if she would have wanted to hang out since it's Friday and we both have the day off tomorrow, she just told me to come over and here I am...

Honestly I don't care about what we're going to do, the only thing that matters to me is spending time with my wonderful girlfriend.

"Lazy night? I mean I know it's not dinner time yet but how sounds some home-made food later? Nothing fancy..." she suggests with a smile and I can't help but peck her lips once again, I can not resist her!

"Perfect, something particular you would like?"

She shakes her head no " It doesn't matter, really. I-I should finish something for my class on Monday because today I had to teach a double course at the gym but if you want to do-" she says looking at the books and notebooks on the table, it's a real mess: books opened, pens there, pencils here... I chuckle at the sight and interrupt her because as usual she is so selfless to put me before herself.

"Don't worry baby, finish what you were doing... How about I start dinner? I could prepare some roasted vegetables and meat... It usually take quite a lot to be ready..."

"You are the best, thank you" she says kissing me once again "I'll come and help you as soon as I get finished here, thank you"

"I love cooking for you, ya know..."

"I love you cooking for me because first of all you're damn good plus you look super sexy while cooking" she says patting my ass as she heads towards the table and starts reading her books, a smirk playing on her lips but I'm sure it just mirrors my own!

I love that we can flirt like this with each other, being silly together and just be ourselves: it really feels good to be this free and carefree with someone.

A few minutes later when I've just started peeling and preparing some vegetables I feel Tris coming in the kitchen holding all her books and stuff that before were on the table "Ya know what? I'm studying here, it wouldn't be very nice of me to leave you here cooking for both of us alone"she says lying all her things down on the kitchen island where I'm currently cutting some carrots, potatoes and bell peppers.

"Don't lie to me Prior, I know you! You're here only because you're dying to taste what I'm cooking and you are just planning to steal some vegetables whenever I'm distracted" I say teasingly making her laugh.

"Damn it, you caught me!" she says chuckling but soon going back to her books because so she can be done and help me... always being so selfless my girl!

After half an hour or so I'm almost done with the vegetables and I only need to finish roasting them and the meat and then dinner will be ready... I think I've exaggerated a bit with the quantity but... ups I'm sorry plus it's not a big deal, tomorrow someone will eat it...

Tris is almost done too, just a couple pages left when someone opens the front door... Christina...

"Hi Tris! Hi Four" she screams coming in but I can hear other people stepping inside...Will?

"See who I've met on my way here" she adds walking towards the kitchen where we currently are followed by-

"Mum, Dad" Tris screams standing up from the chair and running towards who I guess are her parents and hugging them tightly as they wrap her too, engulfing her in an huge huge embrace.

 _Oh my God. Tris' parents are here. Now. And I am not ready!_

I totally freeze at the thought I'm about meeting them and I'm not ready but when I see Tris smiling from ear to ear hugging her parents lovingly I can't help but smile slightly at myself, beyond happy to see her this content.

Not knowing how to act or what to do I look at Chris, she's smiling looking at the trio too... I end up keeping cooking but glancing at them every few seconds.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have arrived tomorrow morning?" Tris asks curious but obviously happy to see her parents, they are really close and I think it's hard for them to live so far away from eachother, I mean they meet very very rarely... twice/ three times a year...

"Yeah honey but we decided to surprise you, we left this morning and now here we are, we couldn't wait to see you" Tris' dad says sweetly kissing his daughter's head and you can see pure love in his eyes as he looks down at her, they really do have a special relationship and I'm happy: she deserves it!

"We were just coming here and we met Chris" Her mum, Natalie I think it's her name, says as they are still hugged all three together

After a few seconds Tris turns back and faces me with a big smile, God I love seeing her this happy.

"Mum, dad... this is Four, my boyfriend" she says somehow proud and this just make me feel a little more confident.

"Good evening Mr Prior, Mrs Prior. It's a pleasure to meet you" I say trying not to sound too nervous and extending my hand for them to shake, her mum happily accept it and shakes it kindly "It's nice to meet you! You're quite the guy if Tris can't shut up about you!" she says chuckling and breaking the tension a bit, but still I can't help but blush.

"Mum!" Tris says flushing too "That's not true"

"Oh you are so obvious, honey" her mum says laughing lightly but looking between us with a smile on her face, I can't help but notice she smiles the same way Tris does and I'm also very very relieved since it seems like she approves and likes me at least a little bit: she's been very kind, smiley and happy so yeah at least Tris' mom seems to like me...

Tris' dad just nods his head slightly shaking my hand firmly and it makes me a little nervous even if I knew he wouldn't have hugged me, kissed me or anything... but still I can't help but worry.

Please please please I need him to like me back, please please!

Everyone is silent for a minutes or so and time seems to stop but thankfully Chris breaks the growing tension "It was a please to meet you but now I need to go to work and then I'll stay at Will's." she says looking at Tris' parents first and then at her before adding towards Natalie and Andrew"I really hope to see you again one of these days"

"Of course honey, I'm eager to meet this famous Will too" Natalie says smiling softly and hugging Chris goodbye.

"See you soon Christina" Andrew says hugging her tightly, wow I didn't know Tris' family was this close to Chris but well I guess since they've been best friend since they were very very young they've met several times.

Chris then hugs Tris and waves at me with a smile and mouthing 'good luck' to me, I chuckle nervously and look away.

Another awkward moment...

What should I do now? How do I excuse myself? I guess Tris wants to spend some time alone with his parents to catch up and everything and I don't think I'd be welcomed so I guess I need to go home and give them space.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you both Mr and Mrs Prior and well... I guess we'll meet again in the next days" I say rubbing the back of my neck as I always do when I'm nervous and I add, looking at Tris this time "Everything is ready, I assume you will stop and eat here...well there's enough food: vegetables here, meat there..." I say still unsure about what I should do not to be or sound rude or inappropriate.

Should I shake their hands again? Can I kiss Tris goodbye or shouldn't I show any affection? What do I do now?

"You're leaving us already?" Tris' mum asks looking a bit... sad or something...

"Wouldn't you prefer having some parents-daughter alone time?" I ask with doubt in my voice... I thought this what they wanted but now I'm confused...

"Oh please don't be silly baby! Stay. Please" Tris asks hopeful standing on her tiptoes to peck sweetly my lips, it's a chaste and short kiss but it still sends shiver all down my spine.

As we break apart I can see an happy and wide smile playing on Natalie's lips and she is elbowing his husband, he hasn't said anything yet but I can see him giving a little (very little) smile to his wife.

"Only if you're sure my presence won't bother you" I say kinda shyly but deep inside hoping they will tell me to stay: it will be a win-win, I mean I would get to spend some more time with Tris and get to know her parents a little better... I mean sooner rather than later, don't you think?

"Oh we're sure, it will be super nice to know you plus dinner smells delicious and since I guess you've cooked that it wouldn't be fair to kick you out" Natalie chuckles.

"Very much true, it really smells amazing by the way. Excellent cook as usual" Tris says pecking my cheek and lingering for a little longer, it just causes me to have a goofy grin on my face.

"Oh Andrew, look at them. They're the cutest and Tris, I don't know if I've already told you, you've picked an Hottie, Chris was right!" Tris' mom says excitedly and this make both of us blush hard, I can't believe this is happening.

"Mum please, I know it but now stop please, this is embarrassing"

"Okay okay whatever, need help laying the table?" With this we drop the topic as we lay the living room table (the kitchen one is still covered with Tris' books and school stuff) and serve the dishes.

I have to admit food smells quite good and I hope it's tasty and delicious too, I know it's stupid but maybe, maybe, I can impress them with my 'cooking skills' (not that I have much but anyway...)

Tris takes a seat next to me, Natalie sits in front of me and Andrew on her left side and we start eating quietly... another awkward moment...

Tris tries to make me feel more comfortable by squeezing my thigh under the table and smiling lovingly at me... I don't think someone will ever be able to love Tris or any other woman in general the way I love her, I know it's an irrational stupid and selfish thought but I can't really help it!

"So, I think since we're here all together we could know eachother..."

"Sure thing Mrs Prior and I-" I say trying to open up a little bit more than usual, I know if I want them to like me and possibly trust me I need to talk more about myself, answer their questions and not sound rude or too closed!

I think I can make it. For me. For Tris. For us.

"Please call me Natalie, Mrs Prior make me feel so old! And I am not old, am I?" she asks with half intimidating half laughing face, Tris and I just chuckle lightly along with her, Mr Prior just smile a little to himself but doesn't add anything, he doesn't tell me I can call him Andrew but not that I was expecting that, I have to earn his respect before but hey I understand it, he has to make sure I'm good for his daughter(please say yes!) and this is right, he's doing his job, father duty...

"So... Four?" after a few quiet minutes (apart from Natalie's comment about how good food tastes) and eating Tris' father eventually breaks the silence, his voice sounds deep but fortunately not stern, not too much at least. This start really sounds like a question and let's say it: I was expecting this particular question because everyone asks me that.

"Yeah of course Four is not my real name, it's a nickname but honestly I always go by it and only a very few people know my real name, not even some of my closest friends know. Anyway my real name is Tobias."

"Well...I like Tobias much more than Four" Andrew says looking at me, his face softer and his voice a little more friendly.

Thank God!

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us" Natalie says kindly and I smile back at her with relief; Tris looks at me sweetly and with love, I think I've surprised her by telling her parents my real name, I think she appreciates it, a lot and it's just another win-win!

"So Tobias, tell us something about yourself. You study? Work? I don't know..."

"No, I don't study anymore: I've finished a couple years ago and now-"

"So you're older than Beatrice...?"

"Yes, I'll turn 24 in a couple of months" I answer Andrew's question trying to understand if it's a bad thing I'm two years older than Tris...I mean two years gap is not exaggerated, two years are fine...right?

"Oh I see... Go on, go on"

"Well like I was saying, I'm not studying anymore. I work for a New York company, I'm a computer programmer and actually I lived there in NYC for two or three years and I came back here in April. I prefer living here, I was born here and my family is here plus New York is chaotic. Here I also work as an instructor in a gym where I teach self-defence classes twice or three times a week." I say trying to sound confident but not too much, I don't want them to think I'm an arrogant piece of ass because I'm not!

"Oh that's quite impressive..." Andrew says and I can take a deep breath finally. "So, you live with your parents?"

"No, I have my own apartment but it's quite close to my mum's house and my sister Lauren lives in the same neighbourhood as my mum so..." I say and I know for sure they will question about my 'father' and in fact...

"And what about your father?" Andrew asks very curious this time.

"Dad please! You-" Tris tries to help me knowing I usually hate talking about this topic but I reassure her by squeezing her hand lightly and giving her a soft smile.

"It's okay Tris, really. My father lives... well I actually don't know where he lives, we don't keep in touch. My parents got divorced when I was younger and since then... we haven't really talked or met..." I say, I don't exactly look at them, I don't look at anyone or anything in particular... I don't know how they will react at this, I don't know if it will be a problem or if they will pity me (I hope not) because something I've noticed in the past few years is that people find hard to deal with death and lack of parents, it's like you should be ashamed of it... I don't really get it...

"Oh I'm sorry" Natalie whispers, her voice is soft but she doesn't look at me in a different way, which I'm really glad for.

"It's not a big deal, really. It's for the best" I say now relieved they don't seem to mind.

The rest of the dinner goes smoothly and we end up talking about a lot of things: Tris' classes and part-time job, my mum and sister because they find out Tris has already meet them so they're kinda curious, well at least Natalie is because Andrew is quiet, then we talk about us and the way Tris and I met, our group of friends and so on... It's quite nice I have to say plus Natalie really seems to like me, she's very kind and friendly! We also talk a little about Tris' childhood and Andrew (yes Andrew! ) also shows me some pictures of her and I can't help but think she is the cutest human being ever! She looks so adorable on her first day of school with her blond high ponytail and her blue uniform and then there is also a photo of a three-month-old little baby with the best and most amazing smile and eyes I have ever seen and then again Tris and Christina hugged together in a swimming pull at the age of sixteen or something and they just look as close as today… God I think she is always been a beauty!

Andrew shows me her pictures with pride and a smile on his face, glancing at her daughter with love every few seconds and this just makes Tris blush even more, she is like tomato-red now as she elbows his father but you can see how she looks at him… It's not hard to believe she's a daddy-girl, it's really obvious and I find it adorable honestly.

We eat some ice-cream as dessert and we keep chatting for some more until it's almost nine thirty and we decide to start washing the dishes and tidying up the kitchen and the living room, well Natalie and Tris offer to wash giving Andrew and me some alone time to…talk and here starts the most difficult part, the face-to-face talk… I shallow at the thought, I'm nervous now, very nervous!

We clear the table quietly, no words are spoken between us but I can hear Tris and her mum talking in the kitchen and laughing care-freely together, catching up and all… I guess they have a lot to talk about after a six or seven month gap, that's a lot!

When we're done with the table it's time for the interrogation to start, my palms are sweaty now and my mouth is dry, very dry.

"So… you and my daughter…" Andrew starts and what a start… what am I supposed to say? How should I answer? God this is not even a question!

"Yes sir, we met at the end of May and it was… I don't know how to explain it… I think I've started falling for her that day and I still am, I fall a little bit more every single day. She is just amazing: she's so selfless and kind and smiley and funny and- and well she's gorgeous" I say getting carried away like always when I talk about her, I can't help it, I just can't…

"I know, she's quite the perfect girl to me at least, she's always been a daddy-girl and we share something special, parents always love their sons and daughters but this is even deeper, stronger. And I do not want to see her hurt, it happened in the past but I won't tolerate that, not again so you better watch yourself! If you hurt her you're a dead man!"

"Of course sir, I understand and I totally agree. She doesn't deserve that, she deserves the best and I'll do whatever it take to make her happy."

"Mmmm good, so which are your intentions? You're not just fooling around, are you?" He asks seriously.

"Of course not! I respect her and I love her more than everything and everyone, I'm in for the long period. As long as she is. I think, no I know she is the one Sir. She is special and I'm so in love with her I won't let her go unless she asks me to but still I would fight for her, I'd do anything for her. She means everything to me, every single thing"

"Come here" He suddenly says after a few long seconds of silence and I don't know what to expect now until I take a few steps towards him and he engulfs me in a man hug and pats my back.

Yes yes yes!

I can't stop my growing smile, I guess tomorrow my cheeks will hurt from grinning too much but I don't care, I do not care because Andrew, Mr Prior, Tris' father is hugging me so it has to mean he likes me back, he approves me. Yes yes yes, thanks thanks thanks!

When he pulls back he keeps his hands on my shoulders and stares right into my eyes smiling "You can call me Andrew now" I just smiles widely back at him and we head towards the kitchen where mother and daughter are now just chatting and they honestly look more like friends that parent-daughter and immediately stop talking when we get closer, Tris looks at me a bit unsure but I can see her relax when she sees my smile.

"So I guess everything went okay?" She asks trying to sound casual but still with a little nervous-ness in her voice.

"Perfectly, I like the guy here. Good choice honey, plus now he knows he better not make you suffer unless he wants to be immediately sent to the hospital with a couple dozen of broken bones" Andrew says chuckling, of course I think he's joking but I'm sure I don't want to find out!

Tris just stands up happily and comes to me, takes my face between her hands pulling me down towards her glorious soft dreamy lips kissing me firmly and with love, pouring a lot of emotions in the kiss even if we cut it short (sadly) because her parents are still here and they're watching intensely at us…

"They're adorable together, aren't they?" Natalie whispers into his husband's ear but I read her lips so I understand what she has said and I see Andrew nodding his head while putting his arms around her shoulder holding her close to him, they just smile at us more.

"Honey I think it's time for us to call a cab and head back to the hotel, it's getting late" Natalie says after a few more minutes of chatting.

"No need to call a cab, I can drive you, I have my car parked out here" I offer but then knowing they will probably refuse not wanting to bother I add "It wouldn't be a problem, really"

"Oh thank you, it would be very kind of you" Natalie says smiling at me with a look of... admiration?

I just nod and smile back at them, we head out all together; I drive, Tris sits next to me and Andrew and Natalie in the back seats. It only takes us five or ten minutes to reach their hotel, we talk a little bit more but not a lot because it has been a long and busy day and I guess everyone is at least a little tired (Tris is yawning and she's adorable!!) and we have a lot to think about... I honestly can't help but think this meeting could't have been better, I mean I was a nervous wreck but it wasn't that bad and I'm beyond happy it went smoothly and they really seem to like me back, even her father!!

I have to admit at first he looked really intimidating... all stern and quiet but after our man-talk I can say we're good... He told me to call him by his first name so this is good!!!

"It was a real pleasure meeting you" I say offering Tris' parents my hand to shake when it's time for us to head home and for them to go in their room but Natalie refuses to shake it and instead she hugs me motherly and longly, I'm a little surprised she shows so much affection towards me but I happily hug her back and unexpectedly Andrew goes for a man-hug too!!

Tris stays quiet and look at us with a smile playing on her beautiful face before hugging her parents too, wishing them goodnight and telling them we'll meet tomorrow, when we go back to the car, we're silent at first until I ask her if she wants to come home with me, to my place.

"Yes please, but I have no pjs" she says sounding disappointed.

"Oh that's not a problem: I can give you one of my shirts or you could just sleep naked, ya know I wouldn't mind" I say teasingly but she surprises me by caressing my thigh in a very sexy way.

"Only if you sleep naked too" she says in a very flirty wat that make me groan.

"God Tris" I say my voice already deeper and husky, she just laughs hard and we keep joking around for the rest of the way to my place, being teasingly, innocent and flirty all at the same time.

When we arrive we go directly to my bedroom, it's late and we both need to sleep. I end up giving her on of my shirts (It looks better on her anyway) but I also decide to ask her something that has often been in my mind recently "Tris, ya know what? If you want you could just bring something here like clothes, t-shirts, jeans, a dress, some make up or whatever you would like and leave them here... So you would always have something to wear or what you need when you come here, I could give you one of my drawers or anything you need..." I say looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror since the door is opened and she's brushing her teeth, her back towards me. She can't answer immediately but I see her face lightening up as I speak and she smiles as wide as she can right now, her mouth still full of toothpaste, she just nods her head yes vigorously, again and again. I go and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you" I whisper in her left ear and as soon as she's done with brushing teeth she turns around, hugs me back and kisses me deeply on my lips, I melt into her touch and we kiss for what feels like forever, a good forever.

I carry her bridal style and lay her down gently on my bed before lying myself next to her, offering her to rest her head on my bare chest like she often does when we sleep together and she accepts this time too, I play with her hair because I find it relaxing and she likes it, we are silent for a while until she asks softly "So...everything went fine, my parents like you. My dad too!"

"Yeah, I like them too. They love you a lot and your father made sure I wasn't just fooling around with you" I say smiling at the thought but she can't see me.

"Oh right, how was your talk? He wasn't too overprotective or stern, was he?"

"No, don't worry baby he just wanted to talk to me and ask me a few more questions but just because he truly cares about you but I guess he was satisfied with my answers since he told me I can call him Andrew" I say pecking her head softly.

"Good. I love you Tobias, so much" she whispers but then yawns a little, she really is tired...

"Me too, a lot. And now sleep baby, it was a long day and tomorrow will be too." I say softly, I'm falling asleep too and last thing I hear is Tris nodding lightly on my chest.

 _Sweet dreams baby._

 **A/N: First of all I want to thank everybody who takes time to read this note and my fanfiction in general, it means a lot to me so yeah thank you all. Then someone (a guest) reviewed last chapter suggesting me to add some sadness and saying that in his/her opinion someone should die... Well thank you for taking time to review and for your suggestions, I think I'll follow them partly: you see even if I hate FourTris sadness and it breaks my heart seeing them fight I know it's necessary to add some drama so even if I probably suck at it (if someone wants to help me he/she is welcomed!) I'll try to add it. But honestly I don't think someone will die in this story, I haven't written it all so I'm not 100% sure but death is not in my plans right now... We'll see... Anyway thank you again with all my heart, I really appreciated your tips, they're always welcomed!**

 **ONE MORE THING!! I have a question: do you want Evelyn (Tobias' mum) to have someone or not? I mean do you want her to have a boyfriend she wants to introduce to Tobias and Lauren or do you want her to be just single?**

 **Thank you and see you all soon hopefully, have a nice day :)**


	23. chapter 23

**Hi everybody :) How was your New Year's Eve? I hope you'll like this chapter, it's the 23th! Reviews are always welcomed.**

 **I don't own the Divergent Trilogy, I'm not Veronica Roth!**

 **TRIS' POV**

As we watch the plane taking off I wave at it, at them, one last time even if I know they won't see me, but still I feel the need to do it, to say goodbye one last time... I already miss them a little bit... My parents are leaving right now and Tobias and I are here, at the airport, he really wanted to be here with me, he's became quite close with them in the past three or four days... We have spent quite a lot time together since Friday, I mean I've also had some alone time with them to catch up and everything but they also wanted to know him better so we have hanged out often and they have also met Chris twice more and also Will, yeah they (mostly my dad) really wanted to make sure Will was good for her even if Chris' family has already met him about six months ago and given its okay...

"How are you baby?" Tobias asks me softly wrapping his arm around my shoulder and holding me as close as possible to his body as I cuddle more into him, loving his scent and his warmth, it's relaxing and it makes me feel better.

"I guess I'm alright. I mean I think it's normal to miss them, isn't it?" I ask in a whisper, I mean I think it sound a little crazy because they have just left but knowing I won't be able to see them in at least three months makes my heart sad.

"No love, it's alright. I'm sorry you have to deal with all this, I'm really sorry. Come here" Tobias is always so sweet and caring when I need it the most and this just makes me love him even more every single day so I happily accept it when he invites me in for an hug.

"Thank you, thank you" I say hugging him tightly, I hold him close because I need it, I need him right now and I'm so glad he's insisted to come here too today because I do need him. A small single tear slips down on my face, I try to reach it but Tobias is faster and wipes it for me, cupping softly my cheek and running his thumb back and forth.

"You sure you want to leave today too? We can leave tomorrow or just cancel our little holiday..." he asks me softly, he sounds truly worried about me but I'm fine, really.

"Oh no, no way. You need it, we need it plus I'm excited to finally go on holiday even if it's just for five days. Actually I can't wait to leave" I reassure him with a genuine smile, God we so need a break from work and all, it's been crazy in the past two weeks... ya know it's the end of September now and it's an hectic month: I have much more classes to take and two new courses...insane!

So Tobias and I decided to take the whole week off to spend time with my parents for the first two days and then to go on a five-day needed holiday, just the two of us, no work, no hurry, no calls, no stress... just a relaxing and outdoors break... We're going in the countryside, in a little village where we'll stay in a bed and breakfast... we have no other plans... we'll just see what will happen...

"Okay, I love you" he whispers before meeting his lips with mine in a sweet, long kiss... it's not until someone bumps into him that we realize we're still in the airport hall, with people running here and there... I actually can't understand how we haven't came to our sense earlier... it's quite noisy too!

Ups...

I take his hand and we leave the hall towards his car (this morning he came to pick me up and together we picked up my parents from their hotel), the plan is to go to my place where our luggage and all our stuff already packed are and then just leave. The drive should take us something like three or four hours so we'll need to stop to eat lunch in an hour or so and we should arrive to the bed and breakfast around four in the afternoon. I've packed a lot of CDs and the very interesting book I'm currently reading too so I'm sure the ride won't be boring, plus we could always find something interesting to discuss about or other stuff to do, Tobias and I always manage to find something to kill the time together, we're never awkwardly quiet or embarrassed because of lack of ideas...

We briefly stop at my place, grab our stuff, put it in Tobias' car truck and here we go on our way to our holiday location. I breathe soundly as soon as I get in the car, I can't believe we're officially free, we're on vacation... It's too amazing! No stress for five days, God I've been waiting for such a long time... Last time I went on a real, stressless and workfree holiday was what? A couple years ago? Anyway a long long long time ago so now I'm super happy and excited. Even if just half an hour ago I was a little depressed and sad because of my parents' departure now, just thinking about the next week, I'm in a very very good mood and I actually can't wait to reach our destination!

We've booked the bed and breakfast a couple day ago, on Saturday or Sunday, by calling the owner: it's a old kind lady who decided to start her 'business' when her husband died a couple years ago, her grandchildren help her even if it's not a touristic location at all so not many people spend the night there, one of the reasons why she was so happy to host us... I think she'll spoil us a lot, she told us she loves cooking cakes and just every kind of things for her guests and that she can't wait to meet us... Aww she sounds like such a good and nice granny... it's adorable and so so sweet I honestly can't wait to meet her either!

The drive is quite funny: we sing out loud old songs and we don't care if we're good at it or bad (I'm actually so so so bad at singing), we talk, we joke back and forth, I read three or four chapters of my book, we stop and eat in a simple yet very good restaurant along the street and then, at some point and I don't know when or how, I just fall asleep. And I do not even realize it until it's time to get off the car and Tobias wakes me up!

In fact, in the middle of a dream that now I don't remember, I feel someone planting soft kisses on my forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids and just everywhere on my face. At first I refuse to open my eyes because this feels too good and I know if Tobias notices I've woken up he'll stop with the kisses and I don't want him to but when he finally kisses my lips sweetly I can't stop myself from kissing he back, slow and soft letting him know not only that I'm awake but also that I enjoyed every bit of it.

"We're here, baby." he whispers resting his forehead on mine, our lips an inch apart and his nose nuzzling with my own, both lost in each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep" I say, I'm really sorry I left him alone during the drive, I feel like I have kinda abandoned him and I feel bad, he was all lonely.

"Not a problem, you needed to rest plus watching you while you sleep is relaxing, you look so beautiful" he says sweetly and pecking my lips once more before offering me his hand to take, helping me getting out the car, I actually still feel a little asleep but the second I look around a smile appears on my lips... this place is wonderful!

We're in an amazing garden full of breathtaking colored flowers (showing that autumn isn't here yet even if September is almost over now), there is a small round table with two chairs and you know they're white, made with metal and they look exactly like the ones you see in films, there are also a couple small benches and everything is so beautiful I get lost in the view and I'm too busy with looking around I don't even notice Tobias is talking kindly to an old cute woman until I hear them laugh softly bringing me back from my daydream.

"Wow" is the only thing I manage to say as I take a few steps towards them, the old lady smiles and then goes for a hug, I guess she's the BB owner so I'm not very surprised by her gesture, she sounded super sweet on the phone too.

"I'm happy you're here and you seem to like this place" she says never stop smiling.

"It-It's amazing here...this garden, the house, the atmosphere... everything is wonderful!" I say still impressed and Tobias just nods in agreement wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into him more.

"C'mon then. Let me show you the inside" The old kind woman -her name's Kate- says leading the way.

The inside is almost as beautiful as the garden, everything is clear and simple, it makes you feel like you're in a sort of second home but a very very beautiful one! On the first floor there are flowers in the 'living-room' where we'll eat but there is also a quite big room with a couple of couches and armchairs where we can spend time reading or doing whatever we want to, there are huge windows so you can easily watch outside at the garden there is also an amazing fire-place and it's a pity we won't use it... it's still too hot outside! Kate then invites us to follow her upstairs where the bedrooms are, there are candles along the stairs and it's so so beautiful!

There are five rooms, one is taken but we can choose in which of the four free we want to stay. Tobias says I get to choose but I don't want to be selfish and leave him apart so we eventually decide where to settle down: it's quite big classic bedroom, every comfortable and intimate but what I love the most (apart from the bed that is one of the biggest and softest I have ever seen) is that we can watch at the garden and the flowers through the two big windows.

"Great choice. You'll see... tomorrow morning you'll wake up at the smell of cakes, muffins, fruit and other delicious things... the kitchen is right under this room" Kate says kindly and I can't help but thank her with an hug, she has already done so much for us and we arrived less than 30 minutes ago!

"I'll go grab our luggage, love. Okay?" Tobias asks me and I'm about to protest and tell him I'll go and help him but Kate interrupts me telling me she has to show me one last thing so I follow her downstairs while Tobias takes our stuff in our bedroom.

"Here sweetie, let me show you a map of this village, man usually aren't very good at reading them... It's small and quiet here but it offers a lot, these are a couple good places where you can have dinner or lunch, food is delicious. Then there are these small shops here" she is very into what she's telling me so we end up spending at least twenty minutes in the 'relax room' on the first floor as she shows me almost everything about this little little town: shops, restaurant, market, walk paths in the little forest a couple miles from here or along a river that crosses the village and just hundreds of other things and places I look forward to visit during our next days here... this place sounds amazing and no traffic at all and hurry-less... God I already love it!

When everything is settle down and we have finally unpacked our two luggage (we haven't packed a lot of things because we just want this holiday to be relaxing and quiet, no crazy things, no crowded places, no parties!) it's almost six in the evening so we just decide to go for a walk to explore this place and then just stop somewhere to have dinner.

Everything in this village is super cute, this really looks like a filming location and it seems too perfect to be real but here we are, walking randomly in these narrow streets with vases of flowers here and there... It's amazing really and both Tobias and I are fascinated by all this beauty as we silently walk hand in hand admiring this place.

We only meet a couple people and a dog along the streets, and we only see one single car... I know it sounds so much like a dream, I honestly used to think places like this one no longer existed but here we are, it seems like everything here was frozen a long time ago.

"This village is... wow" Tobias whispers in disbelief and I just nod.

We keep walking for an hour or so before finding one of the simple tavern Kate assured me serves delicious food so we go inside and have dinner... She was right: everything is amazingly cooked, simple yet very tasty homemade dishes!

It's not until we're completely full and we have eaten our delicious dessert that we finally leave the restaurant to go straight to our BB, we are both exhausted plus it's quite late so the only thing we can think about is the enormous and super comfortable bed that is waiting for us in our room and we literally collapse on it as soon as we're bed-ready (that means Tobias is shirtless and he's wearing just a pair of briefs and I'm in one of his shirts, now I rarely wear a standard pjs I love his smell and the softness of his shirts plus he keeps on saying he loves it when I wear them so I just go for it!). We sleep wrapped in each other's arm like always and we stay connected all night long, it happens quite often that at night we fall asleep with me resting my head on his firm chest and him with his arms around my waist and in the morning we have exchanged positions: his curly brown head on my chest between my breasts, my hands around his neck and upper-section holding him close to me...I don't mind, I love it because it's like we can't stay apart even while we're sleeping and I find it so sweet and adorable, plus there's nothing more lovely than feeling his strong muscular arms around my body... It's so relaxing and calming, I love the warmth of his body pressed with mine and his scent... oh his scent!

Kate was right when she told us we would have woken up at the small of a delicious breakfast because this is exactly what happens: around eight or something I start waking up, slowly and lazily because hey we're on holiday so we can sleep in as late as we want to but still the first thing I can smell is the aroma of strawberry and chocolate cake and something else I can't really place... Maybe apricot cake or peach jam... something like this and hey girl what an amazing smell! I'm honestly quite surprised to see it's this early because yesterday we were so exhausted I thought we would have slept until ten or something but here I am stretching my arms trying not to hit Tobias in the process but I notice he's about to wake up too because he's making funny faces and he's sniffing the air like he has already smelled the aroma in the air. He is adorably cute and I admire him as it takes five minutes to finally crack his gorgeous eyes open and groans when he notices I'm already up, smiling at him.

"Good morning'. What time is it that you're already up and smiley, beautiful?" he moans in his deep, husky, irresistible sleepy voice.

"Ten minutes past eight" I say chuckling at his shocked and incredulous face while leaning down to kiss him sweetly, it starts like a chaste and soft kiss but soon Tobias pulls me more and more firmly into his chest and starts kissing me more deeply and with passion.

"I love you baby..." I manage to say breathlessly between the kisses "Breakfast?" I suggest but he doesn't stop what he's doing and just groan in response.

"Breakfast can wait. Now it's only you and me" he says on my lips before starting kissing me down and down on my neck, collarbone, breasts and down... let me just say we end up heading downstairs for breakfast at half past nine after a long and amazing lovemaking session, we show each other how much we mean and love one another and Tobias takes care, caresses and kisses every single inch of my body making me feel the most gorgeous and desirable woman on Earth.

"Good morning" Kate greets us when we finally enter into the 'living room' where there is a long and big table for everyone to sit, there's another couple with a baby but I think almost twenty people could sit around the table so it's not a problem. We greet both Kate and the other guests as we take place a couple seat from them and Kate takes our drink-orders because food is already served on the table: a strawberry and chocolate cake, an apricot pie, fruit, bread with jam, cereal and muffins plus Kate tells us if we want eggs, bacon or that kind of things we can ask and she'll cook.

Both Tobias and I drink some coffee and we eat and try almost everything Kate baked and every single thing is absolutely delicious... can this paradise ever get better? I honestly don't know this is already unbelievable.

Since it's a warm sunny day we decide to stay outdoors and go for a walk along the river so we pack some sandwiches, fruit and water and get ready to leave, ready to face our first real day of break and happy and relaxed like we haven't been in the past month or so. I already feel regenerated and positive and I can see Tobias feels better too, it's obvious by the way he looks: more relaxed and smiley... he even looks younger.

"Ready to go, love?" he says leaning down to whisper in my ear and kissing my cheek with such deep love I melt in his embrace even more and I can only find the strength to nod and look at him with pure love in my eyes.

 **So yeah this was chapter 23, hope you've enjoyed it. I'd be glad to read what you think about it so feel free to review or PM me to let me know your opinion, if you have a question or idea or if I've made very bad mistakes (I'm sorry if I have).Until next time and thank you all!**


	24. chapter 24

**Hi everyone, I'm really sorry this chapter is coming a little late but I just had a lot going on in the past days and it was almost impossible for me to write, I seriously couldn't find time to dedicate to this story and even when I tried to I just couldn't focus... I really want to apologize to you all, I'm really really sorry. Anyway this is (finally) chapter 24 and I hope you'll like it. Once again thank you for your support and I want to thank you all even just for being part of this fandom, THANK YOU.**

 **I don't own the Divergent Trilogy, I'm not Veronica Roth.**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

These last days have been the best in a very long time: Tris, love, holiday, relax, peace. What else could I ask for? Nothing, right?

This place is absolutely amazing and everything is so beautiful and relaxing I can't even begin to express how wonderful this all is and I don't think I have had such a great time since I was a teen and we used to go camping with Zeke, Uriah and other friends but now, with Tris, well everything is different, a good different!

Let me just say that we've spend the past three days hiking, having fun and relaxing a lot enjoying every single second of this no-work and no-stress break… We both needed this so so much, I was going insane just working working working! We have also became friends with the couple that is staying in the same Bed and Breakfast as us with their little child, they're five years older than us, they're very friendly and easy going so we have often gone out out for a walk together and we have also been out for dinner a couple times. Their baby is six months old, her name's Clary and she is just so so cute, and it's incredible… I can't even find the words to describe her and her joyful smile, she is so so adorable and Tris… well Tris has been great with her and everyone could have noticed the sparkle in her eyes while she was holding and caressing her.

Well apart from the outdoors life Tris and I have enjoyed our indoors time as well… we have been quite active to be honest and it's been amazing as always, everything with Tris is special and our lovemaking it's just the best thing in the world, I have never felt such a connection, such a strong passion, such a deep love and well with Tris… wow.

I am so so in love with this woman and my life has never been better that now, ya know everything is just on another level now!

Damn it Tobias, what are you? An huge sappy girl? This thought are not very virile, are they?

"Something wrong?" Tris asks, concern evident in her voice, interrupting my thoughts and bringing me back from my daydream.

"Uh, yeah sure. I guess I was just kinda deep in thought about this, about our holiday" I say with a smile, reaching her hand that rests on the table between us to give it a gentle squeeze.

"About it..." she starts almost shyly an nibbling her lower lip in an adorable way but that tempts me so so much at the same time! Anyway I start running my thumb back and forth her palm encouraging her to go on and tell me what she's holding back.

"Thank you for everything. Yours was such a wonderful idea and you organized everything and-and just thank you for all this" he says sweetly, her eyes full of love and her smile very genuine.

We're in the 'relax room', sat on two different armchairs with a little table between us because until minutes ago we were planning our excursion for tomorrow, since it will be our last day here because we're leaving tomorrow around lunch time we want to see something special but not to exhausting because we'll be driving for hours later.

"Thank you Tobias" she whispers again at the end and I literally feel my heart fluttering with love, devotion and everything I have. I open my arms inviting her to sit with me and she does, she scootes sitting on my lap (she fit there perfectly) with her hands wrapped around my mid-section and her head on my chest, where my heart is so that she can hear its beat, she's told me she loves it and I love this too, the way she's wrapped with me, the feeling of her weight and warmth, the fact she's safe and protected.

"I love you" I whisper in her hair as I kiss it softly and holding her even closer to me, her scent so amazing and intoxicating.

"I love you" she whispers back sweetly nuzzling her face deeper into my chest as I start running my fingers through her long hair and she must like it because next thing I know it's that she's peacefully asleep in my arms. I can't help but smile as I notice this and trying not to unwrap my hands from where they're locked around her body I glance at my watch and seeing it's a little past ten I can understand why she fell asleep, I mean it's been a long day since we've walked a lot during our day trip so she must have been quite tired and honestly I am too.

Still trying not to wake her up by standing too abruptly I start carrying her to our bedroom, I meet Kate going upstairs and she smiles sweetly at us, at me and I mouth her 'goodnight', she does the same trying to be as quiet as possible.

Luckily Tris is deep in her sleep so she notices nothing and she just shivers a bit and groan something incoherent as I undress her and then dress her making her wear on of my T-shirt as pjs; I brush my teeth and everything before going to bed and falling asleep with the love of my life in my arms.

 _Best way ever!_

 **\- Next Afternoon/Night-**

We drive for a good three hours and a half but we're both very tired so we chat briefly and we spend most of the time listening to music and Tris also manages to take a short nap but still it's not boring or anything because we've a lot to think about plus ours it's a comfortable silence, it's not awkward and just being close to her make me smile, so yeah I kinda have a little soft smile on my lips all the drive long!

Tris' phone starts ringing while she's resting, it's Chris so I decide to answer because the ringtone is quite loud and I don't want it to wake Tris up!

"Hi Christina, it's Four" I answer quietly.

"Oh, hi Four. Everything's fine?" she sounds confused and a little concerned too.

"Yeah yeah, it's just that Tris is asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. We're on our way" I say still trying to keep my voice as low as possible, she looks so peaceful in her sleep, I love her.

"Oh okay, sorry. I just wanted to tell her I will be at home and I'll cook dinner so she won't need to worry about it. You're invited of course" she says with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you, need us to buy something?"

"No, I've got it. Bye"

"See you later" I look down at Tris, her face half covered with hair and her chest rising and falling with each breath... Gorgeous.

It's less than half an hour later when Tris starts stretching and waking up yawning and now we're almost in San Francisco, just twenty minutes left or so and it's already seven in the evening.

"I'd say 'Good morning' but I don't think it's the right thing to say" I say chuckling and reaching for her hand, wiping her palm with my thumb.

"I guess you're right" she says laughing and her eyes shine when she does, lighting her face up.

"We're almost at home, just a quarter or so"

"Mmmm fantastic, I'm hungry"

"Oh, about that... Chris called before while you were sleeping and I answer because I didn't want your phone to wake you up... hope you don't get mad... I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't Chris..." I say looking at her hoping she won't mind.

"I know you wouldn't have and anyway don't worry. It's fine, really plus she would have called you!" I melt inside at her bright smile and I can't help but smile wider and blow her a kiss making her blush.

"She's waiting for us at your place, cooking dinner"

"Oh my God really? Chris?" she asks laughing hard, shocked by Christina's offering.

"Yeah, guess she's missed your cooking. It's quite funny" I say chuckling at the thought of Chris cooking when not only she hates it but she's also kinda hopeless, in my mind I see her completely cover with sauce and with cut vegetables in her hair. Poor Chris, we're making fun of her kindness but really it's quite funny... Okay she's not that bad but...

I haven't even finished parking my car in front of their house when Chris runs towards us (in her heels! How does she do that?) with her arms open and engulfs Tris in an hug when she's still half in the vehicle.

"How have you been? How you the village? Relax? Sunny? Funny activities? Dirty ones? And don't bother to deny I know for sure you two have been having a lot of fun" she almost screams, enthusiastic as usual.

"Hold on Chris! We don't need to discuss stuff here, in the street... ya know we have an apartment, right? Plus we have time, it's not like we are leaving again in three hours so we can simply talk tomorrow, don't you think?" Tris says chuckling but, at Chris' sad pout, adds "But I've missed you too and it was wonderful"

"Tomorrow detail, promise me" she requests looking at my girl suspiciously.

"We'll see, we'll see... Okay okay whatever but now please I think it's better if we go inside"

"One second, dinner's ready?" I ask worried as a bad thought crosses my mind.

"Cooking, why?" Chris answers as it's the most normal thing to say but Tris must understand why I was worried in fact her eyes wide too, just like mine.

"Chris... Our home isn't going to burn, right?" Tris says with a very very worried face as she glances at their place probably hoping not to see smoke and flames.

"Oh c'mon don't be silly, I am not this unconscious and irresponsable! Will is in there, he's making us dinner" she says like it's the most obvious thing to say and Tris and I end up making eyes contact and we both start laughing so so hard we have tears in our eyes in a few seconds! Of course Chris did not cook us dinner she made Will cook for us... poor poor man.

Chris looks at us with a confused look but then shakes her head rolling her eyes and starts going inside, we follow her shortly after, our two luggage with us and our arms touching briefly as we walk side by side.

"Hey you, welcome back" Will gretes us as we enter the kitchen after putting down our stuff, he is almost done with what I guess is fried chicken and some roasted potatoes... yummy I love fried chicken and boys I am really really hungry!

"Hi man, so you are cooking not you girlfriend here" I tease Chirs friendly, I know she won't get mad.

"She has other qualities, she is good at doing other things... just let me say cooking is not her favourite hobby" Will says chuckling too.

"Oh you can say that!" Tris says laughing hard again and Chris tries but fails to keep her face fake-mad because she joins our laugh shortly after after sticking her tongue out looking at us, we just laugh harder!

We have a lot to talk about so let me just say it's a busy dinner and of course not a quiet one but it's very nice, Will's chicken is delicious so it's really a pleasure to eat it and time flows quite quickly so after what feels like an hour -but I guess it's at least three hours later- we are all exhausted and decide to head to bed, well I need to head home but I think Will is spending the night as he greets us saying goodnight and follows Christina upstairs leaving me and Tris alone in the living-room.

I cradle Tris' left cheek with one hand and run the other one through her soft hair before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips, we don't go further, we just keep it chaste and sweet but I enjoy every single bit of it.

"Can you stay? Please" Tris asks me in a whisper as I rest my forehead on hers, our breath mixing.

"Baby I would love, believe me but I need to be at work really early tomorrow morning" I say with what I guess is a sad face because there is really nothing I would love more than spending the night with her, cuddle with her, hold her in my arms all night long.

"Please. I don't mind waking up early with you, I have a course anyway. And you have a change of clothes upstairs in my closet so you wouldn't need to stop at your place in the morning. Please" she says holding me close to her body by playing with my slightly curly hair at the base of my neck, she knows I can't resist it...

"Please" she adds.

"Okay okay" I say with a smile and a yawn mixed together since I am really tired too, I engulf her in a sweet hug and pick her up bridal style before taking her to bad... this is becoming an habit but hey I don't mind!

I make the bed while she brushes her teeth and gets ready to sleep and I really can't help but hold my breath at the sight of her when she leaves the bathroom: her sleepy head with no make up and and a goofy smile, her hair down, her legs completely bare as she (once again) wears nothing but one of my shirts... Gorgeous is the only thing that crosses my mind every single night we spend together and I thank God every single day, every single time. She is a true blessing and I can do nothing more than pray, beg to be able to see her like this for a long, long time... _hopefully forever..._

 **So this was chapter 24, hope you've liked it even of I know it's shorter than usual and it also took me a lot to write and post, once again I'm sorry... it's a very busy month! Anyway how was it? Good? Bad? If you wish let me know what you think by reviewing or sending me a PM (always welcomed). Hope to 'see' you all soon!**


	25. chapter 25

**Hello :) I know it has been a while since my last update and I am sorry! Anyway this is chapter 25, hope you all will like it. Of course reviews and suggestions are always welcomed but please if you have to say what you don't like or if my story sucks (of course it could since it's my first multi-chapter fanfiction!) please don't just say "this is horrible" or "this story is just boring and unrealistic" because it does not help me so please if you have to do it add some tips or if you want to give me more suggestions feel free to PM me.**

 **Okay so now I'm sorry for my rant and I'll just get started with the chapter.**

 **I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any character.**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

"Four, Foooour" Zeke's voice calls me while I'm a little busy with Uriah, we're playing with his little dog Flash... yeah I know: what an original name...

"Tell me" I shout back because I really don't want to stop in the middle of our game, Flash is now running towards us with the little ball we have thrown him seconds ago in his mouth... We're having fun and knowing Zeke probably he has nothing important to to tell me so before I go inside I want at least to know he isn't calling me for some stupid things.

"Your phone's ringing, it's your mum" he screams from the kitchen where he's looking for something to drink since we're quite thirsty.

"Coming" I say, interrupting our game but hey if my mom's calling it could be urgent or important plus I haven't heard from her for the past days so yeah it's better if I answer this.

"Hi mama" I answer as soon as Zeke hands me the phone.

"Hello Tobias! How are you? "

" Everything's fine. I'm here with the guys... We're having some fun. What about you? "

" Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I can call you later if you prefer" she asks being selfless as usual.

"No mama, don't worry. They say 'Hi' by the way" I add noticing Uriah and Zeke waving at me.

"Oh say them 'Hi' from me too! I called because I was wondering if you're free on Friday, in the evening... " she asks me and I try to remember all my plans for the next days... Tomorrow I work until four in the afternoon and I have to teach self defense from six to eight, on Thursday I already have plans with Tris but on Friday...

" I'm free I guess... " I answer not knowing where this conversation is heading... I mean I can suppose she wants to invite me for dinner or something like that but why? It's not like she never invites me and Lauren but usually dinner is kind of formal... If she just wants to ya know catch up or chat we usually go out for a coffee or something like that...

"You want to come here for dinner? Around...seven? Of course if Tris' free she can come too!! I haven't seen her in awhile" I chuckle because since they're met she keeps on asking me how she's doing, if she wants to come for dinner or lunch... She really really likes her!

"Uhm okay, sure thing I'm free and she should be free too... She has yoga classes but just until six so if she hasn't planned anything yet I'm sure she will be more than happy to come"

"Perfect! "she says and I can tell she is smiling.

" But mom you need to tell us something? Is serious? " I ask a little unsure...

"Yeah well no... Don't worry... We'll talk on Friday. Now go back to your friends and don't forget to say 'Hi'" she seems to be in a hurry now... Strange...

"Okay see you" I say ending the phone call a little perplex... She was kind of mysterious...

"Hey dude, everything okay? " Zeke asks me when I finally go back outside where Uriah is still playing with Flash and he is peacefully drinking his beer while looking at his little new pet, he has always wanted one since he moved out with Shauna because he has always loved animals and he used to have two cats and a dog as a child, at first she wasn't really sure about having one but a couple months ago she just gave in and now they have Flash and Shauna is happy too, she loves him as much as Zeke does!

"Yeah yeah. She says hi"

"Perfect" he says handing me a bottle of beer while taking another sip of his own, the beer is refreshing and enjoyable as I was feeling a little hot and sweaty from my previous run and game with Uriah and Flash so I drinks it with pleasure savoring every sip.

"We can stay for dinner? " Uriah asks while playing on the grass with the little Labrador.

" Yeah I guess so, the girls are out together right?" Zeke answers looking at his brother but when he shakes his head having no idea Zeke turns and looks at me.

"Yeah, Tris told me they were going out for dinner after work... Mexican or something" I say trying to remember what she told me yesterday… Yeah I think they're going to the new Mexican restaurant she has told me about a couple times, she really wanted to try it but we haven't had the opportunity yet so yeah I think they are going tonight.

"Okay so how some burgers sound? We can watch the football match on TV too, it starts in half an hour or so and I don't want to miss one minute of it."

"I'm in" Uriah says excited and I nod too... We haven't had a boy night in forever and yeah I have to admit that they can be goofball and just idiot sometimes but I have fun with them! Will is okay too, he's a good guy and he knows how to have fun even if he has his nerdy-periods sometimes. We've spent quite a lot of time with him since he has joined our group of friends with Christina and Tris, he is part of our 'male team' now!

"I'll call Will okay? " I ask knowing he was busy in the afternoon until six but now it's almost seven so maybe he's free and wants to come. In fact he can and is more than happy to join us at Zeke's, he even stops and buys our hamburgers and fries on his way... Good thing because I am starving and I could really enjoy some dinner now!! I almost skipped lunch today because of an endless meeting, I wanted to run away.

And like this we spend a funny evening all together, a typical guy evening: eating not very healthy food on the couch, watching some sport programme on TV (our football team wins the the game) and drinking a couple beers laughing and just enjoying ourselves…

Even if we have a lot of fun we don't stay too late because we all have to wake up early tomorrow morning to go to work so when Shauna calls Zeke telling him she will be back home in less than half an hour because they have finished dinner and had their girl time we all leave their house and I arrive home around eleven or a little bit earlier... I wonder if it's too late to call Tris and I think about just texting her goodnight but then thinking better... When we left Zeke's house, more or less half an hour ago, Shauna wasn't there yet, she was on her way so Tris should have arrived home not more than ten/twenty minutes ago... I can call her.

I'm on my bed in a t-shirt and a pair of boxes as I call her hoping not to disturb, she answers just a few seconds later so I guess she wasn't sleeping yet.

"Hi Tobias" she says and I can picture her smiling as she answers, I can feel it in her voice.

"Hi Love, I didn't wake you up, did I? " I ask still a little concerned.

" No don't worry. Just got back home twenty minutes ago... I was getting ready to go to sleep" she says with a yawn and I chuckle at her cuteness, she is so adorable!!

"Same here, I just wanted to hear your voice at least once today" I say... since when I'm so romantic? Can't remember but I guess this is my 'softie side' as Tris refers to it, never known I had one before meeting her… This is one more thing I only share with her and I like it this way.

"You're sweet. I love you and I've missed you too" I can imagine her pout right now and I feel the familiar urge to kiss her glorious lips but she's not here with me… I think I should do something to change it, why can't we always spend the night together? Is it too early to ask her… Hey what am I thinking about??

"Me too, can't wait to see you tomorrow baby. Ah one thing: you're free on Friday?" I ask remembering my previous conversation with my mum.

"Mmm I have yoga classes until six but then yeah, I'm free why? "

" My mum invited us for dinner, apparently she has something to tell us... I don't know what though, she didn't tell me on the phone" I say and she can tell I'm a little worried and suspicious because she reassures me it won't be anything bad, hope she is right…

"You had fun with the girls? "I ask her to change the subject and because I am truly interested.

" Yeah yeah, we went shopping but it wasn't that traumatic" she says laughing "and then we ate Mexican very very good"

"Mmm sounds delicious! So next time we go out we could try that restaurant together? We had some burgers and fries at Zeke's and watched a football match" I say chuckling.

"A girl evening and a guy one... sounds fair and yeah that restaurant is fantastic, we have to go and eat there together" she says with with a light chuckle followed shortly after by a yawn.

"Sounds like a plan, guess I only have to ask you out on a date when we're free then…" I say chuckling but loving the idea, once again she answers with a yawn so I add "Well it's getting late baby... Goodnight my love" I say blowing her a kiss.

"Goodnight handsome. See you tomorrow" she says before sending me a kiss back and ending the phone call.

 **FRIDAY NIGHT (still in Tobias' pov)**

"Mmm everything is delicious, really! Maybe you should teach me how to prepare this one day" Tris says shyly while savoring our dinner at my mum' place, we have arrived more than an hour ago and we are currently finishing our meal. Lauren isn't here today because she is busy with work so it's just the three of us…

"Oh sure thing darling but I'm sure you already cook extremely well" she says and I immediately nods smiling sweetly at Tris, she blushes of course but I honestly don't know if it's because of the compliment or because my mother called her 'darling'... Anyway I find it super cute so I can't help but lean down and peck her cheek... so adorable!!

"Thank you" she mumbles under her breath looking down at her almost empty plate still all flushed and timid.

"Yeah but ya know she's right Mama, this was actually really delicious" I say trying to change the subject and make Tris feel a little more comfortable… God she is so so cute when she blushes and I find it adorable but she always becomes so shy and a little uncomfortable…

"Thank you. A friend of mine gave me the recipe a couple of days ago and well I decided to give it a try and here we are. Glad you like it" I can just nod since I have my mouth full and for the next couple of minutes we just eat in silence until we finish our second course, I have to admit I'm quite full: we have eaten a lot!

Anyway now I can feel the tension growing and growing... she hasn't told us what she wanted to tell, she hasn't even referred to it once but I can see her getting more and more nervous as the time flows and now I am actually a little worried because she rarely get anxious or nervous... this must be really bad but I try to remain as calm as possible, even if I'm a little doubtful it could be nothing to worry or stress about... Maybe I'm getting anxious when I shouldn't, I don't know…

"So I have bought some ice cream cake and I also have-"

"Mum" I interrupt her mid sentence as I can hear insecurity in her voice like she's trying to avoid the hard subject and I really can't stand this small talk and mystery anymore "Why don't we talk before eating the dessert? Didn't you invite us to talk about something?" I ask.

"Well I invited you two because I wanted to see you both and-"

"Yeah yeah of course but you know what I mean..." I say and become more anxious as she swallows and looks at Tris for some support but she is as clueless as I am so it's not like she can do much.

"Okay, well" she starts looking everywhere but at me, she takes a deep breath "So twice a week I go to a small photography club... I don't know if you knew Tris but photography is my biggest passion so a couple years ago or maybe even three years ago I joined this club, it's nothing professional but all the members, we are more or less fifteen, share the same passion so it's funny to meet, discuss and share opinions together. Once a week we choose a theme and we go around the city and take pictures of things connected with it and the next time we meet in a very nice café in the city center or random places and we show each other our photos and just hang out all together. It's really nice" I feel like she's kinda trying to avoid the main point but we're here for that so I nod to encourage her as she trails off.

"Yeah... okay so five months ago or so two new people joined the club: Sarah is a very sweet girl in her late thirties and she is half Brazilian and then... Paul... " she takes another deep breath and drinks a sip of water before going on "He is a fifty-year-old doctor, he works at the Hospital and one of his passion is photography but he also like writing..."

 _Oh oh_. Hope she's not going where I think she is going. Now I am the one very nervous here because I feel like I'm not going to like what she is telling us. It can't be that, it can't be.

She trails off but as she glances at me she must notice my nervous expression and she clears her throat and goes on with her story "Well so we met at this photography club and since he was a new member I had to 'initiate' him so I got to know him quite well…" Tris takes my hand under the table to comfort me, I'm sure it's obvious I'm on edge…

"He's very nice and funny and he makes me laugh and he's positive and gentle and he.. " she looks lost in her thoughts and if I weren't this worried, anxious and angry right know I would see the pure happiness in her sparkling eyes but now I don't see that, instead I feel more and more anxious and angry, irrationality angry and worried as hell.

"I like him, I really do and he asked me out on a date a couple months ago and he was such a gentleman… he did not pressure me, not at all and he was so enthusiastic and happy and kind… I feel so good with him, so good. He makes me feel alive and I think I might… I don't know maybe it's too soon for that but.. but I would really like you two, well three with Lauren, to meet him because we're taking things seriously and-" And I can't stand it any longer, I don't know why, I don't know why all this story is making me so worried, mad and furious all at once but I can not stand it any longer.

So I just stand up abruptly not saying a world but I think my expression is quite easy to read and I look everywhere but at my mum and Tris, I also release her hand that was holding mine not so gently and I feel guilty about it but my anger is stronger right now and I'm not thinking properly at the moment…

I leave the room coldly still not saying one single word and I can feel both Tris and Evelyn freezed in place, confused and maybe a little shocked and unsure… I don't think they know I am leaving because _I am leaving_! I am so damn mad and furious at the moment I am not even able to control myself and my actions, in a brief moment of lucidity it comes to my senses it's better if I just leave and go outside because if I stay in here I'll end up doing something I will regret, I'm sure.

 _What the hell is she thinking about? Doesn't she know what she's getting herself into? She is grown damn it! She isn't supposed to be ingenious, she… she… argh damn it._

I grab my coat from the hallway and open the front door abruptly, I guess they hear me from where they are still sitting immobile because they immediately wake up from temporary shock and run towards me speaking and talking and asking… I don't hear their words though, it seems like they're using some unknown language or something because even if I do hear their voices I do know get a single word.

My mum tries to stop me grabbing my coat but I manage to escape her grip and I step outside and almost run down the few steps not turning around, saying nothing. The only thing I can think of is… God I can't even believe that, I… she can't… it can't be that, it can't be true… _No no no no._

Someone runs after me and manage to take my hand but I shake it off violently without a second thought and almost yell "Leave me alone. Alone" but as soon as I realize that was Tris' hand and not my mother's I feel really bad for a second and I turn towards her just to meet her destroyed and tearful eyes .

 _No no no no no no. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Tris._

I can't stand this… this whole situation. I can not stand it! I end up running away, as fast and as far as possible not turning back again. I just leave.

 _I leave. And I still have Tris' devastated face fixed in my mind and I caused that, it's all my fault, my damn fault!_

 **So this was chapter 25, I'm sorry for the way I ended this… or maybe not…**

 **So what you think of it? Was it okay? What you think will happen next? Leave a review or a PM!!**

 **Sorry if lately I have been slower with my updates but I'm having some healthy problems and school is not helping. Please be patient and I promise I will still do my best to write and post as soon as possible! Thank you all and see you soon**


	26. chapter 26

**Hi, so this is chapter 26. I'm sorry for the wait but once again school and healthy problems are not helping plus lately I have an idea stuck in my head and I literally can't get rid of it so every single time I try to write this story I just can't focus so I already apologise for grammar or spelling mistakes. Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter and you've been warned: this is not one of the happiest of this story and I am not so good at writing dramatic scenes, sorry!**

 **I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or the characters, Veronica Roth does.**

 **TRIS' POV**

I freeze, I'm literally unable to move as I play what has just happen again and again in my head but I'm not able to process it, at least not completely.

I feel huge tears run down my now very wet cheeks but I'm not sobbing or making any noise, I am just crying silently freezed here.

Here where Tobias left me.

Here where Tobias shouted at me.

Here where Tobias rejected my touch violently.

I'm still here with tears all over my face, I feel completely empty... It's the only thing I feel now, I don't feel pain, I don't feel hurt... Not yet, I'm still too shocked.

I feel something on my left shoulder and I jump in surprise but I soon realise it's Evelyn's soft hand, I slowly turn to face her and I notice she looks sad but her face is just a little disconsolate, a soft resigned smile on her lips. I am unable to move further so she just engulfs me in a tight hug, running her right hand through my hair and just holding me close and I am honestly so so glad to have her hugging me, I need this, I need support.

Tobias left me, he yelled at me he- he

I start sobbing out of control and Evelyn just hold me tighter trying to calm me, like a mom with his little child. After a few minutes, when I am finally breathing normally, she takes my face in her hands and looks right into my watery eyes "Tris he didn't mean what he said and did, he is just mad. I'm sure he didn't want to yell at you or make you cry"

"But- but he..." I am not able to finish the sentence because of a sob and tears start falling again.

"He didn't mean to, I'm sure. He loves you and- and it's kind of my fault...I should have...I don't know but maybe if I had told him that in a different way maybe he would have reacted differently maybe..."

"Evelyn it's...it's not your fault and even if probably it doesn't matter to you I'm happy for- for you and Paul" I say trying to make her feel slightly better even if I'm feeling so hurt and bad at the moment I guess I'm not much of a comfort.

I don't know why but now I feel everything: pain, sadness, guilt...everything and I don't think I have ever been this fragile in a long long time, I can't stop myself from crying, sobbing and shaking.

"C'mon, sweetie come with me. We can still eat the dessert I made and I also have some ice cream in the fridge, this will make you feel a little better. Ya know we could have kind of a depressed girly night even if I'm a little too old for this kind of things. I can make an exception tonight, just for you" she suggests kindly and I would usually be more than happy to accept her offer but I'm not feeling well, I just want to go back home and cry until I have no tears left, cry until I feel sore, cry until I collapse on the bed. Crying crying crying, this is all I want to do tonight, I feel too bad, I feel to hurt and depressed and maybe crying will help, psychologists always say crying is a good thing after all...

Tobias yelled at me, Tobias didn't want me to help him, he refused my touch he-he...

I can't breathe, I can't, I can't... I feel suffocated.

I shake my head "I-I can't. I don't feel like eating, I don't feel... I don't feel good" I say trying to stop crying but failing, it doesn't matter what my tears keep on running down cheeks.

"Tris darling Tobias did not mean it, he loves you. It wasn't him talking to you, that was his anger speaking" she tries to reassure me but even if the coherent and rational part of me knows she could be right her words don't help me much and I just manage to nod lightly and force a little smile, a sad one.

"Listen sweetie I understand you don't feel like talking or eating now, I would probably feel the same if I were in your shoes. If you want to stay here, well not out here since it's quite chilly, you are more than welcomed but I guess you prefer some alone time now, am I wrong?" I look at her and I'm sure she can read the answer in my eyes, there's nothing wrong with her but now I need to be alone, I'm too sad and I feel to bad, I am not ready to share my pain. "It's okay Tris, I understand. I'll let you go but you have to promise me a couple of things. First of all you'll do nothing stupid. Then you'll take with you some of my dessert, I insist. And last but not least you have to promise me you'll take care of yourself" When I silently nod my head she gives my hands a gentle squeeze and leads me inside, hands me my coat and a bag with half of the ice cream cake.

I thank her with a tight hug and I only whisper a simple "thank you" since I don't trust my voice yet, I am still crying a little bit and I fear I'll have another breakdown.

"He loves you Tris, don't forget it" she whispers back in my ear while holding me in her arms and wiping some tears off my face.

I feel empty, I feel useless, I feel depressed while walking back home. I really hope Chris isn't there because I don't have enough strength to face her right now and I need some time for myself, I need to relax and I need some alone time to think and process what happened, to understand what's going on through my mind because now I'm only confused and hurt and I am not thinking straight.

I unlock the front door and discover the house is empty, thank God. I also find a note on the coffee table "Hi Tris, I'm going on a date with Will and I'll spend the night at his place. See you tomorrow". My eyes start watering again... Damn it I had just stopped crying. I feel so fragile now, I feel like I'm on edge and the most innocent event could break me down.

Breathe Tris, breathe. In and out. In and out. In and out.

I honestly don't even know why since I'm not in the mood to do anything but I decide to go upstairs and change into some old, ratty, huge clothes and throw my hair in a messy bun, I guess I look unattractive as hell but I don't care, nobody is going to see me like this and I wouldn't care anyway. I just want to wake up from this bad dream, I just want this bad day to end.

Tobias rejected me.

Tobias yelled at me.

Tobias left me.

It seems like I can't process it, I just can't. I keep playing the scene again and again in my head but still I can't fully process it. It's like my head is a blank.

My rational part knows he could have his reasons, it knows I am overreacting but I don't know what to do, I mean I don't even know how I feel right now, how am I supposed to understand and analyze what happened?!

Am I hurt? Yes, I definitely am.

Should I be? I honestly don't know.

Do I feel bad? Yes, I do.

Am I mad at him? No, I don't think so... I don't think so...

Do I feel empty? Yeah...

What should I do now? I have no idea, I am just exhausted and unable to process coherently.

I don't know how but I end up all huddled up on my couch, holding my knees to my chest like a baby and it doesn't matter what I do or try to do... tears keep rolling down my cheeks but I am not sobbing, I am crying quietly, not making any noise. I cry and cry and cry, it doesn't make me feel better but I just can't stop and I'm so exhausted I don't feel like spending energies trying to stop the tears... I just keep going until...until I drift off to sleep, too tired to think, too tired to try and stay awake. I'm so exhausted I am not even able to stop my tears from falling so they just keep rolling down my cheeks, my eyes swollen and my whole face sore and puffy as I fall asleep.

TOBIAS' POV

What have I done? What have I done, damn it?

Have I just screwed everything up? Yes I have. Wow Tobias, congratulation you have officially screwed everything up and it's all your damn fault, no excuses. Congratulations, really!

I can't even believe what I did, I-I can't even believe I did what I did.

I yelled at her. I rejected her. I left her. She was crying, she was pleading me with her gorgeous eyes but I fucking left her, I left her standing there.

I did that to her, to Tris, to the love of my life, to the best and most amazing person I know, to my better half.

At the moment I was too mad and furious and worried to realize and process what I was doing, I was completely blinded and controlled by my irrational emotions… I-I was not thinking properly and I know this is not an excuse, I know it, but I would never do that to Tris.

But I did, I did, I did…

I was so confused and out of control I don't even remember where have I been all these hours… it's late now, it's dark, it's cold and now, just now that I am eventually more rational and reasonable, I fully realize what I have done.

I see Tris' watery eyes all over again, I remember screaming at her for no right reason, I remember rejecting her lovely and soft touch… I remember everything and lose it… I-I can't believe I did that, I-I was a monster, I have screwed everything up, I have done the most stupid thing of my life.

Tris, Tris. I love her with my heart and soul and I can't believe I did that to her. And for what? She had no fault… it was just me being upset and worried, mad. But not even at her!! I don't even understand what hit me, I was so so…shocked.

But still I can't believe I did that to the most important person to me.

I have to go and see her. Crap where is she now? She stayed at my mum's? She went back to her place? I don't even know what time is it.

Thank God I was lucid enough to grab my coat with my phone in the pocket before leaving my mum's place, I grab it and realize it's almost eleven in the night!! I have been out all this time?? How??

I also notice I have a couple of missed call from my mother and a couple of texts from her.

Text number one: Tris is devastated, I tried to reassure her but she couldn't stop crying. She has just left, she's going home. Go there Tobias, she loves you. Go, she needs you the most

Text number two: I'm really really sorry, I didn't want to ruin your night. I'm so so sorry.

Tris needs me. She is devastated. She was crying. It's all my fault. I need to go and apologize, explain, plead her. I can't lose her. I can not. I know it's selfish, I know she deserves so much better than me but I need her, I love her, she means the world to me. I can't lose her.

I rush and run towards my place to get the key she gave me a couple months ago, I don't want to wake her up if she is sleeping, I don't want to scare her. I just want to say how sorry I am, plead her to forgive me, hold her in my arms close to my body, kiss softly her head, her hair, her face. I want to tell her how much I love her, how much I am in love with her.

It's cold and I am exhausted but I run as fast as I can to my place first and then right to hers.

I stare at her front door for a good five minutes before I eventually pull her key out and open the door with shaky hands, the kitchen light is on so it's not completely dark inside even if it's not bright either. Anyway I manage to see but I don't hear anything so I guess she's already sleeping, I really don't want to disturb her or wake her up, I just want to kiss her, admire her beauty, say sorry. I'm about to go upstairs to go to her bedroom but I see her lying on the couch, all cuddled up, she is shaking lightly in her sleep and her face is puffy and red from crying. She looks so exhausted and devastated it breaks my heart. I decide to carry her to bed but before I can even take her in my arms she moans and moves… she is waking up.

I panic for a momen: what do I do now? How will she react seeing me here? What do I say? How do I act?

Help help help!

I freeze in place as she slowly opens her red and sore eyes, she looks confused at first but I can see sadness in her eyes, it's more than eviden and it's even more painful. I caused this, I caused all of this.

As soon as she sees me her eyes water again and silent tears starts rolling down her already red cheeks, she doesn't move, she doesn't say a word.

My arms and feet move on their own and next thing I know I'm on my knees holding her small and precious body close to my own, I'm holding her so close and tight I could hurt her but she isn't complaining and I need this closeness, silent tears start falling from my eyes too and we are now both crying, holding each other. I repeat sweet, reassuring, kind words in her ear, I keep saying 'I love you, I love you, I love you' as I start kissing her head, her hair, her forehead, her ears, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her neck, her shoulder very softly…. I kiss every millimeters of skin exposed I can reach from how we're engulfed together but I don't dare to kiss her lips, I don't dare to, it doesn't feel right at the moment, I don't think I deserve this, I feel too horrible. Our tears are mixing now but we are holding each other as close as possible, there is no space between us, not an inch.

"I love you I love I love you I love you…" it's like a mantra but I have no intentions to stop, not soon anyway, I want to make it very clear, I want to make sure she gets I am honest, my feelings are deep and sincere, I do mean this, I really do.

We stay like this for several minutes, maybe half an hour so, neither of us moving but my tears slowly stop and she calms a little to a point she is not shaking and sobbing and she starts breathing softer and normally and I do not stop repeating 'I love you' because I mean it, I mean it with my heart, I have never said something this true.

"Shush baby, please stop crying it kills me. I know it's all my fault and I'm sorry, I am so so so sorry and probably I do not deserve your forgiveness, I probably won't even be able to forgive myself for what I have done, I've hurt you and your feelings, I've made you cry, I've said horrible things to you and-and it's all my fault. But I am so so sorry. I know you don't deserve this. I know I don't deserve you but I swear I didn't mean what I told you, I did not mean a single word. I know it's not an excuse but that was not me talking, that was my anger, my concern. I swear I didn't mean a single word. I don't even know what happened but when- when my mum told us about Paul I-I don't know but the only thing I was able to think about was Marcus, my father, and the way he made my mum suffer. He was not cruel but he just wasn't right for her and our family but still my mum loved him and he broke her heart more than once, she was devastated after the divorce even if it was for the best. And seeing her that fragile years ago was painful and now that she's happy and everything I don't want her to suffer again. I know she's a grown woman, I know she's able to choose what she wants and do what she feels right but I fear she is just a little infatuated and I don't want her to go through that shit all over again. I know I have no right to tell her what she can and cannot do but I am just worried I guess and I lost it at the moment, when she told us. But Tris what I did to you is unforgivable I-I was mad and worried but not at you, you have no fault and still I yelled at you, I left you I-I" at this point I am breathless and tears have started rolling down my cheeks again, I feel so empty and fragile. I need her. Always and forever.

"I-I" I try to say.

"Shush, Tobias stop please. Stop stop stop." Tris says all of a sudden with a firm voice.

"Please, please stop it" she says a little softer after a few seconds of silence and I just look at her with pleading hopefully eyes.

"I'm not going to lie because our relationship is too important to waste and ruin it. I was hurt, I was crying, I was brokenhearted and I felt empty but it wasn't your fault only. So please do not beat yourself too hard. In case it was our fault, okay?"

"No Tris, it was all my fault. You've done nothing wrong I-I was… disrespectful and I don't blame you if you're hurt and mad, I totally understand but I am willing to make it up for you. I-I" I'm heading but I do not care right now, I am not ashamed because I can't lose her for something this stupid, I can't lose her, that's it.

She stops me with a kiss, a long sweet soft loving endless kiss on the lips. The feel of her soft pair of amazing lips moving with mine is overwhelming and it has never felt this special, I feel loved and our "fight" seems to be forgotten for a few dreamy seconds.

"Stop it, please. Shush okay? Just drop it. I am not mad at you, okay? I was just overwhelmed and I lost it but I am not… I am not mad, I just felt useless and empty and- It doesn't matter. Honestly now this all makes sense, I-I mean your reaction. You're such a caring and good man Tobias… I don't know what your mother and you have been through, I don't know that so I don't think I'll ever be able to fully get it but-but maybe you should give this Paul a chance, your mum seemed really happy and joyful… I know this is not my business and my opinion counts nothing but maybe-maybe he's really like your mother described him and and"

"Yeah I know, I've thought about it too when I became.. rational again and yeah you're right and please do not ever think your opinion means nothing because it's a total lie. I am still not so keen on the idea of my mother having a… boyfriend but I guess I can't judge people before meeting them, maybe he really is good for her… who knows maybe he will be able to give her the love she deserves and lost years ago… But I am still not convinced and I want to meet him as soon as possible. I mean what if… what if…" my fear strats showing and she, once again, stops me with a short but soft kiss and takes my face in her hands lifting my head so that now I am staring into that gorgeous and precious eyes of hers, there is no more sadness and all I see is pure love and sweetness and it melts my heart, they are still a little glassy but she looks relieved.

"It will be okay, your mum is wize and I'm sure she'll be okay with you meeting him… I mean she decided to tell us about him, didn't she? " she says before whispering" Oh I should probably call her, she was so sweet and caring and-and I just left, I feel so bad now..."to herself but she soon starts talking to me again "I think it would make her really happy, you meeting him. She told me your opinion means a lot to her as well as Lauren's of course so I agree with you, you should really give this Paul a chance and don't just jump to rushed conclusions. It will be all right, I promise" she says confident and even if I know she can't be sure about this all, I know she can't say for sure everything will be alright I decide to believe her, to stop worrying for a while, to accept the idea my mum could have a… boyfriend.

Boyfriend… this word still sound weird talking about my mama but I'm okay with meeting him and accept him if he makes her happy, now I know what finding love means, I know how it feels to be really loved and I could never imagine a life without love, without love so if my mum feels this way about Paul and this Paul is good for her…well then okay. I still don't fully get where all my anger came from, I totally overreacted a d I am shocked by my behavior now... I really didn't see it coming.

"Okay, I'll call my mum in the morning, I guess I owe her an explanation." I say before burying my face where her neck and shoulder meet, where her scent is stronger. "I love you Tris so much, I love you with everything I have. I-I am so sorry for what happened, I'll make it up to you I promise" I say pleading, I am desperate for her forgiveness.

"Tobias I've already told you I am not mad, you don't need to make it up for me. Let's just end this here, I don't want to forget about it or pretend it has never happened but I want to go on, leave it behind. Plus I swear I'm so tired I could fall asleep in the middle of this discussion if we keep going. I'm falling in three, two, one" she says and I can't help but laugh as she pretends to fall back asleep on the couch as soon as she hits 'one'. Thankfully his funny joke breaks the tension and we both end up laughing and chuckling no stop until we are both out of breath.

We start yawning at this point, in the same exact moment and it causes us to erupt into laughter all over again. God only knows how we end up lying on the couch wrapped together, with my arms around her waist, her head on my chest, her left arm on my ribcage and our legs tangled together.

"I am seriously going to fall asleep in three, two, one" Tris says lazily after a few seconds of silence.

"Good night love, I love you" I whisper in her ear, I doubt she hears me though since her soft breath tells me she is already asleep. I just spend the following minutes admiring this gorgeous, amazing, loving, caring, perfect and precious human being in my arms. I thank God for this blessing, I thank him for having her, her love, her support. She's the most important thing to me and thinking back at how stupid I have been today I promise myself it won't happen again, I won't risk to lose her ever again because she is my life and I love her so much I can't stand the thought of living without her by my side.

She's the one for me, I know it for sure and I want to spend the rest of my days with this woman, marry her, start a family, grow old with her. Never been so sure about anything. _Tris is the one, the one for me._

 **So that's it!! I hope you have enjoyed it (I'm not an expert in writing drama plus it's not edited so there may be mistakes, sorry).**

 **Little AN: apologize. I really want to apologize with you all for the awfully long wait for this chapter, it has been 23 days and it's way too much. I'm so sorry, really. I want to thank you for your patience and say sorry once again. I'll try to update within a couple weeks or less, I can't promise you that but I'll do my best. Thank you for everything!!**


	27. chapter 27

**Hello you all!! How are you? So here we go with chapter 27(yeah I've updated in less than two weeks yay!), hope you'll like it. But before that I really want to thank everyone who reads/ favs/ follows/ reviews this story… it really means a lot to me and I always appreciate constructive suggestions, I know I need to improve my writing and your thoughts and tips are precious!!**

 **Anyway as you know I don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

 **TRIS' POV**

As I look out of the window I notice it's really windy outside and I guess it's not warm at all since everyone is wrapped in his coat tightly… I guess it's normal, I mean it's mid November already so winter is coming and with it cold too… seasons… I admit I really miss summer and hot sunny days, it's sad it's already over because it has passed so fast I haven't even realized it since a couple days ago when it started being very cool.

I really need to start getting ready to go out with Shauna, Marlene, Lynn and Chris even if I hate to interrupt my study half way… it's quite frustrating but hey it's kinda my fault since I've been completely lost in thoughts for the past twenty minutes or so, ugh.

It was about Tobias and me, about our… our… I don't even know how to call it… fight? Argument? Misunderstanding? Anyway it wasn't really about it but more about how sweet and perfect my boyfriend is. Sometimes, quite often, I find myself wondering what I have ever done to deserve a man like him and I also fear to wake up all of a sudden from the best dream I have ever had because yeah this often feels like a dream, almost too perfect to be real.

Our 'fight' (call it whatever you want) was a week ago since today it's Saturday and that night was Friday but it doesn't really matter, we are totally okay now, well I would say we were exactly fine late in Friday night too but Tobias disagreed and wanted to make it up for me… it wasn't necessary at all but he was so kind and loving he made my heart melt with love. After an entire night spent asleep in his arms on the couch he managed to get up without waking me and he organized the most wonderful Sunday morning surprise ever: he bought a bunch of simple, colorful, amazing flower including daisies, gerberas and lilies, he cooked a sumptuous breakfast including my favorite apricot pie and above all he wrote a hundred of 'I love you' on small single cards and put them all around the kitchen and living room… yeah, what an awakening and my man is the sweetest-est, isn't he?

I still have his bunch of flower by the window and that distracted me, I shake my head at the thought… best boyfriend ever.

My phone rings bringing me back to reality, _oh crap if I was late before now I must be super late_ … I won't ever see the end of it…

"Hi"I answer it with caution.

"Beatrice Prior" Chris' voice sounds clear as she shouts at me through the phone "Where are you girl? We are already here waiting for you"

"I-I'm sorry. Give me five minutes-ten minutes and I'll be there, I promise"

"Hurry up" she says/screams once again.

"Yeah. See you soon" I say before ending the call and sprinting towards the door to wear my shoes, throw my hair in a ponytail, grab my coat and leave.

Luckily our meeting point is quite close to my and Christina's place so it only takes me ten minutes to reach them, anyway I arrive completely out of breath and red as a tomato from the run.

"Are you okay? You're not gonna pass out right here right?" Marlene asks concerned.

"No, don't worry" I say still trying to catch my breath "Plus aren't you a nurse?" I ask teasingly and she just sticks her tongue out to me and we all laugh.

"So my dear Trissy, care to share with us why you're so late?" Chris asks with a smirk.

"I was just studying, nothing really excited" I say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, since when studying means making out and losing track of the time with your boyfriend?" she teases back and I just grab and throw my purse at her making everyone laugh hard.

"Ah ah ah, really really funny!"

"So… what are we going to do?" Shauna asks with caution after a couple minutes of laughing and I'm about to roll my eyes at her because she even if we've been friends with Chris for what feels like ages she still hasn't understood we don't have to ask Chris what to do because it means only one thing, instead we have to propose and try not to give her the chance to drag us to the mall.

"I think I'm sick or something but I am actually not in the mood to go shopping… I don't know what's wrong with me…" Chris says and I can't believe what I've heard.

"Sorry what? You've got the temperature or something, I'm sure. Anyway Shauna, Marlene, Lynn take the calendar out, we absolutely have to write it down." I say in disbelief, I don't think I have ever heard something like this coming out from Chris' mouth.

" Oh c'mon, it's just today. Don't worry, next time we will spend twice as much time shopping. We will regain." She says with an evil smile.

"We won't ever see the end of it" Marlene says acting like she is going to pass away now.

"Ahahah remember me not to come next time" Shauna says laughing before adding " So… now? What you wanna do?"

"No beauty center please" Lynn says as soon as Shauna asks.

"I don't know… something relaxing please"

"Oh my God, there is really something wrong with you Chrissy today but I am not going to complain or anything so we are totally going to take benefit from this whole situation, aren't we?" I say and they nod with a chuckle.

"If you want… I know a small place where they serve tons of teas and infusions and it's really comfy and quite private…if you want…" I suggest shyly because they are not usually very keen on the idea of this kind of things.

"It's almost four in the afternoon… tea time…" Marlene agrees with me looking at Chris and Lynn with a question in her eyes and I just smile.

"Okay" "Yeah, let's try it" they say and I smile happily, I have been there a couple time before and I've loved it, it's a very wonderful place and I'm excited to go back.

"We need to take my car?" Shauna asks.

"Nah, don't think so unless you mind taking a ten minutes walk" I say but the just ask me to lead the way and here we go.

"Hi, welcome to Narisha's tea house (it does not exist, I just chose a name randomly!!), what can I do for you?" A really kind woman that looks sixty or so asks us with a smile as soon as we arrive.

"Good morning, we're five and we would like to have some tea and infusion. In a private room if it's possible" I say as kindly as I can, I don't think there's something I hate more than people being rude with waitresses, I just can't stand it!

"Yeah of course, follow me" she says before guiding us to a small yet comfy room with a round big round table, colorful curtains and pillows, a strong smell of incense filling the room… I love it and I always light some incense burners in my yoga classes, they have a really strong effect and help relaxing.

"I'll be back in a few to take your orders" the kind woman says with a smile before leaving.

"Thank you" Shauna says.

"Wow" Marlene says in awe looking around and I add "They have the best infuses, trust me".

Everyone orders different drinks and also some pie and cookies to eat with, they look yummy and for the next couple of minutes it's all a "mmm this tastes delicious", "Oh try this, it's amazing" or "God this is so good", "Tris you were right!" I just chuckle and enjoy my orange, cinnamon and honey drink… delicious!

"So whatcha doin for Thanksgiving?" Lynn asks sipping her black tea with ginger.

"Well Shauna and I are having dinner at Hana's with their family. I honestly can't wait… I love Thanksgiving" Marlene says and Shauna nods in agreement.

"Wow, that's cool. I'm having lunch and dinner at my parents' house with my family and Will's too. I'm super excited, it's the first time my family will spend such a long time with his… Well I'm a little nervous too but Will's parents are good people, they're funny so everything should go smoothly… I hope"

"Aww how sweet, I'm sure everything will be okay. What about you Lynn?" Marlene asks.

"Thanksgiving is okay I guess but it's not such an important thing to me… I'll be working until four p.m. and then I'll go out with some friends…" She says without giving any details so Christina, being the curious girl she is, immediately asks who she's going with.

"Just with Vivienne, Roxy, Lola and maybe Christie and David too" she says with nonchalance… I haven't met them all but I've been introduced to Vivienne and Lola and they are both really nice… I mean they're really kind but quite strange too, their way of clothing and their style in general is quite uncommon: Vivianne's long hair are dyed dark purple and she has a couple of piercings like a septum and a monroe one, Lola then has very very short black hair and something like a thousand piercings on her ear and I'm beyond sure she has a thing for Lynn and Lynn has a crush on her too but they haven't admitted their feeling… not yet anyway but they would be a lovely couple.

"Oh cool, they're really nice. And you my dear Trissy?" Chris asks and I roll my eyes at the nickname.

"We're celebrating at Four's with his family. My parents won't make it, they've been here not long ago, Caleb and his girlfriend will visit them though" I say starting with an excited smile thinking about my first Thanksgiving with Tobias… can't wait!! But on the other hand it'll be a little sad without my mum and dad.

"But Four and I will spend Christmas with them and Caleb too" I say to lighten the mood once again.

"Oh that's cool, they haven't met yet right? Caleb and Four I mean" Marlene asks me with a smirk

"No they haven't" I say with a chuckle "I'm sure he'll give him the big brother talk even if my parents have already met him and they like him, a lot"

Christina laughs hard "Oh my God, poor Four and seriously, you're having Thanksgiving meal at his place? He seems not to like having people over…"

"Oh c'mon he's not that close, he enjoy is privacy but it's not like he hate company" Lynn says punching Chris lighty and jokingly.

"Exactly and he decided this because he doesn't want his mother to stress too much, she always cooks and invites us at her place. This time we'll cook, that's fair isn't it?" I say with a chuckle.

"I've always said Four is a softy when he wants to" Shauna says looking at me with a smirk.

"Four can cook? Wow he can cook and I can't? Oh my God" Christina almost shouts and we all burst in laughter until we have tears in our eyes… Chris cooking is one of the most exhilarating thing in this world, I swear she could be able to burn a boiled egg!!

We spend the rest of the afternoon just chatting and having fun, it's the first time in weeks that we hang out all together because we've all been super busy, this periodi is hectic… Thanksgiving plans, work… help me!!!

"And your men girl?" Lynn asks when it's almost seven in the evening and we are about to go back home.

"Uriah had to help Hana doing something, I don't really know"

"Will is working" Christina says with a little annoyed face and looks at me and Shauna.

"Oh I actually think Four is hanging out with Zeke but I don't know anything else, he gave no details..." I answer waiting for Shauna to confirm or add what she knows.

"Yeah Zeke told me they were hanging out but he was quite mysterious too" she says but hey it's not like this is a problem, I am not suspicious plus Tobias has all the right to go wherever he wants to and I trust him.

"Uh uh" Chris says with a teasing smile.

"Oh shush Zeke is a married man and Four is crazy about our Tris here... What are you saying Christina?" Mar says rolling her eyes.

"Hey who knows?" She says trying to sound serious but failing and I'm about to shake my head and chuckle but Shauna decides to tease her back and I decide to cover her back.

"Oh so Will his working? With his new secretary... I see" she says and I add "Oh yeah that girl, she's super hot with that huge boobs and ass of hers... never seen something like that and I've heard they're real, no surgery" and then Shauna "Really? Oh wow, that's impressive. Anyway have you meet her Chris?" she asks with nonchalance and I as turn around to face her I see her pale and worried.

"W-What?" she asks and I feel a little bad now even if it was obvious we were joking.

"Oh c'mon we're joking Chrissy, just messing with you. I don't even know if Will do have a secretary..." I say laughing lightly.

"Oh right, I understood and no... Will don't even have a secretary what were you saying?" she says and we all burst into laughter all over again, I feel like I haven't laughed this much in ages and it feels good, so good.

"And your little crush dear Lynn?" Marlene asks with a smirk and I nod with her.

"Which crush?" She plays dumb.

"Oh c'mon, c'mon girl!"

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't want to. Now it's getting quite late and I have to go. Late shift for me tonight. Bye Bye" she says trying to escape us and avoid the topic.

"Wait wait wait, we still need to plan our shopping afternoon. We have to make it up for today and it must be before Thanksgiving!!!" Chris shouts to catch her attention but she just waves at us without turning around and here we go laughing hard as we run away from a planning-a-shopping-trip-mode-Chris as soon as possible. She's left there, standing in the middle of the footpath, alone and we laugh hard once again.

 **So this was a girly chapter, they hadn't had a girly time since forever so... yeah I hope you've enjoyed it! Next chapter will probably explain what Zeke and Tobias were doing... what do you think? Try to guess!! Anyway thank you all and leave a review, I love them plus I am really curious to hear what you think about this chapter!! (Sorry if I made grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm really sorry)**

 **Have a nice day!!**


	28. chapter 28

**Hi you all, sorry for the wait that's been longer than last time but I've been traveling quite a lot and this past month has been hectic, sorry. Anyway this is chapter 28, hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **I do not own The Divergent Trilogy or Harry Potter obviously!!**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

I can do it, I can do it.

I know it's a big step, a big big one but I can do it because I'm one hundred percent sure I want this for me, for Tris, for us. I want this with her, I want this and so many other things with Tris...

I can do it, I can do it.

"Hi Zeke it's Four. You're busy like now? We need to talk, I need to talk" I ask as soon as he answers my call not even giving him enough time to say 'hi'.

"Oh, yeah sure. Shauna has just left and I'm on my day off so yeah... Everything okay? Something happened? Why are you this anxious? " he asks and I can hear pure concern in his voice... Ops guess I was a little too impulsive...

" No, don't worry it's nothing bad but it's really really important. It's something big man"

"Sure I don't need to worry?" he asks still a little shocked and worried by my insistent and weird question, I'm not usually like this and I don't often ask to hang out or meet, they are usually the ones who organise and drag me with them and, above all, I never ask them to hang out to talk about something important... I guess I sound drunk or at least really really weird...

"Yeah yeah, I'll tell you. See you in 15 at our spot? " I ask a little - not just a little- eager to go out, talk and do and decide what we need to discuss.

I don't believe I'm asking Zeke to help me... I'm asking Zeke Pedrad to help me with something love-related... I can't believe!! But he's my best friend for something, isn't he?

Yeah I could probably regret it but hey I need him and his advice like right now so here we go!!

Love advice from Zeke Pedrad... things could get out of hand. I know, I know!

"Okay man, see you there" he says and I end our phone call trying to breathe deeply and slowly to calm my nerves because yeah I admit I'm quite nervous and anxious too.

This is a big step, this is a big big step!!

 _Okay this is not helping and I need to get goinggoinga so yeah focus, focus Tobias!_

Here we go!

 **A COUPLE DAYS LATER (STILL TOBIAS' POV** )

A pair of soft arms embraces me from behind and a pair of sweet lips trails kisses up my spine mumbling "You look handsome" with every kiss.

I melt in her hug releasing a shaky breath and put my hands over hers that are resting on my stomach.

Just her presence comforts me and I can't help but think about how grateful I am to have Tris in my life... Yeah I've made the right choice a couple days ago with Zeke, oh yeah!

She keeps on kissing my back and this little action is so sweet my hearts flutters with every touch, I guess she's noticed I've been standing here for a good five minutes just playing with my hands and she's trying to help, it's working!

"Everything is gonna be alright" she mumbles again and it feels right, I turn around still in her embrace so that now I'm facing her and I plant a soft kiss on her head, using my arms to pull her as close as possible to my body.

"I guess it's time to go" I say and she just nods in my chest unlocking her hands and taking a step back. Now I can admire her beauty, she's spent the night here and we had breakfast still in our pajamas but now she's changes clothes while I was busy playing with my hands. She looks absolutely gorgeous in an orange jumper and a pair of blue jeans, her hair in a ponytail.

"You look beautiful" I whisper bending down to meet her lips halfway, our kiss is soft and gentle but fill of love and as we break apart I take her hand in mine and walk to the door to leave and meet Paul.

After my unacceptable and rude behavior that night at my mama's and my 'fight' with Tris I called my mum to apologize and tell her I wanted to meet her boyfriend... This word still sounds foreign but I guess after today it will not.

She invited Lauren, Tris and me at her place for lunch to introduce Paul to us all, I have to say I'm still a little nervous but I'm more positive now, Tris has been really sweet and helpful, she managed to make me think clearly and yeah I'm more positive now.

But hey I'm still gonna have the 'father' talk with him even if it'll be more a 'son' talk... My mom cares a lot about what we think and I guess she wants my and Lauren's blessing.

Since it's sunny and not too cold outside even if it's mid November Tris and I decide to walk there, my mom's house is not that far from my place and, this way, we can enjoy the great day.

I never let her hand go and so does she, I run my thumb over her knuckles now and then and she smiles lovingly at me. No words are spoken, we just enjoy each other's company, this is enough to make me feel happy and grateful.

It's not until we arrive at my mama's that Tris stops and stops me as well, I glance at the front door and I feel my mouth becoming a little dry.

She looks up at me with a small soft smile that warms my heart and whispers "It's gonna be okay" again, she's confident and I'm too.

 _I have to be positive!_

I capture her lips and kiss her tenderly until our sweet moment is interrupted by Lauren who opens the living room window and shouts at us "Hey you two! You're gonna come in or make out all day long?" form inside.

I can't help but roll my eyes at her and Tris sticks her tongue out at her making everybody laugh hard, my mum and Paul too. I mean I can see two figures inside, one is my mum for sure so the other one must be him.

 _Positive positive, stay positive!_

My mum stands in the doorway with a little tense yet excited smile and greets us both with a tight lovely hug and then comes Lauren who waves at me with a wink and kisses Tris on the cheek.She seems natural and cheerful so, since she's already met Paul, it means he's not that bad right?

I have no time to think about it because a man, Paul, approaches us, he's encouraged by my mum, she invites him closer pulling him by his arms.

He's quite tall, taller than her, and has short messy grey hair and wears a pair of orange Harry Potter glasses… quite original. His eyes are very expressive and they're smiling right now just like his mouth is. He seems to be a kind funny type, nothing like I was expecting.

"Hi, I'm Paul" he says with a kind tone and a smile playing on his lips extending his hand, I shake it firmly "Tobias" I introduce myself. I must admit this is exactly what I wasn't expecting, I mean this is Paul? Really? My mum's boyfriend?

Okay, I'm impressed. He seems absolutely nothing like Marcus, he seems really nice and funny too, I only get good vibes from him. This is good!

"I'm Tris, nice to meet you" my girlfriend introduces herself with a smile and just with that I'm sure she's already won him over, I mean it's impossible not to notice her gorgeous smile!

"My pleasure" he replies back shaking her hand softly.

 _Awkward silence_. No please I hate this!

"Mum it smells amazing in here, what have you cooked?" Lauren breaks the silence, thank God.

"We've prepared some Amatriciana pasta and baked potatoes. Paul baked a chocolate and orange cake too" she says smiling at us and then looking up at him, he was already looking down at her.

 _Cute_!

"He seems really nice and they look cute" Tris whispers in my ear standing on her tiptoes and I can just nod lightly, exactly what I was thinking myself.

"Yeah it seems. Hope it's not just the first impression" I say snuzzling my nose with hers.

It's definitely lunch time and while we're standing silently all around the kitchen island Lauren's stomach growls loudly and everyone chuckles breaking the tension a little.

"How have you two been Tobias? And you darling?" My mom asks looking at me and then at Tris with a genuine smile and I can picture Tris' soft lips smiling, she really does get along well with my mum.

"We've been fine, the usual...Nothing new" I say and Tris nods and asks her the same question.

"Uh well, everything great. Yeah great" she says with an happy and huge smile and leans towards Paul lightly.

"Well what about eating? "Lauren says with a chuckle since her tummy has growled again.

" Yeah good idea, I'm starving" Tris says and offers to help Evelyn while we go and sit in the dining room.

"So you're a doctor?" I asks Paul after a good ten minutes of casual talk while enjoying our meal.

"Yeah I'm a neurologist, I work for the hospital now"

"Now? "Tris asks curious but then blushes shyly.

" Yeah I've been a doctor without borders for many many years but I've decided to settle eventually" he explains and I must admit I'm quite impressed, he seems to be nice and a good man too. Wow.

Still we're gonna have a talk later, for sure.

"Wow, this is impressive. It was a great experience? " Lauren asks joining the conversation.

"Absolutely, unfortunately I had to stop because of some healthy problems but yes joining the organization was by far one of the best choices I've done" He says.

Our lunch goes smoothly and we actually get to know him a little better and we really enjoy our time and food, my mum is an excellent chef and man Paul can bake, his cake was delicious and we've all eaten a double slice!

Now Tris, Lauren and Evelyn are washing the dishes, tidying the kitchen and everything giving us boys a little time alone and I guess Paul knows exactly what I'm willing to do now because he asks me to go for a walk so we can talk privately.

I decide not to play any games and just be direct: "So Paul you're serious with my mum?"

"Yes, I absolutely am. I really do care for her, she's an amazing person and she's so genuine and everything. She makes me happy. I can assure you I'm not just fooling around. I really am not. I understand your concern, I'm glad you want to make sure she's with someone good enough, I mean she's told me-"

"What has she told you? "I ask stiffening a little bit.

"About your father, about their marriage and what came after" he told me sincerely.

"Uh that's something I guess. How long have you two been... going out?" I ask him curious.

"Well we met 4 months ago for the first time and believe me as cheesy as it could sound it was love at first sight for me. She is not only caring and smiley and generous but also a really good and incredible woman and well she's really beautiful too but also intelligent and funny and and" he sighs happily.

"You sure you're not playing around right? You know you are the first man she has introduced to me since she broke up with my father. And it happened many years ago. She really is a good woman and I don't want her to be hurt again" I say with a deep voice looking at him even if he's already convinced me.

"Oh really?" he says with a huge smile and his cheeks a little flushed "And no, I'm not playing with her feelings. I'm happy with her and I just want to make her a happy as she makes me. I'm in for the long haul"

"Good to hear. I like you Paul" I say patting his shoulder nodding and I can see him relaxing and smiling in relief.

Tris was right.

I was that worried but eventually everything went smoothly.

Good.

We go back to my mom's place chatting and laughing and as soon as we step inside Tris, Evelyn and my sister run towards us. Tris with a questioning look and my mother holding her breath like she's dying to know how our talk went... Paul and I share a look and then turn towards the three of them smiling.

My mum jumps and hugs him and Tris just smile proudly at me blowing me a kiss.

I love her.

So much.

 **Here we are! This was chapter 28, what you think? I know this update came awfully late and I'm sorry, really sorry. School is almost over but these are the most stressful and busy weeks, I really can't wait to be on holiday! I will be able to update more often hopefully. Thank you for your patience and have a nice day**!

 **P. S. not really edited so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes**


	29. chapter 29

**Hi you all, how are you? This is chapter 29, writing it took me longer than planned but it's now officially done so here you are; I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think by leaving a review or a PM, I always appreciate them a lot and, about this, I really want to thank everyone who supports this story, leaves a review or starts following or favourite it: it really means a lot to me so yeah thank you!**

 **I don't own The Divergent Trilogy but I think that's obvious, isn't it?**

 **TRIS' POV**

My phone rings while I'm home cooking a quick lunch for myself before having to leave and go to my early afternoon yoga class, I don't normally teach it but yesterday Lily –the other yoga teacher- asked me to switch our classes for the week since she has to attend a course in the evening. My phone rings again a couple times but my hand are cover with sauce so I can't check my texts immediately, I finish to cut some tomatoes for my salad and I'm done cooking.

I check and see I have a few message to read in the group chat with Chris, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn.

 _"Hey you girlsss"_ Christina.

 _"Hola"_ Shauna.

 _"You free tonight? Want to go out? No boyfriends no husbands?"_ Chris.

 _"Sounds good to me, Uriah is working"_ Marlene.

 _"I'm gonna bring Lola, ok?"_ Lynn.

I think…Tonight… Do I have something planned? Don't think so, I was supposed to go to work plus Tobias is at a meeting so yeah, I'm a little tired but…

 _"I'm in girls :) "_ I replay.

 _"Great! Lola? Of course she's welcomed, I've always said there was something between the two of you!"_ Chris

 _"Shut up!"_ Lynn- I laugh at the screen of my phone but I totally agree with Chris, it is obvious.

 _" Yeah yeah whatever. I've heard there's live music in a pub near the mall… what do you say?"_ Christina.

 _"Oh yeah girl, I really want to have some fun and loosen up a bit"_ Shauna.

 _"No male stripper right?"_ I ask only half kidding because knowing Chris… you can't be sure of anything.

 _" I'm sorry but no, no male stripper for you tonight Trissy"_ she replies in a few seconds and I breathe in relief.

 _"But don't worry we're all already looking for your bachelorette party stripper, right girls?"_ Chris

 _"Oh yeah, he's gonna be so hot"_ Marlene

 _"Ah ah how funny"_ that's me.

 _"You loves us!"_ Shauna.

 _"Tonight? At?"_ I ask to change the topic since I'm not really into discussing about male stripper… Not when I have Tobias as boyfriend… I don't need any stripper!

 _"In front of the Indian restaurant where we went a couple weeks ago at nine?"_ Lynn suggests since she's the one who lives closer to the mall and knows the place.

 _"Ok see you then"_ Marlene.

 _"See you"_ I reply, starting to eat my salad and then getting ready to leave.

My class goes smoothly without any accident or anything and I actually get to see a couple of girls I met the first time I switched class with Lily and with whom I got along well, it's nice seeing them again today.

"Hi Tris, it was nice seeing you again" Olivia -one of them- says smiling at me as soon as she comes out from the shower into the gym changing room where I'm putting my normal clothes on.

"Same for me and seeing you as well, Thais" I say turning towards the other girl, she is friend with Olivia and they're both really really nice; she smiles shyly and kindly at me.

"Olivia and I are going to eat and drink something, there's a small yet cool place just five minutes walking from here. Want to join us?" she asks me and I can't help but smile at her and nod thanking them both.

I chuckle to myself thinking about my very busy day: school in the morning, yoga class, hanging out with Olivia and Thais and then with the girls... wow.

We end up going to a small coffee shop, I hadn't even noticed that since it's really small but the inside is very cosy and the atmosphere is cheerful plus their hot chocolate with whipped cream is delicious!

"Mmm this is so good" I moan savouring my first sip of my hot drink.

"I know, we found this little place last year and since then we always come here after our class at least once a week" Olivia says eating her hige slice of cake while Thais just nods in agreement, her mouth full with blueberry muffin.

"I'll keep this place in mind" I say going back to my hot chocolate.

We talk some more until everything we ordered -two cups of hot chocolate, a fruit tea, a slice of apricot cake, two muffins and some cookies- is gone and we're completely full.

As I put my now empty cup down on the table with a satisfied smile Thais stats laughing hard looking at me and then Olivia starts too, I bite my lower lip in confusion and they just point at their mouths and keep on laughing. I guess I have some chocolate or cream all over my face because yeah I can't help it, when it comes to ice cream and hot chocolate I'm exactly like a kid, always getting dirty. I pull out my phone trying to see my reflection in its screen and I start laughing as well when I realise I have my nose tip covered with whipped cream.

"Next time we'll take a pic ya know" Thais says when I eventually clean my nose and I just stick my tongue out at her and just like this we start laughing all over again.

All too soon it's goodbye time but we exchange numbers so that we can keep in touch and hang out together again since we had so much fun today.

Okay now I still have a couple hours left before nine p.m. but I'm kind of tired so I just go home to relax and read for a bit instead of doing some study for my upcoming exam, I guess I'll do it tomorrow, I end up falling asleep on my bed and thanks God Tobias texts me around eight thirty waking me up because I was still sleeping, I hurry up getting ready and everything because I still need to walk for about one and a half mile to reach the mall.

As I walk towards our meeting point I spot Chris and Marlene already there and guess what? Christina is pointing at something in a shop window, I roll my eyes... Chris is so incorrigible and I honestly already fear the next two weeks. Thanksgiving is in a little less that fifteen days and I know for sure she is getting more and more excited with each day about it and when she's excited... she goes shopping of course! And guess who she usually drags with her? _Yeah, me._ I'm her favourite victim. Sometimes I still get nightmares about last year Black Friday... you should have seen her, she was completely out of her mind. I think I'll pretend to be sick this year because there is no way I can handle her like that again, it was insane! Hours and hours of shopping, bags and bags of new clothes and other stuff, miles and miles running back and forth from one shop to another... Oh no, not gonna do it again!

"Hi girls" I greet them as I reach the shop window too but they still haven't noticed me since they are facing the other way.

"Trissy" Chris squeals hugging me and I shake my head... I get that we haven't seen each other for 12 long hours but seriously? I chuckle to myself.

"Hi, hello Mar" I great her as well hugging her lightly.

"Hello over there" we hear Shauna screaming from across the street so I drag Christina- who is still blabbing about some amazing dresses- with us.

"Has anyone heard something about Lynn and Lola? She's usually never late" Mar asks casually and in the same exact moment the two of them appear a few feet from us turning around a building corner, we laugh but our laughter soon dies as we notice they are walking really really close, making eye contact, whispering something and holding hands!

 _We knew it!_

"Here they are!" Chris says greeting them with a knowing smile.

"There's something you want to share with us?" Shauna asks making Lola blush while Lynn rolls her eyes.

"Spill it spill it" Mar inquires curious, I just offer them a shy smile, I've been through this just 6 months ago so I know exactly what's like and Lola remember me of myself because she's a little shy and reserved just like me. I notice she's changed her hair colour, it's purple now and longer than last time I met her... I really like it and I think she looks really pretty, I mean it's not my style you know I'm not really into dyed hair and piercings but they really look nice on her.

"Oh c'mon haven't you ever seen two girls together? It's not like we're aliens ya know" Lynn says like she doesn't want to talk about it anymore but I notice she smiles at Lola just second later, they're cute together, I think they make a very good couple!

"Ok ok whatever, you're just never girly uff... I was looking forward some good juicy gossip" Chris pouts at her making me chuckle...incorrigible!

"Going to the pub? Or we're going to spend the evening just standing here?" I ask trying to change the subject, I don't want Lola to get uncomfortable or anything.

"Of course we are! C'mon I can't wait to have a strong drink...God I need it, this days have been hectic" Shauna agrees and starts heading towards it.

"Don't think I've told you but your dress looks really nice even if... flats? Really Trissy? Couldn't you wear heels for one night?" I just roll my eyes once again and I,only now, look at her outfit: she's wearing a white mini dress that hugs her curves just right making her look hot (like always), this morning when she left to work she certainly was not wearing this...she must have changed at Will's...How many clothes does she have there? How many clothes and dresses does she have? I don't even wanna know.

"Thank you, you're not that bad yourself but you know what I think about heels..."

"Yeah yeah unfortunately I know" she says in a dramatic tone and Mar bursts into laughter.

"Poor Tris, let her live. Shs looks good this way plus she doesn't need to hit on anyone tonight, she already has her personal and exclusive hottie" She says with a wink making me blush.

"Okay okay, we're almost there. Can you hear the music?" Lynn asks nobody in particular but we all nod.

"Let's have fun girlssss" Chris squeals as soon as we reach the pub, she immediately runs -yeah she actually runs... wearing heels...don't ask me how she manages to do that because I have no idea- in and towards the bar before dragging us all to the dance floor in front of the stage where a boy band is playing some cool music.

We spend the evening just dancing and having fun, the place is really crowded but we manage to stay together and nobody bothers us and we actually can have a unusual but not unwelcome girly night. Lola is really nice and funny and once she manages to overcome her shyness she talks and dances as if there were no tomorrow and she also tells us some details about her and Lynn's relationship. It's actually exhilarating when a guy tries to dance with her and offers her a drink, at first she ignores him, then he tells him she's not interested but he insists so she tells him she's not into men but since he doesn't give up she proves herself by kissing Lynn hard on the lips in front of that poor yet annoying guy and the whole crowd... she's had a few drinks because I'm sure that she wouldn't have dont it being sober but still this way she manages to get rid of him and we to immortalize their first kiss! _Yeah girl!_

We have a lot of fun and it's not until one in the morning that we leave the club, we're not drunk but yeah we're a little high, not to much but since we're all really really tired and Mar and Shauna don't really feel like taking the metro or the bus home we decide just to crush all at Lynn's all together, we're so exhausted we drift off to sleep as soon as we arrive there.

Thanks God tomorrow is Saturday and none of us need to wake up early.

 **Hi! So this was chapter 29, what you think? I'm sorry it took a little longer than planned but now here it is. Reviews always make my day and if you have any suggestions or ideas let me know!**

 **Until next time :)**

 **P.S. This chapter is not really edited, guess you've noticed. I'm sorry, if the grammar mistakes really bother you just PM me and point them out, I'll try to fix them as soon as possible!**


	30. chapter 30

**Hello and happy birthday to this story that is now officially one year old!** **So this is chapter 30 and it's going to be eventful with a lot of fourtris and some drama mixed together, I hope you'll like it! Let me know what you think, all your kind and supportive comments make me so happy! Thank you for your support and everything, thank you a lot!**

 **I don't own The Divergent Trilogy but that's obvious, isn't it?**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

It's Wednesday and, since I've finished the project I was working on and I have no plans expect for tonight when I'm going on a movie and dinner date with Tris, I decide to go to my mama's to say 'Hi' and talk with her about Thanksgiving. Tris and I have decided to invite her, Paul and Lauren over at my place for dinner instead of going to my mum's because she's always the one who cooks and this year we want her to just relax and enjoy it, Tris and I will cook and I'm sure we won't have any problem since Tris is a hell of a chef and we make a great team even when it comes to cook.

Unfortunately being the 16th of November the weather is not fantastic: it rained all morning and now it's all cloudy and quite chill too but I decide to walk there anyway, with my umbrella of course because who knows when and if it will start raining all over again... I hope it doesn't.

I answer a couple of texts from Zeke and Uriah and I also stop by a little bakery where they make the best cookies and I buy some to share with my mum at her place, maybe with some tea.

I ring the doorbell and I hear someone saying 'coming' from the inside, I chuckle at myself when I see my mum running away form Paul who is playfully trying to tickle her.

"Hi Tobias" she greets me opening the door out of breath, seconds later Paul appears behind her and smiles at me as I enter.

"Hello! How are you?" I ask and they both tell me they're doing great, they were going through some picture they took for their photography club since tomorrow they have a meeting and they have to chose which photos to show the others.

"Oh that's nice, hope I'm not disturbing"

"Of course you're not, son. What have you got in that shopping bag?" my mum asks and I only now remember I brought cookies.

"The best cookies" I say showing them the package and Paul licks his lips in anticipation making us laugh.

"Maybe we could have some tea" I suggest as we enter the kitchen and take a sit around the table.

"Sure thing, good idea. You just came to say 'hi'? Want to stay for dinner?" My mums asks starting the tea and placing some cups and the sugar bowl in front of us.

"No it's okay, I already have plans with Tris tonight and-"

"Oh tell her I say 'Hi'" Paul says and my mom nods too.

"Yeah sure, consider it done. I'm sure she says 'Hi' too. But I was saying: I also came to ask you both something" they nod telling me they're listening and my mum pours the hot water in our cups before sitting down and giving me her full attention so I continue "We, Tris and I, would like to officially invite you at my place for Thanksgiving on the 22nd. What you say?"

"Oh I was thinking about organising dinner here" My mums says, seeming surprised by my offer and I don't blame her since I rarely invite people over at my place.

"Yeah, as I imagined. But I think maybe this year we could have dinner at my place I mean you always invite us over and I'm sure you could use some relax. Tris and I can easily handle it"

"Oh that's very kind of you son, thank Tris a lot and say her we happily accept your offer" My mums says smiling wide and I look at Paul who hasn't said anything... I don't know much about his family or his stuff so I don't know if maybe he already has plans...

"I'm invited too?" he asks a little incredulous but I can tell by his excited smile that he hopes I say 'yes'.

"Of course you are, you and Evelyn here are officially a thing now so..." I say and the smile that takes all over his face is priceless and my mum's eyes are a little watery 'thank you' she silently mouths and I nod and I'm about to add something less but my phone starts ringing.

looking at the ID I see it's Tris calling so I say "Excuse me" and answer it.

"Hello beautiful" I say answering the phone with a smile, she always manages to make me smile plus her ID photo is just so cute, I really couldn't help myself and I put it there so now every time she calls or texts me it makes me happy.

"Uhm ehm sorry Sir" What? This is certainly not Tris, before I can ask who's speaking this unknown voice adds "I'm Paula and I'm a nurse... I'm calling from the Emergency Room of San Francisco Hospital".

 _Emergency room._

 _Nurse._

 _Hospital._

Oh no no no no. What happened?

I freeze for a few seconds, unable to open my mouth and answer.

What happened?

"You're Beatrice's boyfriend, right?"

"Y-yeah. W-what happened? Is she okay?" I ask, urgency in my shaky voice, my mouth is dry and my heart racing.

"Uhm she was in an accident. A car hit her... kind of hard and she was taken here with an ambulance. She was unconscious but now she's more stable and-"

"Oh- oh my God, I-I am on my way. She's going to be okay, r-right?" My voice breaks in the middle of the sentence, there's a knot of fear and desperation in my throat and my breathing is erratic.

"She's a fighter, I can already tell. She's going to be okay" she says trying to reassure me but it does not reassure me at all, doctors always say that but I know they're not always right.

"I-I'm on my way" I say and hang up.

I rush back to the kitchen and I can see worry on my mum's face and Paul seems really worried too.

"Tris... They called me from the Hospital...She was in an accident...She's unconscious" I say running my hands through my hair trying to calm my nerves and grabbing my coat and scarf.

My mother gasps and freezes but fortunately Paul is the calmest and analyzes the situation logically: "Okay Tobias take a breath and get ready, I'm driving you there. We'll arrive in less than ten minutes. She's going to be okay"

"How the hell can you say so? Are you sure she's gonna be fine? Are you? " I almost shout before realizing he's just trying to help and I've just yelled at him. "Sorry, I'm just really worried. Sorry" I mumble trying to calm my nerves and control my fear.

"It's okay. We're leaving now." he says firmly and heads to the door, my mother and I follow him as fast as possible, she hasn't said a thing yet, she seems shocked but she takes my hand in hers and squeezes it gently, trying to comfort me...at least she tries.

Paul drives-races to the Hospital as fast as he can, I'm not even sure he respected the speed limits but I couldn't care less, if something I'm glad he's driving this fast.

We park in the first free spot and we follow him to the Emergency Room, he works in this hospital so he knows where to go and which route to follow, thank God.

"My girlfriend" I say breathless "My girlfriend was taken here" I say at the nurse or whatever she is in the hospital reception.

"Okay, you are?" she asks kindly but in a professional tone.

"Tobias Eaton. My girlfriend was in an accident. An ambulance took her here" I answer in kind of a hurry, eager to see her and know for sure she's fine.

"Beatrice Prior. She's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah yeah"

"Okay, she's stable now but still-"

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"One second" she says before typing something on the computer, a few seconds pass before she says "Room 139, first floor, corridor 5"

I start to speed there but she stops me "Wait! You need to wait out of her room until the doctor finishes his visit, then he'll tell you if and how you can go in okay?"

I nod reluctantly, I want to see her now!

I sprint to the stairs and then to room 139, Paul and my mother trying to run after me but I arrive first and they join me both breathless a minute or so later; I try to look in the room but all the venetian blinds are down so it's impossible to see in. Damn it!

I'm so nervous and anxious I start walking back and forth the corridor for several minutes, my mum and Paul take a sit next to a woman with a five-or-something-year-old child and stay silent, I keep on walking until I hear someone unlocking the door of her room and I see a doctor and a couple nurses coming out.

I run towards him and immediately ask "H-how is she?I-I'm her boyfriend"

He nods at the two nurses who start heading to another room before giving me his full attention.

"Hi, I'm doctor Wilson" he says and I shake his hand looking at him with urgency in my eyes. "Miss Prior is quite okay right now, she's stable. A car hit her and she fell, she hit her head hard and this is the reason why she went unconscious. She needed stitches because she cut her head falling but the good news is that she has no brain damage or bad injuries so she's going to be fine. She will need some time to recover and she will need to stay here for at least three days so we can monitor her but she will recover completely. We gave her a tranquilizer so she's now asleep."

"So she's gonna be j-just fine? She'll be okay?" I ask, my voice full of emotion.

"Yes, she just need to take thing really really easy and rest a lot. Probably she will have to deal with headaches for the next few days but she will be fine and-"

"Can I see her? Please?" I ask.

"Yes but remember she needs to rest and when she wakes up call a nurse, okay?"

"Sure, thank you" I say and turn around to look at Paul and my mum who stood up and came here to hear what the doctor had to tell us.

"One second you first need to sign these papers really quick and" the doctor starts but I really can't wait any longer and-

"I'll sign them, no problem" My mum says and the doctors nods, I rush into Tris' room.

The room is all white and bright... typical hospital, it's not very big, there is just one bed where Tris is peacefully asleep, a table with a couple of newspapers and a bottle of water, two chairs and some medical stuff I don't recognise.

I silently carry one of the chairs to Tris' bed and look at her closely: she's sleeping and doesn't seem to be in pain but there is a big bandage around her head and a few bruises on her left cheek and arm, she's also just a little bit paler than normal. I swallow and gently caress her cheek, I don't want to wake her up or hurt her but I really ache to touch her, kiss her softly and make sure she's alright. She doesn't seem badly injured but still it kills me seeing her in an hospital room, I keep on stroking her cheek gently and running my hand through her hair... maybe even if she's asleep now she can feel it, she always tells me how relaxing and comforting it is for her.

"Hi love" my voice low and a little unsure.

"You scared me, God you scared me Tris. You almost gave me an heart attack baby. Y-you know I was so worried about you I haven't even asked what happened? I just know you were hit by a car, nothing else but-but now it doesn't really matter, I just want you to be okay" I say before leaning in until my face is just an inch from her ear and add "I love you and I'm going to take care of you" before kissing her rosy lips lightly and taking her hand in my own and running my thumb back and forth her palm.

I stay like this, just caressing her hand and admiring her beauty, for a few minutes undisturbed before my mum and Paul silently walk in and stand just behind me.

"I talked to the doctor" Paul says after a little and I look up at him for him to continue.

"He said she was stopping a child who was running after his ball in the street and pushing him towards the pavement a car hit her, the driver immediately stopped and called the ambulance. It all happened so quickly he didn't even had the time to stop. He was shocked at first he's a little better, he's at the police station now to fill in a report. He also gave me the prescription for Tris, she'll have to take a few pills a day for a couple weeks and she needs to relax but she's gonna be just fine, he promised me. He also said that if she recover quickly she can go home in three days."

"Thank you, than you a lot Paul. God I was so worried" I say.

"She's not in pain, the doctor said so" my mum whispers putting her hand on my shoulder and I'm really relieved to hear it because even if it's obvious she doesn't seem in pain I couldn't tell it for sure.

"You think I should call her parent?" I mumble, thinking about it just now... I probably need to text our friends too.

"I think they deserve to know but don't alarm them too much..." my mom answers me after a few seconds of thinking, I just nod and add "I'm calling them now then, you stay with her?"

They both nod so I leave the room, not wanting to make too much noise and disturb her.

Should I call Natalie? Or maybe Andrew? And what do I say?

I swallow hard trying to calm my nerves... I've never called them or talked to them without Tris with me but since I was already planning on asking them some things...

I decide to call Natalie. The phone rings and rings and I'm about to hang up when she eventually answer "Hi"

"Good Morning Mrs Prior, I'm Tobias"

"Oh Tobias, it's so nice to hear you but please call me by my first name, I'm not your teacher" she says chuckling before asking "How are you?"

 _Okay now comes the difficult stuff_ "Okay, Natalie. I'm fine but Tris-"

"Is she sick? God she always gets sick in November and that's because she never wears clothes warm enough in this mid season..."

"N-No, actually she had a small accident and now she's in the hospital-"

"What-"

"But it's just a precaution. She's quite fine, she hit her head because she fell but she just got a few stitches. Nothing too serious, she's not even in pain"

"S-she hit her head? She's really okay? Can I talk with her?"

"Natalie it's really nothing serious, the doctor assured me. Now she's actually sleeping but I promise I'll call you when she wakes up so you can talk directly with her"

"Okay, thank you Tobias. You said she's in the Hospital…"

"Yeah they had to stop the bleeding because she cut her forehead but a few stitches were enough and they also checked and there are no more injuries, no further damages"

"Thank God…"

"Yeah, I was so worried when they called me but it's nothing really serious, she's not even in pain right now and she'll complete recover soon"

"Okay, thank you a lot. I'm gonna call Andrew. I'll hear from you later, right?"

"Sure thing and just know I'm gonna take care of her"

"Thank you, make sure she rests because even when sick she wants to run here and there, make this and that too...she's... I don't know…"

"Yes, of course. She'll spend a few days in bed, I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry"

"Thank you, it really means a lot. I'm so sorry we can't be there, not even for Thanksgiving… we really can't make it…"she sounds sad and guilty, she shouldn't.

"Natalie, it's okay really. Tris misses you but I'm sure she wouldn't want you to drop everything and change your plans to fly here. We'll see you at Christmas"

"Okay, thank you. Hear you later"

"Sure. Bye and don't worry, she's okay"

"Okay, thank you again" she says, I guess she has just told me 'thank you' for the twentieth time in a ten minutes call.

I go back to her room quickly, wanting to spend as much time as possible with her...I think I'm gonna spend the next few days here, until she can come home.

 _Come._

 _Home._

Yeah I'm definitely taking her home with me, I need to take properly care of my baby and I can't do it if she goes back to her and Christina's.

I think this just might give me the courage to… yeah, I was already going to ask her that and this is the perfect time… I need to talk to Chris and then just ask Tris… hope she agrees…

Tris is still peacefully asleep, my mum and Paul offer to go out and grab something to eat since it's dinner time while a couple nurses come to check on her and ask us to stay out of her room for ten minutes or so while they do their job. I tell my mum they don't need to stay with me and Tris all the time but they insist so I just let them, by the time they come back with some take away pizza and a bunch of flowers for Tris- Paul's idea, really really kind of him!- the nurses have just left telling me everything is fine and it's not a problem the fact she hasn't woken up yet... she must have been really tired plus they gave her some pills to help her sleeping without feeling pain so I guess this mix worked...

A couple hours later I am eventually alone and I decide it's time to try and sleep, I'm really tired too: it's been a busy and uncommon day! My mum and Paul left an hour or so ago and after that I texted our friend and called Chris, she was super worried and maybe even a little pissed off I hadn't called her earlier... she's coming to visit tomorrow morning and then I plan on having a talk with her; our friends were all really concerned and worried about Tris but I assured them she's not badly injured and she's gonna be just fine but still I think they're all gonna come here tomorrow, I've also texted Natalie to let them know their daughter was too exhausted to call and she'll phone them in the morning.

Now that I'm finally done with all that texting and calling I move 'my' chair closer to her bed and I rest my head on her bed, right next to her hip and, still holding her hand in mine, I fall asleep quickly, too tired to keep my eyes open.

"T-Tobias" I hear a voice calling me a couple times and I try to turn my head the other way, still too tired to wake up and start a new day but since I try to put my head deeper down in my pillow but I don't find any under my cheek suddenly something clicks into my mind.

 _Car accident._

 _Emergency Room._

 _Tris asleep on a hospital bed._

I open my eyes and quickly lift my head, it's still quite dark in here, I guess it's something around five in the morning or something judging by the soft light coming in through the Venetian blinds- covered windows, but -even in the dark- I immediately meet Tris' vivid eyes, her lips curl in a smile as soon as she notices I'm awake.

"Good morning sleepy beauty" I say happily and caressing her cheeks and lips gently, she leans into my touch and snuggles there. Cute.

"How are you feeling baby? God I was so worried" I ask hoping the painkillers they gave her are still working.

She's quiet for a few seconds before nodding slightly and saying "I'm fine, I just feel a little dizzy but I guess it's normal", I breathe in relief before standing up and sitting directly on her bed, this allows me to kiss her forehead and caress her hair. She silently wraps her arms around me pulling me closer and closer so that she can rest her head on my chest and whispers "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you or make you worry. This little boy ran in the street all of a sudden trying to catch his ball and a car was arriving... I-I could just stand there and watch, the car would have hit him. Hard and- I couldn't"

"You're so selfless baby, I love you so much. I'm just really really glad you're fine, doctor Wilson told me you're going to be perfectly fine but God I was scared. But you're here. You're fine"

"And-" she starts but I already know what she's going to ask.

"The young child is okay too. He was here earlier, with his mum. She couldn't stop saying how sorry she was, she felt so guilty and I kind of had an hard time convincing her to go home and rest, her son fell asleep on her shoulder but she really wanted to make sure you were okay and wanted to thank you in person. I guess she'll come back in the morning, she even left a huge bunch of flowers and some chocolates."

"Aww she really didn't have to. But-But who knows? About the accident? About me being here?"

"Well I was at my mum's when they called me so Paul drove us here, they bought you some flowers too and they left after dinner, then our friends all know because I texted them before going to sleep and your parents know too" I hear her gasp in surprise "I called them, it felt like the right thing to do but I made sure they didn't over-worry, I assured them you where fine, just a few stitches but I promised your mum you'd call her in the morning"

She slowly pulls my head down until our lips meet lovingly and softly "I love you" she mumbles in the kiss but it seems like neither of us can get enough so we end up kissing for a long long time, lying together in bed.

It's not until a nurse comes in interrupting us that we break apart, I glance at the clock and...and it's seven thirty... wow, guess we spent quite a lot kissing.. ups.

And so we officially start our day, they serve her breakfast and question her about how she feel and that stuff, they visit her and update us on her healthy condition: she's doing well but she still need to stay at least two days in the hospital (she's not really happy as you can imagine) and she'll have to rest and take some pills.

"You know you're staying with me at least until your recovery is over, right? I'm not going to let you go princess" I mumble in her ear biting softly and teasingly her lobe making her moan and, even if I'm sure she wanted to protest, she eventually gives in and just nods making me smile widely. _First step went smoothly, now I just need to make it permanent,_ the more I think about it the more eager I become to have her moving in with me, like forever! _Yes yes I want this!_

Our comfortable and full of unspoken words silent is suddenly broken by a scream "Trissy" and a worried Chris running in the room.

"God Tris you got me so worried and you moron, you should have called me as soon as the Hospital called you!" she says in a fake-or-maybe-not angry voice before turning her full attention to Tris "How are you? What happened? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?"

Tris chuckles a little bit before answering her best friend's questions "Chirs take a deep breath and stop shouting, my poor little head hurts. I'm okay, I promise. Nothing bad happened and I'm going to be perfectly fine. I just got a few stitches on my forehead, I know this bandag seems bad but it just need to cover a few stitches. No brain damage, no memory issue, nothing serious"

"You really are okay? You know you can tell me if it hurts? No, sorry: you have to tell me if it hurts!" she asks to make sure she's really fine.

"I'm okay, really. Just a little headache but it's normal, I hit my head quite hard. They told me I need to take a few pills for it but that's all. Some stitches and an headache.. I think I can handle that" she say with a smile.

"Okay okay but...That bandage really doesn't look good, but you know what I think I'll have a word with a nurse then because really? Grey? Couldn't they buy navy-blue bandages? It's color of the year! Or at least buy pink ones? Pink is never old-fashion!" she jokes making me and Tris laugh hard.

"I am serious! Grey is such a sad boring color" she says but she's still laughing a bit, I just roll my eyes at her.

"When are you coming home? They're keeping you here long?" she asks turning serious.

"Nah, just a couple day but... I was thinking about staying at Four's..." she says timidly so I add "I want to take care of her and keep on eye on her, I promised her mum so"

Chris looks a little upset so Tris offers "If you prefer we can both stay at our place, I don't want to get away from you Chris, that's not the point really!"

"No, it's okay. I think it's a good idea you stay at Four's, I'm leaving with Will in four days anyway... for Thanksgiving... But you, Mr Hottie, need to take properly care of my bestie, if something happens I'll kick you in the nuts, okay?" I just roll my eyes at the nickname, laugh at the kick-in-the-nuts thing but assure her I'm going to look after her.

We spend a few more minutes talking until Tris says, remembering all of a sudden, "My parents, I need to call them" I hand her her phone and kiss her forehead before standing up and dragging Christina with me both because I think this is the right time to talk to her but also to give Tris some privacy.

"You- you talked to the doctor?" she asks me still concerned about her best friend.

"Yeah. He told me she's doing well and she'll just have to deal with headache for the next few days, a couple weeks maximum but she's okay"

"Good" she breathes out in relief.

 _Okay, now Tobias. Now it's the right time. Ask her._

"Ehm-Uhm I wanted to talk to you...about Tris staying at my place..." she nods interested wanting me to go on, I rub the back of my neck and take a deep breath... "I want to ask her to move in with me... like permanently but-"

She as an huge grin on her face as she interrupts me asking "Does she know?"

I shake my head lightly "No, I haven't asked her yet but I hope she'll say yes... What do you think? It's too early?"

"You crazy Four? She's head over heels for you, of course she's saying yes! And that's not too early, you've been together for more that 6 months and it's obvious you're perfect for one another."

"Okay thank you Chris, I just wanted to ask you first even because you're her roommate and I don't know... I wanted you to know so maybe you can... I don't know..."

"Don't worry about that, well actually Will kinda asked me to move in too a couple of months or so ago but at that time I was too busy with exams and that stuff to do it plus I needed to ask Tris, kind of wanted her blessing. I asked her yesterday morning, the day of the accident, and she was so happy for me but I admit I felt kind of bad to leave her alone so I was going to wait a little more. Then when you called me last night I immediately told Will I would have waited at least until her recovery but now..." she smiles softly "Are you really going to ask her? I'm so so so happy for you two" she says hugging me tightly.

Okay this was totally unexpected... and I'm not only talking about her hug.

She pulls away suddenly and looks at me seriously "You know you need to do it right, right? Because we'll have a girly night as soon as it happens and she needs to tell us every single detail so you need to make it special and not ask during sex or that stuff because she wouldn't tell us. Okay?" she asks seriously and I actually blush a little bit, poor Tris I guess her girly night with Chris are embarrassing... _she has just told me not to ask Tris to move in with me while having sex with her in an hospital hallway!_

"Okay okay I promise but you promise me to keep your mouth shut"

"Pinky promise?" she asks and I roll my eyes but accept.

We end up going back to Tris' room just before she ends the phone call so we even get to say 'Hi' to her parents.

Christina spends the whole morning with us and we also get to see our friends since they all visit Tris: Zeke and Shauna with Uriah, then Marlene with Lynn and Lola, Will arrives around lunch time and then I also meet Olivia and Thais for the first time, Tris had told me about them and yeah I think they're nice... The day flows quickly and before we know it's already dinner time and my mum and Paul stop by to say 'Hi' before heading home leaving us eventually alone. Ava, a nurse, comes in and checks on Tris and since everything is just fine we finally decide to get some sleep.

All wrapped together in her bed this night!

 **So what you this of this chapter? It was really really long and quite a lot of thing happened, right? Well consider it as birthday present ;) Leave a review to let me know if you likes it or if you need to ask me anything or give me any suggestion, you can also PM me if you feel like it and want to talk about this story or even other topics if you wish!**

 **Thank you all for your support, favs, follows, reviews and views... It's also thank to you if this story is now 1 year old!**

 **Thank you all and until next time.**

 **P. S. this is not really edited, I'm sorry! So I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake, if you want to PM me and point them out I'll make sure to fix them as soon as possible!**


	31. chapter 31

**Hello!!**

 **Here is chapter 31, hope you'll enjoy it... let me know...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy**

 **TRIS' POV**

"Good morning Miss Prior, how do you feel today?" Doctor Wilson enters the room while Tobias and I are eating breakfast, food here isn't that great so Tobias decided to go just down the street and buy some muffins in a small bakery. I think he's sick of hospital food too, he's been staying here since when I was admit three days ago, never leaving my side expect for a couple times but that was only when he went and bought something actually tasty to eat, Chris has brought me a change of clothes and our friends have brought us a couple of books and newspapers to kill the time. Our friends have been here almost everyday, sometimes just to say 'Hi' before heading to work or going back home and Evelyn and Paul have been here too, Paul works here so he has come quite often but I don't mind at all, he's very nice and funny plus he gets along very well with Tobias and in the past days we've become quite close. I must say I'm quite tired to stay here, everyone is really kind and gentle but I really just want to go home with Tobias and start living again because here I feel a little like a prisoner and it's really boring so when I see the doctor coming in a smile appears on my lips.

"I feel great! Ready to be discharged!" I say with hopeful eyes as Tobias squeezes my hand, I guess he's eager to go home too plus he seems to be really really happy and excited about me staying with him at his place for the next ten days or so until my recovery is done. I must admit I know for sure I'll enjoy those days too... I'll live with him for at least 10 days, that's a lot, I'm sure I'll love it. Last week we have barely seen each other between work, classes ad shopping with Christina and I had missed him terribly so I really can't wait to spend time with him and not in an hospital room!

"We still need to runs a few test on you, check your blood and the cut on your head but yesterday everything seemed to be fine so yeah you may go home"

I nod in excitement with a huge smile, Tobias kisses my head softly and thanks the doctor who adds "But you need to take things easy and rest and you, young man, need to take care of your girls here" I says pointing at me while talking to Tobias.

"Sure thing" he says in a seriously tone before looking down at me with the sweetest smile.

"Okay, a nurse will come in ten minutes to take you upstairs for your check up. You can finish eating breakfast" he says leaving before turning back with a smirk "Chocolate and blueberries muffins... you have good tastes kids" and just like this he leaves. Tobias and I share an incredulous look before chuckling a bit, he's always so formal I don't know what's going on with him today.

"C'mon let's finish breakfast and get ready baby" he says pecking my lips lovingly before handing me my muffin.

"I can't wait to go home with you" I mumble cuddling with him, my mouth full and that makes him chuckle probably because I'm speaking funny.

"Me too love. I can't wait to treat you like a princess until your recovery is over and maybe even longer that that" he says stroking my cheek and kissing my head and I laugh at his comment but I stop as I realize what he said... staying at his place even after my recover is over... maybe he was trying to... _stop Tris don't overthink it, he didn't mean anything, he was just saying. Don't get your hopes up. Stop stop it!_

Even if it would be-

 _Stop !_

"You know I'm not disabled right?" I say trying to joke a little.

"I know I know but I'm willing to spoil you at least a little bit, you deserve it plus you heard the doctor: you need to rest and take things easy" I just roll my eyes but I can't help myself and I give him a soft yet long kiss. He's so sweet and... caring!

"Good morning love birds" we're once again interrupted by a nurse who's pushing a wheelchair, ugh I hate wheelchairs I'm not unable to walk, I look at her with pleading eyes because I really don't need to be carried here and there I can't walk!

"I'm sorry honey, I know you don't need it but you have to. Hospital policy and I'm sorry but your… boyfriend… has to wait here, he can't come with us"

 _Ugh how wonderful!_

"Uff, okay. Start packing my things so we can leave soon?" I ask Tobias with an hopeful smile, he's frowning at the moment but as I blow him a kiss he lightens up again and smiles sweetly.

As soon as they finish running a few tests on me and see everything is fine and I'm recovering well and quickly I impatiently go back to my room looking forward going home with Tobias who's waiting hopefully by the door with my things all packed and ready.

I immediately smile at him and he knows we're heading out of this hospital, I'm really sick of it!

I'm living with Tobias for a couple of weeks so yeah I'm even more excited about being released.

 **TIME SKIP- STILL TRIS' POV**

I left the hospital a few days ago and since then I've never left Tobias' apartment because _'I still need to recover and take things easy_ ' as the doctor said and as Tobias keeps repeating me. But I feel better and better with each day and even if for the first two or three days I suffered quite a lot because of a bad headache since then I've been just fine and I'm eager to go back to normality. I can't complain because I've been treated like a princess for the past week by Tobias who also took a couple days off to stay at home with me before I almost forced him to follow his normal routine and I've kept myself busy doing some housework, reading and even trying to catch up on my study because I've missed some lessons and I still need to prepare a couple exams so yeah.

Yesterday Chris and Will came over to have dinner. Here. At Tobias' place. I must admit I was quite surprised when he offered to invite them because he usually never invites people over, just me, his family and rarely Zeke but when I told him I would have liked to see Chris before her departure for Thanksgiving he told me to invite her here at his place and he was actually the one to suggest having dinner with Will too. I questioned his change of heart and he told me I've changed his heart with my love and this is my home too at least until my recovery is over. Yeah, I swear, as cheesy as it sounds he really told me that and my heart fluttered.

I have the best boyfriend.

So yeah I even got to spend a few hours with them, they've left awfully early this morning to join their families to celebrate Thanksgiving in three days.

I'm really excited about it this year because it'll be my first Thanksgiving with Tobias and his family so I'm super happy, of course I'll miss my own family because we used to celebrate it all together and this will be our first year apart but I know I'll feel loved and perfectly fine with Tobias' family plus we're flying to my parents' at Christmas and there will be Caleb and his fiancè too!

My phone rings I realise I've been sitting on the couch, book in my hands, staring at nothing in particular and lost in my though for almost half an hour and I was about to stand up and get ready to go out and do some shopping, I need to buy a couple thing if I want to cook what I have in mind for Tobias and me tonight.

I chuckle at the text I've just received, it's from Mar on our friends group chat and it's a pic of Uriah asleep on the backseat of Hana's car with his mouth fully open and a teddy bear in his arms. He is so naturally and effortlessly exhilarating sometimes!

After replying with a funny comment I get ready and head out to the grocery and do some shopping.

Potatoes- taken

Parmesan cheese- taken

Tomato sauce-taken

Okay I think I have everything necessary for dinner. I want to cook some baked pasta following my grandpa's Italian recipe because I know Tobias loves it and some roasted vegetables. We still have a couple of slices of the chocolate cake Will brough yesterday so we're having quite a dinner! We don't eat like this every day- we would be like crazy fat- but we both enjoy good food so I think this is an excellent way to celebrate Tobias' success! Oh yeah he was informed yesterday that his latest project was very successful and all his colleagues congratulated him. I'm so proud of him, he tried to act like that wasn't such a big deal but it is and I want to surprise him tonight, he deserves it! And not only for his success but also because he's been so caring and sweet in this past week, staying and living with him has been amazing and I can't stop myself from day and night dreaming about my future with him, with this wonderful man I have the honour to call my boyfriend.

 _Okay Tris stop rambling about him! You're just being girly and awfully cheesy!_

Plus I need to hurry up, it's already five p.m., how is it possible? Time really does fly and I need to take a shower, cook and lay the table ugh so I kind of rush home and take the elevator to the top floor, Tobias always takes the stairs but I'm late and ' _I need to take things easy'_ so…

I surprisingly manage to finish everything I had to do in time and I also decide to dress nicely for this occasion. Fortunately Chris brought me some clothes and dresses the day I was released because I had nothing to wear but my pjs. I opt for a casual but nice dress, black stockings and flats, it's nothing too fancy or elegant but still! I've spent the last days dressed in sweatpants and hoodies so it's a big step. I know Tobias likes me even when I'm wearing old ratty clothes but tonight I want to look good for him, he always looks so handsome and breathtaking in his white shirts and dark blue jeans I feel like salivating. He is so hot damnit!

 _Okay Tris stop it or you won't be able to go back in track later! Stop it you need to calm down, apply a bit of makeup and breathe. Stop with your dirty thoughts!_

I put on some mascara and glance at the clock, Tobias should be here in a matter or minutes so I take one final look at the mirror and I'm about to go back into the kitchen when I hear someone unlocking the front door and after a few seconds Tobias calls "Love".

My heart still skips a beat hearing him calling me so but I soon respond by screaming "Bedroom", I decide to stay still and not turn around but keep looking at the mirror because... I don't really know why but I just go for it. From where I stand I can easily see the bedroom door from the reflection so I happily notice his surprised face as he enters, love and a bit of lust in his eyes as he sees me.

He freeze for a few seconds but he soon comes to his senses and take three long steps towards me and wraps his strong sexy arms around me from behind.

"I didn't know we had a date" he whispers close to my neck, his hot breath enough to drive me crazy and make me close my eyes, I don't know where I find the strength to say "Surprise" and it was meant to be said giggling but it comes out breathlessly and the last part dies in my throat as he starts nibbling at my earlobe making my heart race and my legs weak. I gasp, his simple touch enough to make me feel things no other man has managed to.

"I like this dress" he mumbles still teasing me with no mercy, my breath is heavy and I know he's aware of the effect he has on me because I feel his smirk on my neck.

 _Tris get your shit together for God's sake!_

I turn around to face him and I get lost in his intense gaze for a second before shaking my head slightly and telling him dinner's ready and waiting for us.

"I'm not sure I'm hungry anymore" he says cocking his eyebrow.

"Oh come on horny boy, I've cooked roasted potatoes and baked pasta. Your favourite" I say freeing myself from his hug and taking a few steps towards the bedroom door.

"Oh yeah?" he says with a huge smile on his face seeming eager to eat now, I just nod and he comes to me and plants a soundy kiss on my lips "You're the best Tris" I smile softly at him and just take his hand and lead him to his dining table. He holds my hand for the entire dinner, our eyes always locked together, sweet and love-filled words whispered now and then. It may be the sweetest date we've ever had and we both know what will happen once we finish our meal.

"I was thinking..." he says softly out of nowhere when we're almost done, he seems serious but happy and reach for his jeans pocket with his left right hand, his right one is still holding mine.

"Yeah?" I ask as softly with a small smile on my lips, I can't help it... being around him...

He takes my left hand in both his and caresses it sweetly and gently before finishing his sentence "Living in this apartment feels so much better with you here, don't you think?" He says staring right into my eyes, happiness and hope in his own eyes but I'm freezed for a second...

 _How do I respond to something like that? Is he implying something? Or it's just me? Am I reading too much into his statement?_

"I-I" I try to say but I stop shortly after because he presses his index finger to my lips softly and it's a good thing because I didn't know what to say.

He looks down and puts something in my hand closing my fingers around it before pulling his hands away. He looks back at me, a shy smile on his soft lips. I swallow before opening my fingers to see a small rectangular box and a note, I look a little nervously a little excitedly at him before reading and I gasp as soon as I do so.

 _You already own the key to my heart, would you like my home key too?_

 _Move in with me Tris. Please._

 _I love you._

 _Tobias_

My hands are shaking and my heart racing as I open the small box he gave me and inside I find a key ring with three keys and a small nameplate with my name engraved on. My heart flutters, I don't know what to say... I mean I'm sure I want to say yes but my mouth is dry and I seem unable to speak so I just look up and search his eyes to nod at him just to find out he's not sit on his chair anymore. In the same exact moment I feel him behind me, his stomach pressed on my shoulders as he stands there bending forward so his face is next to mine, our cheeks touching.

"Will you move in with me Tris? Permanently? " he asks softly, I find myself unable to form words one again buy this time I manage to nod, firmly and impatiently. I'm so happy he asked me, so so happy and everything was... well... so unexpected I can't believe it's really happening!

We turn our heads in the same moment and our lips meet in a long love-filled kiss that starts out slow and gentle just to turn more and more sensual with each second. This kiss leads to another and another, next thing I know he's gently laying me down on his - our - bed and planting soft kisses all the way up my stockings-covered legs, my hips stomach neck, jaw and finally reaching my lips.

"I love you Tris Prior. I... love... you" he says between kisses "I'm so happy you're moving with me, I'm the luckiest" he whispers in my ear while starting to unzip my dress and caressing sexily.

Let's just say we stay up all night showing and proving our feelings, not caring about tomorrow, thinking about nothing and no one but one another.

We make love again and again. In _our_ home. In _our_ bedroom. On _our_ bed.

 **So this was chapter 31, what you think? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know, PMs and reviews are really appreciated!**

 **Thank you all for your support/comments/follows and favorites!**

 **Next chapter will be about Thanksgiving... request? suggestions?**

 **This chapter is not edited, lately I have no time to do it. I'm sorry, I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	32. chapter 32

**Hi! This is chapter 32, hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Divergent Trilogy**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

The second Christina sent me a text the following morning while I was on my lunch break I knew that Tris had already called her and told her best friend I had asked her to move in... _as if Chris didn't know I wanted to ask Tris..._

Opening Chris' text I couldn't help but smile happily since her message was " _Well done Mr Hottie, she could not shut up about it ;)"_ My wide smile didn't go unnoticed and my co-workers kept teasing me friendly all lunch long calling me a love-bird or a softie and, even if I tried to put my _scary-face_ on, I just ended up chuckling along with them unable to contain my happiness. Not only she had said yes without a second of hesitation but she had already called her best friend, as if she was so excited she couldn't help herself... This thought just made my grin wider.

That was almost a week ago, now it's early in the morning but I'm already up preparing some coffee for me and Tris to properly wake up, she's still asleep and we have lots to do but I couldn't bring myself to wake her up when I got up half an hour ago or so. She looked so peaceful and relaxed plus I knew she needed to sleep a little longer, these past few days have been quite exhausting for her between housework, lessons, Thanksgiving preparation and decorations and that stuff... She wanted everything to be perfect and man she's managed to make everything look perfect: _our_ apartment looks amazing, with small and precious decorations here and there and everything... it has never felt home like right now, with her living here and all this happy and colorful ornaments, it's amazing! But all this work worn her out along with our _activities_ last night so I decided to let her rest a little longer.

I woke up around six and a half in the morning but spent a good forty minutes just lying there admiring my gorgeous girlfriend asleep in my arms with her head on my chest right where my heart is and her golden soft hair all over her 'pillow' that is indeed my chest.

Now that our coffee is ready and our muffins have been delivered by the nearest bakery I glance at the clock and realize it's already a quarter to eight so it's time for us to start the day. We still have a lot of things to do, cooking being the most important since we still need to prepare everything for this dinner celebration. Of course we'll cook the traditional Thanksgiving turkey with roasted vegetables, cheese grits and corn pudding, cracked pepper dinner rolls... I know that's a lot but it's Thanksgiving after all and we take it seriously, my family has always had big celebrations to honor this holiday and Tris' too so it's kind of a big deal for both of us. Thank God Paul and my mum will bring the dessert because I don't think we would have managed to prepare that as well, he loves baking so he offered to take care of the cake and we did not complain, I know for sure it will be delicious!

"Tris, good morning. It's time to get up love" I say sitting on the edge of our bed and running my hand up and down her legs to wake her up, it takes her a few seconds to come to her senses before groaning at the sunlight entering through the opened window.

"Five more minutes" she pouts hiding her face deeper in her pillow making me chuckle as she pulls the covers over her head.

"It's almost eight babe and your coffee and muffin are waiting for you on the kitchen table" I receive just a groan as answer.

"You know what day is today, aren't you excited?" she turns her head and looks up at me with a sleepy face, confusion in her eyes telling me she hasn't realize it's Thanksgiving, her brain is still half asleep.

"It's Thanksgiving"I say chuckling, her eyes widen and she sits up abruptly as my words reach her.

"Oh God, it's Thanksgiving today!! Stupid stupid stupid. C'mon get up it's time to get started with food!" she says standing up and looking at me as if I was the lazy one.

"You were the one sleeping"I say laughing and teasing her, she fakes a dead glare before bursting into laughter with me. She sprints out if the room and I follow her running towards the kitchen ready to tickle her, she squeals in surprise when I reach her and attack her stomach making her scream even more.

"Stop Tobias, stoooop please" she says breathlessly "Stop" she begs and I end up picking her up and placing her in the kitchen counter before handing her her cup and banana muffin.

"Thank you" she says pecking my lips softly before we both fall into a comfortable silence as we savor our breakfast and then get ready for the day: I wash our plate and cups as she clean the table before we head to the master bedroom and bathroom where we take a quick shower -separately- before getting dressed with some comfortable old clothes to wear while cooking, we know too well they'll be completely dirty and covered with stains by the end of the day like it always happens when we experiment in the kitchen.

We spend almost the whole day cooking, joking, messing around with each other playfully and tasting everything we prepare and it means we skip lunch because by ten o'clock in the morning we are already full and stated. Of course our kitchen is a mess when we're done, with pieces of vegetables here and there, flour all over the counter and on the floor too so as soon as finish preparing dinner we get started with phase two: cleaning - even because we're running a little behind schedule since it's already three in the afternoon, our guest we'll be here in two hours and we still need to get showered and changed, lay the table and take care of minor decorations and details, make some phone calls to our friends, Tris' parents, brother and relatives and I'd like to call a couple of uncles and aunts, co-workers, Amar... yeah I know we need to hurry up!

As always we make a great team and we work together harmoniously, helping each other and chatting lightly while cleaning, dusting, vacuuming, setting the big rectangular table in our dining room and fixing and adding some decorations like autumnal centrepiece with colorful desiccated flowers, small pumpkins and small candles to light and cute nameplates Tris had fun creating a couple days ago. By the time everything is settle down and ready to welcome our guests an hour and a half has passed, leaving us just a little more than thirty minutes to get ready ourselves.

"Are you done Tobias?" Tris calls from the kitchen where she was checking on the food and turkey that gives off a delicious and tempting aroma.

"Yeah, heading to the bathroom right now" I answer walking towards our bedroom.

"Okay hurry up, I'll take a shower in the other bathroom, okay?"

"You sure you don't want to join me?" I tease her with a smirk even if I know she can't see my face, maybe she'll sense it.

"Ah ah vey funny, unless you want your family to catch us in a compromising position I think it's better if we take separate ways, don't you?"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'll be out in five"

"Same here" she screams closing behind her the last door on the right at the end of the corridor.

As promised we're both out of the showers in less than ten minutes and we meet in our bedroom with only a towel wrapped around each of our bodies, our fresh clothes already waiting for us on the bed. We get dressed in a comfortable silence enjoying our closeness and small touches: she helps me with the buttons of my white shirt taking her time and kissing my chest and adjusts my collar, I clasp her necklace lingering a little longer caressing the soft skin of her neck and hold her hand while she puts her stockings on. She looks amazing in her high elegant brown boots, her brown panty hose and white dress with brown and gold decorations, her wavy hair down and simple make-up on... she's breathtaking and this is exactly what I tell her. I love the way she always blushes when I tell her how good she looks or taste, she's even more adorable with her cheeks rosy.

She runs her hand up my chest and down my arms, her simple touch enough to warm my skin "You look really good too" she says checking me out once again: my white button down shirt, my rolled up sleeves and my dark trousers "Mr Hottie" she adds with a smirk, I bend down to kiss her perfect and sensual lips sweetly but firmly at the same time as my hands roam all over her back pulling her closer and closer until there's not an inch between our bodies.

The doorbell interrupts our kiss and we break apart breathing quite heavily, she looks down chuckling a little embarrassed but I lift her chin up and lean down to place another chaste peck on her slightly swollen lips as she fixes and smoothes her hair.

"I'll go open the door, take your time baby" I offer but she shakes her head a bit and follows me towards the living room ready to greet our guests.

"Mum, Paul welcome" I say opening the door to a smiley Paul with an huge covered trail in his hands that I can only guess contains our dessert and next to him my mum with a wide smile as well looking happy and excited.

"Hi! Happy Thanksgiving" she greets us both with a hug and a kiss on the cheek still in the doorway, not even waiting to step in... she looks really happy and somehow younger... yeah she definitely looks younger today, holiday must have a special effect on her. Paul hugs us lightly too but he at least wait until we're inside behind the front door now closed, we pat each other's back in a man hug, with Tris he just puts his arm softly around her before kissing her cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too" Tris and I say almost at the same time looking to my mom and her boyfriend.

"Lauren?" my mum starts to ask but I shake my head and she gets it "Is late I guess" she finishes and Tris just nods chuckles in response...my sister's never on time.

We sit down on the couch for a little bit, my mother admiring our decorations and compliments Tris as I tell her it's all thank to my girlfriend the apartment looks this good. The doorbell rings once again and Tris and my mum stand up to open the door to who we guess being Lauren since I'm deep in my conversation with Paul.

"Happy Thanksgiving everybody" my sister squeals entering the living room sounding excited and enthusiastic, her cheerful attitude even stronger in these days of holiday and traditions. She has always loved this celebration and when we still used to live together she was the one helping my mother with ornaments and food, she was in charge of cooking all the vegetables and vegetarian dishes since she does not eat meat, even when she was really young she was pretty good at it... Apart from a couple of experiments she's never cooked something unbeatable and she's risked to burn the whole house only twice or three times maximum. Okay now no kidding, she's pretty good at cooking what she eats but don't give her meat to prepare unless you're looking for a disaster.

We chat for a little longer catching up and just making small talk until it's dinner time and our stomachs start groaning with hunger.

My mum and Paul offer to help us with food but we insist they're the guests so they just sit, relax and enjoy what we've prepared. We fall into a comfortable atmosphere, we mostly silent since our mouths are full most of the time but between a bite and another we still take our time to make some positive comments like 'this turkey is delicious', 'mmm try these, they're amazing', 'mmm I could eat a ton of this, it's soo good', we also share some recipes and compare different ways to cook a certain food and talk about past Thanksgiving celebrations talking about our family traditions, decorations, rituals, funny stories and anecdotes and like this time flies and we spend an enjoyable and pleasant dinner all together, laughing and having fun.

As we serve the wonderful and delicious huge cake Paul baked we settle down on the couch and Lauren has the brilliant idea to take and have a look at the family photo album I keep here, making funny comments about each picture and telling more embarrassing stories mostly about me as a child and of course my mum is enthusiastic about it and supports

Lauren. God help me!

"Look at this one, look at this one" Lauren screams laughing hard while pointing at a pic of a little me, around 10 years old in a karate stance "Do you remember mama?" she asks looking at my mum who at first seems deep in thoughts like she's trying to remember something - I actually have no idea what Lauren is talking about - and then bursts into laughter like as if she had just so the most exhilarating thing in the world.

"Oh my God, oh my God" Lauren starts as soon as she's able to speak again "Tris you should have seen him" she says and starts laughing all over again, I look at her and then at my mum with a question look starting to feel a little worried and embarrassed about what they're about to spill, whatever it is.

"Once, when he was around 8 years old or something, we went to the cinema to watch a film where the main character was a famous Martial Artist and Tobias got very excited and that night he started acting like he was a Martial Artist himself" she takes a break and burst into laughter all over again... in the meantime I've understood what they're talking about and I'm already flushed with embarrassment. My mum continues my sister's story "A couple of days later he was feeling and acting like he was the greatest and most famous one, he was cute and exhilarating at the same time to watch but this isn't the funny part. Coming out from his bedroom he karate kicked his door open... just a little problem: he smashed his uncle in the face and knocked him over" she says and I just shake my head feeling super embarrassed, Lauren and my mum can't stop laughing and they're actually crying with laughter, Paul chuckles and Tris looks at me with wide eyes and tries and fails to hold back her own laughter, I guess she's feeling a little bad for my uncle but this story was too funny not to laugh.

"Okay okay, no more embarrassing stories, thanks" I try to say but nobody really listen to me as they start all over again, thanks God they shares funny stories about themselves too and not only about me so I get to laugh really hard too.

"When I was five years old my family and I went to the aquarium and I was really excited but it was extremely embarrassing because not only I screamed in fear and ran away when a little shark approach me and hit the fish tank with his snout but I also fell into the red fish and frogs tank because I tried to stand on my toes to see better and I... fell over" Tris says chuckling but with rosy cheeks, hiding her face in her hands as I put my arm around her shoulder as we all chuckle at her story. We spend the evening like this, chatting and laughing at embarrassing facts or talking about past Thanksgivings and traditions.

We also take a couple of pictures that we'll probably glue in the photo album in the next few days, there are a lot of pages left in my album and I think Tris has one herself so when she'll move in here we could add some photos to her album too. About that... we haven't told our families she's moving in with me yet.. I guess well tell her parents later when we'll call them and we could tell our guests now... if someone brings the topic up.

It's not until late in the evening that Paul, Lauren and my mum decide to head home.

"Thank you, it was a pleasure spending Thanksgiving with you. Thank you for having me over" Paul says when we approach the front door and hugs me and Tris with a sincerely happy and grateful smile.

"It was a pleasure for us too, no need to thank us for inviting you. Thank you for the dessert it was delicious" I say patting his back, trying to communicate affection and care with my eyes, being my mom's boyfriend he's part of the family now, just as Tris is.

"Thank you Tris, everything was amazing and succulent!" Lauren says hugging my girlfriend before turning towards me "Well done big brother, it was a really enjoyable evening" I hug her and kiss her cheek before thanking her for coming. Last comes my mum, a wide smile playing on her lips, she engulfs me and Tris in a huge hug and holds us tightly.

"Thank you, it's been a lovely dinner. Everything was exquisite and it was fantastic. Thank you both. I love you and happy Thanksgiving once again. I'm really happy you invited us over at your place Tobias" she says looking up at me for the last part, I share a shy and excited look with Tris, a question in my eyes and I know she gets it as she nods lightly, her arms still around me and my mum.

I'm the one breaking our hug as I say "We actually have an announcement to make" I say taking Tris' hand in mine, my smile growing. "It's _our_ home now" I say bringing Tris' hand to my lips to softly kiss it. It takes a few seconds for our revelation to sink but as soon as they realize what I meant my mother and sisters gasp and sequel in excitement starting to jump and hug us, they look like sisters right now, not mum and daughter.

"This is so great, what were you waiting to tell us?", "It's amazing, I'm so happy for you two", "Congratulations man", "Wow, I'm so excited. It's amazing" this is what welcomes our announcement apart from a lot of hugs and pats on the back. Tris and I just stand there happy and smiley as they squeal in excitement and express their happiness. What a great way to end our celebration, it warms my heart seeing my family this happy, I know they love Tris and I'm so glad they're excited we're taking this step. When we eventually leave I just hug Tris tightly from behind and rest my chin on her head, my hands on her stomach, hers on mine as we slightly move following the rhythm of an imaginary old song.

"Love you"

"Love you more" she says with a soft smile before we sit on our bed, turn her computer on and video call her parents for the first time form _our_ bedroom.

"Best Thanksgiving ever" I hear her whisper later that night when I'm about yo drift off to sleep with her in my arms, our legs tangled together, her hair over my chest.

 _Yeah, best Thanksgiving ever._

 **Here we are, what do you think? How is the chapter? Reviews and PM are always appreciated, thanks to everyone who takes time to read, favorite, follow and review this story, it means a lot!**

 **A/N: I'm leaving to go on holiday in about an hour and I probably won't have any Internet connection for the next three or four weeks or, at least, I won't have time to write new chapters so this chapter isn't edited (I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes) and I'm sorry but I won't be able to update for a bit. Thank you ahead of time for your patience!**


	33. chapter 33

**Hi, I'm back!**

 **Sorry it took me so long but first I was on holiday with no time to write and then… well I got carried away because of another story idea but now here I am with chapter 33, hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **WARNING: NOT EDITED**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy, Veronica Roth does.**

 **TRIS' POV**

I let the hot water of the shower run down my hair and body, for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling and washing all the stress, tension and exhaustion of the day away. Now that I'm finally home I don't want that to bother me any longer, I just want to relax tonight.

Moving all my stuff here from my old apartment has been extremely tiring, you don't realize how many things you own until you have to move all of them! Even if Will and Chris helped Tobias and me we still had so many things to do that it took almost all day to move. Unbelievable... I don't even want to think about when Chris will move out of that house to live with Will... she has got three wardrobes sated of clothes and one for her shoes... it will take her a month!

Luckily now everything is done and all my stuff (the part that survived the move since I've donated a lot of clothes and other things to a local charity shop and an humanitarian organization) is all here, we still need to unpack four or five boxes but all the important things are already in their places.

Showering always helps me relieve stress or rage and - since I was beyond tired - I was so thankful when Tobias offred to order some take away pizza and to clean up while I take a shower. It really did help and now I'm definitely feeling better, lighter and my head has stopped aching badly, before I was feeling like it was pulsating and everything felt so loud and annoying, almost painful but now I'm fine.

I wrap a white towel around my head so my hair won't drip on the floor before I take a step out of the shower box to reach my bathrobe that is hanging on a near hook, beside Tobias'. I chuckle lightly at the sight of our bathrobe: his looks - is - so ridiculously huge next to my own... he's so tall and I'm so short, I guess we look funny when we walk around hand in hand - a giant and a petite. I shake this thought and proceed with drying myself off: our dinner should be almost here and I still want to help Tobias anyway.

When I enter our bedroom my clothes are already there, on my side of the bed, waiting for me and I can't help but bite my lower lip: can my boyfriend get any better and sweeter? I look at the outfit he chose for me: a pair of grey and loose sweatpants and one of his white t-shirts - my favourite.

The house is quite warm but outside it's really chilly and windy: there have been snowfalls in many cities of the northern states in the past few days, in New York it has been snowing for a week now and this morning I heard that even here in California it has snowed somewhere... Not in san Francisco but that's obvious, it never snows here but still these past days of December have been quite cold and you need to wear long trousers even at home unless you want to get a cold or something.

The doorbell rings and I quickly throw my clothes on, my thoughts interrupted by the pizza-delivery man. I braid my hair because I have no time to dry them off with the hairdryer unless I want my pizza to get cold, plus - this way - it'll be wavey tomorrow.

"Love, our pizza's here" I hear Tobias scream but I'm already behind him in our kitchen, guess the jazz music he's put on covered up my footsteps sound so I decide to take him by surprise jumping on his back wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He has amazing fast reflexes as he immediately wraps his own hands around my calf to steady me before turning his face my way, a smile lighting up his countenance "Hey you, beautiful" I blush shyly and lean down until our foreheads are touching and the same goes for our nose, his own nuzzling mine before his soft warm lips collide with my slightly parted mouth in a love-filled and tenerous kiss.

We eat cuddled together on the couch, my legs curled beneath me, my head pressed to his side and his arm around my shoulders. The TV is on but we're not really watching it, too tired and exhausted to properly focus on whatever show is playing, we're just cuddling in silence, both lost in his own thoughts until I yawn, my eyelids so heavy it's hard for me to keep my eyes open.

"I'm heading to bed" I say in a sleepy voice, almost too tired to get up and walk to the bedroom but hoping he'll join me soon and, thankfully, he does: he gets up first and offers me his hand before pulling me up to him, a sleepy goofy grin playing on his face.

"C'mon princess" he lazily says before heading towards the kitchen with our pizza boxes - now empty - to put them down on the table as I drag myself to our bedroom and bathroom, thank God I'm already in my pajamas and I only need to brush my teeth and pee. I'm pulling down the covers when Tobias arrives and goes to the sink to brush his own teeth, by the time he emerges from the bathroom I'm already in bed half asleep, enjoying the softness of the sheets and their warmth. He bends down to place a sweet goodnight kiss on my lips which I reciprocate before dragging him down to rest beside me so that I can tangle my legs with his and place my head on his bare and firm chest. He barely turns to switch off the little lamp on his night table before giving me his full attention embracing me as we both drift off.

Something seems to hit him as he suddenly awakes beneath me stiffening, I groan desperately tired.

"Babe" he calls softly, I only grunt in response.

"Zeke. He asked me if we're free this weekend. He invited us to their mountain house, I think everybody's going. Sorry, forgot to ask you before" he whisper and I can tell he's looking down at me even if my eyes are still shut.

"Mmmm. We. Free" I mumble before snuggling more into his chest.

"Okay, I'll text him" he says placing a soft kiss on my hair and whispering "Sweet dreams, love" or at least I think that's what he said because I'm already sleeping.

 **THE WEEKEND - STILL TRIS' POV**

"Woww" Christina squeals excitedly almost jumping from the back seat to stick her head out of the window as we approach Zeke and Uriah's mountain house that weekend, but she's right, this place is wow, amazing and I almost gasp in surprise when - after many hours of car ride - we finally arrive and Tobias next to me points at a huge typical mountain lodge and tells us we've reached our destination.

"Oh my God this place is amazing" I breathe out in disbelief.

"Yeah, right? And there's snow everywhere so this is certainly a bonus" my boyfriend says with a smile lightening his handsome face up.

"This is… wow" she seems to be at a loss for words today "why the hell are we discovering this place just now?" Chris asks incredulous and we - Will, Tobias and I - all burst into laughter... she is so Chrissy-ly sometimes I think to myself shaking my head slightly.

As soon as Tobias stops the car we jump out of it and rush towards the others - Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Lola... didn't know she was joining us, cool she's here - that are already admiring this wonderful place, the chilly wind caressing our skin and sending shivers down my spine, guess it's better if I go and put my coat on unless I want to freeze here!

"So you like it? Ready to head inside? " Uriah asks with a knowing smile glancing at our faces, we're all quite impressed if you don't count Zeke Uriah and Shauna that have obviously been here before, anyway we both not in approval at his second question before rush back to the car in order to pick our stuff up and carry it inside. Tobias and I packed a few things so we only have two bags: one for clothes and similar and one for food and drinks since we stopped by to do the shopping on our way here and every couple had something to buy, we had to take care of breakfast so we have cookies, cereals, milk, coffee and so on… breakfast food.

"Put your bags down in the living room and then we'll discuss the sleeping disposition" Zeke calls us from the inside before telling his wife to open some windows to refresh the stagnant air inside. "We don't come here often so sorry for the dust. We'll do a rapid 'cleaning-time' when we're set and before dinner" he adds and we all agree.

The inside is really cool - I notice as we walk in - like a typical rustic lodge with a lot of wood and brickwork, some pictures on the walls, an huge puffy-looking sofa and a fireplace! I love fireplaces, hope we'll use it!! There are three rooms on the ground floor: the living room, a kitchen and a bathroom I suppose but there must be a first floor and a basement too since I see two flights of stairs: one going up and one going down.

We gather a few minutes later in the living room around our bags and Mar let herself fall dramatically on the couch letting out a sigh in the process and making everybody else laugh.

"It has been an hard afternoon, right?" Zeke teases her but she just groans again keeping up the act and the older Pedrad adds "And we still need to clean up, unpack and cook…we have a long night in front of us!" chuckling at Mar's face but he goes back to be serious in a matter of seconds "So we are 10, 5 couples, and there are only three bedrooms upstairs so two will have to sleep in the basement and other two here on the sofa bed…"

"I take the bedroom" Uriah shouts as soon as Zeke finishes.

"Same here" Chris says, I roll my eyes at her and Will just shakes his head… Christina…

"We can take the basement" Lola offers with a smile, she looks so strong and… well dark but she's a softie and kind girl.

"Four and I could sleep here since we're in charge of preparing breakfast tomorrow morning, this way we won't disturb anyone" I propose looking up at Tobias to see if this is okay with him, he nods in approval and puts his arm around my waist.

"Okay so it's decided: Shauna and I will take a bedroom, the same goes for Will and Chris and Uriah and Marlene, Lynn and Lola in the basement and Four and Tris take the living room. It's a deal! Now ladies if you want to bring your stuff and make the beds as we clean up a bit, turn the heat on and start the fire" he says pointing at the fireplace… guess I'll wait and help the guys since our 'bed' is not available now.

"Can I help with the fire?"I ask excitedly like a little girl in front of a candy.

"If you know what to do… sure go ahead, you and Four can take care of it"I smile i anticipation.

"Yes please do something to heat this place up. It's freezing" Chris complains only half joking coming downstairs to pick her bag up.

"You know, we call it 'winter' here" Uriah answers her in a serious tone so it takes her a minute to realize he's making fun of her and - as soon as she does realize it - she grabs the first thing that comes to her hands - that fortunately happens to be a pillow of the sofa - and throws it at him, hitting his head. We start laughing even harder than we already were… this weekend trip is going to be unforgettable I think.

We fool around, joke and laugh a little more before everyone starts helping with something: Tobias and I start the fire, Mar and Lynn make the beds, Zeke and Uriah clean around, Will start the heat and makes sure every device works properly, Shauna with Lola cook dinner as Chris lays the table since it's almost dinner time… We left San Francisco shortly after lunch but we drive for about four hours and stopped a couple times to do the shopping and other things so now it's almost 6.30… definitely dinner time!

"You've done this before" Tobias states - it's not a question - as we are on our knees in form of the fire.

"Yeah, I used to help my dad do it. When I was a child. My grandparents have a fireplace and we used to celebrate Christmas and the New Year's Eve there all together. My dad and I were in charge for it" I say smiling at the memory, a good one… It's been so long since I've been to my grandparents', my granny's too old to have big celebration over at her place so since my grandfather died… we celebrate at my parents'.

"Really? I hope your parents will show me some pictures if you when we visit them. A little Tris" he says in a sweet soft voice that I know ia for me only as he snuzzle our noses together.

"Really hope they do not. Some of them are just so so embarrassing" I say blushing.

"Exactly what I want to see" I tease her chucking.

"You're not funny"

"But you love me, I know you do" he says with a knowing smirk, ugh I can't resist him so I end up kissing his cheek before standing up to go and help in the kitchen as he joins the guys somewhere upstairs.

As we quickly prepare something to eat we girls chat and have some girly time to catch up since last time we met was before Thanksgiving so almost two weeks ago, okay it's not such a long time ago but a lot has happened in these past days. We don't get to share much though since dinner's ready in 5 minutes and we call everybody to eat around the kitchen table.

"I already feel better" Zeke says sitting down on his chair between Shauna and me and stretching out.

"It's really cool here" Lynn agrees.

"And tomorrow" Uriah starts with a grin… oh oh… "Tomorrow we will" he pauses to play up his plan "Tomorrow we'll have a snowball fight" he finishes with excitement written all over his face.

"I'm in" Will says and we both smile and nod...Snowball fight.. love it!! I know it's a childish thing to do but who cares? It's so fun and of course it was Uriah the one who suggested it… the goofball of our group but snowball fight is a snowball fight and I'm not going to sit in a corner and watch, no way!

We chat lightly for a bit and I have a feeling that Shauna is holding something back, she's been quiet and she seems deep in though but I think nothing bad since she's biting her lower lip trying to hide a small smile, I decide to make a little announcement so that maybe she'll decide to spit it out.

"I don't know if everyone knows it so we're telling you this officially" I say moving closer to Tobias, we had already discussed it and I know he's okay with telling them we live together now "I moved in with Four last week, we live together now" I say unable to hold back a smile, I've told so many people this but I can't fight the smile that always comes, Tobias seems to be in the same situation since he's smiling down at me, adoration and happiness evident in his eyes.

Everyone cheers and smile, happy for us. I meet Chris' eyes and she smiles at me - of course she already knew it, I had told her the morning after Tobias asked me and she's genuinely so happy for us… she almost teared up when I told her on the phone!

Shauna looks up at her husband and, when he nods a little at her, she clears her throat to have our attention and, when she obtains it, she take a deep breath and tries hard to hide her growing excited smile but fails and eventually she spills what she has been holding back "We're having a baby" she lets out, her eyes shining and an enormous grin on her face.

We're all silent for a few seconds since we need some time to process what she has just said but then we literally explode in happiness and awe. I immediately stand up and rush towards her until I engulf her in a hug, soon followed by Chris, Mar and Lola… Lynn already knew but she comes and hugs her sister anyway while the men go and pat Zeke's back firmly, giving him man-hugs and congratulating him.

"You're really pregnant?" Chris asks in excitement as she takes a step back to properly look at her body, Zeke in the mean

time has walked over to us and he's now standing beside Shauna.

"Yes, I'm 13 weeks pregnant"

"This is awesome" I say breathlessly, beyond emotional and tentatively touching her still flat stomach. She's pregnant!! As I think about it I try to imagine carrying and having a baby, being a mother, having a family and well I'm overwhelmed with emotions and I can't wait to have one of my own, it's still early but I know I want to be a mother, I've always have but, after my past experiences, I don't know I wasn't sure anymore but probably because of the sick situation I was in or just because I was with the wrong person… Is Tobias the right person?

I look up at me and he's already looking at me from across the table, a soft smile playing on his lips but his face unreadable.

Don't rush things Tris, way too early even to think about it!!

We celebrate and talk a little longer, the baby's fine, they don't know the gender yet but everything proceeds smoothly thankfully, we congratulate some more before we all. agree to go to bed early, it's been a long full day and tomorrow we need to be rested and refreshed for our snowfall fight! We change and make the bed before drifting off in a matter of seconds in each other's arms, our body heat keeping us warm.

 **It's been a long time but this is a pretty long chapter too, hope you'll enjoy it. Are you happy for Shauna and Zeke? Let me know what you think, reviews and PMs are always appreciated! Thank you all for your patient and your support. It's not really edited so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake, PM me and I'll make sure to fix them!**

 **Until next time!**


	34. chapter 34

**Hello, I'm back again. Sorry for the wait but lessons have started once again and it means study, homework, projects and so on… I'm sure you can understand. Without further ado here it is chapter 34, hope you'll like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own The Divergent Trilogy

 **APOLOGY:** I'm sorry it took me so long to update but school has started and we have so many things to do, it's crazy. Nanowrimo is also starting in a month so everything is so busy and complicated! I'm sorry, I'll do my best to update sooner next time

 **WARNING:** not edited at all, sorry

 **TOBIAS' POV**

After a well deserved night sleep I wake up with Tris asleep in my arms, her hair all over my chest, her head on my left shoulder, her legs tangled with mine, a soft fluffy blanket covering us both and protecting us from the chilly temperature, the big living room where we've slept heated up just by the fire we started last night and is still crackling in the fireplace. Just opening my eyes I can tell it's early in the morning but not too early to get up, sometime around 7 or 7.30 I'd say and I would happily get up but Tris is completely lying on me and I don't want to wake her up, she looks so peaceful and relaxed plus I can totally handle preparing breakfast even if she doesn't help me. Some coffee and pancakes will be enough, we bought all the necessary yesterday morning when we stopped by a small market on our way here so I shouldn't have any problem.

I decide to take some more time to admire the gorgeous creature in my arms, the perfect curve of her rosy lips, the gold colour of her hair, her long eyelashes that drive my crazy when she bats her eyes, her small frame that matches perfectly with mine, her socks-covered feet that appear from under the blanket; absent-mindedly I start playing with her hair running my hand through it and swirling it around my fingers, careful not to wake her up until my neck starts aching because of the not so comfortable position and I finally get myself to get up, lifting Tris lightly before putting her back down on the couch and covering her up better.

Like some bloodhounds with an excellent sense of smell, as soon as the aroma of coffee starts to spread the others starts to wake up and join me in the kitchen, first Will followed shortly after by Zeke and Shauna, then Marlene and Tris - who feels bad for not helping me and scowl at me for not waking her up - followed by the other and then eventually Chris, the sleepy beauty in her pink pajamas with matching socks and slippers, appears yawning dramatically from the top of the stairs making us all laugh hard at her over-dramatic performance. Sleepy but excited for the fun to arrive we have breakfast together before we get ready and dressed in our warmest clothes since it seems really really cold outside and we also happily notice it has snowed during the night and it means our snowball fight will be even more fun. It may be a childish idea for us since we're all in our late twenties but no one seems to care and I'm sure it will be memorable.

To cut a long story short in a matter of minutes we're all ready - yeah even Chris who nevertheless doesn't give up her girly attitude and puts on some makeup - and we're immediately outside discussing the rules of the fights, the teams and that stuff before we actually start playing and attacking one another. It's total chaos: squeals here and there, snowballs hitting and falling here and there, shouts and curses, laughters,... We play for hours and hours until we're literally shivering, covered in snow and exhausted, our cheeks flushed because of the freezing temperature, purple lips, messed up hair and shining eyes, happiness and fun written all over our faces.

"Friends that was epic" Mar squeals when we all eventually stop throwing snowballs and building snowmen, her statement welcomed by nods and smiles.

"I agree but it's time to get our asses in and cook something, I'm starving and freezing" Chris says and we all roll our eyes at her but, before she can head towards the front door, Tris stops her "Wait, we should take some pics. We must, who knows when we'll be able to do something like this again" and we all agree, even Chris despite her sigh.

Uriah rushes inside and comes back seconds later with his little baby - a wonderful and very expensive camera that he treats wie it was his child - and just like this we spend a good half an hour taking photos - all together, in pairs or small groups; silly and funny or serious - that one day we'll see leafing through our memory photo albums, maybe in ten, thirty or fifty years, photos that will always carry with them a lot of wonderful memories. An image of an old yet beautiful Tris with grey hair and some wrinkes that make her even more gorgeous, a little girl on her lap and a boy sat next to hear looking through our photo album in fifty years from now carries me away and I grow more and more convinced that I want this with her, I want to grow old with her, to start a family, to raise up our children and be good grandparents to our grandchildren. I can't wait for Christmas time to arrive, I can't wait to leave and visit her parents, meet her brother and have a word with her father. I can't wait.

Only then I realise I've been standing here in the snow for quite a long time, just thinking when everybody is cheering around me so I shake my head slightly to go back to reality and I look around finding my friends chatting and chuckling in small groups and Tris looking up at me with a curious expression and biting her lower lip, her eyes scrutinizing me probably trying to figure out what have gotten me.

I smile softly at her, vivid memories of my daydream still fluctuating in front of my eyes and blending with her real frame and inquisitive face; I just shrug not ready or willing to give away what I was thinking about: it's my dream, my own fantasy and I'd like it to stay this way now, not needing to scare her away or make her feel pressured or uncomfortable, I just hope we'll be able to make this dream of mine come true one day, but there's no rush and hopefully we'll take things step by step. Anyway her standing in front of me nibbling her lip is a sight that can't go unnoticed, it's like a magnetizing force that attracts me towards her as soon I find myself a few inches from her small precious body, on their own accord my hands find her messy hair full of little and freezed snow sparks, my thumbs caressing her flushed cheeks, my eyes meet hers andI get lost in them until Tris pull me down by the zip of my jacket until my lips connect with her own in a lovely long kiss that makes me forget everything and everyone, too lost in the wonderful sensation of her smooth rosy warm lips moving in sync with mine... well until we're not interrupted by our friends and in particular a 'click' symbolizing they've just taken a pic of us kissing. I pull slightly away but Tris doesn't seem to like it since she mumbles "Screw them" before meeting my lips once again, I can't help but smile and she does the same, letting me feel her content grin against my face. "I love you" it's nothing more than a suffocated whisper but I know she can hear it and that's enough. When we finally pull apart our friends are no longer staring at us and making funny silly faces in our direction like they were before... sometimes I think that we have such goofy friends...

As soon as we eventually sit down around the kitchen table we start eating so fastly and no-stop that the only sounds audible are some appreciation comments directed to Shauna, Lynn and Will who have cooked us lunch and the sound of forks and knives hitting one another or the ceramic plates we're eating in, we're all too starving and also quite exhausted to start a conversation and it becomes obvious when - while two or three of us offer to clean the table and wash plates, glasses and that stuff - Lynn, Shauna, Zeke and Will decide to take a nap in their bedrooms and they fall into a deep slumber in a matter of seconds, I can totally understand them... this morning has been intense. At some point Tris withdraws with Lola in the living room and I can see them on the couch talking intently.

In the afternoon it starts snowing again so we go back out to enjoy the snowfall but the temperature lowers and soon it becomes too cold so we spend the rest of the day chatting or playing sat on a big soft carpet in front of the fire, we have plenty of time to catch up and have a 'Never I Have' game as Zeke and Uriah suggest but we decide to take hot sauce shots instead of real ones because Shauna can't drink and no one wants to have an hangover tomorrow and deal with headache and pain, we're not really into the killer party mood, we're a little grown for the college trip kind of things most of the time but it doesn't mean we don't know how to have fun. The 'Never I Have' idea is immediately and approved, even by me while I'm not really often excited about this kind of things but I know my closest friends won't judge me or pressure, I'm quite a closed off person to strangers but with the majority of the people sat here with me I've shared important moments of my life and are really really indispensable to me so I know I can trust them and that they'll never use something I say during a game against me, true friendship is this.

We spend the evening and part of the night just like this: between hot sauce shots, laugher and interesting or embarrassing discoveries: Lynn has walked in on her parents and it's obviously been super embarrassing at the point Shauna is incredulous; Chris when she was a child loved matching blue with black and pink with orange or red and she used to love wearing sweatpants and hoodies, that Tris used to have a crush on her sixty-year-old college teacher who was 'so sweet and adorable' listening to her opinion but that Chris describes as old and the grandpa kind of teacher so she couldn't really get Tris' crush, we also find out Mar had a quite embarrassing experience when she was 20 and fell into the sea while texting and that Zeke forgot his and Shauna first anniversary as well as her birthday a couple of times… bitbit really the day and dates type, Uriah tells us at elementary school he wanted to become a classical music ballerino because he used to find tutus really stylish, I already knew this one but it makes us all laugh uncontrollably anyway, our laughter degenerate and we end up with tears in our eyes all too tired and exhausted to really stop, like we were drunk or something so we eventually decide to sleep at least for a few pur until we'll have to leave and go back to San Francisco to start a new busy week, the busiest and craziest one between project to complete, shopping to do, Christmas presets to buy, things to pack to go and visit Tris' parents… God I don't even want to think about the hell of a week that is waiting for us… Crazy crazy crazy! Let's enjoy these last few hours of happiness and relax!

 **How was it? Bad? Good? Are you exited for Christmas to arrive and for Tobias to meet Caleb and Tris' family? ALSO, DRAMA WILL COME IN TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS!! Any idea about what could happen?**

 **Thank you for reading, comments and reviews are always much appreciated, thank you all!**


	35. chapter 35

**Hello! This is chapter 35 it's kind of a filler fluffy chapter but at least it's long, I promise things will move faster in a bit but now we deserve some Christmas chapters so this is the first one. Drama will also arrive soon-ish I promise. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Divergent Trilogy**

 **TRIS' POV**

I wake up at something or better someone squeezing my hand tightly almost painfully and when I open my eyes the first thing I see are Tobias' knuckles, white because of his solid grip on my poor left hand, he's sitting next to me rigid and stiff ready to jump off his plane seat at the first signal of possible danger, his jaw clenched and his face a little paler than usual. Still a little heavy-eyed I take a few seconds to blink away the sleep lingering on my eyes trying to remember where I am and what could possibly have Tobias on ease. Scanning the surroundings makes it quite obvious: we're on an airplane… _Oh right, we're flying to my parents' for Christmas!_

I must be still really sleepy and drowsy, silly me how could I forget?

I'm about to turn to face Tobias and look up at him but I'm suddenly slammed against his muscular arm and then back against the cold little window, my stomach tightens and for a second I feel like I could throw up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. No need to panic. Thank you." A robotic sound precedes this brief and disturbed announcement, the flight attendant's voice not really clear but the message obvious.

With worried written all over my face I squeeze Tobias hand back, not that I'm frighten or something but mainly because I know he's not a fan of heights and flights at all and this little complication certainly isn't helping. I look up at him but he's staring right in front of him, his eyes fixed and unmovable, his breath short and painfully shallow.

"Tobias" I whisper fastening my belt - his has been fastened all flight long - before sticking my head in his direction, finding a position that allows me almost face him. No answer.

"Tobias look at me" I say softly trying not to think about this turbulence or any other negative thing, trying to ignore the panicked comments and sentences of worried and anxious people sat around us. I use my thumb to draw invisible circles on the back of his hand attempting to smooth his nerves "Tobias relax, it's going to be fine. It's just some little turbulences, we're almost arrived" I say glancing at my watch, we should land in like 20 minutes. I keep talking hoping my voice and words will somehow make him feel at least a little bit better "We're about to land, just a few more minutes and this will be over. It's going to be fine, I promise" I say, not sure if I'm actually helping him but I feel the grip on my hand is slowly and almost imperceptibly loosening, I can still see fear and panic in his eyes but it seems like he's trying to calm and control his breath, maybe it's just my imagination but I don't think so. I try to be as close as possible to him, I'm almost sat on his right leg and I'm sure the flight attendants would tell me to sit properly if the saw me but I honestly don't really care right now; I take both his hands in my own and massage them whispering soft reassurances until the plane stops swinging and the crew informs us that everything is okay and that we're about to start out descent, they also notify us that it's 4:35 p.m. in Chicago, that the temperature is between 25 and 35F and then they 'thank us for flying with them' and wish us Merry Christmas and this kind of stuff.

I can still sense Tobias is tensed but luckily it only takes us five minutes to land and we have a safe and almost pain-free landing: thankfully no quick swoops or risky feet of agility. The seat belt sign is no longer illuminated and passengers are starting to awaken and get up all together to reach their bags and trolleys to get off the plane as soon as possible… unnecessary to say that it's suddenly a mess: people talking all together, trying to reach their bags all in a hurry, 'excuse me' 'sorry' and things like this echoing in the small place whenever someone hits or slams into someone else… A total mess.

I'm not in a hurry and I know for sure it would be useless to stand up right now and try to get out of here so I focus my attention on Tobias who is still holding my hand but now seems much more relaxed. I squeeze it and he turn his face towards me as I smile up, a reassuring smile. He smiles slightly back, still a little shaken but definitely looking better now, I press my lips softly yet firmly against his in a chase and affectionate kiss. "Here we are, safe in Chicago" I mumble pulling away but I don't get to go very far as he presses his forehead against mine and brush his mouth against my slightly parted lips once again.

"Here we are" he repeats before adding "I'm sorry for...ya know… turbulences-" I cut him off immediately shaking my head and looking directly into his blue deep eyes "Hey it's okay, it's totally fine. No need to apologize, you silly" I say before giving him another happy peck. Excitement is hitting me all at once, now. I can't believe I'm meeting my parents and brother in a short time, we haven't been this geographically close in months and I've missed them terribly, my granny too and all my family in general, so excited and happy to spend Christmas here with them all and Tobias by my side!

Luckily for him he has at least already met my parents, otherwise he would have had to meet my family all together and all at once, poor him! Now he ' _just_ ' has to meet my brother Caleb who will arrive here in Chicago tomorrow along with his finacé Susan, then he'll have to meet my granny and oh God I can already picture it in my head and... it will be definitely embarrassing for both of us, that's for sure and then well we usually visit my aunts, uncles and cousins so yeah it will totally be a family meeting with a newcomer. It will be something but I can't wait to see them all after such a long time, I love San Francisco and I have most of my friends there but being apart from my family is really hard sometimes.

When almost everyone has gotten off the plane and the corridor is not complete chaos we can eventually get off and head towards the check point and the airport baggage claim crossing our fingers we'll find our baggage, thankfully we're lucky and we're out in the main hall in less than twenty minutes when sometimes it takes you even an hour between ID documents checking, finding your things and walk through the crowd that is often crazy in airports. It's quite crowded today as well but not too much so we manage to be quick and head towards the 'arriving hall' where my parents should be waiting for us. We walk side by side carrying our things: two bags and a big luggage we've decided to share, no need to bring two when all out stuff fitted in one, right?

"You can see them from up there, your highness?" I ask chucking looking up at Tobias that of course has a better view being a good feet higher than me, from down here all I can see are shoulders, bags, chests and not much more, so annoying sometimes… He stops in the center of the hall, people all around us in every directions but on his tiptoes he manages to look above everyone else's head, he turns around a couple of times before nodding towards me with a smile on his face and taking my hand in his to guide me. With each step my excitement grows and I squeeze his hand earning a squeeze back, I guess he's not nervous yet… he gets on well with my parents even if they've just met once, quite many phone and video calls have helped and my mum adores him and does nothing to hide it, my dad tries to control and restrict himself but he likes him too, a lot.

The interesting part will arrive in the next few days, let's enjoy the tranquillity now that we can, I chuckle at this a little lost in my own thoughts but a squeal promptly brings me back here, in the Chicago Airport hall but my mum doesn't give me enough time to process all this and I found her arms around me in a matter of milliseconds, I blindly hug her back tight taking in her familiar and unique scent that brings back so many memories of my childhood.

"Let me look at yourself" she says after a few seconds taking a step back to eye me from head to toes before exclaiming something similar to "so beautiful, my baby" at which I can only blush and roll my eyes as Tobias chuckles catching my mum's attention as she now turns towards him and pulls him into a hug as well as I step towards my father to greet him too and I'm welcomed by another strong yet loving embrace.

Time flies away and before we know it more that half an hour passes between hugs, kisses, compliments and hugs again before we finally head outside to reach the car and go home. It's freezing here, much chiller than in San Francisco but that was predictable, we're in Chicago after all… We spend the forty minutes ride towards my old childhood house catching up, well Tobias and I are asked a million of questions so it's almost just us talking since they seems really and particularly interesting in almost everything about San Francisco, us, our friends and so on… We get to know that Caleb and Susan won't arrive until the day after tomorrow because of some problems with their flight but there's still a whole week before Christmas day so there's no rush and I'm super ready to enjoy these two weeks break as much as I can. I have to say I don't really like winter but I love Christmas day and break a lot, it's synonym of family, love, snow, reading on the sofa by the fireplace, presents, joy and I love it plus it's my first Christmas with Tobias so everything sounds even more appealing.

Thankfully my parents are understanding so as soon as we arrive home, after a short tour of the house, a cup of tea and a few minutes of chatting they let us free to go upstairs, unpack our stuff and take a nap: we're both exhausted since this morning we got up at 5 and we haven't slept one bit on the plane: I was too busy looking out of the window and Tobias was not calm and relaxed enough to rest.

"So this is your childhood room?" he says lazily wrapping his strong arms around my small frame from behind scanning the room shortly after we've put our bags down and decided we'll unpack later or tomorrow, just not right now.

"Yep" I say leaning more into his chest "Those are some of the projects for my art classes, some picture of me with Caleb, my parents or a little Chris, there are some books I have never moved to San Francisco and then the bed" I say pointing around the room I've spent years and years in and looks exactly like I remembered. "You know" I say chuckling at the memory "when I was a kid I used to be so proud of my 'big bed' I'd go around inviting all my classmates here at home just to show them my 'bed like the parents' ones' and let them feel how comfortable and fluffy it was"

"Mmmm" he mumbles in my hair "comfortable, big and fluffy sound really appealing to me. Think we could give it a try and see if this bed is really this special" he says teasing me with the last part.

"Let's find out" I say pulling him down with me by his hand, it takes a second for both of us to find a comfortable position and fall asleep still in our clothes and with light coming in from the two windows but we're both too tired and too fast asleep to care, lost in our closeness and dreams.

\--

Times flies and all of a sudden it's already the day, Christmas day, the day Tobias will officially meet almost all my family. In the past few days we've been around Chicago and we've visited here and there since Tobias hadn't been here before, we've spent quite a lot of time with my parents, we've been on a trip in the countryside, went shopping to buy some more presents and went to the beach a couple of times, it's so different here from where we live now!

Two days after our arrival Tobias was also introduced to my brother and Susan and I happily hugged them both again after months and months of just texts and calls. I was so happy to finally have Caleb and his fiancé that has always been a friend of mine - she used to live in out neighborhood and come to our school, she's been my brother's sweetheart for years! - by my side again, I had missed them.

Let's just say that at first it was awkward as ever, my brother being the protective and suspicious guy he is questioned Tobias quite a lot and I personally found it funny since they had already spoken briefly but still spoken on the phone and that Tobias and I have been together for many months now but he took his brotherly role really seriously and questioned my poor boyfriend quite a lot and even if Tobias has successfully proved he's a perfect guy and loves me my brother is still protective, I sense it. He has understood we're serious and in this for the long haul but it seems like he can't help but want to protect and keep an eye on his 'little sister'. So apart for the awkward introductions, all the questions Tobias and I were forced to answer and the inquisitive glances they, seem to get on quite well, they don't necessarily need to become best buddies or somethings, they seem to respect one another and be leal and friendly so I can't complain.

Susan though had me blushing more than once, she's not usually one for girly or dirty talks but Tobias gorgeousness hasn't gone unnoticed and she has not failed to make it obvious, of course I'm not jealous of her but she's made me blush a handful of times in the past three/four days and my mum as well, she can be so embarrassing sometimes and in front of other people or Tobias himself! A couple of times I just wanted to disappear or run away! For example… yesterday… was it really necessary for my mum to show Tobias and Susan and Caleb (who had already seen them but years ago and he had probably and hopefully forgotten them) some extremely embarrassing photos and videos of me at some birthday parties, randomly at home or at my grandparents' or God knows where.

Was it really essential to show them a video in which I put on a show singing with a fake microphone, dancing wildly and ungraciously dressed in terrible childish clothes, making funny stupid faces at the camera and eventually even said "C'mon everybody" inviting the audience to come closer using my hand??

 _I was five. I was carefree. I was impossibly embarrassing_.

I will never see the end of it, did my mum really need to show it for God's sake? That's just one word to describe it and it's _embarrassing_. I seriously hope she won't dare to do something similar today with all my family reunited or ever again.

I've been in bed awake and thinking for the past good half an hour too lazy to get up, too awake to fall back asleep and too comfortable to walk away form Tobias' firm chest, his embrace and his gorgeousness, my fingers softly tracing his ribs and abdominal muscles, my eyes fixed on his perfect jawline and lips, the only parts I can behold from where I'm lying and reliving these past few days experiences in my head when eventually the alarm on his phone goes off interrupting the stillness and announcing it's time to start this eventful and magic day.

Tobias stirs beneath me and I roll on my back to be able to face him, he's softly groaning now - the sound he always makes when he's waking up, still half asleep in his dream world and half awake but not completely coherent, I love it the soft groan he mumbles, the way he hides his face deeper into the pillow and the way his arms always seem to tighten around me pulling me impossibly close to him before he buries his head in my hair finding it more comfortable than the pillow or the bed. Fortunately the annoying sound of the alarm stops in a few seconds and I spoon closer closed to my lover as I bring my hands to his head and scrap his scalp lovingly "Good morning" I say cheerfully still massaging his scalp and back.

"Good morning love" he mumbles, his voice suffocated as he roam his hands on my stomach and torso under my shirt until he finds my braless breasts and shows them a great interest. I squeal in surprise as I was not expecting. "Tobias stop" I try to say but I don't sound convincing at all "C'mon my parents are in the next room, we can't fool around you perv plus we need to get up and get ready" I say before squealing in excitement "It's Christmas" at which Tobias suddenly stops and looks up at me, his mind processing what I've just said before a content smile starts appearing on his face until it's more like a wide grin, excitement evident in his eyes as well.

 _Christmas, Christmas, Christmas!_

 **Hope you enjoyed, reviews and comments are always much appreciated! A huge thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favs, reviews!**


	36. chapter 36

**Hellp, I'm back. I know it's been almost a month but let's just say it's not the best period for me, I'm sorry I made you wait such a long time but this chapter is really long so I hope it will at least make it up for it. So, without further ado...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Divergent Trilogy**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

Just seeing Tris this happy and excited, sparkle evident in her shiny eyes, puts a smile on my face. This morning, despite the early hour, she's radiant and glowing, even more beautiful than on normal days if it's even possible. Christmas seems to have a magical effect on her, she's well awake when she's normally really sleepy in the morning and she seems impatient to get out of bed and start the day - usually it's quite the opposite, she usually loves to pretend the alarm hasn't go off and cuddle as long as she can - not that I mind; but today she's just wide awake.

"It's Christmas" she squeals, excitement in her voice as she takes my head in her hands and showers my face with kisses. "Christmas, Christmas, Christmas! I love Christmas" she says before clapping her hand like an excited little baby girl who's about to open her biggest present box. Putting my hands in her slightly messy hair I pull her closer, impossibly closer until there is not even an inch between our bodies, our chests pressed against one another, her legs around my hips and her in my lap and I kiss her on the lips, a long sweet sensual kiss tant screams 'love', our lips move perfectly in sync. "Merry Christmas, love" I mumble pulling away just a little bit so that I can watch deep in her eyes, she just puts her arms around my neck and looks back at me lovingly, her lips parting to say something when a soft knock on the closed the door interrupts us - her parents must have heard we're awake.

"Come in" she says sweetly, untangling our bodies and adjusting her hair and shirt to look more presentable and put together. Her mums shyly opens the door just a few inches and timidly looks in before finally entering when she sees both me and Tris inviting her with our hands, we get up at the sight of her and Tris immediately hugs her.

"Merry Christmas" I say with a smile taking a few steps towards mother and daughter and I'm pulled in Natalie's embrace as well, seconds later we're joined by Andrew, Caleb and Susan as well and we exchange "Merry Christmas-es", hugs, kisses on the cheek, hand shakes and pats on our back like a real happy family on a special day. I'm really excited but, deep inside, a little bit nervous about the upcoming family traditional lunch, I mean I'll meet every single member of Tris' family in like four hours, the thought is a bit stressing but I think Tris is a little nervous as well, at least last night she seemed a little worried about it as well, as she told me "I'm already saying 'I'm sorry' for all the embarrassing things we will go through, all the embarrassing things they'll say, all the embarrassing jokes they'll make and all the embarrassing stories they'll" then, chuckling, she mumbled to herself "If he doesn't break things up with me within the next 48 hours he may never do that", I pretended not to have heard - when indeed I had - and kissed her softly to make her feel better, less stressed and anxious but also because, after her admission, I was feeling the urge to be close to her, kiss her, love her even more.

After a quick domestic breakfast we soon head back to our bedrooms to get ready to go to church, the one Tris have frequented since she was born, she pastor is a little crazy, crazy in a good way, he loves music so there is always a choir - she used to sing in - and the Mass in always really captivating and interesting, not one you get bored listening to.

"Can you help me?" she asks emerging from the bathroom with a tiny golden chain in her hands as she hands it to me delicately, pulling her hair up with her other hand at the same time. She stands in front of me, her back towards my chest and her face in front of the mirror I was using to adjust my shirt and tie; I get a little distracted admiring her reflection and forget for a second about ner necklace - a simple dusty-orange long sleeves mini dress, brown stockings and ankle boots are enough to make her look breathtaking to me. Tris must have sensed my second of distraction because next thing I know is that we make eye-contact in the mirror, her gorgeous face smiley.

This is even worse. Back on track Tobias, Chain, she needs help with her chain.

I fumble for a second with the little hook of her necklace, slightly embarrassed she caught me staring openly at her, before finally managing to close it but, once again, I get lost in her, admiring her perfect hands working through her hair braiding it in what Chris has once told me is a French braid, it seems something quite elaborate, nothing that I would be able to reproduce but it certainly suits Tris, her golden hair falling on her left shoulder framing her face. I bend down unable to stop myself and kiss her exposed neck softly, loving that I make her shiver slightly at the contact, she moves back a few inches until her back bumps into my chest and I wrap my arms securely around her, planting other lazy and loving kisses on her head until she's done with her braid and turns around to face me, my hands falling on her lower lower back, hers on my shirt-covered chest. She looks up at me but nibbles at her lower lips and diverts her gaze under the intensity of my eyes seconds later, it's her turn to fumble with words - opening and closing her mouth a few times before giving up - and with the knot of my tie, adjusting it like only women can do, like in the chilcè movie scenes.

Damn it we get caught up in the moment and when eventually Susan enters the room in a rush looking for us since they have been waiting downstairs for us for the past five minutes she finds us smiling goofy-ly at one another.

"You two are impossible! We were waiting for you and you lovebirds were here staring into each other's eyes, can't believe it!" she says rolling her eyes, her voice serious until she lets out a chuckle and shakes her head in defeat. Here we go, another reason why they'll make fun of us! In the past few days, since they've arrived, Caleb and now even his fiancé haven't gone easy on us and keep teasing us. It's not rude or disrespectful, just a little embarrassing and we seem to do always the wrong things like get lost in one another in the middle of a conversation or dinner together, don't think we'll ever see the end of it!

Tris chuckles and throws a pillow to her friend and soon-to-be sister-in-law before she untangles herself from my hug and goes grab her coat and mine almost dragging me downstairs in a hurry, not wanting to be even more late than what we already are.

Tris was absolutely right about the pastor of her parents' usual church, he was great and I even sang a couple of songs I remember from my own childhood and I hadn't heard in years, it was really nice and had me thinking back at the past Christmas-es and my family traditions: baking cookies with Lauren for Santa to eat them, help my mum cook for our family lunch and the home decorations we all used to put all around to make the rooms look better: our huge Christmas tree, all the colorful little lights, golden and red balls hanging down the ceiling, garlands and other festive things. I really need to call my mom and Lauren this afternoon, this morning I couldn't because of the different local times in San Francisco and here but if they don't call me first I'll call them in the afternoon, after the important family lunch with Tris.

The time is flying, literally, and we're already heading back to Tris' parents' house, nervousness kind of eating me alive as I think that this is a really huge step, meeting her whole family I mean. I have never done something like that, even with my past 'girlfriends' - that haven't been many -, I mean my mum had never met any of them before Tris so sure as hell I have never been to this kind of family lunch before. Call it a little stressing, hope I'll manage to distract myself helping with the food and setting the table.

"Can you hold this one second Tobias, please?" Natalie asks me while rummaging through her bag handing me a present box a friend of hers gave her at the end of the Mass.

"Sure" I said after a few seconds, still a little caught in my own thoughts.

"Here we are" Mr Prior announced when his wife finally manages to unlock the door after muttering to herself "Ugh these huge bags, as trendy as you want but impractical as ever" making Tris chuckle, the sound awakening something in me.

"Okay time to hurry up, our guests will start arriving in " a glance to her watch "in thirty minutes and we need to get a lot of things done" Natalie said back to her seriousness "Susan darling can you help me in the kitchen please? You Andrew collect our things from the coat rack to make room for our guests' coats, bags and scarfs; put ours upstairs in our bedroom, please. Caleb could you collect your books and science magazines please, you haven't changed: you still scatter them everywhere, exactly like when you were a child. Tobias, Tris could you set the table please?" No one dares to complain, her bossy voice leaving no room to discussion despite her usual sweetness and politeness in it.

Christmas carols in the background we all get started on our tasks, delicious aromas coming from the kitchen make my and Tris' stomachs rumble in anticipation as we work side by side arranging plates, forks, glasses, knives and decorations on the dining room table we have extended and that is now huge and takes up almost the whole room, it need to be long enough for 21 people to sit around it so you can imagine.

"I really can't wait to see my cousins, it's been such a long time and they'll love you. You know what, my Granny will love you the most: she has been asking me about my 'significant other' for the past 20 years" she says laughing and rolling her eyes at the memory making me laugh as well as I remember my own Granny was just the same, she died when I was 16 but she had been asking me if I had a little girlfriend since I was like 5 years old, at every family dinner or lunch it was always the same exact question. Way to embarrass someone! It doesn't matter what, I think everyone has at least an embarrassing and curious relative who asks you the most inappropriate questions in the most inappropriate moments so that you just want to disappear because of the burning embarrassment.

"You know what, you'll sit right here, next to her. Isn't it a great idea. It's perfect" she said joking and making me chuckle lightly.

"You want to mess with me Missy?" I ask approaching her with a goofy face and jerking all of a sudden landing my hands on her stomach and starting to tickle her no-stop in one of her most sensitive spots ever, just an inch above her hip bones making her squeal and scream first in surprise and then in a useless attempt to stop my attack.

"Tobias please, please, please stop. Tobias. Tobiassss" she screams between labored breathes, she's flushed from laughter and her efforts to free herself from my inescapable hold.

"Tobias please, ple-" she's cut off from another voice "Guys c'mon, seriously?"

As I hear it I immadiately stop tickling Tris and loosen my grip on her that runs around the table far away from me still laughing, unable to answer her mother or say something in her defense. "All my fault, Mrs Prior, all my fault" I say chuckling and admitting my responsibilities as she gives us a knowing gaze before turning on her heels and heading back to the kitchen where they're almost done with all we have helped cook in the past day or so: feeding so many people on Christmas Day is not a joke and we had to roll our sleeves up and work hard. It was hard but also really really exhilarating as we were six in a relatively small kitchen, I've found out why Tris is such a wonderful and amazing cook: Natalie is like the best master at cooking, like a professional chef really. on the other hand Andrew is a total disaster, he tried to help but ended up cutting his finger while chopping some vegetables, spilling a cup of milk on the counter and the floor, dispersing potato skins throughout the entire room before Natalie eventually sent him out of the kitchen since he wasn't of any help. Caleb almost lectured us about something related to meat conservations, bacterias and scientific stuff while we were all busy chipping, scrambling eggs, baking, cutting, roasting or slicing. Susan was really helpful tho and she told us fun stories about Caleb at home, cooking with no one keeping an eye on him: he almost burnt the house down because - too lost in his reading - he forgot the stew on the burner for almost the whole afternoon until their neighbors knock up at their door allerted by the awful burning smell he hadn't even noticed because of a terrible cold, it had been seriously dangerous for him but thank God nothing bad had happened, their apartment had smelled for about a month and Susan had to throw the pot away of course but they were both still alive to tell us, and this was only one of the many fun stories we shared yesterday! Not necessary to specify we were all exhausted after a whole day cooking, covered in potato and carrot skins, flour, tomato sauce and with our eyes swollen because of the many tears we had cried chopping onions. Unforgettable day!

The ring of the doorbell echoes in the room stopping the many differents thoughts buzzing in my head and a happy squeal - Tris' happy squeal- brings me definitely back to reality.

"I'll go open the door" she says excitedly rushing towards the front door overtaking Andrew who was going to open the door himself and chuckles at the sight of his daughter all happy and cheerful, I take a few steps towards them since everyone is approaching too to welcome the guests and introducing myself feels the right thing to do.

"Adam, Suzy" Tris screams throwing herself towards to young figure I can't really see clearly because of the way the three of them are engulfed in a thigh hug and because of the hats and scarfs, they may be-

"Adam and Suzanne are her cousin, they were quite close while growing up, they're almost the same age since they're twins and just a year older than Beatrice" Natalie soft whisper reaches me from behind and I smile warmly back, I really appreciate what she's doing and she adds "Their mum, Sarah, is my sister and she's here with her husband Michael. Very easy going, don't worry". Natalie is the best!

"- and I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, he's ..." I hear Tris saying and I decide to chime in "I'm Tobias, it's a pleasure to meet you" I say shaking four hands as they introduce themselves as well.

"You hadn't told us you have boyfriend honey" Her Uncle says teasing her nephew and smiling at me, winking.

"Well I guess now you've found out" she replies blushing lightly, her cheeks tinting in a in a light red shade.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Tobias. Have you two been together for a long time?" Suzanne asks, I can already tell she's more like Chris than Tris, very outgoing and talkative.

"Here we go,you will all question us all lunch long, won't you?" Tris says faking annoyance, the teasing tone evident tho - not a very good liar or actress - before adding "We've been together for quite a-" another ring interrupts her as we head back towards the front door we closed just seconds ago. It'll be all a back and forth from the living room to the front door and back for the next few minutes until we'll be all here, it's always like this when you're waiting for many guests, heading back a pat on my back catch me unprepared and as I turn around I face Sarah and Michael "It's nice to meet you, you look like a good guy, glad to see Tris has found someone who makes her happy" I'm a little taken aback at his words, finding it difficult for me to form any, surprised they seem to trust me already even if they know nothing about me, the fact that they've already noticed 'I make Tris happy' making me smile.

"And who do we have here? This handsome young man?" I hear an elderly voice inquiring, the doorway isn't that large and there are like ten of us in here so it's quite crowded but it's impossible not to notice a white headed shot and a little hunchbacked old woman, walking a little precariously with the aid of a walking stick, all eyes fixed on her to make sure she doesn't fall or stumble apart from Tris' who has an arm locked with hers and is helping her grandma. Her bright lively eyes are on me, a curious smile on her face as I see more people coming in but I can't really focus on them now that she's asking about me.

"This, Granny" Tris starts when she's just a step away from me and reaches for my shirt pulling me closer to them both "This is boyfriend, he's name is Tobias" her eyes widen and sparkle at the word 'boyfriend' as I start introducing myself in a serius respectful tone "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, I-" but she cuts me off in a sudden vitality outburst "Oh Tobias, darling!" she says throwing her arms around me in an hug as if we were old friends brought back together after a long time "It's so nice to meet you, welcome into the family honey. Let me look at you" she says diverting her gaze from my face so that I can glance around feeling a little embarrassed and uncomfortable, I mean c'mon... Tris is hiding her beautiful face behind her hands, I bet her face is red in embarrassment, and everyone else is staring at us, the ones I have not met yet glancing at me and the others at Tris' granny who seems a lively kid now, secure on her feet, her walking stick in the hair and her eyes roaming over me "You're such an handsome man. Tris what were you waiting? Why haven't you brought him here sooner? You've picked a hot one here" Okay now I'm feeling more than 'a little' uncomfortable, everyone is staring at me right now, everyone but Tris who, I bet, just wants to disappear and her Granny - she had told me her name is Rosemary - who's looking back and forth between me and her granddaughter.

"Way to embarrass the poor guy mama" Andrew says breaking the silence and the tension a few seconds later, making everybody laugh in a true laughter or in an embarrassed one, mine and Tris' "C'mon come with me, we'll sit on the couch. It sounds good, doesn't it?" He adds distracting his mother for a few seconds and managing to drag her in the living room.

"I'm so so sorry, she's always like this. She just says what she thinks, no filters"Tris mumbles hiding her face in my chest now as my arm circles her. Someone clears his throat interrupting our little private moment and I remember just now that other people came in being Tris' grandma and I still need to meet them and get introduced, Tris seems to have the same exact thought as she untangles herself from my grip and take my hand before turning around towards the door, at least five unknown persons standing there.

A man, around eighty years old, looks softly down at Tris, adoration in his eyes before opening her arms inviting her to hug him and whispers "My baby" as if he was happy and slightly overwhelmed, in a few seconds Tris is in his arms, embracing him tightly. I'm a little confused… she have always told me both her granddads died before she finished high school so I really have no idea who this man could be.

"Charles it's so good to see you again, so happy you're here. Mum and Dad hadn't told me you would come as well. Wait you're staying for lunch, right?"

"I am, Wildflower. Your parents were so kind to invite me and I couldn't say 'no', I hadn't seen you in years but I've been keeping you with me in my heart, you and Caleb. Where is him?" the old man - Charles - answers, his voice soft and paternal, his eyes sparkling and lightening his face at the sight of Tris.

"I thinks he's in the living room with my cousins, uncle Michael and Sarah" she pauses for a second before turning her attention to the other patient guests and dispensing them hugs and greetings before taking another step back in my direction and introducing me once for all them, a content smile adorning her lips.

"And he's Tobias, my boyfriend" they all seems happy and friendly as I shake hands and answer a couple of questions, all but a girl who has introduced herself as Erika that looks around my age and eyes me from head to toes and then throws Tris a not-particularly-friendly glance I'm unable to read better, for sure it wasn't really cordial… I don't really like her already, is it a problem?

Tris guides the new guests through the dining room and towards the living room where all the others are and the greeting process starts all over again but she doesn't take part in it and joins me in a corner, I'm not here because I feel uncomfortable or something - apart from Erika they've all been really nice to me - but because I feel like giving them some privacy… She approaches me rolling her eyes and at my curious look she glance over ar Erika before taking a final step towards me, now only a few inches between us.

"Not a fan of her?" I tease her and she just exhales deeply, her answer clear.

"She's so annoying and arrogant most of the time! And she even acts as if she had been spoiled by her parents but my uncle and aunt certainly did not spoil her. I try to be nice to her but.. It's just her tho, my other cousins are great…"

"It happens, it happens" I mumble before asking about Charles.

"I had never told you about him?"she sounds surprised as if she can't believe herself "Oh, sorry I thought I… Doesn't matter now. He's like a granddad to me, he's not of course but he used to live next door when we were kids, he saw us growing and he's always been very sweet and affectionate. He was the perfect neighbour, he used to come over at least once every two weeks and he would invite us at his place, he would keep and eye on us if my parents had to work late… We're really very close, he's a widower and has no sons, he was quite lonely and he has always told us we're the best 'grandson' and 'granddaughter' ever" I can't help but smile softly, immediately feeling respect and gratitude towards Charles and I embrace her, the urge to press my lips against her soft once almost uncontrollable but her parents, uncles, aunts, cousins a and the other guest in the room stopping me, that wouldn't be really appropriated but I don't hesitate to pull her closer and closer until she rests her head on my sternum and locks her hands behind my back; we enjoy our closeness and each other presence for a few seconds before joining the other guests around the sofas and armchairs, chiming in the conversation - well especially Tris of course.

"What has our chef cooked for us? This place smells amazing and we're not even in the kitchen" Sarah says louder after a few minutes of catching up and chatting and at this all the guests turn their attention to Natalie who is sat right next to me on the smaller couch.

"We'll see, we'll see but it's not just my credit: they all helped me a lot" she says smiling and nodding towards Tris, me, Caleb, Susan and then turning towards Andrew at what she adds with a chuckle "Well, maybe not them all" teasing her husband who is the first to burst into laughter, aware of his 'incredible' cooking skills, followed by everyone else and it takes a few minutes for Natalie to be able to speak again and invite us to take our seats at the table to start with the first appetizer, the announcement followed by a little confused crowd moving compactly form the living to the dining room.

"Granny you'll sit at the of the table, the seat of honour it's reserved for you" Caleb says as we approach the table and she immediately sits down stopping Andrew as soon as he heads towards the place on her right, the one on her left side already taken by JoyAna -one of Tris' cousins, Erika's sister and Rosemary's granddaughter as well - "Andrew could you please leave this seat free for Tobias to sit here. I need to get to know him and I'd love to converse with him and Tris while eating" I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, a little unsure about where to sit and how to behave, but her words surely caught my attention and if I hadn't heard Tris' granny would have made it clear anyways as she looks in my direction and meet my eyes seconds later "Young man" she addresses me nodding towards the empty seat next to hers before adding "Why don't you sit next to me to get to know each other" at what Andrew just smiles at me, powerless to stop her mother this time.

"Of course ma'am, I'd love to" I replay in the kindest tone, trying not to give away the nervousness I'm feeling inside.

"Oh you can call me Rosemary, no need to be so formal. We'll get to know eachother soon anyways and we'll meet again multiple times I hope. Tris darling-" she calls her, I'm a little taken aback at her confidence and the fact she - rightly - believes we're in for the long haul, well I guess I shouldn't be that surprised since a Christmas family lunch is a big thing, a big step in a relationship so our commitment is quite obvious, the thought making me smile in pride and happiness, the desire to accomplish one of the reasons why I'm here becoming stronger along with my confidence, the talk with andrew I've been waiting to have hopefully drawing nearer and nearer.

"One moment, I'll help mum with the plates and food. I'll be back in a minute. Take a seat please, food is soon to be served" She tells the last part to no one in particular, glancing around and meeting her guests' eyes before disappearing in the kitchen seconds later as I excuse myself and follow her to help.

"Your Grandma insisted for me to sit next to her, she told your father to just move and leave that seat for me" I says in a whisper as I reach her from behind.

"I was sure she would have done something similar. Get prepared for her interrogation baby" she says in an almost defeated tone, as she were powerless "It won't be that bad, just embarrassing probably, especially for me" she says chuckling humorlessly before adding "Put these on the table please, I'll take those one and follow you" giving me three heavy trays full of delicacy.

"Here we go" Tris announcing placing the last two trays as for the appetizers and taking the seat right next to finally sitting down after at least three times back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room and vice verse, and we haven't even started yet. After the first few minutes filled with compliments and comments of enjoyment and appreciation Rosemary enters in action and involves the two of us in a three-way conversation starting her questioning, her curiosity winning over her.

"So this is the famous man who has stolen my darling's heart, you both seem really smitten , I can see that in your eyes" she starts "So I'm eager to get to know you Tobias" all things considered it starts out pretty simple, basic questions and I tell her a bit more about me, my age, my job, family, passions but it gets more and more embarrassing as she asks us about our relationships starting with how we met, let's just say that telling your girlfriend's eighty-year old grandmother that you met because you zipped her braless grand-daughter's dress up is not that easy so we both end up blushing, fumbling with our words and omitting some 'irrelevant detail' lie the fact that she was braless and it could have seemed really creepy, the official version was that we simply met in a shop and she helped me picking up a present for my sister and I helped her back with her purchase that isn't a lie after all but managed to prevent an heart attack or something and this was just the first one of many more embarrassing and difficult questions.

"Where do you live honey?" 'Honey'? This is a new one, okay.

"Well I live in San Francisco, I was born there and spent most of my life there even if I lived in New York for a couple of years because of my job..." I say a little confused, haven't I told her that before?

"Oh yes I know, I meant do you live close to each other? San Francisco is a big city" oh oh, and now what? I look at Tris, panicking slightly about how to answer this, I mean what if she's a 'you date for at least two years, then you get engaged, then comes the marriage and only then you can live in the same house and share a bed' type? Panic running in my veins.

"Err" Tris starts fumbling a little with words as well and blushing incredibly hard "After seven months of dating we're now..." she hesitates and I feel anxious at the thought of ruining everything, she seemed to like me but now...not sure "Now we're living together, I moved in with him less than a month ago" long moments in complete silence feeling like hours and hours.

"You're already living together?" She asks in surprise... here we are, I knew she wouldn't have been happ- "It's great, you're perfect for one another, it's written all over your face and made even more obvious by your actions and behaviour. Well done young man"

I turn towards Tris, I was expecting everything but this and her as well I guess, her wide eyes enough of an indication, our silent interaction once again interrupted by Rosemary's lively voice "It's better if you lose no time, I want to be still here alive and not mentally ill to see my baby getting married so you need hurry up a little bit Tobias. Put a ring on it already, I'm always waiting for a great-grandchild you know" she says shocking us both.

"Granny!" Tris whispers-shouts at her, her eyes even wider now, mine as well but don't misinterpret me: it's not like I don't want or dream of it - my desire to talk face to face with Andrew about a certain question for a certain blessing beign the proof of it - but sure thing I was not expecting such a bluntness or statement, she's surely manages to take me aback, I clear my throat before answering "Well, nothing is planned yet" I add that little but meaningful word 'yet' but not meeting Tris' eyes, my face turned towards her Grandma's before going on "But even if we haven't been together for ages I think I speak for us both when I say that we're in this for the long haul and I see a future together, more things and big steps are still to come but - hopefully - they will" at the end of my reply I find myself scraping the back of my neck, the action making it obvious to the ones that know me well enough - so to Tris of course - that I'm a little nervous, suddenly I feel like everyone has stopped for a moment their conversations and is looking directly at me.

"Let's toast for these two, their love story and their future together" fantastic, now sure as hell they are all watching us, eyes fixed on me and Tris, our faces burning in embarrassment as everyone cheers and takes a sip from his wine glass, Susan and Caleb throwing us knowing and teasing smiles, I guess they've been through this too when he introduced her to his family for the first time some years ago, they still friendly make fun of us right now so that Tris glance at them, a lethal expression in here eyes... if looks could kill...

That definitely represented the peak of the embarrassment for the day and even if it felt like it lasted hours it didn't lasted more than five minutes - but five intense minutes! Things got easier from then on, the atmosphere more relaxed and I felt more comfortable as the lunch continued and coffee was served, Rosemary's question way easier to answer and less embarrassing. It wasn't until 4 p.m. that we eventually stood up, sated and stuffed since no one had been able to restrain himself, all the courses looking just too delicious not to be tried and tasted, our hard work in the kitchen payed back by the enthusiastic comments and compliments.

"How long have you and my cousin been together?" the question takes me by surprise while in the kitchen carrying the plates, trays and glasses back and as I turn around towards the voice I come face to face with Erika, her uncordial physiognomy and her makeup over covered face, her attitude already annoying me.

"From May" I answer quickly, not adding further details and turning back to my task trying not too bee to rude even if she's the one beign very rude now.

"Ah interesting" she says playing with her own hair and chewing the gum she's eating I just look at her for a second before turning the other way completely, Natalie arrival causing Erika to head back to the living room where all guests have moved.

"How are you?" Tris' mum asks coming up beside me to place a pile of dirty dishes on the counter, I smile at her motherly concern but I reassure her telling her everything's fine and that I'm really enjoying myself which is true, they've all been friendly to and apart from a couple - okay maybe some more - of embarrassing moments everything is going smoothly and now that is 'present time' I have exchange a few words with every guest and Tris' twin cousin seem to like me and have involved me in the majority of their conversations and then of course there is Tris who has done everything to make me feel comfortable and has been by my side most of the time, I certainly can't complain and I'm enjoying Christmas really much, the domestic atmosphere not scaring me too much anymore now that I feel way more at ease, having met all of them hours ago. I'm still the newbie but apart form Erika they seem to have accepted me quite well and quickly as well, Charles has asked about me as if concerned for his 'grand-daughter' and it was really sweet of it and right after our conversation I've seen him talking to Tris and, even if wasn't able to catch much of their dialogue, I'm sure I've heard the words 'good guy', 'look good together' and 'happy for you' so it seems like he has given me his 'okay' as well as tris' other family members. Natalie smiles at me and I can read pride and approval in her eyes too before she nods towards the other room and tells me "Don't worry, I'll take care of this" she says referring to the plates and forks "you can join the others, I'll be back in a few minutes and then we'll exchange presents and gifts" I offer to stay and help but she's unmovable and I end up in the living room, Sarah and Suzie - as she's told me to call her - patting the spot between them for me to sit, the armchairs and sofas all taken and with it I mean that even the armrest are occupied and that, for example, Susan is sitting in Caleb's lap, 20 people are a lot!

After a long eventful afternoon, an extremely busy yet happy day, a light dinner, a quite long phone call with my mother and Lauren, a lot of Christmas presents (don't know how everything we've received will fit in our luggage!) and many kisses we finally go to bed around 10 p. m. exhausted but really happy, soft smiles plastered on our faces despite our sleepy eyes. Tris and I drift off in a matter of seconds tangled together and with the echo of our "Goodnight love" in our ears, each other's lips still ghosting on one another's, happy and content expressions plastered on our faces.

 _What a wonderful Christmas!_

 **So, you liked it?** **As said before I am really sorry for the wait but hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you to every single one who reads/reviews/follows or favs this story, it mean a lot and I'd like to virtually hug you all for the amazing support! As always reviews and comments are much appreciated!**


	37. chapter 37

**Hello, sorry for the wait and the fact this chapter isn't really edited, sorry! Anyway I hope you'll enjoy even if... well you'll find out I guess!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy**

 **WARNING: a bit of a language and some drama ahead!**

 **TRIS' POV**

Unfortunately all the good things come to an end sooner or later and our Christmas holiday has wrapped up already, time does really fly away when you're enjoying yourself and surrounded by all my family and the festive atmosphere: I've gotten carried away and now here we are packing to fly back to San Francisco in a matter of hours. Christmas memories and happy cheers still echoing throughout my parents' place, all the emotions and happiness vivid in our mind and heart, this had really been one of the absolute best Christmases I have ever celebrated, it has been perfect: all the decorations are amazing and everything in this house screamed 'Christmas', Christmas day has been spectacular and I've spent it not only with my family but with the man I'm completely in love with so I couldn't have asked for anything better, I would really want to stay here a little more, maybe a week or five days but it's not really possible: not only we have a New Year Eve party organized at home but there could be a pilots and flight assistants strike starting from tomorrow so we really need to get going. Our plane leaves in seven hours but as always you need to be at the airport at least three hours before the departure so we need to hurry up, melancholy already crashing me.

"Tris breakfast's ready, join us darling" my mom calls for me from the kitchen so I leave on the bed the warm jumper I was fighting against in order to fold and put it into our luggage and jog downstairs smiling as the smell of coffee and muffins hits me filling my nose and managing to make me feel slightly better already. Caleb and Susan, who will leave next week, are already sat down around the laid table, their sleepy eyes, tired expression and pajamas contrasting with my much awake face and the fact I'm completely dressed and ready to leave, despite being just nine in the morning Tobias, my parents and I have been up for the past three hours or so, a cup of coffees on our side.

"Good morning" I say as cheerfully as I can as I sit down as well and my mum brings a couple of cups before occupying her set as well and bringing the hot beverage to her face, inhaling the smell of latte and coffee with cinnamon just as she loves it.

"But… Tobias and dad?" I ask out loud getting a little confused when they don't join us after a few minutes, the both of them nowhere to be seen or heard. Tobias came downstairs before me to help my mum as he told me but still no one seems to know where those two are as we share wondering looks, nobody really answering so I decide to stand up and go find them at least because their coffee will get cold and cold coffee on a winter morning is not really pleasant!

"Tobias, Dad"

Still no answer… where the heck are they? I check in the living room and dining room but they're both empty so I end up going upstairs once again just to find my bedroom empty as well as the bathrooms but just as I'm walking by my parents' room which door is half closed I hear talking in there so I open the door with a scolding and a bit annoyed face. Tobias reaction is instant and in a matter of milliseconds the room is back to quiet and silent, whatever he was saying interrupted and his eyes grows wide a little bit. I try to ignore it and and swallow my curiosity and worry down before saying "Here you are! Breakfast is ready and we've been looking for you for the past five minutes" faking annoyance but still a little suspicious before walking back down the corridor and down the stairs to the kitchen when I hear them following me, their footsteps revealing their movements. They're still silent but I can feel them exchanging looks and glances, sure they're behind me but it's is their eyes meeting were screams it was impossible to ignore.

"Here you are" My mum greets them as we enter the kitchen, immediately standing up to pour them some coffee and hand them a plate full of muffins, Tobias grabs the chocolate one as it was predictable and takes the seat the to mine smiling at me a little nervously.

I'm just seeing things, I'm sure there's nothing to worry or be confused about. _Get over yourself!_

In attempt to calm down my overreaction and suspicion I lean towards him meeting his lips half way in a sweet chaste kiss that brings happy smiles on both our faces and still manages to make me feel butterflies in my stomach, as cheesy as it sounds.

Unfortunately in what seems a matter of minutes it's already time for our first goodbyes, Caleb and Susan won't come to the airport with us so we find ourselves in my parents doorway, our stuff already in the car which is parked and open just down the three little steps in front of the door hugging and holding my brother and my friend as close as possible because this will probably be the last time we see each other in three or even more months, my mouth dry and throat tightening at the thought as I do the same thing with my poor brother, almost crushing him in my embrace.

"C'mon darling or you'll be late" my mums calls me getting in the car, my father already in the driver seat and Tobias giving Susan his last goodbye before reaching for my hand and interlocking his fingers with mine in a sweet gesture before nodding one last time at Caleb who packs him on his back, his and his fiance's waves the last thing we see as the car leaves and speeds in the streets, destination: airport.

It's still quite early and it's really cold outside so thankfully there's no traffic and we manage to drive quite fast and without problems, accidents or whatever… we make it safely to the airport parking arriving exactly three hours before our departure, we need to do the check in and all the controls so it'll take a bit. Boring, boring and boring but I guess it's for the best, I mean it's right to control and make sure who you're admitting into your state and things like that, it takes time but it's understandable.

Bag on my shoulder and luggage pulled by Tobias we're ready to enter the big shiny and crowded, really crowded, airport with my parents on our sides, all the notice boards lit, flashing lights and loud speaker welcoming us along with a million of people and luggage of all colors and sizes rushing back and forth in the big all, just the sight enough to make me feel a little dazed.

"There, that's our flight" I hear my boyfriend talking to my mum and I follow his finger that is pointing to a illuminated screen with flights numbers, gates and that stuff "The check in is already open maybe it's better if we head there, just to be sure"

"Oh sure, we won't make you wait any longer, better not to risk and be late" my mum says, selfless as usual, pulling Tobias - who's closer to her - in a motherly hug, they both hold one another really tight I notice before stepping towards my dad and throwing my arms around his neck pulling him down for him to engulf me as he used to do when I was I child, his smell is still the same and it makes me feel safe and brings back a lot of memories as well, our hug is tight as well as he whispers a sweet goodbye into my ear and I hold onto him as if it was the last time, who knows when we'll see each other again… living this far away sucks!

I open my eyes after a few seconds just to find my mum looking lovingly at us, a sweet smile on her lips that looks so much like mine as Tobias told me a few days ago, I slowly unwrap my arms after a final squeeze my dad reciprocates before pulling away and caressing my cheek and then turning in Tobias direction as I head towards my mum's open arms, her skinny body feeling a little fragile as I engulf her tightly.

"I'll miss you mama"

"Me too Beatrice, me too but we must be grateful we got to spend these past day together"

I nod in her hair "Thank you. This Christmas has been amazing, I'd like to stay here more tho"

"You won't be alone once in San Francisco and we'll be always with you, just call us with your memory, heart and phone when you need us"

"I love you" I mumble and she pulls me closer for a few second before stepping away a little bit and taking my hands in hers, her face soft and smiley, the small wrinkles around her lips and eyes making her look even more beautiful, my mum is really beautiful inside and out and I certainly owe her if now I'm the person my friends know, I owe a lot of things to her and my family, I've had a wonderful model I hope to reproduce one day.

"I won't keep you on toes any longer, my answer is yes" I catch my dad and Tobias' conversation and as I take a glance in their direction I see my father patting my boyfriend's back with enthusiasm and Tobias' face distorted by a wide and huge smile, I look back at my mum with a confused expression silently asking her what's going on between our men, she just shakes her head, her face mirroring my curiosity, the unanswered question lingering in the air as the two of them finally pull away from their long man hug and join us, my dad smiling at me and giving my mother a look I can't really read as she take one of Tobias' hands as well giving his and mine a squeeze.

"Be safe and happy, okay you two?" she asks in a motherly voice looking in our eyes, a nod and a final hug before it's really time for us to go and we heavy-hearted part ways to head towards the check-in and gate 23, Tobias' smile plastered on his face and as I look up at him he catches my stare and bend his head down to place a kiss on my lips, passionate and sensual, his actions making me blush and pull away embarrassed and flushed up earning another peck before he takes my hand and guides me in the crowd.

An hour and a half later we're finally done with all that controls and security procedures, eventually able to relax a bit and enjoy a bite before getting on the plane, we lazily walk through the open air shops taking a glance at everything and nothing at the same time just to kill the time and disconnect our mind for a few minutes: beauty products, food, international newspapers, wine and liquor bottles, clothes, travel guides and books, these last two items the only we actually look closely at and we actually get a little lost looking at colorful exotic pictures and architectures.

"Who knows which of these places we'll visit one day" I whisper leafing through here and there.

"I'd like to go to Chile once" he says just as softly.

"I would happily go to India and Ghana but Chile doesn't sound bad at all" I chuckle looking up at him again, my back to his chest and his left arm holding me securely by my waist until a woman bumps into us unintentionally breaking our eye-contact.

"Hungry?"

"No, not really. Just a little tired and my foot hurts, what a great time for that blister to show up" I say humorlessly referring to the small bleb that decided to show up and appear on my right foot yesterday, out of literally nowhere.

"You know what just go there and sit down, take our bag as well. I'll go and buy a newspaper to read during the flight and a bottle of water. How does it sound baby?" My answer is a sheepish and grateful smile before he lets go of my hand and nods towards some seats for the to walk there and wait for him there.

I use the alone time to reply to a couple of text mostly coming from Chris and my friends apart from one from the gym owner who wants to confirm I'll be back to teach my yoga classes one the holidays are over, so absorbed in my phone that drives me insane when randomly gives me a 'error' screen or deletes the text I had just spent the past three minutes typing that I don't even hear or sense someone approaching me.

"Uh Uh. Look. who do we have here? Beatrice Prior. What brings you here baby? Miss me? What a pleasure to see you again darling" I can't believe it, of all people...

"Eric" My voice is stern and certainly not friendly "Pity I can't say the same thing"

"I love it when you get all worked up baby" he says mischievously, his voice arrogant and self confident as usual. Bastard.

"Stop it now and leave me alone" I say starting to get pissed for real, I can't believe he ran into me at the airport, there are millions of people here for God's sake.

"Uh hotter and hotter. I like it, now that you're back we'll have so much fun. I knew you would come back to me and my cock sooner or later" he says and lift his hand as if he wanted to touch me but I shove him away immediately, he'll never have his hands on me again.

"Fuck off Eric. You're just a dick and sure as hell I don't miss you. Not one bit" I say trying to breathe and stay relaxed, hoping Tobias will arrive soon.

"I do not believe you baby. Don't you remember? Because I do, the way you used to scream and-" _I can't believe it, I can't believe it. Deep breathes and don't cry._

"Eric stop I don't miss a single thing about it, about us. You're just a horrible and mean person who loves to mess with people and ruin their lives. I hate you and now please fuck off" Memories flashing in my mind, the way he made me feel, the way he used me and- _Don't hyperventilate Tris, please!_

"I'm sorry darling but some people are destined to be fooled in their lives and you know what it's so damn fun sometimes, pity you don't think so-"

"Eric-"

"Let me finish baby, aren't you the polite one? The polite and naive one. It was fun you know, you were fun"

"Fuck off" I say standing up forcefully and collecting my bag determined to walk away and go find Tobias, hurt and with tears in my eyes, rage and humiliation tears threatening to spill but I won't give him it, he won't see me crying.

"Hey I'm not done" he says grabbing my arm strongly, my attempt to shake him away useless, still to weak to fight him "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for your little lovebird out there, I don't want you to find it out from him"

"Fuc- What are you talking abuot?" I say angrily at him, rage growing inside.

"I know it was hard when someone breaks your little heart once as I did, poor little girl" he says with his asshole face "But twice... twice it's hard to take in. Crashed all over again, not pleasurable I guess. Fun probably, not for you tho little naive" he says with a devilish smug on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" I ask even if I know I shouldn't, he's a liar and I know it. _Stupid stupid stupid_.

"You know nothing right? Nothing about his lover? The curvy sexy one? Slutty, I know, but she has a great body..." he says casually as if it was the most normal and ordinary things to say.

 _Don't listen to him, just leave and don't turn back. Don't, don't, don-_

"What the hell are you saying? Tobias loves me and he's nothing like you and know fuck off once for all. I don't want to see you ever again."

"As you wish darling but then don't tell me I hadn't warned you. I suggest you look at the collar of his shirt, on the left side, somewhere hidden beneath his scarf. Red lipstick. A lust filled make out session can have its side effects. Bye bye baby" he says before leaving me there, just like that: shaken and uncomfortable staring at nothing, an undefined spot between my shoes as I try to process what has just happened and take deep breathes. It's not even two minutes later that I hear someone approaching me in a hurry and as I look up I meet Tobias' slightly flushed face, he's a little breathless and is holding a couple of newspapers in one hand, offering me the other one to help me stand up.

 _Nothing has happened. He loves me. He's nothing like Eric. He loves me. He's not just cheating._

The problem is I trust him, with all my heart but that damn bastards has managed to make ne feel insecure all over again and-

"Tris, we better head towards the gate and plane… they've already called all the passengers for our flight" he says urging me a little.

"Uh yes sure sure" I say standing and picking our bag up, my movements a little slow and my eyes unconsciously darting towards his neck and scarf covered collar shirt. _Don't do it, don't do it, don't -_

It's a little wrinkled and I can get a glimpse of a spot, a shadow or something.

 _Tris stop it!_

"Baby are you okay?" concern evident in his tone but despite the big breath I inhale just before answering him my voice still cracks a little as I say "I'm...fine" before taking his hand and walking away, an uncomfortable and uneasy feeling eating me alive, my attempts to shake all the bad thoughts away looking useless.

 **So, what do you think? Can you see the drama approaching? How do you feel about it? Let me know, don't hesitate to drop me a revreview or PM, they're always appreciated!**

 **A big thank you if you're reading/reviewing/following or supporting this story, it means a lot!**


	38. chapter 38

**HELLO! Sorry for the wait but between Christmas, the New Year, the fact I spent half of the holiday period sick and that this chapter was not easy to write I had some set backs.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy**

 **WARNING: not edited and contains drama and a little bit of angst... hope it doesn't such too much...**

 **TRIS' POV**

Wow, call it a rough flight! I'm half dizzy as I hop in the car, still uneasy and trying to shake a bad feeling away, tiredness and nervousness due to the just experienced turbulence not helping keeping my mind off what happened today, off of Eric and that annoying and burning red spot on Tobias' shirt I find myself staring at every five minutes, not even conscious of my actions, not in control of my eyes that keep on drifting there, my mouth dry.

We're silent as we drive home, the atmosphere seems and feels heavy to me but I have no clue what's going on in Tobias' mind, he's still tensed and shaken by the flight and landing... don't think we'll take off another time anytime soon, his knuckles are white as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel and keeps his eyes fixed on the street in front of him, his back unnaturally stiff as I try to do something to comfort him but my hands seem to be frozen in my lap in a fist as a thousands thoughts buzz in my head making me even dizzier and unsure, my attempts to clear my mind doing nothing but worsen the situation to the point that, at home, I burtl out the first of many questions, first of many accusations that will follow out of my control.

"What is that?" my voice firm as I point at his collar, surprised to hear my voice.

"Uh it's nothing" he says but it takes him a few seconds spent looking for what I was indicating before throwing me a tired smile and going back to open our luggage in search of something.

I'm tired and shaken and this is probably the reason why his action gets on my nerve so much and it's probably the same reason I should not ask him any more questions, I should wait for this conversation, I should but... I don't.

"Interesting, it looks like lipstick to me" This time the accusation in my tone is unmistakable because I'm starting to get like really nervous and my autocontrol is not really working properly right now and i take him aback as he visibly fumble with words for a few seconds, furrowing and opening his mouth a couple of time but emitting no sound.

"It's lipstick, isn't it? Yes or no?" My impatience is showing despite my deep breathing, despite the "Keep calm" mantra I'm repeating in my head over and over again because I really don't want to jump or assume things too quickly but my anxiousness is getting the best of me leaving me almost powerless to control my tongue and mind.

"Tris wh-"

"Yes or no?" I say, my voice choked before I repeat my question once again at his silence and confused expression.

"Yes, at the airport-"

I don't listen to the second word of his answer because his affirmative answer echoes in my head again and again until all I can see and hear is "Yes" and my confidence falls and dissolves, my heart skips a bit and delusion and rage wash over me all at once, overwhelming and powerful; no coherent thoughts available and the rational and critical part of me in complete black out.

Anger, delusion, and pain coming in waves as I see Tobias' dirty collar and I hear Eric echoing over and over again until I need to grab the door frame not to fall on the floor or pass out because of this cocktail of mixed feelings combined with the attempt to stay lucid and not rush things, useless powerless attempts that can nothing against the emotional and irrational part of me that has now taken control with no turning back as my kind refuses to focus on something different form images and flashes of Tobias with another woman, Tobias kissing someone else, Eric cheating on me, Tobias cheating on me and images of myself: deluded, naive and stupid once again.

My conscience is screaming but I can't hear it, I can't get the words right because of the chaos in my dizzed mind, it's probably screaming me to stop and take a breath to see finds clearly but I feel deaf to its voice and pleas. I've lost control over my mind and body, I feel like a spectator at the cinema or theatre except for the hole in my chest, the aching pain of my heart and the big warm tears that threaten to roll down my cheeks.

It takes me a few seconds to find my voice back or better for my mouth to emit sounds I haven't planned on emitting but once the first word is out something clicks inside and words just flow out, one after another and then another one - raw and bitter, accusing and defeated.

"I-I can't believe it. He was right, he was right. I can't believe it, I can't believe you. You-You're just like him. Really? I-I thought you… I. I'm so stupid and it must be so obvious since you all take advantage of me and play with my feelings. I thought.. I felt… I- Not once, twice! I'm so stupid. I thought you were different but you're just like him. Really Tobias? I can't believe it, I… He was… I was in l- You used me? You fooled me? You lied all this time? Are you just like him? Tell me you're not please, tell me you... you... cheated... you- I can't believe it" Full on sobbing and shivering violently and with zero control over my emotions, tears, words and sobs I fumble with my breathing, hyperventilating and keeping on shaking my head in disbelief, maybe trying to wake up from this terrible nightmare that is suffocating me, sucking all the air out of my lungs.

"I-I can't…" I can't finish the sentence mostly because I don't know how to but also because a sob doesn't let me, the warm big tears are now rolling all down my face soaking my blouse and wetting my hair.

"T-Tris?" his voice trembles and cracks and his tone force me to look up at me just to find out he's livid and hurt is written all over his face and eyes, his voice trembles in rage and pain now I can see it, I see it but don't know how to feel about it so I just stare at him showing no pity, no worry, no caring, nothing. I stand here looking like a mask, a zombie, and emotionless person apart for my wet cheeks and rivers rolling down.

"Tris tell me you're kidding. Tell me you're fucking kidding"

Silence, still silence.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you accusing me of cheating on you? Are you insinuating I'm using you? Are you telling me I'm playing with your feelings? Are you fucking kidding me?Just because a climbs shop assistant opened the lipstick container the wrong way and applied it on my shirt instead of the old female customer in front of her? Are you fucking kidding me?" his rage is boundless as his voice raises the lightest bit, bitter and harsh now "Tris are you serious? Are you really accusing me? What about trust? What about 'talking and discussing problems and things'? What about love? Love. Was it even ever love? Was it? And then I'm the one playing with feeling. I thought you were on the same page as me. I thought outlet relationships was different, not based on insinuations and accuses. I thought it was better than that. I thought it meant so much more. To me it does,it did but obviously I am the fool. I can't believe you think this of me. I"

There's nothing but hurt and pain in his eyes and I don't know how or why but the rational and right part of me takes the upper hand once again and I realize only now what I've done, what I've said, what he's said, what he means, what a disaster and mistake I've made, how many horrible things I've said and how,how I've just committed the worst mistake of my life, how I've hurt the man I love, how deeply I've hurt him, how he looks right now and… and that it's probably the wrong time, the worst time to try and make up for what I have just done but my voice is not collaborating anyways so…

He looks crushed, devastated, hurt.

And I did it, it's my fault.

I'm frozen in place and I stay still like a statue until he shakes his head on disbelief and brakes our eye contact, until he takes a step towards the living room, until he heads towards out bedroom.

"Tobias" I call him but it's just a suffocated cracked whisper so I try again obtaining the same exact effect and on their own my legs start moving, start following him until I take a deep breath and air fills my lungs once again.

"Tobias" it's clear and audible this time but be still doesn't hear me or ignores my calls but once again I'm unstoppable now as I hurry behind him, reaching his back with my hand just as he enters our room and moves quickly avoiding my touch as if my fingers were burning and I pull my hand back as well, hurt and feeling unbearably rejected.

"Tobias" here we go again with the suffocated and cracked whispers but I need, I desperately need him to look at me, I desperately need to do something, to fix this, to apolog-.

"Tris, please I need space. I need some space" his voice his cold, his eyes are now hard and his expression unreadable and I can't help but think it feel even worse.

"Tobi-"

"Please" his tone leaves to room to discussion or objection as he close the door leaving me on the floor in tears and sobs, my whole body shaking once again.

\--

Three days. Three long days. It's been three days since our first real fight. Three days since I messed everything up, since I probably hurt him like it had never been hurt before. Three days of tears and pain, three days of agony, three days of doing absolutely nothing but cry my eyes out. Three days since I knocked on our-his… don't really know- bedroom door and opened it slightly at his silence, silence I broke saying "I-I'm going to Christina's" with a broken voice he remained absolutely indifferent to. Three days since I crashed here on Will and Chris' couch even if Will offered me to sleep with my best friend and take the couch himself but I refused. Three days. Three painful and angst filled days. The worst of my life. I'm a mess, a complete and useless mess of tears, sobs, broken voice. I know I should do something and get my mind and stuff together but I can't, I really can't, the fact I have barely stood up from this couch in the past days being the proof of my poor state. The problem is I can't get over what I did, I can't get over what I said, I can't get over my words, over his reaction, over his speech but above all I can't ge over the way I hurt him, over his painful voice, over his deep wonderful eyes full of disbelief ana pain and hurt so much pain. The image of his eyes leaves me restless as every time I try and close my eyelids I see them, I see him and I can't help but feel worse and worse with every time, every day, every minute knowing I've done all this to him, knowing I have probably ruined and messed up the best thing ever happened to me, our relationship, our love, his love, his trust and that's all and only my fault. I can't blame anyone but me, it's been me, it's all my fault and I hate myself so much. I've literally been in a vegetative state for the past three days, useless all Chris and Will's attempts to cheer me up slightly, make me react someway, wake me up from this painless and ghost filled numbness, they get just tears and suffocated words back. In three days I haven't been out, never smiled once. My cheeks are constantly wet as a river spills from my eyes without me even noticing anymore, I feel broken, I am broken and it's all my fault... these words keep on echoing in my mind over and over again driving me crazy and devastated more and more with every day. And I know, I know I should do something, take back control of my life and go on, live on... I know I should but I can't, I'm not strong enough or maybe..maybe... I don't know. As for now I see no light at the end of the tunnel, just darkness, darkness everywhere.

 **WELL hope this isn't too bad, drama is not really my thing and well I don't know if I'm any good at it... Don't be too cruel please but reviews and comments are always much appreciated! Thank you all for your support!**


	39. chapter 39

**A big apology because this chapter is rather short and late but I had already written it all and was happy with how it had turned out (can't really say the same about this version) but I lost it, I lost it with almost everything I had already written and planned for this story because of some technological problems and it sucks, it really does. I still have the plot and general storyline penned down but I lost every single scene I had already written, every single draft… This is the main reason why this chapter is late and certainly not the best one I've written so far, I just feel kind of sad and a little bit discouraged too... But hey *trying to be positive* it may take a little longer but I'll be back on schedule and track soon hopefully, just need to work harder. 36 hour-long days wouldn't be bad either!**

 **WARNING:** This chapter may sound a little confused and rambling but that's just because Tobias is confused himself and his mind is not really clear and rational right now with all this drama going on. This chapter contains drama as well but don't worry: it'll be over soon!

 **TOBIAS' POV**

Asking Tris for space that night was hard, hearing her crying and broken voice was harder as well as the front door closing and putting an incredible distance, an insuperable obstacle between the two of us, our hearts, comfort and lives. It was hard, letting her go was probably harder and more painful that the pain itself, the feel of hurt, emptiness and disbelief I had and have inside, stronger than my rage, heavier than anything else I had ever experienced. Tha pain and sense of inexplicable loss was more powerful and devastating.

Six days have passed and still here I am living my life but not really living, more like getting by and mechanically keeping on doing what needs to be done: going to work but not really managing to get anything done properly, eating but just because I know I need food, not because I feel like putting something in my stomach or because I feel hunger, communicating with the world just if it is strictly necessary and avoiding the topic, the one topic I really can't keep my mind off despite all my attempts.

She keeps on crossing my mind, she lives and invades my dreams, I even see her, I hear her and it hurts even more because I know something is off, something really bad happened that night. Our first real fight, probably our last one even if I do not dare think about the future, it seems uncertain now, dark and illegible and I don't like it, I hate what I can't control, I hate that something happened between the two of us, I hate that it ruined so many things m.

I hate that I haven't called her yet, I hate that I haven't visited her yet, I hate that my pain and hurt are holding me back, my pride too maybe. I hate that we fought and I asked her to leave, told her all those things that keep on replaying in my head but I also hate something about what happened that I can't really grasp, put a finger on. It's probably her accusation, or maybe not since I gave her no time to explain herself. Probably it's her pain, pain that I caused and that I'm probably not ready to face, pain I'm probably unable to deal with. Probably it's her ' _he was right_ ' that had me taken aback and confused. He? Who was right? And about what?

Too many questions, too many interrogatives I am not ready to face, ask or hear explained.

I feel empty and numb but something clicks in me as I look at the calendar by the fridge that is almost as empty as I am since I haven't stopped by the grocery shop in longer than a week, my meals consisting in take away food or something quick and easy to cook most of the time since that night. But as I stare at the the small chart showing days only half lost in thought I realize _it_ is going to start in a day or two maximum. Her period is about to arrive and make her suffer with cramps and headaches she can only go through thanks to the pills she keeps in the medicines box we have under the bathroom sink with her tampons, spare toothbrushes and my razor blades. She needs them, I know how bad she feels and how she suffers during the first one or two days on her period and as I go and check the pink little box is still there, she didn't take it on her way to Christina. Because I am sure she's there, probably crashed on their couch even if I prefer not to think about her now, how she could be feeling now, how she has spent these past few days. I prefer not to think about it all but I long to see her, know how she's feeling, hold her in my arms again. I know it could be too soon to kiss or even just hug her because heavy and important topics need to be discussed before and things need to be to sorted out: I need - I want - an explanation and I'm still not ready to get past what happened but I also need to see her, I have thought about it a lot in the last couple of days but something has held me back but I have an excuse now, not that I really need one to go and see my girlfriend - the woman I have bought a wedding ring for - but I probably need one to finally man up and set my pride and other mixed and confused feelings aside.

I keep on telling me this as I drive there during my lunch-break on a common yet gray and dull Wednesday, as I take the few steps to reach the familiar door and as I wait for Tris to open it when I ring the door-bell once and then a second and a third time, nervousness building up in me despite my attempts to keep my breathing even and relaxed. I know for sure she's in, I know she hasn't gone to work all this week, I know she called in sick and didn't attend her lessons, I know she's home and even if it takes quite a long time eventually lazy footsteps approaching the door confirm it.

She opens the wooden surface separating us weakly, unsure and probably confused and in that second what I see in front of me shocks me even if I don't really know why, I don't really know what I was expecting and it was probably predictable or maybe not, I have no idea but it still reawakens all the pain and hurt in my heart and my chest feels even tighter than before as I see her eyes widening at the sight of me, here, standing in the doorway.

Her eyes are off, dull and sad, they're red and puffy as the cheeks are, her whole face is. Her hair is a complete disaster, all tangled and knotted together and her whole figure is a mess, she looks lost and broken, completely broken. She looks nothing like her usual, no trace of happiness and joy in her eyes and body language, no positivity, no smile at all. She looks younger, she looks weak and vulnerable, consumed.

Her reaction is slow as if she was too shocked to see me to actually react someway for a few long seconds then her lower lips starts trembling even if she's nibbling and biting it, it's all dry and scratched so I guess she hasn't left it alone one minute, and tears fill her eyes, they do not dare roll down her face but they are there, copious.

I freeze, suddenly not able to bear it, not able to face and deal with her pain, mine is strong and hard enough so I completely freeze there, unable to talk and move until she breaks, she breaks in front of my eyes erupting in an uncontrollable crying, salty tears all over her cheeks, sobs and shivers now controlling her, her body convulsing violently as she weakens and almost falls down on her knees in the doorway right in front of me, barely a step between us, as I'm still unable to move, my hands unable to reach her and give Tris some sort of comfort. I feel bad, so bad, like my heart has broken, I feel like ripped apart, teared up, it's physical pain and a knot in my stomach, my throat dry and arid. But I also feel mental, internal pain and rage, not exclusively directed to her, or maybe yes, part of it at least, rage towards me, her, the world.

I think I want to reach for her and pull her to me, to my chest, pull her in a hug and comfort her, reassure her, softly whisper that I love her and that everything is gonna be fine but I'm not sure, I'm confused and only pain is rushing through my veins right now.

It takes both of us a little time, a minute or maybe a little longer, to organize our thoughts and feelings - or at least trying to do so - and for her to gain control of her body again. As she looks up at me she's trying to breathe normally, she's not sobbing anymore but silent tears are still there, rolling down her already soaked cheeks and messy hair. She does not speak, she doesn't dare.

I feel under pressure, I feel trapped, like I'm suffocating, like an heavy rock is oppressing my rib-cage making it difficult for me to inhale and I don't think I can't stand it long.

"I… I-I have something for you" I blurt out handing her the pink paper box that was in my pocket until seconds ago, our fingers brush as she takes it and her eyes soften as soon as she see what I'm giving her just to turn all watery once again after a second.

Her silence is unbearable so I cough to break the tension and take time to think about how to leave, to say goodbye and-

But she senses it, my will to go and leave and she impulsively takes a step in my direction as if she wanted to stop me or hug me, have some sort of physical contact but, as afraid of herself, she immediately stops midway and looks down before lifting her gaze once again.

"T-Tobias" it's a whisper, a choked weak whisper that breaks my heart as I feel the urge to leave even stronger, my internal battle and struggle eating me alive

"I must go, my lunch break is almost over" I say abruptly in a hard tone and I immediately see desperation in her glassy eyes, desperation and loss in her timid attempt to reach for me with her soft hand, attempt that dies in the process so, despite the knot in my throat, I add "I-I'll come back" in a raspy voice before turning on my heels, leaving her behind with her devastated expression, red sore cheeks and painful eyes, a small barely visible glimmer of hope in them. I leave quickly, afraid that if I stood there one more second I'd give in and pull her at me, kiss her senseless, forget what happened and everything around us. The urge is there, strong but I'm already walking away.

" _Life goes one"_ they say but does it really?

" _Men don't suffer_ " they said but they were lying, weren't they?

They were, I can assure you and I'm so fed up with this feeling, so tired of all this pain, so devastated by our distance. I can't stand it anymore. I need to clear my mind and get ready to face her again to sort things out somehow, I need to.

I need her.

My drive back to work is filled with loud noisy thoughts echoing throughout the car, deafening me and my stupid pride and anger that got me into this situation.

I should have let her explain, I shouldn't have told her such horrible things, I should have listened her out, I should-I should…

I _must_ fix this.

Later that evening as I call Chris she picks up the phone immediately, at the first ring and I stop her right there as she starts fumbling with words and vomiting excuses, scoldings and loud words I don't really get as I put like zero effort in listening to her, I cut her off immediately and tell her what I intend to do, plain and simple, I've spent the afternoon planning it out, my plan, my chance. Probably my last chance. She agrees, relief in her voice and soon ends the phone call but a name is still burning in my ears. A name that caught my attention. A name she pronounced. A name I fear I know too well.

 _Eric_.

 **THANK YOU ALL IN ADVANCE for all the kind reviews and PM I know you'll leave, they really do mean a lot, every single one and they're always appreciated. A huge thank you for your support, you have no idea how much it helps and encourages me, thank you so so much!**


	40. chapter 40

**Hello, I'm glad I managed to get this out in a decent amount of time, hope you will enjoy. I bet this is the chapter you all were looking for: their reconciliation, it'll take some more time but things will get better from now on!!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **TRIS' POV**

Chris slams the bathroom door open and stares at me in the mirror, her face screaming "What are you waiting?", her expression not really pleasant or particularly sweet. It's the second time in less than two hours that she opens and closes a door violently, the front door first and the bathroom one now. I try not to meet her eyes, my red ones looking everywhere but her face.

 _"Okay now you get your ass up and listen to me" she shouts standing in the doorway and looking at me with an unreadable expression, determination, a bit of anger, excitement and authority all mixed together on her face, two wide steps and she's by the couch that has now taken the shape of my body as I spend 23 hours a day on it._

 _"You are getting up. Now. I'm fed up with all this depression, crying and self blame. Now you're listening to me and you're doing whatever I tell you, got it?" her voice is firm and strong as is her gaze. It startles me, it surprises me because it's kind of random, it's like she has waited for the past ten days and is now exploding right in front of me, her gestures are determined and she knows exactly what she's doing, it's not improvised, she has actually planned all this and unfortunately I don't think it's up to discussion, her following words confirm it. "Get up, go and have a shower. Wash your hair and get all cleaned up, when you're done come back in my bedroom. I'll be waiting for you there"_

 _They're not questions, they're orders I don't even try to fight because I know it'll be useless but I do take my time in the shower partly because I really do need a good one but mainly because I don't want to face her and her diabolical plan, I have no idea what she wants me to do but I know I won't like it and I'm conscious that I'm not in the position to disagree or argue, too fragile and weak. So weak tears roll down my cheek under the water without me giving them permission to spill out of my eyes like rivers, I try lying to myself telling me it's just because of the shampoo that is burning in my eyes but I'm not that stupid and I don't even fall for my own lies, I'm a mess._

And now here I am standing in nothing but my underwear in front of the mirror, the bag with all the makeup, hairstyle tools and stuff only she knows what is or what is needed for by the sink close to my left hip and a dress - _the_ dress she has picked up for me from my wardrobe - in my hands, I'm kind of embracing it keeping it close to my chest, to my heart as if it was a baby or a paluche. _The_ dress that has revealed her plan, a plan I don't know how to feel about. Tobias. This dress means just one thing: Tobias. It means the very first time, our very first meeting: the dress that brought us together, the shop where everything started more than 8 months ago, the green knee-length simple dress he zipped for me. I don't know how I feel about all this..."Chris, this is-"

"Yes it is, and you're wearing it tonight."

"But-"

"But nothing. It's not like you have a choice. You are wearing it, end of the discussion. And now hurry up because it's already five p.m. and you need to be ready in an hour and I'm sorry but I'll have to do a lot of work on you even just to cover the awful and blue bags under your red eyes" her words hurt a bit and put me down a little but I know she's right, I look absolutely ugly right now, paler and slimme than usual, soaking wet hair all knotted, my face just as she described it.

"Tris" her voice has soften the tiniest bit but it's enough to make me break in front of her, shatter in tears as I sob out of control for a few seconds fighting my crying hard with deep breaths I struggle taking, a mix of suffocated sighs and choked sobs is the results as Chris takes my shoulders and force me to turn around, her eyes searching mine insistently, silently talking to me with just a gaze, giving me strength and support with just a eye contact that helps me relax in a few minutes and regain self control. Deep breathes, in and out, in and out. Together. In and out, in and out. Her eyes never leaving my face, her hands still gripping both my shoulders. Silence surrounding us. A new type of silence, it's not out of pity or sadness, not out of loss of words, not painful, not depressed and depressing. Sincere, friendly, love filled, reassuring, strong and peaceful. I've broken down but I feel lighter now, as if a heavy weight had lifted from my chest. I feel like I've opened up even if I haven't spoken a single word. In and out, in and out. Long, deep breaths.

"You can do it Tris, I know you can. Do it for you, for you two, for your future, for the love of your life that is wreck nervous and anxious right now, waiting for you. I know you can" as she throws me one last glance before turning on her heels and going sit down on her queen-size bed she leaves the door half open as a mutual acknowledgement of one another's presence, a demonstration that she's here for me and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with emotions for a few seconds, immensely grateful for having such a great friend, my sister. Strength and forcefulness fill my veins now as I put on a brave face and tell myself I can do it. The famous dress is on in a few seconds and I have a whole conversation with my inner self in front of the mirror that now refelects a different image, the weak girl of minutes ago is still there but there's something different behind her eyes, a glow you usually can find in warrior's eyes, some of the miserable girl's confidence is back to her, re-emerging after almost two weeks, her will to fight for what she loves, wants and needs the most giving her image a different aura.

I need to try, fight, do every single thing in my power to make up for my own faults. I'm not giving up, I'm not giving up.

As the reflection seems to repeat what I say it gives me a double impulse, a double determination. A wave of confidence and combativeness I need to ride before it vanishes: I march to Chris with the 'magical bag' in one hand, hairdryer in the other and I go sit on the so nicknamed 'torture chair' in front of the giant wall mirror she keeps in their bedroom and where she usually makes her victims sit before starting her 'beauty treatment' that, I can assure you, can last hours!

By the time she's done with my transformation I look better but my confidence in coming in waves now, anxiousness and insecurity mixed in the way as I realize there are just a couple of minutes left before six p.m., when I suppose he'll pick me up, my hands getting sweater and sweater as I wear the coat Chris gave me, it's one of hers and the same goes for the stockings I wear beneath the summery dress to prevent me from freezing and the ankle boots I have on, thankfully I managed to dissuade her from making me wear her heels because it would have been a disaster.

When someone unlocks the door my heart stops and skips some beats until I come face to face with Will as she stop with his mouth hanging open as if he was about to say something but thought better, it takes him a few seconds to make two plus two but the result is evident on his face and words "Okay now that's why Four has been standing out of the door" he says looking at me and taking in my appearance and dress as I blush, I feel excited and more nervous all at the same time but I want to see him as soon as possible, I know that to be okay I need him like I need air.

"I'm going" I announce taking a deep breath and wrapping my scarf around me, I know it's freezing outside.

"What what what missy? You wait for him to come here, knock on the door and everything. He's a man and a _gentleman_ for something! "

"No" anxiousness is eating me alive.

"Yes"

"No, I'm not" I say grabbing the door handle and pulling the door open just to find Tobias there, his fist already up in the air ready to come down and knock on the wooden surface that is no longer keeping us apart.

Shock. Happiness. Thrills. Sadness. Nervousness.

"Oh uh, hi" I stupidly fumble with words and I immediately catch his eyes softening, the sight of him evoking a tons of memories I see flashing in front of my eyes, emotions filling my veins and a wave of both sadness and forcefulness washing me. There stands him, the love of my life that I now risk on losing, or have already lost, only tonight will tell.

The drive is silent, he asked me not to speak - not in arrogant or unkind manners of course, a soft 'shush' enough to make me shut up after two single words that were more like incoherent sounds leaving my mouth in a desperate attempt to form a sentence, an excuse, a question yo break the ice... Useless attempt even because now I know that even if he hadn't stopped me I wouldn't have been able to say anything.

We're heading to his place- our place - what is supposed to be home to me but for some illogical reasons I'm unsure, feeling like a guest in my own place, I think that's because _I_ moved in with him, in _his_ place. I know tonight is the key, everything will change and settle down after tonight, for better or worse, and it makes me even more anxious and worried but determined at the same time. One chance, one last chance.

Everything is in place but silence is heavy in here, it feels dead somehow as if Tobias hasn't really lived here for the past weeks but he has, I know he has and. some little and minor details confirm it: the pile of paperwork on the coffee table that weren't there that night, the laptop charger connected to his computer, an empty DVD box thrown somehow on the couch in a angry manner. Small things I take in. I can only imagine his loneliness within these walls that feel now so inhospitable and cold, my heart tightens painfully: I had Chris and Will by my side, I just hope he had at least Zeke, if I had used and looked at my phone at least twice the past ten days I would probably know but I haven't so I have no idea, I just hope he had Zeke because otherwise I would feel somehow even shittier than now.

We leave soon, he just takes a few minutes to take a blanket before going upstairs to the rooftop I love so much, it's already quite dark but he has set some lanterns here and there, the suffused light making the atmosphere more intimate and special, he has put so much effort into it as I take in the terrace with all these little candles and small details that make my heart melt. He wants this to work as much as I want it to and-

"I miss you" his voice is thick with emotions, his words simple but so meaningful and strong I gulp at them, slowly turning to face me, he has put the blanket down and is now standing by the railing, tall and handsome looking somewhere down at the city. His words, the firsts he has pronounced since we drove here, lingering in the cool air all around us.

My steps are little and timid but I go stand next to him, my head reaching his upper chest, before I repeat what he has just said, no other words could express my feelings right now apart from other four that I add soon after "I'm so sorry" with a slightly broken voice despite all the effort to keep it steady. I haven't dared touching him yet, an inch still between us, but he does, he rests his hand on mine on the balustrade and just this simple minimal touch is overwhelming, our eyes meet midway, both pairs filled with a train on thoughts and sentiments we don't want to hide to one another.

"We need to talk Tris, I-I need to know, I think I deserve an explanation, don't I? I want to work things out but I need to know first, I-I…"

"It's all my fault" I say impulsively but then I stop because I don't know where to start or what to say but I know it's my turn to explain, he's silent but looking at me now, not at some undefined spot on the horizonhorizon. Why haven't I thought about something to say in the past week and a half for God's sake?

"I really have no excuse apart from my weakness, insecurity and lack of self-confidence" I proceed with short sentences trying to clear my mind and decide what to say next in the meantime. "It all started at the airport, before the departure, when my parents had already left" deep breath "I-I ran into… someone" I can't say his name, I'm incapable of it right now, he's a monster, he has ruined me twice and the worst thing is that I believed him someway, not completely but when I saw Tobias' shirt I kind of lost it, I was desperate and made a mess, the mess I'm trying to deal with now.

"I-I don't know" pause "E-Eric, I ran into Eric and he-he" from this moment on it's all a blur of words, tears, sobs, silence, hand squeezes, ruined make-up, pain on both parts and repetitions of 'I'm sorry' and 'it's all my fault', I don't remember the exact words, I don't remember the exact touches, I don't remember anything clearly but his hug, it's still a little stiff and unsure but I remember his hug, his arms wrapped around me, his unique scent embracing me, safety, love.

In my state of confusion and blur I notice he has been the one touching me tonight, he has made the first move and this can only mean he seeks physical contact just as much as I do but in addition he has the courage to look for it, make it happen, courage and bravery I have not right now because I feel so inferior and horrible, completely undeserving. Telling him what happened made it somehow more vivid and painful, he hasn't said a word during my monolog but his eyes and body language did, screamed out loud.

Pain, rage, sadness, regret, anger, delusion, blame, hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-I" a sob makes me shiver and convulse in his strong embrace "Eric-Eric... It wasn't me at the airport, I'm not like that, I'm not like _this_. I was tho. When I was with him, when he played with me and my feelings, when he used me, when he- when he... I was like this: weak, fragile, stupid, ingenue, naive and- and" another sob while he's still and silent, too silent "It's like this is the three years ago me, I-I"

"Stop it" he says sternly breaking his painful and heavy silence, hearing his voice is a slight relief even if it's hard, rough and hateful "Please" he adds a little softer after a minute.

He doesn't let me go, I do not dare look up at him or move as silence and darkness surround us, he's tensed, he's stiff and so is his embrace but at least it's something, something I don't know if I deserve or not, something I'm too selfish to end.

"It hurts Tris, it hurts now, it hurt back that day. When you left, when you accused me, when you shattered me. It hurts Tris" tears rolls down my cheeks like rivers now, I can't stop them and I sniffle in a slight attempt to gain some self control as I loosen my grip on his shirt and start pulling away, the words "it's over, it's over" just echoing again and again in my mind making it more and more painful but after what feels like hours - but I bet was just a matter of milliseconds since we barely have a couple of centimeters between us - he tightens his grip, he pulls me back to his chest, he keeps me close to him, he doesn't let me go. "I was harsh and too hard on you that night, because of my pain. I still don't think I was the one wrong, I know I wasn't. But it wasn't entirely your fault, I know you do trust me and have faith in us, I know you do love me but your problem is that you do not have faith in yourself, you do not love yourself enough. This is the problem and I fear _he_ is responsible of it. That bastard. I hate him for making you feel like this but I kinda hate you for believing him. You're better than this, I know you are"

I have no idea how or where I find the strength to finally look up at him, firmly taking a step back so that our eyes can meet more easily and directly or to say what I say but I do: "I know I am, I know". I don't know where these words came from, I didn't gave them permission to leave my mouth, I didn't even put them together but it seems like it was everything he needed to hear as his eyes soften and his whole body relaxes, he looks younger and lighter, his jaw isn't clenched anymore and his face is the one I'm used to see, not the hard and forced one he had until seconds ago, a mask that didn't suit him.

He softly cups my face with both his hands and just holds me for a few seconds before leaning further down to whisper in my ear "I love you, Tris" and I hear the sincerity in his tone, his soft voice full of emotions.

My heart melts at his words and I just throw my arms around his neck pulling him impossibly close to me, unable to stop myself from holding him like my life depended on it still not sure about what will happen next but I profusely repeat "I'm sorry" or at least try to as he cuts me off immediately.

"No one is perfect, we all make mistakes. You did, I did. We're making it up for it now. We're okay, okay? I want everything back to normal, relationship are confused every now and then, feelings like rollercoaster. We took a step back that night but I want to look at the future now. Are you with me? Love?" The last word his whispered, sure and unsure at the same time as he calls me that.

These time the ones that leave my eyes are tears of relief and happiness, love and devotion as I nibble at my lower lip and close my eyes overwhelmed until I feel his lips ghosting over my wet cheeks, eyelids, forehead, nose and eventually lips. It feels like a second first kiss - gentle, sweet, soft but not insecure, it's sure and firm, full of love and promises. He hasn't misinterpreted my silence, it is an affirmative answer even if not verbal, it's a 'yes', 'yes' over and over again.

"I'm not letting you go, not again"

 **Thank you a lot for reading, hope you enjoyed and liked the chapter. What do you think about it? Happy they've started working things out? Let me know - reviews and PMs are always appreciated!**


	41. chapter 41

**Hello! This update is coming awfully late, I know...between laptop problems and this busy period writing is not easy. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Divergent Trilogy**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

As I look into her eyes now I see her usual energy, emotions and sparkles, thankfully all her guilt and pain seems to have vanished or at least lessened, becoming more and more invisible as the days pass by and we fall into our routine once again, our fight something we've learnt to talk about but successfully managed to leave behind us eventually. It's not been easy, her guilt was crushing her and it was affecting me and our relationship as well but we've worked through it together talking, opening up and reassuring one another, reinforcing our love bases with small gestures and words.

Everything is okay now, a couple of weeks have passed since our emotional reunion and we're both happy and light now, our life is back on track between work, friends, family and some time just for the two of us, our love possibly stronger and deeper than before, mine at least…

The small blue box buried under a pile of shirts in my dresser is calling my name more and more insistently every day, the shining ring just waiting for me to find the right moment, man up and propose but I think it'll have to wait a little longer, our fight still to fresh and impressed in her mind, not the best period! 'Patience is a virtue: they say but it's also true that 'the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak': I really don't know how long I'll manage to resist, it's literally calling my name louder and louder drawing my attention there, every time!

A soft pair of lips pressing gently between my shoulder blades makes me smile and come back to reality, my fantasy pushed away and my stare towards the famous piece of furniture broken as I turn around and wrap my arms around my girlfriend's petite body, her hands immediately reaching for me and locking behind my neck, my upper body slowly leaning down towards her, tingles in the air as our lips brush together before hers capture mine in a real kiss, I smile as I feel she's doing the same and by the time I pull away she looks extremely happy and smiley… So beautiful I can't stop myself from pecking her lips once more.

"Ready to go?" she asks, our eye contact still undisturbed until I nod and she lets go of me to finish getting ready and so do I, my shoes waiting for me by the door along with my coat so I head there as Tris stops by the living room to pick up the present box resting on the coffee table.

Despite the cold air outside and some snow accumulations left from last week snowfall we decide not to take the car and enjoy our walk to my mum's since it's not far from our place and we still have time, I hate being late so we always start getting ready on time. Our gloves make it almost impossible to hold hands or interlock fingers so we give up with a chuckle after a couple of unsuccessful attempts, we just walk close to one another, our arms occasionally brushing together and our eyes and smiles meeting often.

It's Paul's birthday today and we're celebrating at my mum's with Lauren as well, I'm happy to meet up with them all together since… it's been a while… They don't even really know Tris had I 'fought', they just know we had a disagreement to talk about and work out and that's why I had turned down a previous lunch invitation but that's all and I like it this way, what matters is that everything is okay now.

I casually find my lips have curled upwards a little bit on their own as I think about Paul and the relationship we've established in the past few months, we get on well and we've hanged out together - just the two of us - some times, got to know each other and I now really look up at him in some ways, he's a good man and I am happy my mum found him, she's definitely happier now! If I think back at my reaction when she first told us about him I feel more than a little ashamed, I exaggerated that night, my genuine worry turned into something bigger I couldn't control and we all now what happened. Paul knows too, I told him that because I want to be honest with him - honesty, respect and trust are everything to me, they're what you build any relationship on so I'm glad I did, I'm much more relaxed now and everything's fine, we're all happier.

I smile wide at my girlfriend walking just a few inches from me as we stop in front of the well known and familiar wooden door of my mum's house, our free hands reaching up and knocking at the same time following the same rhythm, surprise and laughter following.

There are some decorations here and a huge cake on the kitchen counter with a myriad of candles for Paul to blow off, a tradition my mum is very attached to, a birthday party must. Kisses and hugs are obviously on the menu as well, Lauren arriving a few minutes later surprisingly on time, the answer to our teasing attitude and jokes her tongue stuck out and then more laughter, the atmosphere relaxed and cheerful as we sit down and start eating the exaggerated amount of food my mother has prepared.

"So Paul, what now? Something else planned to celebrate?" Lauren breaks the ice after the normal and common questions but she immediately hits the target: small excited smiles and sparkles running between my mum and her boyfriend for a few seconds before he speaks.

"Actually yes" he smiles again seeming unable to stop it "Your mother and I have taken some days off and we're leaving in a couple of weeks. We're going to Peru to do some sight seeing and volunteering" happiness and pride noticeable in his voice as he squeezes my mum's hand while we process what he's just said.

"That's amazing!" Tris is the first to react and I can hear pure excitement in her tone, she would love to go to South America, she loves traveling and that is one of the many places she'd like to visit. "It's really amazing!" my mother's shoulders relax a bit as if she was holding her breath at Lauren's clapping her hands and my girlfriend's response.

"I can't wait" she says.

"Well… it's a wonderful idea I think! Where you going?" I ask and it immediately becomes the main topic for the rest of our lunch and afternoon but nobody seems to mind: if possible Tris looks even more thrilled than my mum and Paul, Lauren keeps asking questions so I guess she's interested as well and then well I'm happy too, Tris and I have just come back from a short trip but my mum hasn't left San Francisco in quite a long time, I love it that Paul has brought her fresh air and what seems to be a new start: from what they've told us it's going to be quite an adventurous holiday, not 5 stars hotels and that kind of things… more like camping and living the day as when we used to go camping in summer time back when we were kids so many years ago.

"You'll have to take billions of pic to show us" as I head towards the couch to join Lauren and Evelyn I hear Tris' voice as she takes care of the dirty plates, putting them into the dishwashers as Paul does the same with forks and glasses, they have insisted and let us talk about the Mass were going to organize for my grandfather's death anniversary that's coming up in a month, it's already been 15 years…

It's not long before we're done discussing that because we all agree we want to do something simple and private as he had always loved things: just with family. Cancer stole him from earth when we was still young but he was serene and in peace, just my mother being alone was his worry but I'm sure he'd be happy to see her now, more energetic and smiley, anew.

I'm not really the emotional type, not at all but it's probably been my 'fight' with Tris, still fresh in my mind, to make me appreciate the people I love even more, everyone who makes me and my beloveds happy… That's probably why I hug Paul tighter that usual when we eventually leave, around four in the afternoon after some coffee and more laughter, stories and catching up, my fingers now interlocked with Tris' since the sun is timidly showing between clouds, his rays finding their way in the foggy atmosphere, the temperature a degree or so warmer allowing us to stay bare-hand, my free one holding the bag my mum gave us - some slices of the delicious birthday cake in there -, Tris' buried in her coat pocket, his purse hanging down her shoulder and the big present box she was carrying before now in Paul's car ready to be used as soon as possible, they were sure about that: the new lenses and accessories for his camera wouldn't have been unused, his lightened face a valid indicator. He looked like a child in from of his fifth birthday present when he opened his box and realized what it contained, his expression priceless and my mother sweet and loving smile towards me and Tris heartwarming.

\--

As I lie in bed with Tris in my arms, her body tangled with mine in a loving embrace, my hands absently tracing patterns on her exposed skin after a night spent between silly games, laughter and fun at Zeke and Shauna's with our group of friends I can't help but let my thoughts flow wherever they want to, in every direction.

Flashes of the past day and memories that make me smile mixed with new ideas and projects cross my mind along with fantasies and dreams that keep me up until late but I don't really care, a relaxed and quiet Sunday waiting for me. Friendship, love, family, holidays and Tris are all topics I go through traveling on my train of thoughts at the speed of light, every thought taking me to another one and then another and so on. San Valentine's Day, an idea for a short trip somewhere during spring, Shauna's pregnancy, me becoming a Godfather and Tris a Godmother, many romantic ideas for a special and not cliché proposal but no one of them sounding right, Chris birthday coming soon with everything connected with that, my mum and Paul's traveling to Peru, Andrew's blessing, some complications with a project I'm working on and that will probably take me to New York again in a few weeks, ways to spend a pleasant Sunday tomorrow just the two of us,...

Apparently disconnected things that in my head make sense one after another in a mysterious series of connections and that eventually - around two in the morning - lull me to sleep, my chest going up and down with each breath lifting Tris' head as well, her warm cheek skin to skin with my bare chest since once she undressed me, her hands unbuttoning my shirt while my eyes were holding her intense gaze, only passion love and lust between us, our eye contact never broken apart from fractions of seconds until she collapsed on me spent and smiley I haven't bothered throwing on anything but my boxers, not that she seemed to mind!

Her lips - partly buried under her own gold hair - are still softly curled upwards for what I can see and I bet mine are exactly the same as my eyelids eventually shut down under the weight of slumber, memories and thoughts probably turning into dreams as the following morning I wake up exactly as I fell asleep: smiling.

 **Thank you all for your support and patience, so sorry it's taking me so long to update but I'll do my best, I promise. Let me know what you think, if you have any suggestion, question or whatever PM me!**


	42. chapter 42

**Hello, so this is chapter 42 and I hope you'll enjoy it, don't forget to let me know!**

 **Before starting: just two quick notes for guests reviews/comments and possible doubts.**

 **QUICK NOTE #1: As you probability have noticed I don't follow an update schedule but I'm not abandoning this story, updates may take a little bit but that doesn't mean I'll leave you without an (happy) ending.**

 **QUICK NOTE #2: Sometimes there are time skips between chapters or even within the same chapter, this story is not a diary or a day-per-day story so time gaps are necessary here and there, hope that's not too confusing. If you prefer I could write something like ~TIME SKIP~ every time, let me know!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy**

 **TRIS' POV**

"Isn't this heaven? Once dead I wanna spend eternity like this" Chris' comment makes everybody laugh, the masseuses as well. It's pleasantly hot and steamy in the sauna, the wooden surfaces warm and smooth, the atmosphere cheerful yet very relaxing, the woman with enchanted hands taking care of us as we lazily enjoy our treatment. It was obviously Christina's idea to come here but we all agreed, once in a while being spoiled like this is amazing and can be pure pleasure even if I could never come here once a week or really often, I would get bored but right now I'm not if something I'm fully enjoying myself. The full package really is a treat but after all this is a special occasion since it's part of Chris' birthday party, the real celebration is tonight but she insisted we girls had a pre-party and enjoyed the afternoon together in this new salon and here we are.

"Shauna are you sure it is okay for you and the baby to be here? Isn't it dangerous for our little peanut?" Marlene asks after a few minutes looking at our friend's belly bump referring to the baby as _our_ little peanut, after all we're all going to be special aunties!

"No, I asked my doctor and he said it's okay as long as it's not over a certain temperature"

"And in here? is it okay?"

"Of course it is" Chris says lifting her head from the wooden bench where she's lying "I asked the salon owner to make sure and even asked her to reduce the temperature a little bit to be one hundred percent sure and safe. Do you think I'd put my little niece at risk?" she says and I laugh at her fake hurt and disgust but I know she's serious, the thought of that little creature growing inside Shauna's body sends thrills down my spine, I can't wait to see her and become a godmother, I'm so excited and everybody is. Shauna showed us the ultrasounds some weeks ago and it just made it so real and amazing, she's quite tired - of course she did not turn Chris' offer down! - but she's radiant, Zeke's really thrilled as well, goofy as usual but serious and incredibly responsible when it comes to his baby girl, he alway calls her 'my lil bean', it's adorable!

"Talking about that, we need to start planning the baby shower!!" Chris jumps up this time, startling the measure and spilling some oil and cream everywhere.

"Sorry" she mumbles slightly embarrassed but soon focuses on Shauna once again, thankfully she tells her to calm down and enjoy her birthday celebration first since the baby won't be here that soon, there's plenty of time to plan the small party in details, no need to hurry or stress. Relax is the afternoon key-word, I'm glad she reminds Chris that, otherwise she would have gone into full-planner mode and that certainly does not correspond to relax, not at all.

"Okay okay whatever, keep me busy with some gossip and news then" she says faking defeatment as the conversation moves on, Valentine's day, Marlene and Uriah now living together and an ice-skating trip three of the topics discussed along with some 'juicy news and dirty details' Chris loves, Will's a really patient man: she's such a girly sometimes...

\--

"Hope you're having a great afternoon. Can't wait to see you love" is the first thing I read once out of the salon, my hair wavy, nails painted, muscles relaxed, no bad thoughts, light and happy. My heart skips a beat, his sweet and caring attitude making me melt - even if I say it's just because of the sauna I know the real reason still is his text.

"Good he's head over heels. It's adorably cute how you lovebirds are still so cheesy and enamoured now after so many months of dating" Chris' voice reaches me from behind, she's hovering over my shoulder, I blush but that does nothing but worsen my situation as a chorus of "awws" welcome the red shade on my cheeks.

"She's right you know, just get married already" Marlene teases me playfully.

"Don't say that in front of Chris for God's sake Mar! She'll start planning that already now!" Lynn rolls her eyes and we laugh, hard.

"One thing at a time girls, please!" Christina jokes.

"Well first thing we haven't been together for thaaat long, nine months. And second thing it's not like I'll say "Okay let's get married" so calm down" I say still chuckling trying to shake the thought off my head, my stomach already filled with butterflies and excitement in my veins as I try and fight my reactions at the idea of marrying Tobias.

 _Don't think about that Tris, it's too soon. Don't think about that. Don't. Wash that thought away. Drop it!_

A theatrical and over-dramatic sigh followed by a "Looks like I need to have a word with Tobias" earning a death-glare and a bag hitting her head, a peal of laughter welcoming my reaction and Chris' expression once tha bag falls, shock and horror on her face.

\--

We don't get up before 10.30 the following morning, we definitely sleep in considering our usual wake-up calls but for once it feels good, extremely good: we're not in a hurry, we're not late, we don't need to go anywhere or do anything in particular, we've had a great - and late - party with our friends so we can treat ourselves with some spooning and cuddling between our white sheets, under the colorful fluffy blanket we received for Christmas.

Tobias's visibly still sleepy and tired so I let him rest a little more and, once brushed our noses together and pecked his wonderful full lips, I head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The floor surface is cold and my nightgown is ridiculous to fight the chill air, it's February and we don't like keeping the heat on a lot, not only it's a waste of energy and source of pollution and unnecessary atmosphere warming but it's nothing a pair of socks and a sweatshirt couldn't fix and this is exactly what I do: I throw on a pair of warm soft socks and a comfy oversized jumper that covers part of my naked legs as well. Hair in a messy bun, I'm ready to start putting cereal, yogurt, chocolate chips and dried fruit together and messing about at the stove trying not to make the percolator explode - as funny as it could sound I have serious problems with this coffee maker, I've lived here for months now and still I'm not familiar with it, Tobias is much more practical and he - unlike me - has never risked his life.

I get a little distracted by the picture and the calendar on the fridge door: some appoint written down with deadlines and birthdays and small little hearts drawn on our 'anniversary' day, I smile and my heart flutter as I notice those little signs of love on March, April and on… I love him!

His footsteps and grunts announce me his presence before his arms wrap around me and his face finds my neck, his lips brushing on the skin between my neck and shoulder, his curly hair slightly tickling me as I run my hands through them scraping his scalp where I can reach, he's bent down but still much much taller than me.

"Good morning handsome" I say, a soft simple smile playing on my lips as I enjoy his touches and kisses.

"Good morning baby" his words are mumbled against me before he takes a step back and adds "You're the best" taking the yogurt from my hands to put it on the table between our cups and bowls of cereals and fruit, coffee already poured.

Lazy and sleepy its while we're eating that both our phones go mad and start beeping and snoozing no-stop, our different ringtones mixing and shaking us a little more awake, we glance at the clock and we immediately now all the text are form the group chat with our friends and in fact we're right: tons of pics and videos - embarrassing and not - from last night party what we find unlocking our mobiles, laughter and chuckles along with comments and funny stories waking us up completely, preparing us to face the day with a smile on the lips and gratitude in our hearts.

The party was great last night, Chris-sy of course so a little extravagant and wild but fun and cheerful, the pub room she had reserved really nice, a little over-decorated full of balloons and other stuff, food and drinks, quite loud music and an improvised dance floor where Zeke and Uriah put on a show soon pulling everybody else in, a real party, the ones Tobias and I aren't really fan of but being Christina's birthday it had been predictable, we had fun anyway with all our friends and some of Chris' colleagues that were - if possible - crazier than her, it was hilarious and it's not surprising that our phones are now full of embarrassing and funny videos of semi drunk people and wild dances. Definitely funny!

We don't bother having lunch after our late and rich breakfast, still in our bed clothes Tobias catches up with some work while I do some studying - one of my exams coming soon, in 10 days before a little break - until we quickly shower and get ready to go and pick Evelyn and Paul up from her place to take them to the airport, their flight leaving at 7 p. m. As predictable we find them really excited and happy, they both look younger with their bags on their shoulder, just a big backpack each, no luggages or trolleys for their quite spartan adventure in South America, they're thrilled and smiley, their eyes glistening when we hug them goodbye, their young-spirit showing instead of their real age, Tobias' arms around my shoulder we wave at them one last time, smiles on out lips as well.

\--

"Where are we going?" I ask turning down the music a little bit as I realize we're not exactly driving home or at least not following our usual path from the airport to our place.

"We're going out for dinner" his eyes are fixed on the street even when I turn to look at him a little confused.

"Are we?"

"Yup" I can hear the smirk on his lips, he knows I'm clueless and he playfully seems to find it funny or at least enjoyable the fact that he has visibly managed to take me by surprise someway.

"Any special occasion I forgot about?" I try to pull out of him some more details but it looks like he won't let me as he just shakes his head no and jokes "I'd say they every day with you is special but that would be a little over cheesy, wouldn't it?" my chuckle enough of an indicator of my possible answer, silence and mystery on his part for some minutes, just the songs quietly playing and the noises coming from the streets - not the ones that take to our place, my attempts to figure out where we're going and why useless, I'm completely clueless until he breaks the silence "We're going to your favorite restaurant" just to keep quiet again. Anyway that doesn't keep him from being the gentleman and chivalry he is as he opens the car door for me and helps me out when we park in the restaurant reserved space.

I take my time to observe him, trying to figure things out but he doesn't give away anything: he doesn't look nervous or anxious, if something relaxed and happy even if his shoulder are a little bit tensed under his jacket and her rummages in his pocket a couple of times as if he was looking for something or making sure something was there…

"Still not telling me why we're here?"

"Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am, you silly. Don't put words in my mouth, just curious I guess… Big news? Big question?"

"Guess you'll find out" he says with a smirk before leaning down to peck my lips successfully shushing me before taking my hand and leading me inside, a quite mysterious expression still on his handsome face.

 **Uh uh what you think it's coming?**

 **Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, PMs and comments are always appreciated!**


	43. chapter 43

**Hello I'm sorry it took so long, it's not the best period for me but that's okay, it'll get better soon, in the meantime I hope you'll enjoy this chapter... ready to read and find out what Tobias has in his pocket and what's his surprise?**

 **I don't own The Divergent Trilogy!!**

 **A/N at the end**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

Tris is absolutely clueless and I can see her curiosity, she's dying to know what this dinner is for and I can tell that she's trying to figure it out, her eyes are open and ready to catch every possible hint – hint that she won't find since there isn't any – and her brain is working, I can see her thoughts running behind her forehead and ideas in her eyes. It's fun and I know she won't find out, it's a surprise and I wasn't kidding when I told her she needed to wait: I'm keeping her on her toes for a little bit here, the surprise is worth it and even her cuteness is, her eyebrows furrowed and her curious look are adorable, she's so beautiful even just in her jeans and simple jumper, she never fails to amaze me. She's also excited and so I am but for different reasons and she looks happy, genuinely happy to be here and enjoy her favourite restaurant food, her plate already half empty, the red wine glasses as well.

I put my left hand in my pocket to make sure _it_ is still there, I keep making sure because that's the reason why we're here and well I can't lose it. It's there and I can't help but smile as I keep on eating, my meat and vegetables plate absolutely delicious.

Our hands stay interlocked or at least close all dinner long, either resting on the table or lifted in the air and we share lots of smiles, we're not as chatty as usual because she's still trying to figure my surprise out and I'm still thinking about what to say and if I actually want to say something or just show her, give it to her so we're both busy and absorbed by our thoughts but it's not like we're completely silent we do laugh and talk every now and then, we're just quiet I guess.

"Would you like some dessert?" a waiter interrupts our comfortable silence around eight thirty, the main course already in our stomachs.

"Yes please! I'll have a tiramisu" Tris says with a smile looking up at the man in apron who writes her order down on his notes before turning his glance towards me.

"And I'll have a…slice of apple pie, please"

"Sure, they'll be out soon" he's very professional and kind, smiles before leaving to take our order to the kitchen.

"So?" Tris asks looking eager.

"So what?" I ask back with a smug grin, I love teasing her.

"Oh c'mon you're driving me nuts with curiosity and all this mystery" she fakes, partly fakes, exasperation and this just makes me chuckle harder. Adorable.

"Patient is a virtue missy. Just two more minutes, our desserts are arriving and surprises and presents usually arrive with the cake. Am I wrong?" she rolls her eyes and sighs audibly shaking her head and mumbles something I don't really get but can guess… something like 'yeah yeah whatever' as out orders come out and her eyes lighten up once again in front of her tiramisu, an Italian dessert she adores, absolutely adores so she soon get lost in it and I decide this is the moment, the right one. Now that she's not looking at me and is all absorbed in eating, my surprise now in second place in her mind, the flavor and taste of her dessert keeping her busy - and not just her mouth...my slice of cake can wait for now, it's time for _it._

I try to avoid noticeable movements as I slide my hand in my left pocket and take out my surprise, a grin taking shape on my lips despite me trying to suppress it because a ton of memories hit me, that time… the baby boy… our first 'I love yous'... the first hint to marriage…happy memories I never want to forget.

I catch her off guard as I place the envelope between her mouth and her plate blocking her spoon restlessly going back and forth between the dessert and her lips, she immediately looks up at me this time really surprised as I mentally high five my inner self since my plane seems to have worked out perfectly, I was going for surprising in fact and the best part has still to come.

"What-What is it?"she asks curious as she leaves her spoon to take what I'm handing her and observing it closely but making no move to open it.

"So eager and looking forward to it and now you get all shy and don't open it?" I tease her before nodding in encouragement, the eager one now it's me as I can't wait to see her face and hopefully hear her squeals.

Her reaction is priceless.

Eyebrows furrowed as she opens it and read trying to figure out what she has in her hands, surprise sounds and gasps follow, shock and pure happiness and excitement eventually take over, her eyes wide open glistening in the atmosphere, her mouth hanging open and no sound leaving it, her lips quircking up in a smile that reached her eyes. She stays like this for a few long seconds as a smile appears on my face as well.

"We're going to New York? In two weeks? After my exam? For ten days?" her questions arrive in gasps, deep breaths between them as I nod every time in silence watching her excitement somehow grow if possible until her grin reaches her eyes and she stands up and almost runs around the table to reach my seat and throws her arms around my neck, the position quite awkward until I stand up as well and hug her back lifting her in the air, her foot a few inches from the floor of the restaurant room luckily empty at this hour, it's just the two of us and a waitress in this room, the main and more chaotic one on the other side of the light orange wall behind Tris' seat.

"Is this for real?" she whispers once pulled my head down, our foreheads now touching and our our eyes connected, our souls as well.

"Yes, for real" I can't add anything else because she pulls me even closer until her lips touch mine and she kisses me sweetly, I kiss back just as sweetly and softly for a few seconds, my hands tangles in her hair as I caress her cheek trying to pour all my love and feelings in these touches even if I pull away all too soon, we're still in a public place after all but we stay close and wrapped together for a little longer, she just can't seem to be able to fight her smile and she pecks my lips some more times before speaking again.

"I love you so much! This-This is amazing, I-I can't believe it!!" she says still all thrilled and surprised as I drive us home about half an hour later.

"Are you happy?"

"You kidding me right? Of course I am, I love it! I love you!"

That night, once home and in bed all cuddled together our naked body tangled, we think back at our first trip to New York, many months ago, and we stay like this - her head on my chest, our eyes looking up at the ceiling, my hands running through her hair, a simple action that relaxes us both - for hours, just happy and content with ourselves and our life, thankful and feeling loved.

"I've also booked a two days trip to Niagara Falls, it's not the ideal season but yeah…" I mumble quietly, the room is silent so there's no need to speak loudly, it's night and almost everything and everyone is sleeping.

"Are you sure I'm not just dreaming Tobias?" Tris whispers back in disbelief looking up at me, her head still on my lap and her body and curves shining in the moonlight, we could definitely be in a dream because I have everything I've ever asked for right in my arms, naked and gorgeous as ever. I just smile lazily at her in response, my thoughts probably too cheesy to be spoken out loud but hopefully similar to hers.

"I've always wanted to go there. As a child Niagara Falls was at the top of my places-to-visit list. I've ever stopped wanting to go there" she says looking lost in her thoughts, her eyes staring at something out of the window, my hands still in her hair.

"This is probably the best things I've ever been surprised with. I love you" it's a few minutes later when these words leave her mouth and this time she's looking directly at me, in my eyes, and she never breaks the contact until she closes hers as her lips land on mine, the feeling familiar and new at the same time, amazing, delirious, intoxicating.

 **OKAY so no, he hasn't proposed... yet ;) but we're getting there, don't worry. This story is coming to an end so you** **won't have to wait too long for that! Anyway I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know please!**

 **Thank you to every single one who favs/follows me or/and this story, it means a lot. Thank you a lot to everyone who reviews and PMs me giving constructive criticisms, opinions, advices and motivation. I love you all so** **much.**

 **I have to say I** **'ve received a couple of very disrespectful, disheartening and hateful reviews form guests... I hope you (whoever 'you' is) won't do it again because if you just want to insult me and my story making me feel bad and discouraged because you don't like it then just stop reading it okay? No need to be rude! Thank you!**


	44. chapter 44

**It's been quite a long time, I know and I'm sorry. Hope this happy chapter will make up for it! Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **I don't own The Divergent Trilogy**

 **TRIS' POV**

"Hello Tris, it's Evelyn" Tobias' mum's voice reaches me, my phone on speaker on the kitchen table on a pile of sheets and notes, pen here and there on the paper covered surface and a mug resting next to it.

"Hi, how are you?" I fight the tiredness in my voice, studying is exhausting and I'm glad she called offering a really welcomed break from books and notes, my exams are haunting me, I need to study so many things and I only have four days… it's really stressful and it definitely keeps me busy, thankfully Tobias' job and projects are keeping him busy as well so he doesn't have to sit around and get bored while I study. We're both drained, focusing on our tasks all day long and at night we collapse and fall asleep around nine, I fell asleep on my textbook last night and he at his desk, the computer screen on.

Thank God we're leaving for New York in five days!

"I'm fine, what about you? Tobias has told me it's not an easy week for you both"

"You can say that, too many deadlines for him and I have two important exams in a few days"

"Oh, sorry to hear that but I'm sure you'll pass them" she sounds positive and confident and for some probably illogical reasons it gives me strength and hope, it's not like I don't believe in myself or something like that but all this pressure and tiredness is putting me down a little bit.

"Hope so, anyway enough about me. How's Paul? How are things going? You still didn't tell us about your trip!"

"We haven't got the chance yet and that's actually why I called you…"

I hum in encouragement.

"We were thinking about having dinner together before your departure" she stops for a brief second before chuckling "We're quite a family of travelers" I chuckle as well: they have just came back from South America, Tobias and I are leaving in less than a week and Lauren and her friends are going to Canada in a month or so for a bachelorette party.

"It's true, I hadn't realized it till now" I say, still chuckling a little bit.

"Yeah! Wait what was I saying? Oh yeah right the dinner. So yeah…basically we'd like to have dinner together with you, Tobias and Lauren to… you know catch up, tell you about our trip… we took a lot of photos and they're amazing!"

"I'd like that and I'm sure Tobias will as well, if he doesn't know yet"

"No, he was in a hurry when I called him yesterday so I didn't tell him…"

"No problem, I can tell him or I'll make him call you tonight"

"Okay, sound good. Paul's not busy this week because he has the morning shift and Lauren's free at night as well so you two can pick the date, whenever works better for you and you can tell me tonight so that I can organize things"

"Okay, thank you a lot. A break from work and study will be a blessing for us. I'd suggest we could have dinner here but-"

"Don't be silly Tris, I'm gonna host or Paul will maybe but we'll take care of everything"

I feel a little bad honestly, it almost always Evelyn to invite us over, not the other way around… "Tell me what to bring, I'll bring something I insist"

"No need to"

"Please"

"Uhm wine? A pie?" it sound like a question, hesitant even.

"Okay Tobias will take care of wine since I don't know anything about it but I'll bake a pie, I actually have a new recipe to try! Yes, I know what to do"

"Perfect, thank you"

"Thank _you_!" I say before ending the phone call feeling better than before, I'm much more relaxed and positive now, my notes and books looking less terrible.

When Tobias comes back home I tell him about my talk with his mother and he looks content to have an opportunity to spend some time with Evelyn, Lauren and Paul as well, quite excited to see the photos - since I know he'd really like to visit those places as well and I wouldn't mind one bit either so we'll go there sooner or later - and relieved because this dinner represents a break from our busy and exhausting routine. We decide Thursday is the ideal day, I have my exams on Friday morning and I've learnt that keeping my mind off my studies subject the night before a test is the best for me, otherwise I tend to get really anxious, I can't sleep and I usually end up screwing and throwing weeks of hard study and work out of the window, a lesson college has taught me. Thursday night I'll have fun, we won't stay out too late since the following day I have to be awake, Tobias and Lauren work and Paul has to be at the hospital around 6 in the morning because of his shift so we all need to go to bed at a decent hour so it really is the perfect day. Evelyn happily agrees ane tells me - again - that if I don't manage to make and bake the pie it's really not a problem, I reassure her and make a mental note to go shopping tomorrow to buy what I need.

On Saturday we're leaving but in the evening so we'll have time in the morning to pack our stuff, on Friday night we're going out with our friends for a few drinks as often happens at the end of the week. It had become an habit hanging out at least once a week: we chat, laugh, have a beer, a shot or non-alcoholic drinks, for example still water for Shauna since she's pregnant and the due date is close now - we can't wait!

Thursday really is the ideal day!

The following two days pass by between books, notes and computers once again both for me and Tobias expect for Thursday afternoon because I need to prepare the dessert for tonight while I eagerly wait for Tobais to come back home. This morning he had to present and show all his projects and stuff to a couple of important people of his business word and his afternoon they're telling him their response, a promotion and an unique job opportunity may be waiting for him… I just hope at Paul's tonight we'll celebrate his success as well, he as worked hard for it, it's something he really would like to achieve.

This morning as I adjusted his tie knot in the doorway, kissed him goodbye and wished him good luck I sensed his light nervousness but his determination was stronger, a shy smile on his lips as he left, turning around and whispering 'I love you' towards me before he hopped in the car and drove away.

When the doors eventually is unlocked and opened I'm in the middle of cooking and testing my abilities in the dessert area, flour on the kitchen counter and butter waiting to be added to chocolate and pears cream I'm taking care of, some more pears chopped waiting for their turn as well. My hands are a mess of ingredients and so is my apron but I decide I don't care and I head towards the doorway immediately, I'll clean up later if necessary.

My man's face is bright and he's smiling, it widens when he sees me and his long legs cover the distance between us in a matter of seconds, from his glistening eyes I can tell he's happy, beyond happy and my heart swells with pride and love but I don't get the chance to tell him that, not right away at least, because he cradles my face and crushes his lips on mine before lifting me up and spinning me around, my arms secured around his neck, his mouth never once leaving mine until oxygen becomes a problem.

"I'm so proud of you" I mumble against him.

"I love you. So much" he tells me, once he has pulled away so that his eyes are staring at me, happiness and devotion in them.

He does not need to tell me how his meeting and presentation have gone, he's beyond content and affectionate, I don't mind one bit in fact I really enjoy it, his touchy attitude, his sweet words, his soft caresses and kisses.

It looks, it feels like a dance as we work side by side in the kitchen, he hasn't asked me if I needed help, he has just started helping me, selfless and caring as usual. There's chemistry between us, it's undeniable as we get things done and lose ourselves in one another at the same time, things get heated a couple of times but we manage to stop before they go too far, we really don't need to burn the whole house baking a cake nor arrive late at Paul's, they're always so kind it really would be rude so we just let our lips meet and our hands roam a little bit.

It's time to get ready in what feels like the twinkling of an eye.

Everything is delicious, Paul is a great cook and he makes a perfect team with Evelyn even in the kitchen, the fabulous and divine dinner we eat being a proof and my - well our - chocolate and pear pie is a success as well, I'll have to tell my mum that since she gave me the recipe to try out last time she visited.

The dinner is just the cherry on the cake tho because everything is amazing and we spend a wonderful and lovely night, we've all become really close and I feel part of this family and I'm sure Paul is starting to feel part of it too even if his relationship with Evelyn hasn't been officialized that long ago. He's a really good man and genuinely cares for Tobias' mum, every time we meet or hang out together we get to know him better and deeper and he never lets us down, especially Tobias - despite the rough start he now can not deny how good for his mother he is, they're bonding and they often share moments when they're all absorbed in a 'men conversation' - helping out one another, discussing male stuff or sharing experiences and tips. Evelyn always swells with happiness when it happens and I' really happy as well, we share a look and we know - at first sight - that we're thinking the same thing.

"C'mon it's time for our photo album now!" Paul says excitedly when our dessert plate rest in front of us, empty, and we're stuffed. He doesn't let us help clean up insisting he'll take care of everything when we'll leave and makes us sit on his big comfortable couch while he brings some glasses and puts them on the coffee table and Evelyn goes in the other room and comes back with a huge, enormous photo book. She sits between me and Lauren, Paul hovers over her from behind the couch and next to him stands Tobias so that we all can see well. And it really is worth it! Tons of amazing, breathtaking pics, hilarious comments and interesting stories and anecdotes about their journey. Now I really want to visit South America and I think Tobias agrees with me because lots of 'wows' and 'ohhs' leave his mouth, his hands stopping in my hair whenever a gorgeous pic is revealed before resuming its movements.

We end up leaving later than planned but I don't really mind and I think I won't regret it tomorrow morning neither, it really has been an amazing night and we both agree on it, smiles on all our faces when Paul waves at us from his porch and we part ways to go home.

We've celebrated Tobias' promotion all together but even if five or even six hours have passed since his announcement he's still all excited and euphoric, extremely happy and smiley. We have a big day waiting for us and I'm really tired so I fall asleep almost immediately once in bed, in his arms... Don't know if he does as well, I'm sleeping too soundly to notice if he moves, stretches or stirs beneath me but I'm content and the last thing I see before my heavy lids shut is his face, handsome and loving - I can sleep peacefully, my anxiety for the exams waiting for me forgotten, I'll think about them tomorrow, no need to ruin such a night!

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked the chapter** **!**

 **Reviews and PMs are always welcomed, they a mean a lot and keep me motivated!**


End file.
